Whelp
by Dyneen
Summary: TRAD de jharad17. AU. Harry a 7 ans et il est traité comme un chien par les Dursleys. Sera-t-il sauvé par le monde magique? Sera-t-il capable d'endosser son rôle de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu? Childfic, prePoudlard. Attention : Abus extrême sur enfant, violence
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques : **C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

10 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

* * *

**Chiot **

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Il était tard, et un garçonnet de sept ans était accroupi dans un coin de la cour, habillé seulement d'un slip et d'un vieux tee-shirt miteux de son cousin Dudley. Et d'un collier de chien. Il avait fait chaud cet après-midi, quand Oncle Vernon avait mis la chaîne autour de son cou et l'avait reliée à une laisse attachée à la remise. Mais maintenant il faisait froid, et il voulait juste être nourri, comme avant, et rester au lit dans son placard sous l'escalier. A la place, il était gelé, et trempé, et très fatigué. Et peut-être un petit peu effrayé, aussi. Il avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les tenait serrés, reposant sa tête sur eux et essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui l'avait conduit à ça.

Essayer de ne pas y penser n'était pas facile, cependant. Il supposait qu'il faudrait un long, long moment pour cela.

**Flash-back :**

« Garçon ! Lève-toi, maintenant ! »

Ils l'appelaient toujours comme ça, « garçon ». Enfin, quand ils l'appelaient. Le plus souvent, il pouvait dire quand ils lui parlaient par le ton de voix qu'ils employaient. Chacun d'eux utilisait le même ton quand ils lui ordonnaient de faire quelque chose, ou de ne pas le faire et ils lui parlaient rarement autrement.

Quelquefois, il pouvait tout juste se rappeler quel était son vrai nom. Mais ensuite, il faisait des rêves très réels – effrayants la plupart du temps, qui le faisaient se réveiller en sueur – et les gens de son rêve utilisaient son nom. Une femme avec des cheveux roux flamboyants et des yeux verts remplis de larmes lui tendait la main et chuchotait son nom d'une douce voix, comme si son cœur était brisé. Un homme, avec de petites lunettes et des cheveux embrouillés comme les siens, criait son nom par delà une brillante brume verte. Et le pire, un homme aux yeux en fente qui le menaçait d'une voix glaciale, puis riait, haut et fort, alors que la femme criait. Chacun d'eux utilisait son nom.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ses rêves, ou de rappeler à sa Tante et son Oncle quel était son nom. En vrai dire, il ne lui était pas permis de parler du tout, excepté pour dire « oui monsieur », « oui, madame » et « je suis désolé ». Il ne lui était pas permis de regarder Tante Pétunia ou Oncle Vernon en face, parce que c'était « impertinent », ni de s'asseoir dans la même pièce que les « gens convenables ». Il était supposé faire ce qu'on lui disait et sinon rester calme et prétendre de ne pas exister. Quelquefois, il le souhaitait vraiment.

En réponse à l'appel d'Oncle Vernon, le garçon sortit de son placard et fila à la cuisine. Il conserva son regard sur ses baskets, des anciennes de Dudley qui étaient bien trop grandes. Elles étaient rouges, avec un rond blanc sur chaque cheville, et étaient bien éraflées vers les orteils, puisque que Dudley posait ses pieds sur le trottoir pour freiner avec son nouveau vélo, le troisième cette année.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Tu n'as pas fini ta liste. » grogna Oncle Vernon

Le garçon leva lentement les yeux, puis les rabaissa. Il avait fini toutes ses corvées, il y avait plus d'une heure maintenant. Plutôt que de le dire cependant, il se mordit la lèvre. Son Oncle n'aimait pas être « contrarié par de petits morveux ». Ou argumenter avec, ou recevoir une réponse impertinente. « « Monsieur ? »

« Tu devais balayer le patio » rappela Oncle Vernon « Mais il y a des traces de boue de partout. »

Le garçon tendit le cou pour regarder, derrière l'homme rondouillard et son visage énervé qui ne présageait rien de bon, l'arrière-cour. Il _avait_ balayé les dalles, mais il pouvait voir les quelques traces de pas fautives, de la forme des nouvelles chaussures de randonnée de Dudley. Pas que Duddlinouchet est déjà fait de la randonnée dans sa vie mais il voulait des chaussures de randonnée, et il avait donc eu des chaussures de randonnées. Le garçon soupira.

« Vas-y et fais-le maintenant, garçon. » dit Oncle Vernon « Et pas de nourriture ce soir. »

Son estomac gronda pour protester contre cette punition mais le garçon acquiesça avant de baisser la tête. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se glisser furtivement hors de son placard une fois qu'ils seraient tous couchés. S'il était vraiment, vraiment discret. Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'il n'avait pas eu quelque chose à manger.

« MAINTENANT ! »

« Oui, monsieur. » Se déplaçant rapidement, le garçon dépassa l'énorme homme, évitant de justesse une claque derrière la tête, et passa dans l'arrière-cour par la porte de la cuisine. Il alla chercher le balai dans la remise, qu'il avait blanchi à la chaux ce matin, et recommença à balayer. Le soleil brillait encore lors de cette soirée d'été, mais il n'était pas aussi chaud que cet après-midi, quand il avait taillé les haies et tondu la pelouse. Son visage, ses bras et sa nuque avaient un coup de soleil, et il avait vraiment, vraiment soif.

La boue partit facilement, et le garçon jeta un coup d'œil discret à la porte de dehors tandis qu'il balayait, en pensant que s'il pouvait l'ouvrir, brièvement, il pourrait remplir son ventre douloureux et rafraîchir sa peau. Mais il capta un mouvement par la porte de derrière ; Tante Pétunia était entrain de le regarder et elle refusait de gaspiller de l'eau pour « le garçon ». Il baissa la tête et termina rapidement son travail, puis ramena le balai dans la remise et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière de la cuisine.

Tante Pétunia était partie et Oncle Vernon lui bloqua le chemin. « Assis-toi là, garçon. » dit-il à travers la porte grillagée en montrant la marche la plus basse. « Tu restes dehors jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé ».

« Oui, monsieur. » dit le garçon, et il s'assit où il lui avait dit, face à la cour. C'était un ordre auquel il était habitué.

Les odeurs de nourriture venant de la table passaient à travers la porte : rôti de boeuf, pommes de terre sautées, de la sauce au jus, des petits pains chauds, et des petits pois frais. Comme le dîner avançait, le garçon ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Dans la cuisine, Dudley parlait fort, sans s'arrêter de manger, rendant les phrases qu'il hurlait peu compréhensibles. Il racontait ses exploits de la journée avec son nouveau vélo, et ses amis, au parc.

Tante Pétunia l'encourageait à manger. « Juste un peu plus, Duddy chéri, tu vas dépérir sinon. C'est le garçon à sa maman ça. » Et Oncle Vernon encourageait les pitreries de Dudley avec des choses telles que, « Je suis fier de toi, fils. Montre à ces jeunes hommes une chose ou deux... »

Le bruit des couverts, de la mastication et de la conversation continua assez longtemps pour que le soleil se couche. Tante Pétunia finit le repas avec une crème au chocolat avec de la crème fouettée, et l'oncle et le cousin du garçon s'en resservirent plusieurs fois. Pas qu'ils en aient besoin, pensa amèrement le garçon assis sur l'escalier, tandis que son propre estomac vide se crispait assez douloureusement pour le laisser haletant, le souffle court. Il serra ses mains contre son ventre, en se pliant vers l'avant, par-dessus ses genoux.

Peut-être qu'Oncle Vernon allait changer d'avis. Peut-être qu'il laisserait quelque chose pour lui. Un petit morceau. Quelque chose.

Les chaises reculèrent et le son de la télévision s'entendit soudainement du salon. Tante Pétunia apparut à la porte grillagée. « Nettoies la table » dit-elle froidement. « Et garde tes pattes loin des restes ».

« Oui, madame. » dit le garçon en se relevant lentement sur ses pieds. Elle l'observerait, il le savait, elle avait peut-être même compté combien de pommes de terre et de petits pains avaient été laissées. Elle le faisait souvent. Le garçon s'occupa du nettoyage tandis que sa tante était assise dans un fauteuil fleuri à côté de la porte de salon. Elle jetait un coup d'oeil sur lui aussi souvent qu'à la télévision, alors que le garçon lavait la table et le plan de travail, récurait les casseroles et les plats, séchait l'ensemble et les rangeait puis essuyait toutes les surfaces.

« Va au lit » Lui dit Tante Pétunia comme il rinçait la lavette une dernière fois.

« Oui, madame » dit-il. Les épaules basses, il rejoignit son placard, en ayant souhaité de pouvoir fourrer un tissu humide dans sa poche. Il aurait pu en sucer l'eau une fois seul dans son placard, et étancher un peu sa soif. Mais il avait espéré être autorisé à se laver avant de se coucher, peut-être même utiliser les toilettes. Sa tante n'était apparemment pas d'une humeur généreuse ce soir.

Il tira d'un coup sec sur la chaîne pour allumer l'ampoule nue à l'intérieur du placard avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Après avoir quitté ses vêtements de travail trop grands, il se glissa rapidement dans un vieux tee-shirt miteux de Dudley, que le garçon utilisait comme chemise de nuit. Puis il utilisa le seau vide dans le coin du compartiment pour se soulager, éteignit la lumière et s'installa dans son lit, un vieux lit de camp sur lequel Dudley avait sauté tellement fort par le passé que l'armature s'était cassée.

La lumière filtrait par les interstices de la porte, ainsi que le bruit de la télévision dans le salon, comme chaque soir. Le garçon s'allongea sur le côté, enroulé dans sa couverture mince et rapiécée, et regarda fixement la porte du placard. Alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient à l'obscurité, il put voir suffisamment bien pour retracer les lettres sur un dessin qu'il avait fait à l'école l'année dernière, avec des crayons vert, rouge et violet.

« La chambre d'Harry »

Si tout le reste échouait, il utiliserait ce signe pour se souvenir de son nom.

Plus tard, après que les lumières se soient éteintes et que les pas de sa famille eurent résonné à l'étage, Harry patienta jusqu'au moment où il put entendre le ronflement grave de son oncle venant de la chambre à coucher avant de sortir par la porte de son placard. Faisant une pause après chaque étape, tendant le cou pour entendre n'importe quel changement de son en provenance de l'étage, il rampa jusqu'à la cuisine et les restes jetés à la poubelle. C'était le seul endroit où Tante Pétunia n'avait jamais pensé à compter des choses.

Une autre pause, et il ouvrit avec soulagement le couvercle. Le clair de lune par la fenêtre de la cuisine était suffisant pour y voir clair, et il tendit ardemment la main dans la poubelle. Les doigts calleux et boursouflés par le travail essuyèrent la sauce au jus et les restes de crème des assiettes, puis séparèrent les publicités et les quelques tissus utilisés, des pelures de pomme de terre et des extrémités plus dures du rôti, que sa tante avait jeté avant qu'ils ne se soient tous assis pour dîner. Harry fut soulagé par ce morceau de viande et le sortit de la poubelle, le faisant passer rapidement dans son autre main, alors qu'il retournait se saisir des pelures. Incapable de supporter sa faim un moment de plus, il fourra la poignée de pelures dans sa bouche, la mâcha et l'avala rapidement.

Tendant sa seconde main pour tenter d'attraper autre chose, il rongea le bout du rôti, savourant le goût et le jus, et même la texture cartilagineuse. Il descendit plus loin dans la poubelle cette fois, presque jusqu'à l'épaule. Alors qu'il mâchouillait encore sa première bouchée, il grignota la viande rugueuse, incapable de ralentir. Il venait juste d'attraper quelque chose qui semblait être une miche de pain quand la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ma traduction tient-elle la route ou pas ?

A plus  
Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques : **C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

10 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

_Merci aux reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux répondre ! _

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Effrayé par la lumière soudaine, Harry trébucha sur la poubelle et se retourna brusquement pour voir Oncle Vernon sur le seuil de la porte menant au hall. Son visage était pourpre, et sa moustache touffue tremblait au-dessus d'une bouche marmonnant furieusement. Sa longue robe de chambre brune était légèrement de travers sur son pyjama vert, et une de ses pantoufles était à moitié défaite. Mais Oncle Vernon ne sembla pas sans rendre compte, et se précipita dans la pièce.

« Sale animal dégoûtant ! » Il poussa des cris perçants et saisit Harry par le cou, le secouant suffisamment fort pour lui faire claquer des dents. « Je savais que tu faisais des trucs comme ça. Je te l'ai dit, garçon, pas de nourriture. Je vais t'apprendre à me désobéir moi, ou à commettre tes perversions ! Sale MONSTRE ! » Oncle Vernon le poussa vers la porte de derrière. « Hors d'ici ! Si tu te comportes comme un chien, tu seras traité de cette façon. J'aurais du savoir que tu étais incapable de vivre à l'intérieur avec des gens décents. Sors de ma maison ! »

Le garçon recula loin de son oncle, mais un Vernon furieux était rapide. Et fort. Un poing frappa l'oeil de Harry, le laissant chancelant, mais il se rattrapa au dessus du plan de travail et ne tomba pas. Oncle Vernon le traîna loin du meuble et lui donna un nouveau coup de poing, cette fois sur le nez. Harry était en larme et la seule chose qui le gardait debout était la poigne sur son cou. Le sang coulait de sa lèvre supérieure, lui laissant un goût cuivreux sur la langue. Les doigts d'Oncle Vernon enlevèrent le pain et la viande des mains du garçon et le frappa encore.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur » cria Harry « je suis désolé »

« Les excuses ne changeront rien désormais ! Maintenant, DEHORS. Sors ! » Vernon le secoua encore et le poussa dehors sur le patio où il tomba à genoux. La porte claqua en se fermant derrière lui, et le bruit de la serrure qui tournait le déprima profondément.

Les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, Harry bascula d'avant en arrière sous le clair de lune en souhaitant plus que tout que ce cauchemar se termine.

Dans la matinée, Tante Pétunia alluma le tuyau d'arrosage et l'utilisa pour le chasser hors du patio jusqu'à l'herbe. « Vernon va régler le problème, garçon. Attends qu'il rentre à la maison. »

Ces mots l'avaient toujours effrayé, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Tante Pétunia plissa les lèvres et retourna à l'intérieur. Le ciel de ce début de matinée était obscurci, et l'air était un peu frais. Trempé, Harry trembla et resta sur l'herbe. Les pieds repliés sous lui, il observa la porte avec toute son attention. L'eau froide s'égouttait de ses cheveux pour s'écouler goutte à goutte jusqu'au bas de ses joues, enlevant une partie du sang de ses lèvres et de son menton. Il essuya distraitement son visage sur une manche de sa chemise de nuit et frissonna. Oncle Vernon règlerait le problème...

Après un moment, il glissa la manche de sa chemise dans sa bouche et suça le tissu. L'eau apaisa une partie de son mal de gorge. Les larmes lui brûlaient néanmoins les yeux. Il cligna furieusement des yeux pour les chasser ; il ne pleurerait pas ! Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, à vrai dire, et il ne donnerait pas à son oncle cette satisfaction. Pourtant, il était inquiet.

Alors que le soleil s'élevait plus haut dans le ciel, le garçon attendait, et observait la porte. Son oeil droit était fermé et gonflé, et la douleur lui martelait la tête, mais ça ne le tracassait pas trop jusqu'à ce que Dudley se pavane dans l'arrière-cour, flanqué de deux de ses amis. Les trois garçons injurieux jetèrent des pierres à Harry, et des mottes de terre, puis le poussèrent dans tous les sens entre eux, chantant des insultes au sujet de ses vêtements et de son visage meurtri. Quand un geste plus brutal envoya Harry sur le sol, Dudley commença à lui donner des coups de pied avec ses nouvelles chaussures de randonnée. « Potter, méchant toutou, c'est le vilain chienchien qui mange des ordures » chantait-il. « Mon père est allé chercher de la nourriture pour le chienchien, tu sais. » Les autres garçons rirent sous cape et lui donnèrent aussi des coups de pied.

Harry protégeait sa tête avec ses mains, et se roulait en boule pour protéger son estomac des coups de pied, et après un moment, ils se fatiguèrent de leur jeu. Il resta couché jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la cour. Plusieurs de ses doigts étaient cassés, et le sang gouttait dans ses yeux d'une coupure sur son front. Son bras gauche était vraiment en mauvais état, ainsi que son dos. Luttant pendant quelques minutes, il se releva finalement sur ses pieds. Un des amis de Dudley avait piétiné sa cheville, et elle gonflait déjà. Ses lunettes étaient cassées sans aucune chance d'être réparées, ayant été écrasées sous le talon de Dudley.

Le ciel s'était dégagé en début d'après-midi, et les rayons du soleil s'abattaient sur le dos et la nuque d'Harry, aggravant son coup de soleil. Comme le jour avançait, il se sentait de plus en plus étourdi et nauséeux. Alors que la sueur coulait dans son dos et sur son visage, il tremblait comme s'il avait de la fièvre. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu de la fièvre, il avait été enfermé dans son placard pendant une semaine. Aujourd'hui, cependant. . .

En fin d'après-midi, la porte arrière s'ouvrit finalement, éjectant Oncle Vernon sur le patio. Harry loucha sur lui, et vu que ses mains charnues tenaient une chaîne et une longue, corde noire.

« Ici, maintenant ! »

C'était toujours très mauvais quand Oncle Vernon ne l'appelait même pas « garçon ». Prudent, Harry se mit debout, se balança un peu sur ses pieds, et avança tant bien que mal.

« A genoux. »

Harry lança un regard au visage de son oncle, puis s'exécuta rapidement. La lueur dans les yeux d'Oncle Vernon était effrayante. Mais les jambes d'Harry tremblaient, et il n'eut aucune difficulté pour se mettre à genoux. En quelques secondes, son oncle avait glissé la chaîne autour de sa gorge et l'avait sanglée fortement comme un collier. L'instant d'après, il coupait l'extrémité de la corde noire. _Une laisse_ ! Réalisa Harry avec un sursaut. Ses mains allèrent immédiatement sur le collier de chaîne et il essaya de tirer dessus. Qu'importe ce qu'avait dit son oncle, _il n'était pas un chien !_

« Laisse-la ! » beugla Oncle Vernon et il tapa sur ses mains pour les éloigner. Puis il montra la dernière chose qu'il tenait dans ses mains, un grand clou attaché à une boucle. Prenant l'autre extrémité de la laisse, Oncle Vernon mena Harry dans un coin à l'écart dans la cour. Avec un maillet lourd, il planta le clou dans le côté du hangar et accrocha l'autre extrémité de la laisse dessus. Il se moqua du garçon tandis qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau vers la maison. « Si tu es un bon chien, tu auras à manger ce soir. Autrement... »

Harry regarda fixement devant lui, dans un silence choqué. Tapi dans l'ombre du hangar, il essaya de trouver ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger ça. Etait-ce même possible ? Etait-il vraiment juste leur _chien_ maintenant ?

Juste avant la tombée de la nuit, Tante Pétunia l'arrosa de nouveau avec le tuyau. Son visage de cheval se plissa comme si elle sentait quelque chose de mauvais, et elle ne dit rien. Elle tapota la tête d'un Dudley grimaçant, qui se tenait sur les marches, quand elle rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine. Harry essuya l'eau de ses yeux.

Oncle Vernon revient avec deux bols. Il les plaça juste à la limite de la laisse d'Harry, et les poussa vers lui avec la pointe de son pied, comme s'il avaient peur de respirer le même air qu'Harry. Un des bols en plastique contenait de l'eau, et l'autre... non ! Ce n'était pas juste une plaisanterie ! Harry lança un regard furieux à son oncle et tira sur la laisse du hangar. _Il n'allait pas manger ça !_

« C'est ton dîner, chiot. » lui dit Oncle Vernon « Ca ou rien. » Il sourit méchamment. « Ca vient directement d'une boîte, donc c'est meilleur que les ordures. » Tournant sur ses talons, il rentra dans la maison, laissant Harry avec un bol d'aliments pour chiens, comme promis.

Dudley continua de rire de lui et regardait fixement le patio. Il avait déjà mangé, précisait-il cruellement, et énumérait ce que sa maman avait fait cuire de spécial, juste pour lui : les côtes de porc et les pommes de terre et les haricots verts, et ils avaient eu une crème glacée pour le dessert. Harry lui lança un regard furieux de son œil valide, mais resta silencieux. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas répondre aux railleries de Dudley.

Le soleil s'était couché avant que Dudley ne retourne dans la maison. La lumière de la télévision filtrait des fenêtres, et elle était allumée assez fort pour que Harry puisse entendre un léger rire. Toujours nu-pieds et dans sa sale et sanglante chemise, Harry attendit aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait avant d'aller vers les bols. Utilisant son bras valide, il souleva lentement le bol d'eau et l'inclina en arrière, en équilibre pour éviter d'appuyer sur ses doigts cassés. L'eau était froide et propre, et il l'avala. Avec un peu de chance, elle remplirait assez son estomac pour soulager sa faim. _Il ne mangerait pas de cette nourriture._

Quand il n'y eut plus d'eau, Harry essora sa chemise au-dessus du bol, essayant dans sauver le maximum. Il ne savait pas quand ils rempliraient à nouveau le bol. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'autre bol, rempli d'une pâte brune répugnante. L'odeur seule l'incitait à croire à une plaisanterie. Il n'allait pas manger ça. Il ne le ferait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Il s'éloigna dans un premier temps. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas détacher la laisse. Il y avait juste la question de savoir où il irait.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je dirais juste une chose : vivement que Séverus arrive !

A plus  
Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques : **C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 12.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le matin du quatrième jour, quand il se réveilla avec seulement de l'eau dans l'estomac, à part quelques pelures issues des ordures, le second bol était presque tentant. Presque. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le touche.

Harry avait mal dormi, roulé en une boule aussi petite que possible tandis que son dos faisait barrière contre le vent à l'abri du hangar, les genoux repliés jusqu'à sa poitrine et les bras les serrant fortement. Son bras gauche toujours blessé le brûlait, et les doigts de cette main étaient gonflés et pourpres, comme sa cheville, et il ne pouvait les plier. Sa tête le lançait aussi, et il aurait juste souhaité pouvoir aller un petit moment à l'intérieur pour échapper à la chaleur. Mais la nuit était passée, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun signe que quelqu'un se rappelait qu'il était dehors, ici.

Quand le soleil se leva, il boitilla jusqu'aux deux bols pour boire l'eau qu'il avait essorée de sa chemise la nuit d'avant. Des fourmis avançaient lentement dans le second bol et avaient recouvert la pâte brune dans un essaim noir. Il regarda au loin rapidement, essayant de ne pas le lancer. Le peu d'eau qu'il avait sauvé ne resta pas bien longtemps dans son estomac, ou pas suffisamment longtemps. Il avait_ faim_, et était fatigué et plus seul qu'il ne s'était jamais senti dans toute sa vie.

* * *

Tard dans l'après-midi, à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et dévisageait par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes sa plus jeune recrue du personnel. Séverus Rogue le scrutait avec un air renfrogné. Il avait tendance à compter fortement sur cette expression quand il était incertain de quelque chose. Ou frustré. Ou ennuyé.

« Vous êtes le dernier membre d'un groupe d'élite » lui dit Dumbledore « L'équipe professorale est au-delà de toute comparaison, et je suppose que vous vous y adapterez bien, à cet égard. J'apprécie beaucoup que vous acceptiez le poste de Maître des potions dans cette école. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur » répondit Séverus, en gardant un ton neutre. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. En dépit d'avoir été innocenté de toutes charges _il y a des années_, beaucoup se méfiaient de lui, beaucoup trop, et il avait eu des difficultés pour trouver un travail utilisant ses qualifications. Il avait pu vendre les potions de sa propre création, et avait eu de petites affaires avec cela, véritablement, mais ce n'était pas terriblement lucratif dans les circonstances actuelles, et ce ne le serait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse un nom par lui-même. Un nom qu'il pourrait se créer à Poudlard.

Dumbledore sourit. « Appelez-moi Albus, s'il vous plaît. Vous aurez vos propres appartements, naturellement, et l'accès à tout elfe de maison dont vous avez besoin. Les sous-sols sont à votre disposition ainsi que tous les accès du château. Comme nous en avons discuté, vous serez responsable de la Direction de la Maison Serpentard, et je pense que vous ne trouverez pas cette charge trop lourde. Il y a un programme pour les activités du week-end pendant la période scolaire, et vous pouvez travailler avec vos collègues pour trouver la meilleure façon de l'exécuter. » Le directeur fit une pause, et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent derrière ses petites lunettes.

Séverus réprima un soupir. Il connaissait trop bien l'homme. Ce genre de scintillement ne présageait jamais rien de bon. « Oui ? »

Avec un sourire affectueux, Dumbledore continua « Vous trouverez que je demande peu en compensation, faire en sorte que les salles de classes fonctionnent bien, avec des étudiants qui étudient bien, assurer la sécurité de tous les occupants du château... Et une autre petite chose. »

L'air renfrogné de Séverus se renforça. Ils en étaient enfin à ça. Ce 'une petite chose' était susceptible d'être la pire chose de son existence. Bien, si c'était le cas, il refuserait. Après une pause dans laquelle il s'arma de courage, il dit : « Qu'est-ce alors, Albus ? »

« Harry Potter. »

« Pardon ? » Séverus secoua la tête, déconcerté. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Que devrais-je faire avec lui ? Il ne doit pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans maintenant. Ce n'est pas étudiant. »

« Il vient juste d'avoir sept ans, Séverus, oui » En vérité, Séverus savait exactement quel âge avait le garçon Potter, il pouvait le calculer à l'heure près s'il en avait besoin. Il l'avait fait souvent, dans les mois de folie entre sa courte liaison avec Lily et son mariage en trombe par la suite avec cet idiot, James. De n'importe quelle manière qu'il comptait ou calculait, les nombres restaient toujours les mêmes. Le petit était de James pas le sien.

Le directeur continua « Et il habite avec sa famille, la sœur moldue de Lily, son mari et leur fils. » Dumbledore fit une nouvelle pause. « Est-ce que vous le saviez ? »

« Pas vraiment » admit Séverus « Je croyais qu'ils n'acceptaient pas notre monde. »

« Non, c'est exact, c'est exact. Tout semblait aller, bien que j'aie installé un couple qui garde un œil sur toutes activités suspicieuses du voisinage. Ils me font savoir comment va le garçon. »

« Tout ça est très intéressant » dit Séverus avec un ricanement, en passant sa main sur son visage « Mais est-ce que vous pourriez en venir à 'la petite chose' que vous me demandez ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr » Dumbledore prit un bonbon du plat perpétuellement rempli sur son bureau et le suça un moment « Chaque été, les observateurs habitant sur les lieux ne sont pas disponibles pendant une semaine ou deux, parfois plus longtemps. Je demande seulement à ce que le membre le plus récent du personnel contrôle le voisinage d'Harry, s'assure que les barrières que j'avais créées soient toujours actives, et qu'il aille bien. »

« Vous voulez que je me renseigne sur Harry Potter. »

« Oui »

« Et que je m'assure qu'il aille bien. »

« Oui » Dumbledore lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

Séverus ne répondit pas. Il soupira à la place, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son ennui. « Et que devrais-je faire, dite-moi, s'il n'est pas 'bien' ou si les barrières sont rompues ? »

« Je laisse ça à votre discrétion, mon garçon. »

« Très bien. » dit-il dans un autre soupir dramatique. « Quand est-ce que ce devoir de surveillance du garçon doit commencer ? »

« Demain. » Devant l'expression du plus jeune, il se hâta de poursuivre. « Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vérifier chaque jour, Séverus. Une ou deux fois par semaine devrait suffire. »

« Pas beaucoup de délai quand même. »

« Je comprends. Vers la fin de la semaine, cependant. S'il vous plaît. »

Séverus n'avait pas vu l'enfant depuis qu'il était encore un bébé, et n'avait pas voulu le revoir. Le coup de poignard de la jalousie à leur première brève rencontre, quand il avait eu un choc devant les cheveux noir de James associés aux magnifiques yeux verts de Lily, avait été plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Ca aurait du être _son_ enfant. _Il_ aurait du être avec Lily, pas ce... Cet imbécile arrogant ! Il étouffa automatiquement sa colère et donna à Albus un court assentiment. « Bien sûr. J'irai le voir à la fin de la semaine. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Les dés sont jetés, messieurs-dames, faites vos jeux !   
Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques : **C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 12.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Entre tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire - arranger ses nouveaux appartements, installer son laboratoire de potions et organiser les détails des fonctions qu'il était chargé de partager avec d'autres professeurs et directeurs de maisons – Séverus n'avait pas eu la chance d'aller dans le Surrey pour surveiller Harry avant le samedi après-midi. Ce qui était, en y réfléchissant pendant qu'il se préparait au voyage dans un quartier moldu, techniquement la fin de la semaine de laquelle Dumbledore lui avait parlé pour la première fois de sa corvée. Il respectait donc à la lettre la promesse, même si ce n'était pas la volonté sous-jacente ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ainsi et ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière.

S'il voulait être complètement sincère avec lui-même – et pourquoi devrait-il l'être ? Particulièrement s'il ne voulait pas l'être avec n'importe qui d'autre – il n'attendait pas avec grand intérêt ce voyage pour un certain nombre de raisons. Tout d'abord, il était simplement contrarié de devoir le faire. Il aurait préféré ranger sur les étagères l'armoise commune et la branchiflore et mettre ses chaudrons en ordre que parader au milieu d'un quartier de banlieue, et dans des vêtements moldus d'autant plus ! Il brossa de ses longs doigts le devant de sa chemise Oxford claire et légère, du gilet et du pantalon gris qu'il gardait juste pour de telles occasions, tirant un pli inexistant du tissu avec un air renfrogné. Et puis il y avait la famille de Lily. Il avait rencontré Pétunia une seule fois, ce qui était plus qu'assez. Elle était de la pire sorte de moldus : brute, faible d'esprit et condescendante. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

Le premier sur cette liste de points désagréables était cependant le garçon lui-même. Même si l'attitude accablante de sa tante l'avait gardée de choyer le gosse pendant six années et de faire de lui une pousse corrompue, il restait le fils de James Potter, et ainsi digne de nombreuses injures de sa part.

Séverus soupira et utilisa un bâton de marche pour cacher sa baguette magique – _Voilà qu'il s'habillait comme Lucius Malfoy le sanguinaire maintenant avec une excessive attention aux détails ! – _etsortit de Poudlard aussi loin qu'il le pouvait pour apparaître directement dans le quartier moldu où Potter habitait.

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi était bas dans le ciel quand il arriva au numéro 4, Privet Drive et frappa vivement à la porte. Tandis qu'il attendait pour entrer, il observa le reste du lotissement, les haies et les allées identiques, et même les cadres des fenêtres, pour l'amour de Merlin. Les voitures, aussi, ne semblaient exister que dans un ou deux modèles.

Peu de gens étaient en vue par cette chaleur plutôt accablante. De l'autre côté de la route, cependant, trois enfants revendaient des bicyclettes identiques sur le trottoir. Il se demanda brièvement si l'un d'entre eux était Potter. Mais non, deux étaient blonds et certainement plus vieux qu'un garçon de sept ans, même pour son œil inexpérimenté. Le troisième était rouquin.

Les garçons se rapprochèrent de lui, pédalant pour traverser la rue étroite, et beuglèrent quand il frappa une nouvelle fois sur la porte « Pas à la maison ! » cria le plus gros des trois pendant qu'il freinait sur la pelouse devant lui, raclant le devant de ses chaussures plutôt que d'appuyer sur les freins. Son gros visage était rouge et brillant de sueur avec l'effort. « Ils sont allés au magasin. »

Séverus s'approcha, affichant le meilleur regard méprisant à cette misérable excuse de garçon. Des bourrelets de peau rose pâle tombaient au-dessus du short du garçon, qui adhérait étroitement aux cuisses énormes et molles. Il ne pouvait pas discerner l'articulation des doigts sur ces mains charnues qui tenaient le guidon de la bicyclette. « Vraiment ? Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de chose sur eux. Peut-être que vous pourriez m'informer de quand ils reviendront. »

Le garçon-cachalot crispa son visage. Evidemment, le fait de penser lui avait été douloureux. « Ils ne vous ont pas demandé d'apporter de la crème glacée à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il et ses deux grossiers camarades hochèrent la tête vivement. « Ni ce nouveau jeu pour ma Gameboy. »

Séverus soupira « Est-ce qu'il sont vos parents ? »

Le garçon acquiesça. « Je suis Dudley » dit-il fièrement « Dudley Dursley. »

« Et votre cousin ? Est-il sorti avec eux ? »

Un des autres garçons rit sous cape « Vous parlez du chien ? » Dudley lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras, et le garçon se calma.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Séverus était fatigué et ne voulait pas être ici en premier lieu. Plus vite il obtiendrait ses réponses, plus vite il pourrait partir.

Le troisième garçon souriait d'un air affecté, cependant. « Dudd', tu l'entends ? Il dit... »

« Tais-toi, Piers » grogna Dudley. « Il n'est pas mon cousin. »

« Du calme ! » claqua Séverus. Chacune des trois têtes pivota vers lui, leurs bouches bougeant comme des poissons. « Dudley, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'Harry Potter est dans votre maison actuellement ? »

Le visage de Dudley se tordit avec laideur. « Non. Mon papa le lui interdit. »

_« Interdit ? Par les neufs cercles de l'Enfer qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Le garçon n'a que sept ans. _Rassemblant toute sa petite réserve de patience, Séverus abaissa sa voix dans des tonalités plus douces et plus soyeuses, celles qu'il réservait à ceux sur qui il voulait exécuter la plus atroce des malédictions. « Dites-moi où est le garçon. »

Bien qu'il fut évidemment déconcerté, Dudley lança un regard furieux à ses amis leur intimant le silence quand l'un d'entre eux sembla être prêt à répondre, et tous deux gesticulèrent et regardèrent leurs chaussures. Dudley regarda le ciel.

Les doigts de Séverus devenaient blancs à force de serrer son bâton de marche ; il avait vraiment envie de gifler cet enfant. Il se contenta de faire un petit pas, et utilisa son meilleur regard menaçant. « Bon ? »

Le garçon sursauta, ses yeux regardant au loin. « Pas supposé le dire. »

« Je suggère que vous repensiez sérieusement à votre attitude. » La menace était claire dans sa voix, et le garçon devant lui trembla craintivement. « Maintenant, où est-il ? »

Avec une main tremblante, le garçon Dursley pointa la barrière qui séparait le devant de la cour de l'arrière.

« Dehors ? Dans le fond ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et Séverus se dirigea vers la barrière, et la petite porte placée en son centre. Si Potter n'était pas là, après tout ceci, il ne serait _pas_ responsable de ses actions.

* * *

Le garçon était dehors, enchaîné au hangar depuis quatre jours maintenant. Peut-être cinq. Peut-être plus. Il avait perdu le compte, vraiment. Après les deux premiers jours, sa cheville était tellement en mauvais état qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever, alors il restait allongé contre le hangar, essayant de se protéger des plus forts rayons de soleil de la journée et des pire rafales de vent la nuit.

Chaque matin, sa tante l'arrosait, et remplissait au jet son bol d'eau, et chaque soirée après le travail, Oncle Vernon venait vérifier s'il avait mangé les aliments pour chiens dans l'autre bol. Il ne l'avait pas fait et ne le ferait pas. Jamais. Même s'il était très affamé. Mais Oncle Vernon avait juste ricané, à chaque fois, et avait dit « Cette nourriture est trop bonne pour être gaspillée, chiot, vraiment trop bonne. »

Chaque jour, Dudley venait se moquer avec ses amis, et ils semblaient prendre le plus grand plaisir à attendre que le garçon ait besoin de se soulager – ce qu'il avait fait sur un côté au fond du hangar, le plus loin que la laisse le lui permettait – avant de sauter sur lui et rire, ou l'écorcher avec des pierres. Après le deuxième jour, quand sa cheville était inutilisable, il avait rampé sur le sol, autant qu'il le pouvait en partant du hangar, avant de faire pipi, calculant l'heure de ses besoins aussi précisément qu'il pouvait avant que sa Tante Pétunia utilise le tuyau sur lui.

Tard dans l'après-midi, juste après que le premier rougissement du coucher de soleil soit apparu au-dessus du toit de la maison, et que l'air ait commencé à se refroidir, le garçon se trouvait allongé sur le côté, faisant face à la barrière du fond, quand il aperçut un mouvement sous les azalées. Un serpent vert d'environ trente centimètres de long, glissait lentement, sa langue entrant et sortant de sa gueule. Le garçon l'observa avec des yeux fatigués, sans bouger.

_« Déjà mort ? »_ siffla le serpent.

Surpris, bien qu'il était peut-être entrain de dormir, le garçon secoua légèrement sa tête. Dans les rêves, il supposa que les garçons pouvaient parler aux serpents. _« Pas encore. »_

La tête du serpent se releva. « _Tu parles ?_ »

_« Bien sssûr. Ne suis pas un chien. » _Dit le garçon férocement bien que le son qui sortit de sa bouche fut plus doux qu'il l'avait voulu ; il était juste tellement fatigué.

_« Non »_ en convint le serpent. _« Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes qui parle comme nous. Pas depuis longtemps. »_

_« Désssolé. »_ dit le garçon.

_« Ne le sois pas. »_ assura le serpent. Il semblait amusé. Sa langue effleura le bras du garçon, le chatouillant, puis se glissa sur lui, sa peau fraîche et sèche, légèrement rugueuse avant de lui frotter la joue. _« Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. »_

_« Moi aussi. »_

La tête du serpent se souleva de nouveau, visiblement agité et il glissa de nouveau sur le sol. _« Je dois y aller. »_

_« Non, Reste s'il te plaît. »_ Chuchota le garçon, et il essayant d'atteindre le serpent, étirant son bras aussi loin que possible.

_« Je ne peux pas. Un homme est ici. »_ Le serpent disparut une fois de plus dans l'herbe sous le bosquet.

_Oncle Vernon_ pensa le garçon, et il ferma les yeux devant la douleur soudaine dans sa poitrine.

* * *

La cour semblait vide à première vue. Séverus jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pelouse parfaitement tondue, le hangar fraîchement blanchi, et le jardin sans aucunes mauvaises herbes mais il ne vit aucun signe de Potter. Irrité par les blagues idiotes des garçons qu'il venait de voir devant la maison, il commençait à repartir pour aller leur dire deux mots quand il entendit un faible sifflement du côté le plus éloigné de la cour.

Il avança de deux pas vers le bruit avant de le reconnaître et de frissonner. Une peur telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis six ans lui comprima la poitrine le serrant assez fortement pour lui causer une réelle douleur. Fourchelangue. Il n'oublierait jamais ce bruit. Le seul Fourchelangue qu'il avait connu, cependant avait été détruit par un seul enfant, ainsi après un moment d'hésitation, où il se réprimanda pour cette peur sans fondement, il continua de traverser la cour.

Le sifflement reptilien s'arrêta brusquement, mais Séverus continua à se déplacer vers son origine. La seule personne qui pouvait probablement parler un tel langage était l'objet de sa recherche, après tout.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver, bien que les paroles et le comportement du jeune Dursley et de ses copains l'avaient ébranlé. Peut-être que Potter jouait dehors ici, ou effectuait quelques corvées, comme le sarclage. Séverus était persuadé que les corvées étaient utiles pour forger le caractère, particulièrement pour le fils de James Potter, qui aurait besoin de tout le tempérament qu'il pourrait obtenir. Cependant, à quoique ce soit qu'il s'attendait, la vue qu'il eut en tournant à l'angle du hangar lui coupa le souffle, et il eut du mal à le regagner.

Le héros du monde magique était allongé en une boule chiffonnée de peau et d'os, à peine couverte par une chemise usée et loqueteuse couverte de saletés. Une des jambes du garçon était gonflée du mollet aux orteils, tandis que le reste de son corps était tellement maigre qu'il en devenait obscène. Son visage était couvert de sang et de saleté, et sa bouche était entrouverte sur des lèvres pitoyablement gercées pendant qu'il respirait d'un souffle visiblement douloureux.

Et l'odeur ! Merlin !

Séverus porta une main à son nez pour couvrir la puanteur. Comme il le faisait, il nota que son regard restait fixé devant lui, son cou à vif, saignant et frottant sur une longue chaîne reliée à une corde noire, qui était, à l'autre extrémité, attachée à un côté du hangar.

_Vous voulez dire le chien._

L'horreur réelle des paroles de ces petits hooligans fit chanceler le maître des potions, et il détourna son visage.

Quand il regarda une nouvelle fois, une rage sourde grondait à l'intérieur de lui devant l'audace, l'assurance absolue de ces Moldus. Comment pouvaient-ils s'en tirer à si bon compte après ce comportement monstrueux ? Et sur le _fils de Lily_ ! Un grondement sauvage se forma dans sa gorge, et il su qu'il n'avait seulement que quelques minutes avant que son art si envié de l'autocontrôle ne se casse comme un manche à balai dans un ouragan. En deux grands pas, il s'accroupit à côté du garçon, enlevant la laisse du collier et la lançant loin d'eux. Le maudit collier, quant à lui, devrait être enlevé avec plus de soin, car il avait été attaché trop étroitement et s'était enfoncé profondément dans la peau. Baguette magique dehors, il l'a fit onduler au-dessus de l'enfant, qui n'avait pas encore bougé, et exécuta le premier des nombreux charmes curatifs qu'il aurait besoin avant la fin de la journée. Une potion pour soulager la douleur fut le prochain, qu'il aida à faire avaler par le garçon par de douces caresses avec ses longs doigts sur la peau endommagée de la gorge. Puis, enfin, un sortilège de sommeil, pour faciliter le déplacement du garçon.

Une fois fait, il s'assit en arrière sur ses talons.

_Et maintenant quoi ?_

Dumbledore avait laissé ceci à sa discrétion – une manière commode pour pouvoir nier sa culpabilité, réalisa Séverus – ce qui permettait quand même peu d'options. Ste Mangouste était hors de question bien sûr, pour le Garçon-qui-avait-Survécu. La publicité à elle seule remuerait un tollé contre les Moldus de toutes les sortes. Il pourrait porter le garçon à Poudlard et compter sur l'aide – et la discrétion – de Madame Pomfresh. Mais bien que Séverus connaissait assez bien la médicomage par ses propres expériences d'école, il n'était absolument pas sûr de sa loyauté. Est-ce que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance ? Le devait-il ?

Ou il pouvait guérir le garçon par lui-même. Il était un assez bon médecin, comme il devait avoir un bon niveau dans cette discipline avec les potions, et il s'y connaissait bien en dommages traumatiques, même pour ceux de l'esprit.

Se décidant enfin, Séverus souleva le garçon aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, plaçant ce qui ressemblait à un avant-bras cassé contre son torse pour empêcher les chocs, et serra Harry dans ses bras. Bien que d'un côté, le transplanage était souvent difficile pour le passager, Harry ne serait pas mieux pour le voyage par Portauloin. Il devait le faire. Mais il serait de retour ici bientôt, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit. Il reviendrait pour sa vengeance.

Formant l'image du salon de sa maison sur l'Impasse du Tisseur, il disparut avec le fils de Lily, et le doux écho d'un _pop_.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Franchement je comprends que Séverus soit choqué, au vu de ce qu'il a découvert ! Si seulement il était venu plus tôt...  
Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques : **C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 12.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Plusieurs choses se produirent en même temps quand Severus transplana dans le salon au fond de l'Impasse du Tisseur. La moins importante fut le couic mi-suffocant de surprise d'un elfe de maison faisant ses corvées. L'elfe – Dappin – dispaurut hors de la pièce et revint un moment plus tard avec une couverture épaisse pour couvrir l'enfant presque nu que Severus portait. Ce qui était bien, parce que l'événement le plus dramatique était qu'Harry avait arrêté de respirer.

Se maudissant dans sept langues différentes, Severus rassembla la couverture d'un geste de la main, alors qu'avec l'autre il déposait Harry sur le canapé. Il bougea sa baguette magique dans un mouvement rapide et forma un charme compliqué au-dessus du torse et de la tête du garçon. Une lumière bleue illumina brièvement le corps privé d'oxygène de Harry, puis disparue. Mais de la part de Harry, il n'y eu aucune réponse. Rien.

« _Accio_ Potion revivifiante ! » appela Severus du rez-de-chaussée. Dans le hall principal, une porte de bureau s'ouvrit d'un claquement et une bouteille avec un liquide jaune translucide arriva dans sa main tendue. Il l'a versa dans la gorge du garçon, ou essaya de la faire, en tenant légèrement la tête de Harry. Mais la potion remplit juste sa bouche et ruissela par les coins des lèvres, et aucune pression sur sa gorge ne lui fit l'avaler.

A présent frénétique, Severus essaya encore le charme. _« Respiro Coactum ! »_ Toujours rien. Les lèvres de Harry étaient bleues contre le rouge lumineux de sa peau du aux coups de soleil, mais alors qu'il les observait, toutes les deux perdirent leur couleur, se changeant en un teint cireux. Il tata la gorge du garçon avec ses doigts, et sentit une pulsation, faible et filante, mais s'il ne pouvait pas obliger l'enfant à _respirer_... Il tourna Harry sur le côté et laissa la potion se renverser sur le canapé, complètement indifférent au désordre, puis ferma ses yeux et souleva sa baguette magique une troisième fois. Traçant le charme avec la plus grande concentration, il grogna les mots en serrant les dents. _« Respiro Coactum ! »_

La lumière bleue brilla encore, mais disparut cette fois aussi, sans affecter le garçon. Le poids pesant de la culpabilité ramena Severus dans ses propres ténèbres. L'adrénaline issue de sa fureur chez le Dursley s'écoula hors de lui, le laissant choqué, épuisé et amer. Il serra le garçon dans ses bras et le berça d'avant en arrière, baissant sa tête sur le petit torse maigre. Oh, si seulement il était allé à Privet Drive quand Dumbledore le lui avait demandé la première fois ! Peut-être que les dommages faits à ce pauvre garçon n'auraient pas été si horribles. Et _pourquoi_ avait-il transplané avec lui ? Il aurait du _marcher_ ou prendre le Magicobus, quelque chose ! Il savait que l'état du garçon pourrait s'aggraver !

Merlin, il avait tué l'enfant.

Une douleur tellement profonde qu'il pensait impossible pour lui inonda sa poitrine, et sa tête tourna, remplie de millions d'auto-récriminations. Il chuchota au-dessus du corps faible et cassé, « Oh, enfant. Harry, je suis si désolé... »

* * *

L'obscurité était confortable, et il ne souffrait pas pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le garçon reposait, las, et su que son tourment avait une fin. La cour n'était plus là, et la laisse était défaite. Le soleil était couché à présent pensait-il mais il n'avait pas froid pourtant. Il pourrait resté ici pour toujours, entouré par l'obscurité douce et pardonnante, en paix. Rester seul.

Une secousse le traversa, puis une autre, mais la sensation piquante finie rapidement, si bien qu'il ne s'en soucia plus. Il était en sécurité ici, dans le calme.

Mais alors quelque chose fit des remous sur les bords de l'obscurité, une forme encore plus noire. Il s'en éloigna par instinct, se tapissant dans la tranquillité la plus profonde, la plus calme de cet endroit. La forme le suivit, faisant onduler l'obscurité autour de lui comme une pierre jetée dans un bassin stagnant. Puis, tout à fait clairement, il entendit son nom dans un chuchotement.

_« Harry, je suis si désolé. » _

_Harry_ était son nom, pas chiot ou garçon ou monstre. Et quelqu'un le disait. Personne ne l'avait fait depuis... Depuis Mlle Egglestrom à l'école quand il avait eu le droit d'y aller. Elle l'avait appelé Harry et il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle lui parlait au début, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accroupisse devant lui et lui demande s'il avait un problème d'audition. Il _n'en avait pas_, mais elle parla à sa tante et son oncle au sujet de sa vue, après qu'il eut louché toute la journée, et lui permis d'obtenir des lunettes.

Le ton de cette voix était différent de celui de Mlle Egglestrom, cependant ; il était plus bas et bourru, plutôt triste. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Harry voulut ouvrir ses yeux et voir, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient collés. Son torse commença à le faire souffrir, comme s'il était enflé, et il ne pouvait respirer ! L'obscurité, loin de le soulager maintenant, lui rappelait l'étroitesse, la sensation d'étouffement de son placard. Mais il n'y avait pas de lumière tout autour de la porte. Il n'y avait _aucune porte_ !

La panique le saisit et un vent fort comme un ouragan fouetta l'obscurité. Il voulait respirer. Il voulait voir. La chaleur soudaine l'engloutit, étira ses muscles et serra ses os. Son cœur battait sourdement dans ses oreilles et pour finir, il sentait l'odeur des boules pour mites. Pendant un long, et douloureux moment son coeur s'arrêta. Puis la chaleur revint et les battements reprirent.

Avec un petit soupir, il ouvrit les yeux.

Un homme le tenait et l'avait enveloppé dans une couverture qui sentait la naphtaline. Les yeux de l'homme étaient fermés au début, et presque cachés par un rideau de longs cheveux aussi foncés que les siens. Sa bouche se déplaçait et cela prit un moment pour que Harry se rende compte que l'homme énonçait juste son nom, à plusieurs reprises. Alors même qu'il finit d'y penser, les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent fixement.

Le garçon n'était pas autorisé à regarder le visage des gens, il évita donc le regard fixe immédiatement, et l'homme ne lui cria pas dessus. Il lutta pour sortir de la couverture, ainsi il pourrait revenir sur le sol – il savait que les gens ne lui permettaient pas de les toucher comme ceci, et il n'avait certainement pas le droit d'être sur le divan. Mais il était tellement blessé, qu'il réussit seulement à haleter avant d'avoir un vertige.

L'homme serra sa prise, le blessant encore plus, mais il ne pleurerait pas ! Pleurer rendait seulement les choses encore pires. Oncle Vernon disait ça, quoique Dudley avait le droit de le faire quand il n'obtenait pas un troisième pudding. Il cessa de lutter, cependant, puisque l'homme semblait le vouloir.

« Harry ? » disait la douce voix.

« Oui, m'sieur ? » chuchota-t-il, touchant de cette façon ses dents avec sa langue. Hormis le serpent, il n'avait parlé à personne pendant des jours, pas depuis. . .

« Merci Merlin » L'homme bascula en arrière sur ses talons et continua « Je vais t'amener à l'étage maintenant, d'accord ? A un lit où tu seras plus à l'aise et nous verrons pour tes blessures. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Il ne avait pas où il était, et n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

L'homme le souleva et Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il goûta le sang, chaud et épais, mélangé avec le reste d'un fluide amer sur sa langue. Il avala convulsivement et sentit une autre légère secousse. Celle-ci lui apporta des larmes aux yeux. Il les cligna, furieux.

« C'est bien Harry, encore quelques marches. C'est bien. » Dit l'homme et sa voix était plus calme à présent, apaisante.

Puis il fut étendu sur une surface molle et sèche – le lit ? – et il pouvait distinguer un plafond bleu-clair et des formes blanches troubles qui pouvaient être des nuages s'il louchait. Il s'allongea un peu mieux alors que l'homme enlevait la couverture, et il ne recula même pas quand ses vêtements disparurent, mais garda ses yeux sur les nuages. Ca lui vint difficilement à l'esprit de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas du faire passer sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête pour l'enlever.

Il avait froid maintenant cependant, et tremblant, il essaya d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui, ce qui lui causa une autre vague de douleur. Il tourna sa tête juste à temps pour éviter de se vomir dessus. Du vomi, de l'eau avec des tâches de sang et un sirop jaune ruisselèrent sur le lit à la place.

« Désolé, monsieur. » Harry se racla la gorge quand il put obtenir un souffle pour dire alors « Suis désolé »

« Doucement » dit l'homme, et ses mains le prirent par les épaules et le roulèrent sur son côté. Un long, doigt mince lui nettoya doucement l'intérieur de sa bouche, lui enlevant le goût dégoûtant. « Tout va bien. »

Harry ferma les yeux, trop fatigué pour remercier l'homme.

« Harry » recommanda la voix de l'homme. « Reste éveillé »

Mais il ne le voulait pas et il se sentit sombrer de nouveau dans une accueillante obscurité.

* * *

Quand Harry succomba au sommeil une fois de plus, Severus s'interrogeait sur l'utilisation d'une potion pour le réveiller et le maintenir alerte. En dépit d'un rétablissement miraculeux résultant de la propre magie du garçon, Severus n'avait pas aimé le regard vitreux et dilaté de Harry, ni les frissons qui parcouraient la pitoyablement frêle constitution, en dépit des sortilèges de chauffage multiples sur l'air, le lit et les couvertures. Mais il décida finalement de ne pas l'utiliser, au moins pour le moment, puisqu'il serait beaucoup plus facile de travailler sur le garçon et de le nettoyer s'il était endormi.

Avec ce qui était arrivé, Severus ne pouvait pas risquer d'utiliser une potion calmante ou pour soulager la douleur, car il ne savait pas quelle quantité de potion revivifiante le garçon avait ingéré. Suffisamment de celle-ci, combinée à l'une ou l'autre des deux potions, pouvait être mortelle dans un si petit corps. Il nettoya le vomi d'un geste de sa baguette magique.

Au cours des minutes suivantes, Severus installa plusieurs charmes de surveillance, pour la respiration, le battement de coeur, la température et le niveau de conscience, puis commença le long processus de soin sur le garçon. Il commença par un sort de diagnostic, ce qui le laissa faiblement nauséeux tandis que la liste des dommages et maladies s'étirait indéfiniment... Puis il attira deux potions supplémentaires avant d'ordonner à Dappin de lui apporter sa trousse médicale, où il entretenait dedans un bon approvisionnement. Etre un mangemort durant deux années, et puis un Mangemort-espion pendant encore deux autres avant que le Lord Noir ne disparaisse, avaient ses avantages. Même sans être un guérisseur professionnel, il avait replacé plus d'os et guéri plus de brûlures, de contusions et de malédictions que tous les six autres médicomages combinés de Grande-Bretagne.

Trois sorts de nettoyage plus tard, le garçon puait toujours autant les ordures, et sa peau était noire de crasse, mais ses coupures avaient été nettoyées, au moins, et traitées avec une potion pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Il réunit ensuite une bassine d'eau chaude et une pile de tissus légers, et commença à laver le garçon. L'eau tournant au gris après seulement quelques rinçages, il la jeta et la remplaça. Il frotta derrière les oreilles du garçon – qui n'avait visiblement jamais entendu parler de savon – et entre tous ses doigts et orteils, et de partout dans l'intervalle. Il pouvait compter chaque côte, de devant et dans le dos, et secoua la tête devant les signes évidents de négligence et de malnutrition prolongées. Ce n'était qu'une atrocité de plus.

Une fois fini, Severus fit disparaître le bassin, l'eau et les tissus pendant qu'il décidait quoi aborder après. Il fronça les sourcils devant les doigts cassés, le bras gauche et la cheville avec les ligaments déchirés. Chacun des trois dommages avait commencé à guérir tout seuls, aucune surprise avec les jeunes, mais aucun d'eux n'avait été placé correctement avant. Les os allaient devoir être les premiers re-cassés, et la cheville... Bien, il devrait faire très attention avec elle, ou le garçon boiterait, et ce sans que sa magie ne puisse rien y faire.

Avec un léger soupir, Severus jeta un charme pour plonger l'enfant dans un sommeil plus profond, pour que de cette manière, la douleur de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ne le réveille pas. Il appliqua un onguent engourdissant à la main, puis bougea sa baguette magique en murmurant un charme – un qu'il n'avait pas jeté depuis ses jours de mangemorts – et les os se cassèrent et se réarrangèrent d'eux-mêmes, prêts à être replacés. Il le fit soigneusement, en grimaçant du manque de chair sur la main. Il pouvait sentir chaque fibre de tendon, et les doigts de l'enfant étaient comme les brindilles minuscules d'un nid d'oiseaux. Après avoir jeté un sortilège sur l'ensemble des os, peu disposé à employer plus de potions imbuvables comme le _Poussos_, il continua son travail méthodiquement, avec le bras puis un onguent pour le coup de soleil. Un autre onguent pour l'éruption sur le bas de l'enfant et un pour les diverses morsures de punaises et d'araignées que portait son corps. Un onguent pour les oedèmes sur le dos, les jambes et le visage, puis une triple distribution de _Contagio Inverno_ pour éliminer les diverses infections. Il enveloppa la cheville dans un bandage léger et flexible, ne voulant pas prendre un tel risque sans bien se reposer d'abord.

Harry respirait plus profondément maintenant, et ses mèches foncées frottaient contre les joues rose pâle. Si innocent en le regardant, si minuscule. Comme s'il avait seulement trois ou quatre ans au lieu de sept. Mais à seulement quelques centimètres en dessous de ce visage fin et féerique apparaissait la chaîne répugnante que les Moldus avait mise autour de sa gorge. Ca devait disparaître. Maintenant.

Un certain nombre de chaînons, chacun aussi long et rond que l'ongle de son pouce, avait transpercé la peau du garçon et creusé dedans. A quelques endroits, une croûte s'était formée autour des chaînons qui s'étaient enfoncés, l'empêchant d'enlever simplement le collier à moins qu'il n'ait voulu lui marquer horriblement le cou. Le regard de Severus effleura le front du garçon. Harry avait déjà une cicatrice de trop.

Lentement, avec beaucoup de patience – une qualité qu'il n'avait jamais admis posséder – il enleva le collier, chaînon après chaînon, du cou de Harry. La blessure saigna légèrement ; le garçon était un peu trop déshydraté pour plus que cela. Après la rupture de l'os et l'étalement d'onguent qu'il avait fait plus tôt, Severus fut étonné que _ce_ travail fasse gémir le garçon qui essayait de s'éloigner de ses mains.

Ainsi Severus se retrouva à parler à voix basse, voix qu'il aurait pu employer avec un oiseau blessé, avec des mots doux sans signification pour calmer les plumes qui s'agiteraient. Le garçon sembla l'entendre, cependant et il s'apaisa.

Enfin il termina, libéra le dernier chaînon, défit le fermoir de la chaîne et enleva le collier. Il guérit la dernière blessure et inspecta son travail, essuyant la sueur de son front.

Un sort rapide de _Temporus_ lui fit savoir qu'il avait presque travaillé quatre heures sur le garçon. Il se sentait aussi fatigué que s'il s'était battu en duel durant tout ce temps. Il s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit pendant un moment avant d'attirer une de ses propres chemises de nuit. Il la rétrécit avant d'en habiller avec précaution le garçon, faisant attention aux membres récemment guéris. Même rétrécie, la chemise restait trop grande pour lui, le faisant presque ressembler à une poupée. Après un autre voeu silencieux de se venger de la bonté des Dursleys, Severus réinstalla l'enfant dans le lit et tira un des lourds édredons pour le couvrir.

Il réfléchit un long moment. Il aurait voulu laisser le garçon dans ce sommeil profond plus longtemps, pour laisser son corps continuer à se soigner, mais il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de liquides importants. Pas encore de nourriture, peut-être ; il était possible que son estomac soit trop petit ou endommagé pour cela. Mais du lait coupé d'eau, certainement, et du bouillon. Il avait également attendu assez longtemps pour que la potion revivifiante ait été éliminée de son organisme, ainsi une fiole contre la douleur serait la bienvenue.

Après avoir donné des instructions à Dappin sur ce qu'il voulait, il amena Harry hors du sommeil profond, au bord de la conscience tout en attendant l'elfe de maison pour continuer. Il mit une main sur le bras blessé du garçon, pour l'empêcher de le bouger, si le garçon était effrayé quand il se réveillerait.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps (j'ai l'impression d'être le lapin dans Alice) de répondre à chaque review donc UN GRAND MERCI A :

_Mounette, Aurelie Malfoy, titmo, L'ange demoniaque, Lys Lys, schiezca, Genevieve Black, veuvenoire13, potterstoriz, Heachigo, kekenat, grispoils, DiagonAlley, Endoline, love snape, Elwing Snape, Gini95, petite grenouille, serenity444, soleil levant08, Matteic_

Réponses en vrac :  
-Je ne sais pas si je traduirai la suite, Whelp2  
-Je vais essayer de publier cette fic tous les vendredis  
-Merci pour tes conseils Matteic !

A vendredi prochain !  
Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques : **C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 12.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Il était blessé de partout. Bras, mains, dos et épaules. Son cou... Oh, mon Dieu. Et sa cheville pulsait, l'un des amis de Dudley lui avait marché dessus. Et une fois encore, le garçon considéra la possibilité de ne pas se réveiller. Mais il avait rêvé d'un soleil brûlant et d'un serpent qui, dans l'obscurité, avait chuchoté, et s'était enroulé autour de son cou, lové serré et très serré jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Il ne voulait plus rêver, et était habitué à souffrir. Alors qu'il se décidait à faire face à ce qui se présenterait devant lui, et qu'il commençait à se réveiller, il sentit une légère pression sur son bras et entendit des mots doux l'encourageant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, un homme s'asseyait près de lui. Le garçon pouvait voir son visage, bien que caché par le rideau de ses longs cheveux sombres tombant sur ses épaules. Il semblait las, sa bouche ressemblant à une mince ligne.

Le garçon évita immédiatement de le fixer des yeux et regarda les nuages sur le plafond.

Quelques minutes après, l'homme l'aida à se redresser un peu, plaçant de grands oreillers derrière son dos. Ca faisait très mal, ses os frottaient ensemble et ses contusions l'élançaient, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit, Oncle Vernon n'aimait pas les plaintes, pas du tout. Avant qu'il puisse vraiment reprendre son souffle cependant, l'homme lui tint une fine bouteille en verre sur les lèvres.

« Bois » dit l'homme. Sa voix était calme et basse, juste comme elle l'avait été avant. « Ca calmera ta douleur. »

Les lèvres serrées ensemble, le garçon secoua sa tête et maintint son visage tourné de l'autre côté. Il connaissait ce jeu.

« Ouvre la bouche » dit l'homme, avec une note de contrariété dans la voix.

Un tressaillement de crainte traversa le garçon, mais il savait très bien ce que cela faisait de boire des choses offertes quand il avait été mauvais. La dernière fois, Tante Pétunia lui avait dit « bois », et lui avait donné quelque chose de jaune qui sentait le citron, ça lui avait brûlé la gorge et l'estomac. Il avait été malade pendant des jours, sans être autorisé à entrer dans la maison. Il l'avait mérité cependant. Elle le lui avait dit. Il secoua la tête de nouveau, espérant que l'homme ne le frapperait pas pour son impertinence, bien qu'il voûta les épaules, attendant un coup.

L'homme ne dit rien pendant longtemps, avant d'enlever la bouteille. « Devrais-je en boire une petite gorgée avant ? »

Surpris, Harry jeta un regard à l'homme et inclina lentement la tête. Il observa l'homme mettre la bouteille à sa bouche et boire une longue gorgée du liquide bleu et épais. Après avoir avalé, l'homme soutint la bouteille pour que Harry puisse voir que le niveau du fluide était définitivement plus bas.

« C'est bon maintenant ? »

Fixant toujours la bouteille, Harry hocha la tête et laissa l'homme lui tenir la bouteille sur les lèvres. Cette fois, avant de boire, il effleura du regard le visage de l'homme. L'expression qui y apparaissait lui était peu familière, du moins lorsqu'elle était dirigée sur lui. Tante Pétunia avait regardé Dudley comme cela cependant, quand Duddy était tombé de son vélo et qu'elle nettoyait ses genoux éraflés.

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce regard, mais quand l'homme pencha la bouteille vers le haut pour qu'il puisse boire, il prit une gorgée. Le médicament était blanc et amer. Il avala rapidement et frissonna devant le goût, mais ça ne le brûla pas, ni ne lui fit autre chose, et il prit donc une autre gorgée avant que l'homme enlève la bouteille. En un instant, la douleur s'effaça de la majeure partie de son corps, bien que son estomac soit toujours douloureux à cause de la faim.

Encore surpris, il regarda l'homme à temps pour voir le léger signe d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Est-ce mieux ? » demanda l'homme.

« Oui, monsieur. Merci monsieur. » Dit Harry, puis il baissa sa tête, risquant quand même un regard à travers sa frange pour voir ce que l'homme ferait après.

L'homme déposa la curieuse bouteille de médicament et prit un verre de ce qui ressemblait à du lait. « Tu aimeras mieux ça, j'imagine » dit l'homme « c'est seulement du lait avec un peu d'eau. Ca t'aidera à faire partir le goût de la potion, d'accord ? »

« Oui monsieur » Harry atteint le verre, mais sa main tremblait, et l'homme continua à tenir le verre, bien qu'il ne dit rien quand Harry mit ses mains dessus également. C'_était_ du lait, froid et apaisant quand il le but. Probablement la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais goûté. Il l'avala aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, effrayé que l'homme essaye de le lui enlever. Ses mains sur le verre se serraient à chaque gorgée.

« Doucement, Harry. Pas si vite ou tu vas vomir sinon. »

_Harry_. Son nom était _Harry_. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme à travers ses mèches, louchant pour voir son visage plus clairement. Le regard de l'homme n'était pas contrarié ou comme s'il voulait lui enlever le lait, mais Harry ne détacha pas sa prise sur le verre. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas vide.

« Bien » dit l'homme. Le verre rejoint la bouteille de 'potion' sur une petite table près du lit. « Nous allons nous donner quelques minutes pour te réinstaller correctement avant de te donner autre chose. »

« Oui, monsieur » Harry attrapa l'édredon qu'il tira sur ses genoux. Ses mains étaient vraiment propres, nota-t-il, les plus propres qu'il avait depuis un certain temps. Et la chemise de nuit qu'il portait était très légère, et ne semblait pas avoir de trous ou de déchirures. Il se demanda qui de son âge la lui avait passé. Il ne devait pas être vraiment grand pour qu'elle soit dans un aussi bon état et pour que Harry l'utilise. L'homme avait-il un fils, aussi, comme Dudley ?

L'homme l'observait ; Harry pouvait toujours dire quand il était observé, parce que ça lui faisait des picotements dans le cou et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de prétendre qu'il n'avait rien vu, et il fit donc courir ses doigts le long des coutures de l'édredon et compta les carrés de couleur qui le composait. Il en était à huit couleurs différentes dans les triangles et six dans les carrés avant que l'homme prenne une autre chose sur la petite table. Un bol cette fois, s'aperçut Harry du coin de l'oeil.

« Bouillon » dit l'homme, et il déplaça le bol plus près du visage de Harry. Il y plongea une cuillère et l'amena vers la bouche d'Harry.

Harry se recula, visiblement consterné. « Monsieur ? »

Le coin de la bouche de l'homme se souleva. « N'as-tu pas besoin d'aide pour te nourrir ? »

« Non, monsieur ! »

« Très bien » Il y avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux de l'homme tandis qu'il se retournait pendant un instant et dit « Dappin ».

_POP !_

Une courte créature ridée et pelée apparut soudain. Harry eut le souffle coupé et regarda fixement ses oreilles souples et grandes, ses yeux bleus et globuleux. Dappin était complètement chauve, et portait un tissu bleu et argent attaché à une épaule et qui recouvrait ses genoux. Etait-ce lui qui lui avait donné une chemise de nuit ? Mais elle était plus jolie que celle de Dappin, pensa-t-il.

« Un mug de bouillon » dit l'homme « nous éviterons ainsi de le renverser »

Les oreilles de la créature rebondirent comme il inclinait la tête d'une manière extravagante, montrant des dents pointues. « Oui Maître Rogue, monsieur. Dappin apporte un mug, monsieur. » Dappin prit le bol de 'Maître Rogue' et disparut dans un autre POP !

« Qu'est-ce que... » Harry ne finit pas sa question et voûta une nouvelle fois ses épaules en se crispant. Il n'était pas autorisé à poser des questions.

Mais l'homme sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu savoir, et il ne semblait pas fâché du fait que Harry est commencé à poser une question. Parfois, même avec Oncle Vernon, il pouvait partir en ayant fait une erreur. « Dappin est mon elfe de maison. Elle nettoie, cuisine et s'occupe de la maison. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et devina qu'il était aussi un elfe de maison pour Maître Rogue maintenant. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en assurer cependant, Dappin apparut de nouveau dans la pièce, cette fois avec un grand mug dans ses longues mains. Elle présenta le mug vert à Maître Rogue, qui le souleva ensuite jusqu'à la bouche de Harry, le laissant aussi mettre ses mains autour de lui. Le bouillon avait chauffé le mug, mais pas suffisamment pour lui brûler les mains, et avec l'aide de Maître Rogue, il le but avec reconnaissance.

Salé et au poulet, le bouillon apaisa encore plus sa gorge et la chaleur se diffusa dans son ventre. Son estomac fut inconfortablement plein bien trop tôt cependant, et il éloigna le mug. « Merci, Maître Rogue, monsieur » dit-il, veillant à répéter ce qu'avait dit Dappin. Il avait encore sommeil. Ses yeux semblaient lourds et il devait presque les forcer à s'ouvrir après chaque clignement.

Maître Rogue enleva le mug. Sa voix était douce quand il dit « C'est bien Harry. Tu peux te rendormir maintenant. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Se roulant sur le côté dans le lit chaud et mou, il remonta ses cuisses contre sa poitrine et plongea immédiatement dans le sommeil. Il aimait beaucoup être l'elfe de maison de ce Maître Rogue.

* * *

Après que le garçon se soit endormi, Severus l'observa un moment, pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment bien endormi. Il balaya une boucle rebelle de cheveux de dessus le front de l'enfant, l'enlevant de ses yeux, mais soupira quand le visage de Harry se contractacomme s'il grimaçait au contact. L'enfant avait clairement été maltraité et ne connaissait que peu de réconfort. De la méfiance d'Harry pour les boissons offertes, à sa politesse parfaite quand il s'adressait à quelqu'un, comme plus tôt, quand il avait eu mal. Severus avait eu d'autres aperçus de la vie dans la maison du garçon. Hélas, les preuves d'un tel mauvais traitement lui étaient familières.

Plus il considérait l'enfant et ce qu'il avait observé, plus sa fureur contre les Dursleys était surpassée uniquement par la réalisation que Dumbledore devait l'avoir su. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il y avait des personnes qui observaient le garçon et lui rapportaient les informations ? Qui étaient ces observateurs ? Se demanda Severus. Et combien d'entre elles pourrait-il étrangler avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Azkaban ?

Lui et son nouvel employeur allaient avoir une discussion sur cette question, et si les réponses du Directeur étaient insuffisantes... Bien. Il déciderait quoi faire à ce moment, mais ses relations avec Dumbledore seraient sévèrement affectées, en tout cas.

Le garçon n'avait pas demandé où il était et avait exprimé que peu d'intérêt pour son entourage, au-delà du bol ou du verre qu'il lui avait offert, et de l'apparition soudaine de Dappin. Une telle apathie l'inquiétait, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête. Le garçon était-il encore en état de choc ? Ou ses réactions étaient-elles les symptômes d'un traumatisme plus sévère que Severus ne pourrait pas soigner ?

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait plus de blessures graves.

Maintenant que le pire des blessures de Harry avaient été guéri, il devrait déplacer le garçon à Poudlard, en supposant que sa conversation avec Dumbledore se passe bien. Madame Pomfresh pourrait alors s'occuper de lui, et le directeur pourrait lui offrir de sages conseils dans le cas échéant, et Severus pourraient garder son travail et s'organiser pour son premier trimestre comme professeur.

Peut-être.

Après avoir demandé à Dappin de garder un oeil sur le garçon, Severus jeta un sort pour l'alerter au cas où Harry se réveillerait, et se dirigea en bas au salon pour appeler Albus.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

C'est pas gagné avec Harry, voilà qu'il se prend pour un elfe de maison !!  
A vendredi  
Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques : **C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 13.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

« Albus ! Je veux vous parler » hurla Severus à la lumière verte du feu dans l'âtre. Il se leva et arpenta le sol devant la cheminée, impatient et de plus en plus irrité à chaque seconde. L'attente avant que le Directeur ne lui réponde lui parut interminable. Il était sur le point de crier encore une fois quand la tête de Dumbledore apparut dans les flammes.

« Severus ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez chez vous »

« Je n'avais pas planifié de voyage. » Severus fit une pause, croisa ses bras sur son torse, et lui lança un regard furieux. « Je suis allé faire votre petit travail. »

« Ah. » Les rides sur le visage de Dumbledore se creusèrent comme il fronçait les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Severus serra la mâchoire. « Vous pouvez le dire. »

« Devrais-je venir vous rejoindre ? »

« Oui, venez. Vous vous rappelez le mot de passe, je suppose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Severus se recula et attendit que Dumbledore sorte de la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, le Directeur en émergea portant une longue robe pourpre effrayante décorée de lunes et d'étoiles vertes qui brillaient. Severus était presque sûr d'entendre un faible air de musique émaner d'elles, et il _était_ certain que le Directeur portait des chaussettes mal assorties. Il devrait en acheter pour le vieux bonhomme à Noël. S'ils étaient toujours en bons termes.

Après avoir épousseté un peu de la suie qui s'était accrochée à sa longue robe, Albus regarda Severus de haut en bas. « Vous avez du sang sur vos vêtements » dit-il, d'un ton plutôt faible.

« En effet » Avec un effort, Severus desserra la mâchoire. « Ce n'est pas le mien mais celui du garçon. »

Albus le regarda, puis soupira légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises confortables placées devant le foyer. Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas sûr. Mais maintenant... Dumbledore le _savait_. A cette pensée, son estomac se sera. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire, n'avait pas voulu penser qu'Albus laisserait le Golden Boy, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, dans un tel désarroi. C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur...

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. » Indiqua Albus en coupant court à ses récriminations, comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Severus. Mais il pouvait évidemment l'avoir fait. Il était un puissant Legilimens.

Respirant profondément, Severus compta jusqu'à dix. Puis, « Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas, Mr le Directeur, combien d'observations vous ont été reportées ? »

« Nous sommes redevenus formels, n'est-ce pas ? » Albus le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Puis il soupira « Très bien. Ils me font leurs rapports aussi souvent que nécessaires. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Juste cela. J'étais averti s'il y avait un problème ou quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire... »

Dans un mouvement rapide, Severus tira le collier de chaîne hors de sa poche et le poussa d'un coup sec vers le visage du Directeur. Il était couvert de sang, de pus et de tissus, certains vieux, et certains vraiment récents, quand Severus avait du l'enlever de la gorge du garçon. « Dites-moi alors, Mr le Directeur, est-ce que _ceci_ est considéré comme sortant de l'ordinaire, ou est un comportement parfaitement normal de la part des Moldus ? »

Albus ne prit pas le collier, mais ses yeux s'élargirent de façon perceptible. « Où... ? » Il secoua la tête comme pour nier son existence, mais chuchota ensuite « C'était sur le garçon ? »

« Oui ! » gronda Severus. « Je n'ai jamais vu une telle... » Il lutta pour garder le contrôle de lui-même, et sa voix devint encore plus froide après ça. « Une_ laisse_ l'attachait à l'extérieur du hangar. Ils le traitaient comme un_ chien_ ! Le cousin disait... » Il s'arrêta une fois de plus, sa rage gonflant en lui. Il dut recourir à plusieurs exercices pour se vider l'esprit, comme s'il utilisait l'Occlumencie, de peur qu'il ne s'énerve encore.

Quand il fut assez calme, il continua « Je ne crois pas que c'était un incident isolé. Mais même si ce l'était, ces Moldus ne l'ont pas traités correctement dans beaucoup d'autres domaines. Harry est sévèrement sous alimenté et à peur des contacts. Son corps était couvert de contusions et ses os cassés, et il n'ose pas croiser mon regard. J'aimerai savoir qui, par l'enfer, était chargé d'_observer _le garçon quand tout ça est arrivé ! »

Comme Severus parlait, il observait étroitement Albus. Le visage du Directeur avait pâli il se couvrit les yeux d'une main tremblante, mais alors que Severus finissait, la main descendit, et il n'y avait rien à part le calme mystérieux de son visage. « Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle irait si loin, mon garçon. Vous devez me croire. »

« Quoi ? De qui parlez-vous ? »

« De Pétunia, la sœur de Lily. La tante du garçon. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas Lily, ni le Monde Magique, mais elle avait accepté sa garde, l'avait pris dans sa maison. Je pensais qu'elle l'élèverait en l'aimant. »

« Voyez comme elle l'a aimé ! Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que personne ne vous a jamais dit comment ces Moldus le traitaient ? Dans quelles conditions il vivait ? »

Avec un lent mouvement de la tête, Albus répondit « Pas de cette façon. »

Severus le dévisagea avec un regard qui avait eu de grands effets sur ses subalternes par le passé, quand il voulait facilement les mener aux larmes. « Que disaient-ils ? » demanda-t-il avec hargne.

« Est-ce important maintenant ? »

« Ca l'est pour moi. »

Albus le dévisagea encore et ses mains se joignirent sur son torse alors qu'il s'appuyait contre sa chaise. « Quelle est votre intention Severus ? »

« Au sujet du garçon ou vis-à-vis de mon futur emploi ? »

« Vraiment Severus ? Vous laisseriez cela avoir un impact sur votre décision de rejoindre l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard ?

« _Cela_ !? » cria Severus. « Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a été enchaîné, battu et est presque mort de faim, et vous me demandez si je peux laisser _cela_ m'influencer ? »

Albus poussa un soupir fatigué. « Que voudriez vous que je fasse ? Il doit rester là-bas. Avec sa tante et son oncle. Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais peut-être que nous pouvons modifier... »

« Albus ! Je ne vous crois pas. Que pouvez-vous faire ? Pour commencer, trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de lui. N'importe qui d'autre remplirait mieux ce rôle que ces Dursleys. » Il s'éloigna et arpenta la longueur du salon. Comment le directeur pouvait-il être si aveugle ? Comment pouvait-il condamner Harry à une telle vie et vivre avec ça sur sa conscience ?

« Même... Vous ? »

Severus pivota pour faire face à l'homme. « Oui ! Je pourrai faire un meilleur travail. Pas que je le ferais cependant. Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un père. » Mais n'avait-il pas justement déploré l'autre jour que ce garçon aurait du être le sien, et non celui de James ? Il y réfléchit un peu plus ; Il n'était pas impossible qu'il puisse l'être. « Mais si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai pu faire mieux. »

Albus se pencha en avant, ses yeux bleus attentifs et plus sérieux que Severus ne les avait jamais vus. « Si on devait en venir à ça, si la seule alternative était que Harry retourne à Privet Drive, est-ce que vous le prendriez avec vous ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ce genre de question ? Pourquoi sur toute la Terre, vous le renverriez dans cet antre de l'enfer ? »

« Il y a des barrières protectrices mises en place sur la maison, possibles grâce au sang de Lily, qui coule à travers sa sœur. »

« Des barrières protectrices ? » répéta Severus. « Des protections contre quoi ? Certainement pas contre les Moldus ? »

Albus eu la grâce de rougir. « Hélas, non. Mais aucun sorcier ou sorcière ayant l'intention de nuire au garçon ne peut passer ces barrières. Quand je l'ai placé là, beaucoup de partisans de Voldemort étaient encore en mouvement, et il était crucial de le protéger ainsi. »

De nombreux partisans du Lord Noir étaient _toujours_ présents, mais Severus ne trouva aucun besoin de le signaler. Albus le savait aussi bien que lui. « Et bien déplacez les barrières. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre à qui les relier. »

Albus secoua la tête. « Il doit être de sa famille. » dit-il doucement « Lily s'est sacrifiée pour Harry, et j'ai scellé l'engagement avec sa sœur quand elle a accepté de prendre soin de lui. La protection peut seulement être invoquée parce qu'il appelle cet endroit maison. Quand il est avec sa famille. »

Severus regarda le Directeur, et son visage tranquille et calme et voulut se ruer sur cet homme infernal dans la minute suivante. Sa bouche bougea silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réussisse de nouveau à se contrôler. « Vous prévoyez vraiment de le ramener à ces monstres. »

« Il doit rester avec sa famille. »

« Mais vous avez dit, vous avez admis que je pourrais le prendre avec moi. Comment serait-ce possible ? »

Albus soutint son regard, et le scintillement dans ses yeux revint comme par vengeance. « Parce que, Severus, vous pourriez être le père de l'enfant. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je crois que je comprendrais parfaitement si Severus perdait son calme et jetait un sort à Dumbledore, pas vous ?

A vendredi prochain  
Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques : **C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 13.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

_Albus soutint son regard, et le scintillement dans ses yeux revint comme par vengeance. « Parce que, Severus, vous pourriez être le père de l'enfant. » _

Severus le regarda sans respirer pendant un long moment ; il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir faire. « Je ne suis pas le père de Harry » dit-il finalement d'un ton amer « J'ai fait le calcul. »

Albus sourit « Je ne savais pas que vous désiriez suffisamment le garçon pour l'avoir fait. »

« Ce n'était que de la simple curiosité » dit Severus « Pas un souhait. »

« Bien sûr » Albus s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et Severus l'étudia encore. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette acceptation facile qu'avait eu Albus à ces mots, pas avec le sourire qu'il avait vu sur les lèvres de l'homme – ni avec ses yeux diablement pétillants – à présent. De tels signes le rendaient inquiet.

« Que savez-vous ? Comment pourrais-je être son père ? »

« Une adoption par le sang »

Alors qu'il se tenait prêt à faire des objections, Severus en resta la bouche ouverte comme un écolier. « Ce ne serait pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Pour les protections ? »

« Pour n'importe qui d'autre, non. La barrière doit reposer sur un amour véritable pour que la protection laissée par sa mère continue à fonctionner. Mais vous avez aimé Lily, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? »

« Je... Oui. Je l'aimais. » Il ne se demanda pas comment Albus le savait, pas par manque de discrétion en tout cas. La Légimencie ou son regard scrutateur avait pu lui faire découvrir la vérité.

« Et vous aimeriez le garçon ? »

« Je... » Il considéra l'enfant abandonné à l'étage et le traitement pathétique de sa famille, et aussi sa féroce indépendance pendant qu'il essayait de s'alimenter. Et il considéra la quantité considérable de magie accidentelle que le garçon avait exécutée dans un effort de sauver sa propre vie, et le Fourchlangue qu'il avait surpris quand il rencontra la première fois le garçon, aussi bien que son regard vitreux, hébété, le regard de quelqu'un qui a eu trop de douleur et pas assez d'amour, et il sut que cet enfant aurait une vie dure à cause de ça dans une quelconque famille. Il y avait trop à surmonter. Trop à supporter pour de si frêles épaules. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui comprenne cette douleur pour prendre soin de lui, quelqu'un qui comprenne ce que signifie être différent, exclu.

Severus comprenait assurément cela.

Mais pourrait-il vraiment ouvrir son coeur à ce garçon, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après Lily et son mariage avec James, et tout çà ? Pourrait-il regarder le garçon et ne pas voir l'occasion qu'il avait perdue ? Pourrait-il prendre convenablement soin de l'enfant ? Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants ou même de jeunes cousins à observer, il en savait très peu sur comment élever des enfants. C'était l'une des choses sur son travail à Poudlard qui le terrifiait. Il savait intimider les personnes, et avait espéré que ce serait suffisant. Mais ce ne le serait pas pour le garçon.

Albus remua dans son siège, et Severus regarda derrière lui, sortant de sa rêverie. « Je l'espère Albus. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps. »

« Oui » dit Albus, et il y avait une note de regret dans sa voix. « C'est ce que je supposais »

« Mais si je ne peux pas le faire... »

« Et bien il devra y retourner. Je suis désolé, Severus. »

On y était. En dépit de combien il détestait être manoeuvré, il ne pourrait pas abandonner le garçon à ces Moldus. Il pourrait vendre son âme pour ça. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour accepter l'idée, c'était tout. « Il va rester ici. Dans combien de temps pouvons-nous arranger le rituel ? »

Le sourire d'Albus était comme le soleil après un ouragan. « Demain. J'amènerai un fonctionnaire du ministère, quelqu'un de plutôt discret, et tout sera en règle. »

Après quelques minutes pour décider de l'heure du rendez-vous le lendemain, et d'une discussion pour voir ce qu'il était nécessaire de préparer, Albus repartit de la même façon qu'il était entré, et Severus monta à l'étage pour voir son fils.

Il était tard, plus de 24 heures s'était écoulées depuis qu'il avait sauvé l'enfant, quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en se sentant plus confortable qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir été dans sa vie. Et il n'y avait aucune douleur. Il papillonna des yeux, et vit le ciel, et des nuages, et pendant un court moment, il pensa qu'il était dehors immobile, toujours enchaîné au hangar, mais il se rendit compte alors que, bien que les nuages semblaient se déplacer, ils avaient été peints avec réalisme sur le plafond, et il était dans un lit. Un lit très mou, avec un oreiller très grand où reposait sa tête.

Il se tourna sur son côté et tomba sur deux grands yeux globuleux. Un cri perçant était à mi-chemin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rappelle. L'elfe de maison. Dappin. Il sortit le poing de sa bouche avec lequel il voulait insonoriser son cri perçant. « Suis désolé » dit-il dès qu'il récupéra son souffle. Il sortit du lit, sûr qu'il n'était pas censé y être, surtout maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux. Ses pieds nus frappèrent le plancher avec un à-coup, et sa cheville l'élança, mais pas trop douloureusement, et il l'ignora donc, mais il remarqua une bande enveloppée fortement autour de son pied, de ses orteils, jusqu'à la moitié de son genou. Il regarda encore Dappin. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Vous devez attendre ici, Maître Harry » dit Dappin « Dappin va aller prévenir Maître Rogue maintenant. »

« Non, s'il vous plaît ! » Harry la retint par la main. « S'il vous plaît ne lui dites pas. Je ne le referais pas. »

Dappin le fixa étrangement « Il veut savoir, donc je lui dirais, Maître Harry. Vous restez ici. » Elle disparut avec un _POP_, comme la dernière fois.

Malheureux, et certain qu'il avait de sérieux ennuis maintenant, Harry s'assit sur le plancher et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il avait soudainement vraiment envie de faire pipi, vraiment beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, d'aller n'importe où, et il se retint donc comme il avait du le faire quelque fois quand il était dans la placard. Il avait une crampe d'estomac, mais il ignora cette douleur, également. De sa position avantageuse, il pouvait voir sous la petite table à côté du lit, et sous le lit lui-même, et il nota que c'était poussiéreux. Pas trop, mais plus que Tante Pétunia le permettait. Il se releva sur ses pieds, et regarda la pièce autour de lui pour la première fois, devant loucher comme avant qu'il n'obtienne des lunettes.

Une garde-robe comme Dudley était placée contre un mur, et il y avait une petite cheminée sur le mur en face de la porte qui menait probablement au couloir. Il y avait quelques tissus propres sur la petite table à côté de l'énorme lit, et il en prit un. Il venait juste de se tortiller sous le lit pour attraper autant de poussière qu'il le pouvait quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

« QUE FAIS-TU ?! »

Harry se releva tellement rapidement qu'il se frappa la tête sur le dessous du lit. Il essaya de ressortir rapidement, mais pas assez vite visiblement, puisque la chose suivante dont il se rendit compte était que ses jambes avaient été saisies, et qu'il avait été sorti de dessous le lit. Maître Rogue le remis sur pied, et Harry plaça le tissu sur son torse comme un bouclier.

Les jambes tremblantes, il regardait fixement le plancher.

« Je suis désolé, Maître Rogue, monsieur. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. »

Seul le silence répondit à sa déclaration, et Harry risqua un coup d'oeil à l'homme à travers ses mèches. Maître Rogue portait une robe bleu foncé qui tombait presque sur ses pieds, et ses cheveux semblaient décoiffés. Oh, non. Dappin l'avait réveillé. Il savait qu'il avait des ennuis maintenant. Mais il ne lui montrerait pas sa peur, et il ne pleurerait pas. Il savait que çà ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il resta donc immobile, mais se mordit la lèvre, la seule preuve de sa nervosité. Son regard resta fixé sur le plancher une fois de plus.

« Pas assez rapide pour quoi ? » Demanda Maître Rogue, et sa voix était très calme. Pas aussi douce qu'elle l'avait été quand il incitait Harry à boire la potion, mais beaucoup plus que quand il criait.

« Pour le nettoyage, monsieur. » Il déglutit. « Je n'étais pas sûr de par où commencer. »

Le silence encore, et Harry se prépara pour le coup qui allait sans aucun doute venir. Mais ce fut une longue, longue attente, et finalement ses muscles étaient pratiquement entrain de trembler à cause de sa tension, et il dû les détendre. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il attendait ?

Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut « Tu ne devrais pas être hors de ton lit, Harry. Tu es toujours en convalescence. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Monsieur ? » Il releva un peu la tête, et Maître Rogue était entrain de le fixer, avec une expression indéfinissable. Puis Harry regarda le lit. Il était grand mais il pourrait y monter tout seul. « Non, monsieur. Merci Maître Rogue, monsieur. »

« Alors vas-y » dit l'homme, et Harry y grimpa, avant de se mettre sous les couvertures, après que Maître Rogue lui ait lancé un autre regard. Maître Rogue s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis se tourna pendant un instant. Quand il se retourna vers Harry, il avait un verre de lait dans sa main. Harry était étonné – d'où est-ce que venait le verre ? – mais il ne lui tendit pas la main jusqu'à ce que Maître Rogue en prenne d'abord une première gorgée.

« Bois, tu seras un bon garçon. »

Les mains de Harry ne tremblaient pas autant cette fois, et il put bien mieux tenir le verre. Maître Rogue le laissa le tenir tout seul, après que les premières gorgées se soient faites plus légères et plus faciles à contrôler. Quand ce fut fait, et alors qu'il se sentait presque étourdi à l'idée d'avoir du lait deux jours de suite, il rendit le verre. Son estomac était serré, et il se rappela qu'il devait faire pipi « Merci, Maître Rogue, monsieur. »

Le regard étrange était de retour dans ses yeux. « Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler Maître Rogue. Tu n'es pas un elfe de maison »

Respirant avec rapidité, Harry secoua sa tête. Il n'était pas assez bon. Il n'avait pas nettoyé assez rapidement, et maintenant Maître Rogue allait le renvoyer. « Je suis désolé » plaida-t-il « Je peux faire mieux, je vous le promets ! Laissez-moi rester s'il vous plaît ! »

« Pardon ? Non, Harry, tu n'iras nulle part. C'est ta maison maintenant, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire le ménage. Tu n'es pas un elfe de maison. Tu es... » Maître Rogue soupira, et regarda ses propres mains, avant qu'il ne relève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry. « Tu seras mon fils. »

Confus, Harry fronça les sourcils, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu. « Mais je... Mon père est mort, monsieur. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Maman, aussi. »

Quelque chose de dangereux passa dans les yeux de Maître Rogue. « Qui te l'a dit ? »

« M-m-mon Oncle Vernon, monsieur » Il avala encore. « Et Tante Pétunia. I-i-ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient des monstres et qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient. »

« Et bien, ils mentaient ! » Maître Rogue se leva du lit et arpenta la longueur de la pièce. Harry l'observait soigneusement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait cette fois, mais s'attendant quand même aux conséquences.

« Un accident de voiture » murmura Maître Rogue « Comme s'ils pouvaient être tués d'une telle façon, à la Moldue. Un accident de voiture _eux ! _»

Harry était toujours assis calmement tandis que Maître Rogue fulminait, et il attendait. Il avait souvent l'habitude d'attendre. Finalement, l'homme s'arrêta de lui-même, et revint vers le lit. Il bougea une main comme s'il effaçait ses pensées, et s'installa aux côtés d'Harry. « Bon »

« Monsieur ? »

« Veux-tu devenir mon fils ? C'est une cérémonie d'adoption, qui aura lieu demain si tu l'acceptes. Sinon... »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne... Que signifie la xepte ? »

Une petite ébauche de sourire ourla les lèvres de Maître Rogue. « Accepte » dit-il lentement. « Ca veut dire, est-ce que tu veux rester là avec moi ? Ou est-ce que tu veux retourner chez ta tante et ton oncle ? »

Une bulle éclatante de sentiment gonfla dans sa poitrine. « Oh, je veux rester, monsieur ! S'il vous plaît ! Mais que devrais-je faire alors ? »

Le visage de Maître Rogue se fit plus doux et il sembla plus jeune, plus détendu. « Il n'y aura rien à faire d'autre. Comme mon fils, tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin, et bien que je m'attende à ce que tu sois obéissant et poli, je ne te demanderais pas de m'appelez Maître. »

« Mais... » Comment l'appellerait-il alors ?

Maître Rogue dut lire la question dans ses yeux, parce qu'il dit tranquillement « Si tu veux, tu pourras m'appeler Père. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et bien voilà quelques petites explications...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier personnellement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review donc MERCI à :

_Aurelie Malfoy, Mounette, serenity444, Lys Lys, Lunicorne, titmo, Lululadivine, DLT, C Elise, meeria, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, schiezca, Endoline, soleil levant08, adenoide, yaone-kami, Kyu, L'ange demoniaque, petite grenouille, Gini95, grispoils._

Réponses en vrac :  
-Je ne pense pas que je ferai la traduction de Walk in the shadow étant donné que si je traduis une seconde fic après, ce sera probablement Whelp2. Et ensuite, et bien... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai !  
-J'ai souvent l'impression que le vendredi arrive vite pour ma part :D

A vendredi prochain  
Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques : **C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 13.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Severus au garçon. Harry était si calme et son visage était si fermé, que Severus n'était pas sûr. « Est-ce tu veux m'appeler Père ? »

« Je... Je n'ai jamais... » S'arrêtant de parler, Harry gigota, puis lui lança un regard horrifié. « Désolé, monsieur! »

Intéressé, Severus se pencha en avant, mais sans se déplacer pour ne pas toucher le garçon. Il se réprimandait encore d'avoir pris un ton si dur quand il avait vu l'enfant chercher à tâtons sous le lit, en risquant de récolter qui sait quels germes ou saletés dans ses poumons récemment guéris. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir gigoter, monsieur. Gigoter est interdit. »

« Une des règles de votre ancienne maison ? »

Le garçon semblait malheureux, et refusait de rencontrer ses yeux. « Oui, monsieur. »

Severus soupira « Je ne vous frapperai pas si vous gigotez, mais je ne l'encourage pas non plus. C'est le signe d'un esprit faible. Vous devriez pouvoir former des pensées appropriées et les exprimer, sans utiliser un mode si primitif de communication. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

S'empêchant de soupirer à nouveau, Severus s'abstint de corriger la réponse invariante de deux mots. Il était évident que le garçon était mal à l'aise, et que cela prendrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'allait pas être puni ici comme il l'était avec ses relatifs. Pas que Severus laisserait passer l'irrespect, l'impertinence ou le vandalisme ; il n'avait pas l'intention de relâcher ses habitudes, mais avec ce garçon... Il allait devoir faire attention.

« As-tu faim ? »

« Oui, monsieur » commença le garçon, et il le regarda avec espoir « Mais je... »

« Oui ? Mais quoi ? »

« Mais je dois _vraiment _aller faire pipi. »

Il pouvait à peine se retenir de rire, et pourtant il n'y avait rien de drôle dans la manière dont ses relatifs avaient laissé le garçon dehors. Mais le regard sur son visage était si plaintif, que Severus fut obligé de sourire. Un peu. « Laisse-moi te montrer la salle de bain. Tu te sens assez bien pour marcher ? »

« Oui, monsieur! » Harry sortit de son lit plus rapidement qu'il n'y était monté, et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Fais attention à cette cheville, maintenant. Je dois toujours travailler sur elle, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement remise comme il faut. » Il n'avait pas encore entièrement décidé s'il allait s'en remettre aux capacités de guérison de Madame Pomfresh. Le mieux restait que le garçon ne la rende pas pire avant qu'elle ne soit remise, cependant.

« Oui, monsieur » dit le garçon, et il arrêta de sauter.

« Suis-moi » Severus le mena hors de la chambre à coucher, et avança dans le couloir jusqu'à une salle de bain de couleur bleue comportant des meubles blancs, et même un bidet. Harry s'avança vers les toilettes, et Severus ferma discrètement la porte et attendit de l'autre côté.

Il entendit la chasse d'eau un long moment plus tard, et puis l'évier qui coulait. Le bouton de porte tourna un moment plus tard, et un garçon très soulagé fit un pas dehors. « Merci, monsieur! »

« Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier de te laisser employer les toilettes. Tu peux le faire quand tu le veux. »

L'espoir se vit une nouvelle fois dans les yeux du garçon, et cela blessa le coeur de Severus de voir tant de gratitude, pour une si petite chose. « Est-ce que tu veux manger en bas, ou dans ta chambre? »

« Ma – ma chambre, monsieur? »

« Certainement, ta chambre. Je ne vais pas la partager avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« La chambre, monsieur ? »

« Oui » dit Severus comme il ramenait le garçon à travers le couloir. « Ou aimerais-tu quelque chose d'autre pour la décorer ? Dans la limite du raisonnable, naturellement. »

« Décorer ? Je... Je ne... » Il secoua un peu sa tête et il sembla pendant un moment qu'il allait gigoter, mais il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et laissa échapper à la place « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que cela signifie. »

Comme ils entraient dans la chambre, Severus montra d'un geste les murs. « Beaucoup de garçons aiment avoir des posters sur leurs murs, des équipes de Quidditch ou des joueurs, ou leurs groupes de chanteurs favoris. J'ai évité de telles inepties, bien évidemment, quand j'étais jeune, mais si tu le veux, tu peux, avec modération. »

Il baissa la tête vers Harry, dont l'expression était emplie de confusion. « Je... hum... Qu'est-ce que le Quidditch, monsieur ? »

« Un sport très agressif et très dangereux, joué, pour la plupart du temps, par des imbéciles arrogants sans aucun sens d'auto préservation. » Il fit une pause, et continua avec moins de mordant, « certains semblent apprécier cette sorte de chose. »

« Je ne pense pas que je l'aimerai, monsieur » dit le garçon, et il le dévisagea à travers son épaisse frange de cheveux, jugeant sa réaction.

Severus, l'observant, hésita, connaissant pleinement son influence sur le sens des choses de l'enfant, si tôt dans leur rapport. Il pouvait retourner complètement l'enfant contre James et contre tout ce qu'il représentait, tout ce qui avait de la valeur pour lui et tout ce qui lui était cher. C'était tentant, et il pouvait le faire. Mais... Mais il savait que Lily désapprouverait, et, finalement, n'avait-il pas pris le garçon parce qu'il était le seul qui l'avait aimée assez pour le faire ?

« Non » dit-il finalement « Je ne pense pas que tu puisses prendre une décision comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu ais vu ce sport en action. Je suppose que tu pourras prendre une décision plus juste sur tes préférences à ce moment-là. »

« Oui, monsieur » dit le garçon, et Severus était sûr qu'il pouvait voir l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il étudia le garçon de nouveau, surpris une nouvelle fois de la patience de l'enfant, et également de sa résistance. Une journée entière ne s'était pas écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, et Severus était stupéfié par le changement de comportement du garçon. « Bien, allons demander quelque chose à manger. Dans ta chambre ou en bas ? »

Harry serra ses bras autour de sa taille et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Severus nota que le garçon faisait cela quand il se sentait particulièrement nerveux, comme s'il se protégeait. Il pensait savoir pourquoi.

« Il n'y a aucune réponse fausse, Harry » dit-il tranquillement. « Les deux sont bien. Dappin peut apporter la nourriture ici aussi facilement que dans la salle à manger. »

« Je voudrais rester ici, monsieur. Si c'est possible ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir sur le lit, et j'irai dire à Dappin que nous mangeons ici. » Il ressortit pendant que le garçon montait sur le grand lit baldaquin, et il appela l'elfe de maison, lui donnant des instructions pour leur dîner. En quelques minutes, ils avaient chacun un plateaux sur leurs genoux, Harry sur l'édredon, et Severus dans la chaise voisine où il s'était assis. Harry prit un bouillon, plus du lait, un peu de pomme vapeur, et de la compote de pommes, alors que Severus avait un verre de vin rouge, du boeuf à la place du bouillon, des carottes confies, des pommes de terre persillées, une galette de pain frais avec du beurre, et des poires coupées en tranches pour le dessert. Bien que le garçon ait attaqué sa nourriture sans rien dire – et ils allaient devoir travailler sur les manières de se tenir à table, pour certain – Severus le vit observer son repas plus substantiel avec quelque chose comme de l'envie.

Après un tel regard, Severus essuya sa bouche avec une serviette. « Demain, nous essayerons également de te donner ce genre de nourriture, veux-tu ? Peut-être du pain, ou un fruit frais ? Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade, en mangeant trop, trop tôt, tu comprends. »

« Oui, monsieur » marmonna le garçon, retournant de nouveau à son propre plateau, et Severus sentit une douleur de quelque chose qu'il aurait nommé 'culpabilité' chez n'importe qui d'autre. Mais ce serait dommage que l'enfant soit malade, après tout le travail qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici pour le faire aller mieux.

« Demain » dit-il après avoir observé l'enfant davantage « quelqu'un viendra pour exécuter la cérémonie d'adoption. Il voudra te rencontrer, et pourrait peut-être vouloir te parler. Je serai là, » ajouta-t-il rapidement quand la tête du garçon se redressa, de la crainte dans le regard « tout le temps. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« La cérémonie n'est pas longue » continua Severus « Mais durant celle-ci, nous devrons tous les deux donner un peu de sang. Juste une piqûre d'épingle. Pas suffisamment pour blesser. » Le garçon semblait toujours douteux, c'est pourquoi il proposa « Veux-tu que je te montre ? Je pourrais le faire sur mon propre bras pour toi. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et sembla considérer l'offre, essayant encore une fois de deviner la bonne réponse. Au lieu de le laisser décider, Severus créa une aiguille pointue et montra à Harry son bras droit. Il perça la peau de son poignet avec l'aiguille et une goutte de sang apparut à cet endroit. « Tu vois ? C'est tout. » Un moment plus tard, il enleva le sang et montra la blessure minuscule.

Le garçon la regarda considérablement soulagé. « Et puis... » Le garçon déglutit. « Je serai votre fils? »

« Oui, Harry. Tu seras alors mon fils. »

* * *

Harry ne dormit pas bien cette nuit. Il s'agita et se retourna dans son grand lit, et il avait du mal à trouver une position confortable malgré la literie molle et propre. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'obscurité. Pas l'obscurité totale. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse et resta au milieu du lit comme pour obtenir, plié ainsi, la plus minuscule boule qu'il pouvait.

Au matin, la lueur rougeâtre de l'aube s'étendit lentement depuis le pied du lit, et Harry se leva et se frotta les yeux, heureux de ne pas devoir essayer de dormir plus. Il du une nouvelle fois aller à la salle de bain, et se glissa dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de toilette comme si quelqu'un pouvait lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Personne ne le fit, mais il se dépêcha de faire ses affaires, et détala de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre à coucher aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Maître Rogue – non, Père – avait dit qu'il avait le droit d'y aller toutes les fois qu'il le voulait, mais il pouvait changer d'avis. Oncle Vernon faisait souvent ça, et la plupart du temps il ne le disait pas à Harry, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il déroge à la nouvelle règle.

Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, Harry alla à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. La maison donnait sur une rue pavée étroite, et était accolée contre la maison voisine, bien que cette maison soit à l'extrémité de la rue. Il y avait une petite barrière travaillée en fer à l'avant, avec une porte au milieu. Ca ne ressemblait pas à de la pelouse – une petite parcelle avec des tiges ressemblant à des fleurs – très bien entretenue. Peut-être pourrait-il gagner sa subsistance de cette manière. Maître Rogue avait indiqué qu'il ne devrait pas le faire, mais il savait qu'en fait il le voulait. Il était inutile s'il ne travaillait pas. C'était ce qu'_ils_ disaient toujours.

Se reposant légèrement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Harry toucha soigneusement sa gorge, mais la chaîne n'y était plus, juste comme les autres fois où il avait vérifié. Maître Rogue avait guéri son cou, probablement, comme il avait fait avec tout le reste. Harry savait qu'il devrait rembourser cela également. Les médicaments n'étaient pas pour les petits morveux sans valeur, Tante Marge disait toujours qu'il aurait du être noyé à la naissance. Il devait être reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait obtenu.

Se retournant vers la chambre, il décida de faire le lit, avant de s'habiller. Mais il ne savait pas où étaient ses vêtements, il ne les avait pas vu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été lavés ? Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Dappin ; elle le savait probablement.

Cela prit un petit moment pour faire le lit, car il était presque plus grand que lui, mais il remit finalement les oreillers en ordre, et lissa et réarrangea les couvertures. Il replaçait juste les autres tissus quand la porte s'ouvrit et Maître Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Bien, tu es réveillé, As-tu faim ? »

« Oui, monsieur, hum, je veux dire, oui, Père. »

Le père d'Harry sourit réellement, et l'obscurité dans ses yeux s'éclaira. Il était habillé dans des vêtements de jour, mais Harry n'en avait jamais vu de tels. Comme une robe d'intérieur, sauf qu'elle était plus longue et plus épaisse, celle-ci était vert-foncé avec un liserai noir sur le bord. « Descendons, Dappin doit déjà avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner pour nous. » Il attendit dans le couloir que Harry le suive, et quand Harry atteignit la porte, il ajouta « Tu auras besoin de vêtements, pour la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui. Et en général aussi, mais particulièrement pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, Père, mais, hum... »

« Qui a-t-il ? » demanda Père comme il arrivait en haut des escaliers.

« Les vêtements coûtent chers, et je ne suis pas... »

« Tu me laisses m'occuper de tes vêtements, Harry » dit son père brusquement, et Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry voûta ses épaules. Il avait mis son Père en colère, et ils n'avaient même pas encore fait la cérémonie.

Le silence perdura pendant un long moment, avant que son père parle de nouveau. « Laisse-moi t'aider à descendre les escaliers. Ta cheville ne doit pas être utilisée. »

Harry regarda l'homme grand et dégingandé qu'allait être son père. Il tendait ses bras vers lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry aille vers lui, mais Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire. Mordant sa lèvre, il ne bougea pas, indécis et toujours inquiet de ce que son père ferait, maintenant qu'il était fâché. L'homme fit un pas vers lui, et sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, il fit un pas en arrière.

« Harry. Je ne vais pas te blesser. Je veux juste te porter dans les escaliers. » Cette fois sa voix était calme, plus du tout dure, et peut-être un peu triste. Se sentant stupide et embarrassé, il détourna la tête.

« Préfère-tu manger dans ta chambre ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. S'il vous plaît. »

« Très bien. Retournes-y et j'avertirai Dappin. »

« Oui, monsieur. » dit une nouvelle Harry, et il retourna dans sa chambre, seul.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'aime bien ce chapitre ! Sinon, ben, j'ai encore loupé le coche pour les réponses perso... Et puis ce soir y'a les Enfoirés donc...

Un GRAND MERCI à :  
_L'ange demoniaque, Lys Lys, schiezca, soleil levant08, titmo, calice45, C Elise, Lululadivine, Meeria, DLT, adenoide, Aurelie Malfoy, Eileen Ana, petite grenouille, love Rogue, Genevieve Black, Keina Snape, grispoils, Gini95._

Réponses en vrac :  
-Je ne vois pas trop Séverus se faire appeler papa bizarrement. Et l'auteur non plus visiblement !  
-J'aime bien aussi les petites réactions de tendresse de Séverus

A vendredi prochain  
Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 14.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Severus arpentait la salle à manger, au rez-de-chaussée, luttant pour garder ses nerfs sous contrôle. Il n'était pas fâché contre le garçon, mais avec lui-même. A quoi pensait-il en le dominant, alors que le garçon était évidemment effrayé par les personnes plus grandes et plus puissantes que lui ? Et la lueur de terreur dans les yeux de Harry quand Severus s'était avancé vers lui... L'avait coupé dans son élan.

Ses doutes augmentaient encore sur la ligne de conduite à suivre. Il avait passé une nuit agitée, réfléchissant à toutes les choses qui rendaient cette adoption insensée. Il s'était une nouvelle fois rappelé qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'élever un enfant, particulièrement un avec une histoire comme celle du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il angoissait de savoir s'il serait vraiment capable de mettre de côté son aversion pour le père biologique de l'enfant, et traiter Harry comme son propre fils. Devait-il ne pas aimer le garçon, comme ses propres tante et oncle avaient fait ? Et Harry alors? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer. Comment le pourrait-il, à un si jeune âge ? Il était si calme, craintif, et en même temps, presque stoïque et résigné. Ca le hantait, vraiment.

Mais plus ses doutes tourbillonnaient, plus il réalisait qu'Albus avait raison. Il ne pourrait pas laisser le garçon partir de nouveau avec ses relatifs, même s'il détestait les manigances du vieux directeur pour le forcer à cet autre choix. Il se demandait, cependant, à quoi Albus pensait, vraiment ? N'avait-_il_ pas aimé Lily suffisamment pour prendre son fils unique dans sa famille? Est-ce que tout ça incombait vraiment à un ancien mangemort et espion ?

Aucune de ces questions n'améliorant ses pensées, Severus utilisa le peu de minutes restantes pour vider son esprit. Quand il fut prêt, il appela Dappin et lui dit de leur apporter le petit déjeuner à l'étage dans la chambre d'Harry.

«Ensuite, j'aurai besoin que tu ailles chez Madame Guipure au Chemin de Traverse.» Lui dit-il «Harry a besoin de vêtements appropriés pour une cérémonie aujourd'hui. Une robe longue et bleue. Fais lui mettre un charme d'ajustement de taille et fait retirer l'argent sur mon compte de Gringott's.»

«Oui, Maître Rogue, monsieur.» L'elfe minuscule s'inclina et disparut probablement dans la cuisine, dans un _POP_.

Après une autre minute à arpenter la pièce, Severus ne pouvait plus se justifier de rester loin du garçon – ou du petit-déjeuner – plus longtemps, et il se dirigea à contrecœur vers le premier étage.

Harry était revenu sur le lit, regardant ses mains, qui étaient croisées sagement sur sa couverture. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de résigné à un destin particulièrement désagréable, et ne leva pas la tête quand Severus entra dans la chambre.

«Harry?»

Le garçon regardait toujours fixement ses mains, mais ses épaules se voûtèrent encore un peu. Lentement, Severus se rapprocha du lit, mais il faisait attention de rester à plus d'un mètre de lui. «Ne veux-tu pas me regarder?»

«Pas 'toriser» chuchota le garçon.

«Tu_es_ autorisé à le faire, ici. Je _préférerais_ vraiment que tu me regardes, particulièrement quand je te parle.»

Les mains du garçon tremblaient, puis il les serra en des poings minuscules, comme pour essayer de s'empêcher de montrer sa peur._Et pourquoi devrait-il ne pas être effrayé par toi?_ Se réprimanda une nouvelle fois Severus. _Après la façon dont tu lui as grogné dessus._ «S'il te plaît, Harry. Regarde-moi.»

Harry leva les yeux avec hésitation, bien que sa tête soit encore légèrement abaissée, le dévisageant à travers la frange indisciplinée de cheveux qui recouvrait son front et ses yeux vert clair. Les yeux de Lily, réalisa-t-il avec douleur. Les yeux de Lily, semblant déjà si matures que même lui se sentait comme dans ses plus mauvais jours contre certaines personnes. Par quoi le garçon était-il passé, au-delà de la terreur de son dernier traitement, pour qu'un tel regard hanté s'imprime sur le sien ?

«Merci» dit-il au garçon «Je suis désolé, Harry, de t'avoir effrayé tout à l'heure.»

«Je n'étais pas...» Le garçon arrêta ses propres protestations et regarda au loin, et Severus sentit une subite montée de colère dans sa poitrine, contre les relatifs du garçon qui avaient réduit le Sauveur du Monde Magique à un tel état.

«Tout va bien, Harry.» Il essaya de garder sa voix – et son attitude – aussi peu menaçantes que possible, et le garçon hocha lentement de la tête, mais ne la tourna pas de nouveau vers lui, tandis que ses mains se tordaient ensemble sur sa couverture.

Il n'eut rien besoin de dire d'autre car Dappin apparut avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner. L'elfe de maison l'arrangea sur la table près du lit, et de là, distribua la nourriture à Severus et au garçon. Harry et lui eurent chacun un bol de porridge, bien que le garçon n'avait qu'une demi-portion. Severus eut du café à la place du jus de Harry, et il y avait une assiette de pains grillés légèrement beurrés à partager entre eux deux. Des fraises et des mûres fraîches complétaient le repas.

Harry porta le gobelet de jus à ses lèvres, le tenant avec ses deux mains sous l'oeil attentif de Severus. Le goût dut l'étonner parce qu'il regarda soudainement Severus, avant de baisser de nouveau la tête.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda-t-il au garçon, après avoir mangé un peu de porridge.

«Je n'ai jamais bu de ce jus avant, monsieur.»

«C'est du jus de citrouille» dit Severus «Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de Moldus en boivent.»

«Moldus, monsieur?» La voix du garçon était très hésitante comme il posait la question, et Severus savait que c'était une autre de ces règles infernales de son ancienne maison.

«Tu as aussi le droit de poser des questions, Harry» dit-il calmement. «Je préfèrerais que tu le fasses, en réalité, plutôt que d'agir dans l'ignorance. Quant à ta question, les Moldus sont les gens qui ne connaissent pas la magie. Des gens comme tes relatifs, mais également beaucoup de gens qui ne savent même pas que le Monde Magique existe. Est-ce que tu comprends?»

«Oui, monsieur, hum, Père» dit le garçon, et il prit une autre gorgée de son jus de citrouille, mais son visage était complètement blanc, et Severus sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'_autre_, se cachant sous la surface.

«As-tu une autre question?»

«Oui, monsieur.» Le garçon lui jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil. «Est-ce que tous les Moldus...» Les articulations des doigts du garçon étaient blanches comme il serrait son gobelet, et son visage gardait un masque d'indifférence, mais Severus pouvait presque sentir la tension qui traversait le corps minuscule.

«Est-ce qu'ils sont quoi, Harry?» insista-t-il, bien qu'il était pratiquement sûr de ce que le garçon dirait... Ou avait voulu dire. Il avait dans l'esprit que ça aiderait le garçon de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments envers ses relatifs, mais quand le garçon resta silencieux, et visiblement troublé, Severus ne poussa pas plus loin.

«Les Moldus sont comme les Sorciers par certains côtés» lui dit Severus «L'un d'eux est qu'ils ne sont pas tous identiques. Certains font de bonnes choses, et d'autres en font des mauvaises. Il s'avère que tu es justement tombé sur celles mauvaises.» Il ne dit rien au sujet de ses propres choix ignobles dans le passé, ou sur les opinions extrêmes qui existaient dans le monde magique en ce qui concernait les Moldus, ou ces sorciers nés de parents Moldus. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, pas maintenant.

«Tu as une autre question?»

«Oui, monsieur.» Le garçon hésita une nouvelle fois, et il devait faire un effort, Severus pouvait le voir, pour continuer à parler. Severus attendit, avec plus de patience que ce que la plupart le pensait capable, et il en fut enfin récompensé. «Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier?»

* * *

Harry pencha la tête, sachant qu'il avait eu tort de le demander. Est-ce que son père l'avait déjà regardé avec un tel air choqué! Et aucune réponse. Il n'aurait pas du demander pour les sorciers. Ne savait-il pas que la 'magie' était le pire mot qu'il pouvait utiliser? Est-ce que Oncle Vernon ne le lui avait pas rappelé, encore et encore, que la magie était interdite, et monstrueuse, et mauvaise, mauvaise, MAUVAISE!

Mais un instant plus tard, son père se raclait la gorge. «Un sorcier, Harry, est quelqu'un qui utilise la magie. Comme moi, et toi.»

«Non!» Harry sursauta, laissant tomber son gobelet et vaciller son bol de porridge. Il recula à quatre pattes sur son lit, hors de portée. «Je n'en suis pas un! Je ne peux pas l'être. Ce sont les _monstres_ qui utilisent la magie.»

«QUOI??» Le père de Harry se leva, et arpenta la pièce en direction de la porte, tandis que Harry se recroquevillait contre la tête du lit. Quand son père fit demi-tour et revint vers lui, son visage était rouge, juste comme son Oncle Vernon avant qu'il ne commence à le frapper. Il pointa son doigt en direction de Harry. «Tu n'es pas un... Un monstre. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Tu peux utiliser la magie et je le peux aussi, et ce comme bon nombre de personnes: sorciers, sorcières, Dappin également et les autres elfes de maison. Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit cela dans... Ta famille, mais je ne veux pas encore entendre ce mot passer tes lèvres!»

Harry hocha vivement la tête. Au moins une règle était identique. La 'magie' était un mauvais mot.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour le père d'Harry avant de se rasseoir encore, et de faire des gestes brusques vers le plateau, le porridge et le jus reversés. En un clin d'œil, tout disparu! Nettoyé. Harry resta bouche bée en regardant la où le désordre avait été, puis il ferma les yeux et courba la tête. Il n'était pas supposé voir ça, n'était pas supposé le savoir. Ohhh, il allait avoir des problèmes maintenant.

Mais personne ne le frappa.

Personne ne lui hurla dessus non plus. Après un moment, Harry cessa de trembler et ouvrit les yeux. Il se rassit, en tailleur, contre la tête de lit. Regardant soigneusement ses mains, il les serra fortement pour ne pas qu'elles tremblent.

«Mange, maintenant» dit sont père après un long silence, et sa voix était de nouveau tranquille, apaisante comme de la soie par-dessus du sable. «Autrement tu auras faim pendant la cérémonie, et personne ne veut entendre ton ventre grogner pendant une si grande occasion.»

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers lui, Harry saisit un morceau de pain grillé et le grignota. Il allait attendre jusqu'à ce que son père se serve avant de prendre quelque chose d'autre comme il était supposé le faire, mais son père poussa l'assiette vers lui et lui dit de manger, même s'il était déjà entrain de manger! Son ventre était confortablement plein, et il sut qu'il devait s'arrêter maintenant, après le porridge et le jus, mais il ne voulait pas que la nourriture soit gaspillée. Rien n'était pire que ça!

Son père regardait si souvent dans sa direction que Harry se sentait étrange, alors que l'homme réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il n'avait pas demandé à Harry d'en dire davantage sur la magie ou sur sa tante et son oncle, donc tout allait bien, mais il le regardait encore tristement. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi son père était triste, mais il était sûr que c'était en rapport avec la magie.

Après un ou deux grignotements supplémentaires, Harry se rapprocha vivement et mit une de ses petites mains sur le vêtement noir qui recouvrait le bras de son père. Son père le regarda, ses yeux noirs visiblement surpris. L'estomac de Harry était contracté par la peur, mais il réussit à dire «Je suis désolé, Père.»

«A quel propos?»

«De vous avoir rendu triste. Avec... Ce que je vous ai dit. Je suis désolé, je... Je ne suis pas un bon fils.»

«Oh, enfant» dit son père avec douceur en mettant sa propre main sur celle de Harry. Par un effort de volonté, Harry ne s'écarta pas. La main serra la sienne, doucement, comme s'il savait ce que ça coûtait à Harry de se laisser toucher par quelqu'un de cette façon. Puis les longs doigts minces tapotèrent le dos de sa main, et c'était gentil, presque. Harry pensa qu'il aimait peut-être ça.

«Tu seras un bon fils. Tu es un bon fils.»

La lueur dans les yeux noirs était si sincère, si expansif, qu'Harry dut e nouveau s'éloigner. Il sentit le picotement des larmes, et cligna violemment des paupières pour les empêcher de couler. «Merci, monsieur.» chuchota-t-il la gorge serrée.

«Essaye de manger encore un peu» dit son père, en brisant de nouveau le silence. Sa voix semblait étrange, comme s'il avait des chatouillements dans la gorge, devant le comportement d'Harry. «Et puis nous regarderons ta cheville.»

«Oui, monsieur» dit Harry, et il reprit son pain grillé. «Merci, monsieur.»

* * *

Severus endormit une nouvelle fois le garçon avant de travailler sur sa cheville. Après la réaction de l'enfant sur la possibilité qu'il puisse utiliser la magie, Severus n'était pas disposé à l'effrayer encore. Il avait déjà brisé le fragile lien de confiance entre eux en perdant son sang-froid une fois de plus sur un sujet lié à ces damnés Moldus chez qui Harry avait vécu. Il savait que les mots utilisés par Harry vis-à-vis de la magie n'étaient pas de lui mais venaient de sa prétendue famille. C'était encore un autre sujet qu'ils devraient éclaircir, en temps voulu.

En attendant, il décida de se concentrer sur son travail sur les délicates fibres de tendon et de muscle de la jambe et du pied du garçon pour apaiser ses propres nerfs. Il y avait beaucoup de dommages autour de l'articulation des os, mais après avoir lancé un sort pour réduire les gonflements et détendre les muscles, immobiliser la cheville ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait craint. Elle serait toujours un peu plus faible que sur l'autre pied, et durant une semaine ou deux, il devrait s'assurer que le garçon y aille doucement sur sa cheville malmenée, mais il était satisfait de la réussite de ses soins.

Il laissa le garçon dormir – ayant noté les cercles foncés sous les yeux de Harry significatifs de nuits agitées – pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements plus légers de ceux qu'il portait sous sa robe longue et formelle. Sous le jet d'eau chaude dans la salle de bain principale, il repensait encore et encore au fiasco de ce matin. Il _devait_ garder son sang-froid quand il parlait à l'enfant. Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité.

Peut-être une potion calmante était envisageable.

Dappin revint alors qu'il s'habillait et il l'envoya à la chambre du garçon, avec pour instruction de le préparer pour la cérémonie. Le garçon avait besoin d'un bain et d'un bon shampooing, et peut-être d'une coupe pour ses cheveux désordonnés. Il supposa que l'elfe de maison était capable de s'en occuper.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, cependant, pendant qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau pour relire les papiers nécessaires à l'adoption qu'Albus lui avait envoyé via hibou la nuit dernière, le _POP_ de Dappin lui fit relever la tête vers elle.

«Maître Rogue, monsieur, Maître Harry ne veut pas prendre de bain.»

Severus fronça les sourcils. «A-t-il dit pourquoi?»

«Il dit qu'il est trop grand pour prendre un bain, que c'est seulement pour les bébés.»

Avec un soupir, Severus indiqua «Laisse le employer la douche alors. Fais-moi savoir si l'un ou l'autre de vous a besoin d'aide.»

«Oui, Maître Rogue, monsieur.» Elle _Poppa_ une nouvelle fois.

Severus appuya brièvement du bout des doigts sur ses tempes avant de retourner au parchemin. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça.

Ils étaient enfin lavés et habillés, et Harry, venant de descendre les escaliers avec Dappin, entra dans le salon. Le garçon était tout à fait bien habillé dans sa petite robe de couleur bleue avec une bordure argentée. Les boutons argentés portant le 'R' de Rogue brillaient vivement sur la robe foncée. Des chaussures noires étaient à ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche, et son visage était rosé au lieu d'être comme avant, rougi par soleil.

Les mains serrées sur le devant de sa robe, Harry offrit à Severus le plus bref des sourires, que Severus lui rendit tandis qu'il s'adossait contre la porte de la salle à manger. Sa propre robe était également bleue, avec cependant plusieurs nuances plus foncées, et des ornements dorés à la place d'argentés, dénotant son rôle de chef de famille. A la fin de la journée, Harry serait son héritier.

«Tu sembles plutôt en forme, jeune homme» dit Albus d'une chaise près du feu.

Harry sursauta et recula d'un pas. Puis il lança un regard à Severus, comme s'il lui demandait si la nouvelle personne était sûre. Le coeur de Severus se souleva devant cette marque de confiance, et il donna au garçon un petit signe d'assentiment. Harry sembla se détendre un peu, puis fit face à Albus et dit, en regardant ses chaussures. «Merci, monsieur.»

Albus sourit à Severus, puis dit, «Laisse-moi voir tes yeux, mon enfant. J'ai entendu qu'ils sont comparables à ceux de ta mère.»

La tête du garçon se releva, et sa bouche forma un O. Il jeta un autre regard à Severus, qui lui donna un autre signe d'assentiment. Ils devraient travailler sur le fait qu'il demande encore la permission avant de parler, et rapidement. «Vraiment ? Comme ma maman?»

«Comme elle en effet» indiqua tranquillement Albus. Sa robe était de couleur verte comme les prés d'été, avec des fleurs jaunes lumineuses brodées sur les manches.

Un coup retentit à la porte, faisant de nouveau sursauter Harry. Albus observa le garçon par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais parla à Severus. «Ce doit être Enid Collin, mon contact au service de Ministère pour le Bien-être des Enfants. Elle aura quelques questions à poser au jeune Harry, et à vous.»

«Très bien» indiqua Severus, et il partit répondre à la porte. Enid Collin était une sorcière d'une soixantaine d'année d'après Severus, portant une robe marron foncée de travail avec une sorte de froufrou beige qui attirait l'oeil. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon qui reposait dans sa nuque, et elle souriait visiblement à l'aise. Il lui demanda d'entrer, et l'a présenta au garçon.

Harry s'était vivement rapproché de Severus quand il était revenu, et était maintenant presque caché derrière la longue robe de Severus. Il toucha doucement le bras du garçon pour tenter de le ramener devant. « Viens, Harry, Madame Collin ne te mordra pas.»

Le visage mince le regarda avec une telle angoisse qu'il en eut mal au cœur.

«Tout ira bien» promit-il «personne ne te fera de mal.»

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre un long moment encore, puis il hocha la tête et s'avança devant les jambes de Severus, bien qu'il resta encore suffisamment proche de lui, pour que Severus sente son corps trembler, même à travers sa propre robe. Avec précaution, il mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, et fut surpris quand le garçon se redressa sous ce contact, tandis que ses tremblements diminuaient. Le garçon lui lança un autre regard, avec un sourire minuscule, et Severus serra doucement son épaule.

«Habituellement, j'aime interroger les participants pour un tel rituel séparément» dit Collin. «Ainsi chaque personne sent qu'elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, sans craindre de répercussions. Et ceci afin de prendre la meilleure décision sur le placement de l'enfant.»

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Albus le devança. «Nous avons déjà discuté de ceci, Enid» dit le directeur tranquillement.

La sorcière jeta un coup d'oeil sur lui. «Oui, bien sûr. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est le _seul_ placement possible, mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir» et elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où Severus se tenait debout, avec Harry appuyé contre ses jambes, et s'accroupit devant le garçon «si c'est où il veut être.»

Harry hocha la tête.«Oui, m'dame.»

«Tu réalises que Severus Rogue sera ton père, une fois la cérémonie complétée. Que tu seras son héritier, et qu'il aura ton droit de garde jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur.»

«Oui, m'dame.»

«Pourquoi veux-tu faire la cérémonie, Harry ?»

«Je...» Il regarda encore une fois Severus, et se mordit la lèvre, puis se retourna vers la femme. «J'aime être ici. Et il me traite gentiment. Je veux qu'il soit mon père.»

«Très bien. Et vous, Monsieur Rogue ?»

«_Professeur_ Rogue» corrigea légèrement Albus.

«Professeur, alors. Pourquoi voulez-vous effectuer la cérémonie?»

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur l'épaule d'Harry. «Je suis heureux d'avoir cet enfant ici. Il sera mon héritier. Je veux l'élever comme mon propre fils.»

Madame Collin hocha la tête. «Très bien, alors. Si vous voulez bien venir ensemble vous placer devant la cheminée...» Elle prépara durant les quelques minutes suivantes ce qu'elle avait besoin pour la cérémonie, puis elle demanda à Severus de se mettre face au garçon. Il le fit et elle se mit sur un côté, le plus proche du feu, et ouvrit un petit livre devant elle. Albus se leva de son siège, et fit face à la femme en tant que témoin.

«Severus Tobias Rogue. Acceptez-vous l'honneur et le devoir de parent pour cet enfant, lié par votre amour et votre sang ? Jurez-vous de l'instruire, de le guider et de le protéger chaque jour, pour que l'enfant de votre coeur devienne maintenant l'enfant de votre sang?»

Severus dévisagea le petit garçon, qui parvenait à peine à sa taille, et vit l'espoir briller dans les yeux verts de Lily. Une boule se forma soudain dans sa gorge, et il l'avala. «Oui. Je le jure.»

«Harry James Potter. Acceptez-vous l'honneur et le devoir d'être l'enfant de cet homme, lié par votre amour et par votre sang ? Jurez-vous d'accepter d'être guidé par lui, de l'honorer et de le respecter chaque jour, pour que père de votre coeur devienne maintenant père de votre sang?»

La petite tête bougea de haut en bas, et après un regard de Severus, sa petite voix se fit entendre. «Oui, m'dame. Je le jure.»

Madame Collin sourit. De sur la table basse près d'elle, elle prit une longue aiguille pointue, et tint sa main entre eux. Severus mit sa main dans la sienne, la paume vers le haut, et Harry fit la même chose un moment plus tard. Albus prit un gobelet à moitié plein d'un vin rouge foncé et le tint juste sous leurs mains jointes. Madame Collin piqua le doigt de l'index de Harry avec l'aiguille, puis celui de Severus. Ils versèrent chacun une goutte de sang dans le gobelet. Albus le remit à la sorcière, qui mélangea le vin et le sang ensemble.

«Buvez» dit-elle, et elle tendit le verre à Severus «Que le sang de votre fils courre dans vos veines.»

Severus prit une longue gorgée. Son estomac chauffa, et la chaleur se répandit de celui-ci jusqu'à son dos, ses jambes, et chacun de ses orteils, ses bras, et ses mains, et chacun de ses doigts. Son visage s'inonda de chaleur, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Une chaleur comme un feu digne des enfers. Ce sentiment lui donna le vertige, et il se força à inspirer lentement, immédiatement essoufflé et étouffé par le trop plein d'air. Une fois que sa respiration redevint régulière, il tendit le verre à Harry, qui le saisit avec ses deux mains.

«Buvez» dit encore Madame Collin «Que le sang de votre père courre dans vos veines.»

Après un rapide regard à Severus, le garçon obéit, bien que sa gorgée fut beaucoup plus petite. Immédiatement, le visage d'Harry rougit, et la coupe trembla. Si c'était quelque chose comme ce que Severus avait expérimenté, ce devrait être tranquille comme une course pour le petit garçon. Il se baissa pour prendre le verre et empêcher qu'il se renverse. Comme il l'enlevait des mains de Harry – de son _fils_! – le garçon le regarda avec un étonnant et soudan sourire, comme le soleil traversant les nuages.

«Je suis votre fils» haleta Harry, et Severus se dépêcha de poser le verre par terre tandis que le garçon se jetait dans les bras de son père.

«Tu es mon fils» approuva Severus, et il sentit de l'humidité sur ses joues.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voilà, voilà... Père et fils pour le meilleur et le pire : D  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,

A vendredi prochain  
Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 15.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Severus observa Dappin faire entrer Madame Collin dans la salle à manger, puis y mener également Harry, pendant qu'il commençait à signer les papiers pour le Ministère. Avant de passer la porte, Harry se retourna pour le regarder, cherchant sur son visage quelque chose. A être rassuré ? Severus lui donna un petit signe d'assentiment, et le garçon, semblant soulagé, suivit l'elfe de maison afin d'avoir à manger.

« Il louche » fit remarquer Severus à Albus, qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Il se rappelait ce même regard les autres fois où le garçon l'avait dévisagé.

« Oui. Il porte des lunettes. »

« Je ne les ai pas vu. » Il dévisagea Albus. « Et comment le savez-vous ? »

Albus fit un signe distrait de la main. « J'ai une photo de lui d'il y a quelques années. »

C'était nouveau ça. Il fronça les sourcils. « Et à quoi ressemblait-il ? »

« Fin » dit doucement Albus. « Avec de grands yeux verts derrière d'épaisses lunettes. » Il toussota. « Un peu comme le Professeur Trelawney, à ce niveau. »

« Trelawney ? »

« Mon professeur de Divination. Elle est à Poudlard depuis 8 ans maintenant. »

Severus ricana. « Divination. Une des pertes de temps la plus inutile que je n'ai jamais rencontré. »

Albus mit une main sur son épaule. « Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sont d'accord avec vous, mon cher garçon. Mais certains de ses présages ne sont pas faux. »

Severus se retourna pour faire face au Directeur. Quelque chose dans son ton était ennuyeux. Les yeux bleu clair n'étaient pas troublés, mais il ressentit une soudaine douleur dans l'estomac qui semblait annoncer un futur problème. « Comme quoi ? »

« Prophétie » dit Albus simplement.

Moqueur, Severus revint de nouveau à son parchemin et fit une autre signature rapide avec sa plume. Les prophéties en effet. Juste bon pour les devins et les musiciens ambulants. Et encore... ses pensées tourbillonnaient, et il regarda vers la salle à manger. « Est-ce que vous voulez dire ... »

« Je ne veux rien dire, cher garçon. Comment le pourrais-je ? » Mais le sourire de Dumbledore sonnait faux cette fois, et Severus n'arrivait pas à passer outre le pressentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir. Quelque chose qui était... Oh.

« Elle était celle que vous interrogiez à la taverne de La Tête du Sanglier. Celle... » Il eut une brusque inspiration. « Oh Merlin. »

« Vous ne saviez pas, Severus. Ne vous blâmez pas vous-même. »

L'incrédulité se mêlait au dégoût par rapport à l'homme ignoble qu'il avait été, et qu'il pouvait être. « _J'_ai été l'espion, Albus. _Mon_ rapport les a tué ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas me sentir coupable ? »

« Vous ne saviez pas » répéta le Directeur, comme si cela pouvait le pardonner. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, naturellement, et Severus savait qu'il devrait garder le reste de ses récriminations pour d'autres moments, plus privés.

« Qu'est-ce que Harry va penser de moi ? » Que deviendra la confiance fragile du pauvre garçon, quand il découvrira que ses parents avaient été assassinés à cause de son nouveau « père ».

« Ne faites pas ça, Severus. Ne vous engagez pas sur ce chemin. Vous vous rendriez seulement malade également. »

Avec un soupir, Severus hocha la tête. Assez de gambergements au sujet des fantômes. Il avait un enfant tout à fait réel, tout à fait vivant qui l'attendait dans l'autre pièce. Pour l'instant, il devait mettre cela de côté. Il regarda le parchemin et le considéra quelques secondes. Harry était à lui maintenant, de son sang, et il pourrait porter son nom. Eloigné le nom 'Potter' de lui rendrait la vie ici beaucoup plus sûre pour le garçon, ce qui était l'une des raisons de tout ceci, non ? Plus sûre si personne ne savait que c'était un ancien Mangemort qui était maintenant le parent du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. Bien _sûr_, il n'avait aucune raison détournée d'enlever le nom de famille de son Nemesis... Oh, qui était-il pour s'en réjouir ? « Il n'est pas du tout comme James » murmura-t-il pensivement.

« Non. Il est plus mince que lui. Peut-être avec des lunettes... »

« Il a ses yeux » remarqua Severus, en se rappelant du commentaire précédent d'Albus.

« Oui. Et les cheveux de son père. »

Les cheveux de James, perpétuellement ébouriffés, comme s'il venait juste de monter sur un balai. Il avait vu un peu de cela en Harry. Bien que, pour être honnête, les cheveux du garçon soient passés d'emmêlés avec du sang et de la crasse à humides après son shampooing, avec peu de temps dans l'intervalle pour donner à Severus une idée de leur vraie apparence. Harry aurait bien pu être blond pour ce qu'il en savait. « Comment pouvez-vous... Ah, la photo ? »

Sans répondre, Albus se pencha plus et regarda le parchemin. « Vous pensez à changer son nom ? »

Severus hocha de la tête. « Il devrait garder 'Harry', sinon je pense que cela pourrait l'embrouiller. Mais il devrait également être 'Rogue' maintenant, puisqu'il est mon héritier. »

Albus sourit, chaleureusement cette fois, pensa Severus. « Bien sûr. Et au milieu ? »

« Je pensais peut-être juste ajouter mon prénom. Comme le veut la tradition. Ainsi, il deviendrait Harry James Severus Rogue. »

« Cela sonne bien. »

« Effectivement. »

* * *

Grignotant un biscuit que Dappin avait fourré dans sa main, Harry attendait son père. Il s'était assis à la table, sans poser les coudes dessus, comme il avait entendu Tante Pétunia le dire à Dudley une fois ou deux, et sa chaise avait été avancée avec l'aide de Madame Collin. Ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, il les balançait dans le vide en observant la porte du salon, là où son père parlait toujours avec le Directeur Dumbledore.

Son père semblait aimer le vieil homme, mais Harry n'était pas sûr. Quelque chose dans la façon que l'homme le regardait, bien qu'il était toujours souriant, le faisait se sentir... étrange. Sa cicatrice le démangea, et il frotta son front de la main. Dudley avait dit qua sa cicatrice le faisait ressembler à un monstre, comme Frankenstein, recousu de partout, et Tante Pétunia détournait toujours la tête quand il lui demandait quelque chose à son sujet, et lui rappelait qu'il devrait être mort dans l'accident de voiture, et qu'il devrait plutôt être reconnaissant pour avoir juste une cicatrice pour se rappeler ses parents.

Mais elle avait menti, son nouveau père le lui avait dit. Mais si ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture, où étaient-ils alors ? Étaient-ils encore vivants ? Viendraient-ils pour l'emmener loin de son nouveau père ? L'idée provoqua en lui une sensation de froid et de tristesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent ; ils n'étaient jamais venus quand il était chez les Dursley, seul Maître Rogue était venu. Maître Rogue était celui qui l'avait emmené loin d'eux, et qui lui avait dit de l'appeler Père. Pas eux.

Il tira un peu sur sa cravate, sous la jolie robe longue, et l'a détacha avec effort, n'aimant pas sentir quelque chose autour de son cou, puis se frotta encore une fois le front. Madame Collin avait regardé sa cicatrice, ainsi que le Directeur Dumbledore. Il s'était demandé pourquoi, mais savait qu'il ne voulait pas demander. Peut-être pensaient-ils aussi qu'il ressemblait à Frankenstein.

Ayant terminé son biscuit, Harry se lécha les doigts avant de regarder le reste de la nourriture posé sur la table. Juste pendant une minute, il se laissa rêver à ce que ça ferait d'en avoir. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à du pâté en croûte, et quelques biscuits, la plupart recouverts de glaçage, et un plateau avec des tranches de jambon sentant bon, entourées par de petites pommes de terre. Un bol d'haricots verts reposait à côté de raisins secs et de carottes râpées, dans une sorte de sauce, et plusieurs corbeilles de petits pains étaient placées stratégiquement, de la fumée s'échappant toujours de leur contenu.

Salivant, l'estomac douloureux à cause de la faim, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la porte du salon, se demandant ce que son père faisait. Avait-il changé d'avis ?

Harry sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et tomba presque de sa chaise dans sa rapidité pour partir. Se remettant sur pieds, Harry saisit fortement le dossier de la chaise et releva fixement la tête vers Madame Collin.

« Pardonne-moi, Harry » Ses sourcils s'arquèrent vers le bas formant un V au-dessus de ses yeux, et elle ne semblait pas vraiment désolée. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Resserrant sa prise sur la chaise, il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil sur la porte du salon. « Oui, m'dame. » dit-il automatiquement.

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? »

« Oui, m'dame. » Il darda un regard vers son visage – très rapidement, ainsi elle ne pourrait pas le lui rapporter – puis vers le bas sur ses nouvelles et brillantes chaussures. Il n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles chaussures avant, sans éraflures, sans trous où n'importe quoi. Et de nouveaux vêtements, aussi !

La femme se déplaça, et lui également, gardant instinctivement la chaise entre eux. Elle resta silencieuse pendant une longue minute, mais il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui, et il n'aimait pas ça. « Qui t'a frappé ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« M'dame ? » Son regard resta fixé sur ses pieds. Il avait identifié ce ton. Il avait de vrais ennuis maintenant, et ils seraient seulement plus mauvais s'il se montrait impertinent. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Oncle Vernon avait du découvrir où il était, et il savait qu'Harry n'était pas resté silencieux au sujet des coups, comme il était supposé le faire. Il savait ! Etait-ce son nouveau père qui lui avait dit ? Etait-ce Madame Collin ?

La femme bougea encore, et bien qu'il ait voulu courir, il ne le put pas. La peur le paralysait sur place, et d'ailleurs, il savait que s'il courait, il rendrait seulement les choses plus difficiles. Mais elle ne le frappa pas, lui toucha juste la joue, qui était encore meurtrie, et douloureuse, mais pas enflée, pas comme elle l'avait été, quand Dudley lui avait donné un coup de pied. Puis ses doigts caressèrent son cou et il ne put s'en empêcher, il les repoussa au loin.

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Je ne l'avais pas vu avant, mais ton visage est meurtri... Et quelle est cette cicatrice sur ton cou ? Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Je suis tombé » lui dit-il, la seule réponse qu'on lui avait permis de donner.

« Tu es tombé ? Harry, ce n'est pas... »

« Pourquoi interrogez-vous mon fils ? » demanda une voix froide de la porte du salon. Le père d'Harry se tenait là, et Dappin debout juste à ses côtés, se tordait les mains.

« Professeur Rogue ! » Madame Collin se retourna, et Harry souffla de soulagement. « Je ne l'interrogeais certainement pas. Mais ces marques me concernent... »

« Ce ne sont pas vos problèmes, seulement les miens et ceux de mon fils. » Le visage du père de Harry était blanc, mais ses yeux sombres foncés lançaient des flammes. « Je vous remercierai de ne pas l'importuner quand je suis occupé ailleurs. »

« Le bien-être de cet enfant me concerne ! »

Le père d'Harry ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais le Directeur l'interrompit. « Enid, nous discuterons d'avantage de cette question plus tard. Pas maintenant. »

Harry observa leurs visages de dessous la frange de ses cheveux. Madame Collin semblait tendue et mécontente, mais elle soupira finalement de résignation. « Très bien, Directeur. Puis-je espérer un rapport complet ? »

Le Directeur, souriant, hocha la tête. « Je crois que le déjeuner est servi. » Il entra dans la pièce, en poussant le père de Harry devant lui, et prit un siège à la table. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le père de Harry, qui fronçait les sourcils. Quelque chose se passait, Harry le savait, et ce n'était pas bien, mais son père s'assit, après avoir aidé Madame Collin à prendre place près du Directeur.

« Tout sent magnifiquement bon » dit le Directeur, et Harry était d'accord avec ça. Peut-être que s'il était vraiment tranquille, ils le laisseraient rester dans la pièce pendant qu'ils mangeaient, et il pourrait au moins encore sentir tout ça. Il se concentra pour se rendre tout petit, et inaperçu, se cachant derrière cette chaise, pour qu'ils oublient qu'il était là. Mais alors le Directeur le regarda directement, par-dessus ses lunettes. « Pourquoi ne t'assis-tu pas, Harry, et nous célèbrerons votre nouvelle famille avec un délicieux dîner. »

Au lieu de s'asseoir, malgré tout, Harry regarda son père. « Je peux rester ? » demanda-t-il, se permettant à peine d'espérer. Bien que son père le regarda soudainement comme s'il l'avait giflé, son visage devenant blanc, excepté les tâches de couleur sur ses joues, il lui donna un signe d'assentiment brusque.

« Merci, monsieur ! » dit-il, et il grimpa sur sa chaise. Dappin la rapprocha, et son visage était ainsi au niveau de la table, mais il pouvait néanmoins voir un peu du dessus des plateaux et des bols, et ne pouvait voir que le bord de sa propre assiette. Mais il avait une assiette !

La chaise remua soudainement, et il s'éleva rapidement dans l'air, avant de s'arrêter dans une secousse. Son torse était maintenant au niveau de la table, et il pouvait tout voir ! Les yeux grands ouverts, il resta bouche bée devant la table, et puis devant son père, qui était juste entrain de glisser quelque chose qui ressemblait à un crayon marron dans sa manche. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Comment la chaise avait pu monter comme ça ? Il se mordit durement la lèvre, et regarda son assiette. Son père avait dit qu'il pouvait poser des questions, mais il savait qu'il y avait plus important que de demander comment les choses _bizarres_ étaient arrivées. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il attendit les hurlements qui allaient sûrement en découler.

Mais ils ne vinrent pas.

Au lieu de cela, quand il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers le haut, il vit que son père avait pris son assiette. Oh ! Pas de nourriture alors. Déçu, mais pas étonné, il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et les serra ensemble pour les empêcher de trembler. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim ; Pas du tout ! Il avait pris un petit déjeuner après tout.

« Un petit peu de tout, je pense » dit son père tranquillement, et Harry le regarda, penchant sa tête sur le côté, pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire.

Mais ensuite son père mit quelques carottes dans son assiette, et une cuillerée d'haricots, une tranche de jambon, deux petites pommes de terre, et un des petits pains. Il posa l'assiette devant Harry et dit « Tout va bien ? »

La bouche de Harry resta ouverte, et il en oublia presque ses bonnes manières. Mais son père haussa un sourcil, et Harry laissa échapper, « Oui, monsieur, merci, monsieur ! » Il saisit une des pommes de terre de son assiette, et était sur le point de la fourrer dans sa bouche quand il remarqua le froncement de sourcils de son père.

« Attend que tout le monde soit servi, Harry » dit-il très doucement, tellement qu'il était probable que seul Harry pouvait l'entendre.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa tomber la pomme de terre dans son assiette. « Oui, monsieur »

Dans un ton encore plus doux, son père continua « Et utilise les couverts. »

« Oui, monsieur »

Son père lui offrit un petit sourire, et Harry apprécia cela pendant un moment. Quand il regarda les couverts cependant, son estomac se serra. Il y en avait deux de chaque : fourchettes, couteaux, cuillères. Lesquels était-il supposé employer ? Au lieu de demander, malgré tout, il observa son père, après que chacun se soit servi dans les bols et les plateaux, alors qu'il prenait sa fourchette extérieure et l'utilisait sur ses carottes. Harry suivit le mouvement et prit sa fourchette extérieure également. Notant ce qu'il avait fait, le père de Harry lui fit discrètement un clin d'œil, et Harry lui donna en retour un petit sourire.

« Harry » dit son père, alors que Harry poignardait ses carottes avec une fourchette serrée fortement dans son poing « maintenant que tu es mon fils, veux-tu mon nom de famille également ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Nom de famille ? Vous voulez dire 'Rogue' ?

« Oui »

« Je serais Harry Rogue ? »

« Harry James Severus Rogue, en fait. Si tu l'acceptes. »

Il se rappelait ce que « accepte » voulait dure. Ca signifiait, si il _voulait_. Harry hocha la tête rapidement. « Oui, monsieur, hum, Père » se corrigea-t-il, en se rappelant de ça également. Mordant finalement un morceau de carottes, il le mit dans sa bouche avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elles étaient âpres et juteuses et vraiment, vraiment délicieuses. Il mâcha, avala et hocha encore la tête. « Je l'accepte. »

Quand son père lui donna un sourire qui se refléta dans ses yeux, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu s'envoler.

Tard dans l'après-midi, après que Madame Collin soit repartie avec tous les papiers que son père avait signés, Harry somnolait sur le canapé du salon, la tête en arrière, en se sentant agréablement repu. Le Directeur était toujours là, parlant avec son père. Le Directeur était dans la chaise rembourrée près du feu, et le père de Harry était installé à l'autre extrémité du canapé. Leurs voix étaient calmes, et les yeux fermés, le berçaient. Son menton bascula contre sa poitrine plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un le soulever, et le réinstaller sur ses genoux.

Luttant à peine tellement il était détendu, Harry se calma complètement en entendant la voix basse qu'il identifia comme celle de son père, lui indiquant de ne plus parler, qu'il était en sécurité, et que personne n'allait le blesser. Bien que voulant le croire, Harry continua à s'écarter jusqu'à ce qu'une main douce ne lui touche les cheveux et que des doigts fins les lui caressent. Cette sensation remua quelque chose de profondément enfoui à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et il se pencha vers ce contact comme un chat. Une autre main baissa sa tête pour la reposer sur un torse recouvert de tissu, et il pouvait entendre les battements de coeur de son père à travers la robe. Aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait entendre ce bruit, il était en sécurité. Il posa aussi une de ses propres mains sur la poitrine de son père, pour pouvoir sentir le battement de coeur, et il prit une faible et tremblante inspiration. Les bras de son père l'entourèrent et le tinrent étroitement serrés contre lui.

Le murmure des voix continua, mais il était trop fatigué pour beaucoup les suivre. « ... Soit un problème ? » Demandait son père. Sa voix grondait dans sa poitrine, et Harry put la sentir contre sa joue.

« Pas du tout... très discret. »

« ... ne laisserons pas... interférence. »

« ... comprendre... le prendre... Poudlard ? »

« Fin de la semaine... vêtements et... utiliser la magie. »

Harry se tortilla dans les bras de son père, se sentant soudainement inquiet, mais trop léthargique pour faire plus que cela. Il se calma quand la main revint et passa sur son front, et quand la voix de son père murmura son nom, et il se détendit encore.

« ... impatient, vous dites ?... relatifs lui ont dit... »

« ... au-dessus de lui, j'ose ... »

Les voix continuèrent, mais Harry avait succombé complètement au sommeil, se sentant vraiment en sécurité pour la première fois de toute sa vie.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Albus se leva pour partir, et Severus se leva également, le garçon encore dans ses bras.

« Il semble être à l'aise » dit le Directeur, avec un regard affectueux au garçon.

Severus réarrangea le garçon sur sa hanche – comment s'était-il immédiatement rendu compte qu'il serait plus facile de le porter ainsi ? – et maintient la tête du garçon avec sa main alors que ce dernier avait niché sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Séverus. Le souffle chaud de Harry glissait contre sa peau. « Je vais devoir le réveiller, ou il ne dormira pas cette nuit. »

Albus sembla en douter. « Selon toute apparence, un peu plus de repos que ce qu'il a eu récemment ne lui ferait pas de mal. »

Severus fronça les sourcils en regardant le corps mince dans ses bras tandis que ses doigts caressaient les doux cheveux de couleur noir corbeau. Ils étaient assez longs dans le dos, recouvrant sa nuque, et exigeraient bientôt un catogan. James avait-il eu de longs cheveux ? Non. Juste une tignasse ébouriffée, indomptée. Ces cheveux étaient plus comme les siens. Est-ce que le rituel du sang agissait déjà ? « Il n'a pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, je pense. » Ni lui, ni moi d'ailleurs.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez mis sous surveillance ? »

« Non. Pas la nuit dernière. »

« Faites un essai ce soir. » suggéra Albus. « Peut-être que sa nouvelle chambre dont il n'a pas l'habitude le rend trop nerveux pour se détendre complètement. »

Severus hocha de la tête et Albus partit quelques minutes plus tard. Madame Collin était partie il y a plusieurs heures, pour classer les papiers d'adoption. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle ne ferait pas de problème pour les marques qu'elle avait vu sur le corps de Harry, ou son comportement étrange au dîner quand il avait semblé penser qu'il n'aurait pas de nourriture. Dumbledore était sûr qu'elle n'en ferait pas, mais Severus n'avait pas été aussi confiant que son mentor.

Plus de soucis, c'était fait. Personne ne pourrait lui prendre le garçon maintenant.

Il porta le garçon à l'étage, lui enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes, robe et cravate, le laissant en pantalon et chemise, puis le recouvrit d'un édredon léger, projetant de le réveiller dans une heure ou deux pour le dîner. Alors peut-être il montrerait à Harry le reste de la maison, et ils pourraient se détendre un moment avant l'heure du coucher. En attendant, il pourrait travailler dans son bureau sur quelques plans de cours qu'il avait à faire pour ses classes de niveau supérieur.

Harry eu apparemment une autre idée, et se réveilla vingt minutes plus tard, en criant.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

A 19h alors que je me préparais à relire le chapitre, ma mère m'a demandé pourquoi je ne me préparais pas pour la soirée... Et là, je me suis rappelée que je devais aller à un spectacle 'année 80' !!  
Bref, je vous laisse imaginer la suite, branle bas de combat et donc je poste le nouveau chapitre que maintenant (pour ceux(celles) qui ne sont pas encore couché(e)s !) Désolée !

Sinon, un GRAND MERCI à :  
_Alfgard, titmo, schiezca, Lorelei Candice Black, Vandetta, Isatis, serenity444, Genevieve Black, DiagonAlleyParis, Meeria, grispoils, Kyu, miss angeldevil, harrypottermanga, oOBlanche NeigeOo, Aurelie Malfoy, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, black sirie, Muirgheal, zaika, Gini95, petite grenouille._

Réponses en vrac :  
-Le verbe popper est effectivement nouveau dans la langue dynéenne : D  
-Le S sur les boutons c'est pour Séverus !... Je sais, c'est de la mauvaise fois, j'ai pas fait gaffe lol Je vais mettre R à la place bien évidemment !

A vendredi prochain  
Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 15.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

_Harry eu apparemment une autre idée, et se réveilla vingt minutes plus tard, en criant._

Le cri perçant déchira l'air et Séverus était déjà à moitié hors de sa chaise. Il fila à toute vitesse à l'étage, presque avec frénésie maintenant. Le garçon était sûrement mort, ou mutilé ou... Il déboula par la porte de la chambre à coucher du garçon et s'arrêta complètement. La bouche du garçon était ouverte dans un cri perçant, son corps rigide, ses yeux fortement fermés, et ses poings serrés contre ses côtés, mais Séverus n'entendait _rien_. Le silence absolu.

Quelqu'un avait mis un sort de Silence... le _garçon_ ?

Éloignant de telles pensées pour les reconsidérer plus tard, Séverus annula le charme, puis grimaça immédiatement alors que le son cru de l'agonie de son fils l'atteignait comme une vague. Il se précipita vers le lit et essaya de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Mais le garçon se débattit, beaucoup plus sérieusement qu'il l'avait fait quand Séverus l'avait tenu au salon, utilisant cette fois ses poings, ongles et dents.

« Chuut, Harry » tenta-t-il de l'apaiser, mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas, fouettant et donnant des coups de pied comme si sa vie en dépendait, pour obtenir sa liberté. « Harry, arrête maintenant, tu es en sécurité. Allez, Harry, du calme. Harry ! »

A cette intonation tranchante, les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent brusquement et rencontrèrent les siens. En un instant, Harry s'affaissa contre lui comme une marionnette dont les cordes auraient été coupées, et réduite à de légers pleurs et hoquets. Les larmes se mélangeaient au vert brillant de ses yeux, mais ne coulaient pas. Le garçon les frotta durement avec son poing pour les faire partir.

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? » demanda Séverus alors qu'il réarrangeait sa position sur ses genoux. « Tu as eu un cauchemar ? »

Le garçon secoua sa tête rapidement mais chuchota « Désolé. Suis désolé, monsieur. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Séverus considéra l'expression du garçon. Harry semblait effrayé, comme s'il s'attendait à être battu. Lentement il lui dit « Tout va bien même si tu as eu un cauchemar, enfant. Je ne vais pas te blesser. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Harry le dévisagea fixement, puis regarda au loin, secouant encore sa tête. Séverus réprima un soupir. « Si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que quelque chose te fait mal ? »

Hésitant encore, Harry hocha la tête. « Tous mes os, monsieur. Tous. »

Dévisageant sérieusement l'enfant, Séverus essayait de deviner ce qui pouvait l'avoir blessé. Il savait que le rituel de sang devait certainement faire quelques changements sur le garçon, au niveau cellulaire, mais ce changement était _supposé_ se produire avec le temps, pas d'un seul coup. Et _n'était pas_ censé être douloureux. Il ne pouvait détecter aucune différence, cependant. Le nez de Harry était encore petit, comme celui de Lily, et ses sourcils minces arqués au-dessus de ses yeux expressifs. Il avait de hautes pommettes, dans un visage fin qui devrait s'étoffer, avec un régime décent. Ses cheveux, foncés et fins, avaient déjà plus de ressemblances avec ceux de Séverus qu'ils en avaient avec ceux de James ou de Lily. Donc qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

« Est-ce que ça te blesse encore, Harry ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Non, monsieur. »

« Es-tu sûr ? » Il savait que le garçon était peu susceptible de lui dire la vérité à ce sujet. Il était impassible au delà de la raison, vraiment.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Avec un soupir audible cette fois, Séverus aida le garçon à retourner dans son lit, puis s'installa lui-même de sorte qu'ils soient assis côte à côte, mais qu'il puisse encore voir le visage du garçon. Mais Harry regardait fixement ses mains. « Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de m'appeler monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mons... Oui, Père. »

« Et ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de me regarder quand nous parlons ? »

« Oui, Père. » Des grands yeux effrayés rencontrèrent les siens, en cillant rapidement.

« Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises comment tu as fait pour être si silencieux, à un tel point que je ne pouvais pas t'entendre quand tu as été blessé. »

« Père, s'il vous plaît, je... Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Il essaya de se reculer lentement sur le lit, mais Séverus le tint fermement avec un bras autour de son petit dos. Le garçon se débattit cependant, et Séverus garda sa voix aussi calme et apaisante qu'il le pouvait. « Harry, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je veux juste savoir comment tu as fait cela. »

« Je _ne sais pas_ ! S'il vous plaît, monsieur, je suis _désolé_. Ca ne se reproduira plus, je le jure ! _S'il vous plaît_... »

Par Merlin. Qu'est-ce que ces monstres avaient fait à cet enfant, pour lui faire craindre sa magie ainsi ? « Tout va bien, Harry » répéta-t-il. « Je ne suis pas en colère. Tu ne vas pas être puni. »

Le garçon avala son souffle, puis hoqueta. Séverus lui tapota légèrement le dos. « Je ne le serai pas ? » Sa voix était très faible. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu as créé le silence autour de toi. »

Bien qu'il ait voûté ses épaules, le garçon sembla se détendre un peu. « Je... Je n'sais pas comment, monsieur. Sauf que je suis un _monstre_. »

« Harry » dit Séverus, laissant un peu de déception s'infiltrer dans sa voix. « Je t'ai demandé de ne pas employer ce mot. »

Les sourcils minces se baissèrent sur des yeux embarrassés. « Vous voulez dire 'monsieur' ? »

Séverus ferma brièvement ses yeux, sentant poindre le début d'un mal de tête. Mais le garçon était si _sérieux_. « Non. Il y aura des périodes où tu pourras m'appeler 'monsieur' ainsi que pour les autres adultes. C'était le mot 'monstre'. Je te demanderai de ne plus utiliser ce mot dans cette maison. »

« Mais je... »

« Non, Harry. Je ne changerai pas d'avis sur ceci. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tes relatifs te mentaient. Tu n'es pas un monstre parce que tu peux faire de la magie. Tu es un sorcier. »

« La magie est un mauvais mot, monsieur » chuchota le garçon « Vous avez dit... » Son visage se releva avec consternation. « N'avez-vous pas dit que ça l'était ? »

« Non. Tu m'as mal compris. » Séverus garda sa voix très légère, douce, sachant que n'importe quel signe de colère effrayerait le garçon et ferait fortement reculer cette fragile confiance qu'ils établissaient entre eux. En aucune manière, la fureur qu'il sentait monter en lui ne devait se montrer. Rien qu'imaginer dire à un enfant _sorcier_ que la 'magie' était mauvaise et qu'il était interdit d'en parler ! Une visite à ces Dursleys devait être faite, pour ceci et pour leurs nombreux autres manquements. Pour l'instant, s'il pouvait réussir à se contrôler. « La magie n'est pas mauvaise. Ni le mot ni l'action. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, enfant. Je suis très heureux que tu sois un sorcier. Très heureux je t'assure. »

Donnant à Séverus un de ses rares sourires, Harry se pencha vers lui et chuchota « Moi aussi. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard en soirée, après que Séverus ait proposé à Harry d'aller dans la bibliothèque, avec pour instructions qu'il pouvait regarder, mais ne toucher à aucun livre à moins que Séverus ne soit là, et après s'être assuré que Dappin s'assurerait de donner à manger au garçon s'il n'était pas de retour pour l'heure du dîner, Séverus transplana à Privet Drive.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, comme il l'avait été il y a deux jours, quand il avait vu pour la première fois le garçon dans l'arrière cour. Cette fois, une voiture était dans la rue, identique à la voiture de la maison voisine. Bien. Il n'aurait pas à les attendre.

Les vêtements transfigurés pour être appropriés à ceux des Moldus, et la baguette magique avec un sort pour ressembler à une canne, Séverus avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa. Un cri de « Garçon ! » retentit de l'intérieur, suivi de près d'un appel plus fortement lancé de, « Le garçon est parti, tu t'r'ppelles, Pa' ? »

Une troisième voix, celle-ci d'une femme cria, « Duddlinouchet, tu vas voir s'il te plaît mon chéri ? »

« Maman, je suis entrain de jouer à mon nouveau jeu ! »

Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une femme au visage chevalin, avec un long cou, des bras maigres et une expression acerbe. Elle regarda Séverus de haut en bas, et dit brusquement « Nous n'achetons rien. »

« C'est très bien » répondit Séverus « puisque je n'ai rien à vendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? »

« Je suis venu » Lui indiqua Séverus, et il plaça son pied d'une manière ferme à travers le seuil « pour discuter de ce que vous avez fait à Harry. »

Le visage pâle de la femme perdit les quelques couleurs qu'il avait, mais elle releva la tête, néanmoins. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Harry qui ? »

« Harry Potter, bien qu'il ne s'appelle plus comme cela. Votre neveu. L'enfant de votre soeur, Lily. Vous êtes Pétunia Dursley, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je... Je... » Elle se tourna et cria. « Vernon ! Il y a un homme demandant des nouvelles du garçon de Lily. »

L'homme le plus rond que Séverus n'ai jamais vu grognait en venant de leur salon. Son visage était rouge et devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque seconde. Une moustache touffue se trouvait au-dessus de lèvres saillantes, et ses yeux montraient une lueur de folie. « Nous ne savons rien à ce sujet. Sortez immédiatement de ma maison ! »

« J'ai peur de ne pas vous croire, M. Dursley » Répondit Séverus d'une traite. Il se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur, dépassant Pétunia, en agrippant solidement sa baguette magique. « Puisque j'ai trouvé le garçon enchaîné dans votre arrière-cour il y a juste deux jours. »

« Vous ! Comment avez-vous... » L'homme sembla réaliser ce qu'il disait et s'arrêta de lui-même. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous parlez. Aucune ! »

« Je ne vous crois toujours pas. » Séverus le regarda avec une de ses lueurs les plus menaçantes, et s'en récompensa en voyant l'air de fanfaronnade quitter l'homme énorme. « Et je suis venu au nom du garçon pour exiger votre punition. »

« Vous êtes venu – punition – quoi ? » La bravade était de retour, et Vernon Dursley frappa le sol du pied, dans le but évident de l'intimider. Cela ne fonctionna pas.

Du coin de l'oeil, Severus aperçut le garçon-baleine qu'il avait rencontré l'autre jour, se glissant furtivement jusqu'en haut des escaliers pour observer la confrontation. Il ricana. « Votre fils m'a dit, lui-même, ce que vous faisiez à Harry. Dites-moi où il était. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » Cria le garçon, Dudd' ou Duddlinouchet ou n'importe quel nom qu'il avait « Piers lui a dit au s'jet du chien. » Vernon jeta un regard vers le haut des escaliers, et Dudd' se plaqua une main sur la bouche, trop tard.

« Regardez-moi » commença Vernon, en mettant ses mains devant lui et en reculant d'un pas. « Ce petit morveux est _dangereux_. Vous devriez voir les choses qu'il a fait. Je l'ai fait pour son propre bien ! »

« Son propre bien » La voix de Séverus se fit plus basse, plus dangereuse. Le visage rouge de l'homme blanchit. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne que j'ai davantage voulu détruire que vous, pas même le Lord Noir, et il a personnellement torturé et tué chaque personne que j''ai jamais aimé. Mais vous ! Privant un _enfant_ de nourriture, le battant, l'enchaînant comme un animal. Vous êtes chanceux que le garçon semble avoir bon coeur, car beaucoup de sorcier auraient _anéantis_ des Moldus tels que vous la première fois que vous avez osé poser une main sur lui. Oui, vous serez poursuivi par ça pendant un très long moment.

« Mais pas seulement »

Dursley tremblait devant lui, ses mains tentant toujours de l'apaiser, mais Séverus avait depuis longtemps dépassé le point de pacification. Il dirigea sa canne vers l'énorme homme et annula le charme, le bout de sa baguette magique était ainsi à seulement quelques centimètres du gros front de l'homme. La sueur s'échappait de la peau rose et coulait jusqu'au bas de ses joues pendantes.

Severus gronda « _Legilimens_ ! » et pénétra dans les souvenirs de l'homme, cherchant ce qu'ils avaient du faire à Harry. Ce qu'il vit le rendit malade et alimenta sa fureur dans de nouvelles proportions. Il n'y avait aucune surprise à ce que le garçon soit effrayé de ses propres mouvements magiques et soudains. Aucune surprise à ce qu'il lui réponde seulement avec ce groupe de deux mots : « Oui, monsieur » ou « Non, monsieur » et à ce qu'il ait pensé être lui-même un elfe de maison, puisqu'il n'avait rien connu d'autre de son entière existence ici. Son inquiétude au sujet d'avoir une propre chambre était aussi évidente maintenant.

Il s'arracha hors de l'esprit de l'homme sans aucune considération pour la douleur qu'une telle sortie causerait, et sourit sinistrement quand Dursley s'effondra sur le plancher, en se tenant la tête. Il souleva sa baguette magique sur sa prochaine cible, pas sûr de ce à quoi s'attendre, mais s'attendant lui-même au pire. « _Legilimens_ ! »

La soeur de Lily avait étonnamment érigé un semblant de bouclier contre le sort, mais il était aussi fragile qu'un nuage et il le déchira en lambeaux, recherchant dans ses souvenirs des signes du garçon. La femme était entassée sur le plancher pendant qu'il lacérait son esprit, trouvant la raison expliquant pourquoi le garçon était tellement, péniblement, désespérément mince et effrayé par les contacts, et pourquoi les douches étaient de loin préférables aux bains. La bile augmentait dans sa gorge pendant qu'il remontait le cours des années, recherchant n'importe quoi, n'importe quel souvenir qui atténuerait les horreurs que ces personnes avaient fait subir à Harry – _son fils_ !

Il ne trouva rien.

Même lorsque sa baguette magique se tourna vers le fils, le gras Duddi-dlinouchet, tout ce qu'il vit fut une série de farces blessantes, de petites persécutions et de violence absolue commises contre le petit garçon qui avait trouvé son chemin dans le coeur de Séverus. Ce garçon sadique avait cassé le bras d'Harry et était responsable de la blessure de sa cheville, de plusieurs des contusions, et de mille autres petits traumas et railleries.

_Assez _!

Les trois Dursleys étaient sur le plancher, pâles et tremblants et repentants, avec des larmes et des pardons qui ne l'atteindraient jamais. Séverus était impassible. Au lieu de cela, il leur dit « Pour chaque tromperie, pour chaque blessure, pour chaque mot peu aimable ou acte que vous avez infligé sur mon fils, chacun d'entre eux vous reviendront triple. Vous ne vous reposerez pas, comme il ne l'a pas fait. Vous ne mangerez pas, comme il ne l'a pas fait. Vous aurez mal et ne trouverez aucun confort, comme vous ne lui avez rien donné. Vous ne trouverez aucun répit et aucune clémence. « _Priori Malum Res, Redeo_ ! »

Les cris perçants venant de la maison, alors que Séverus fermait la porte derrière lui, étaient comme un baume, un petit morceau de vengeance, et il se sentait déjà plus léger alors qu'il revenait dans sa maison et celle de son fils.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Ah ! Douce vengeance...

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 16.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Seul dans la bibliothèque, Harry attendait que son nouveau père revienne. Il s'était assis très silencieusement dans une des grandes chaises en cuir, et essayait très difficilement de ne pas remuer, parc'que gesticuler n'était pas permis. Dappin la lui avait montré, et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait regarder les livres, mais qu'il ne devait pas les toucher. Harry le savait bien, de toute manière. On ne lui avait jamais permis de toucher _quelque chose_. Les petits morveux et les monstres et les sales petits garçons ruinaient seulement les choses s'ils s'en approchaient de trop près, il savait cela.

Les mains sur ses genoux, Harry se concentrait pour empêcher ses jambes de se balancer, mais c'était très dur. Il écoutait le tic-tac de l'horloge toute proche, et essayait de trouver quelle heure il pouvait être par rapport à l'occasionnel carillonnement dans la pièce silencieuse. Mais ce n'était pas facile ; il ne pouvait pas voir l'horloge d'où il était assis, et les carillons étaient différents de tout ce qu'il avait jamais entendu.

Hormis des étagères et des étagères des livres, la salle contenait la chaise où Harry se reposait, deux autres qui étaient identiques, un bureau avec toutes sortes de papiers dessus, deux lampes aux extrémités de la table, et plusieurs vitrines en verre qui renfermaient quelques objets très intéressants. D'où il s'était assis, il pouvait faire l'inventaire de la vitrine la plus proche – un ensemble de jumelles, excepté qu'elles étaient vraiment petites et avec une poignée, un poignard argenté avec une lame ondulée et une pierre verte dans la poignée, et une broche comme Tante Pétunia portait le dimanche et quand il y avait des invités pour le dîner, sauf que celle-ci était argentée et vert avec un grand R au centre, à la place de la tête d'une dame. Quelques autres choses étaient posées dans la vitrine, mais il ne pouvait pas les voir sans se mettre debout... Ce qu'il ne ferait _jamais_, pas sur les meubles, qu'importe ce que Dudley disait !

Excepté le fait de rester sans bouger, Harry aimait la tranquillité de la bibliothèque. Elle était bien protégée du soleil, et plus fraîche que sa chambre à coucher – _sa_ chambre à coucher ! – bien que la chaise en cuir était chaude sous ses jambes. Il portait les mêmes nouveaux et beaux vêtements que plutôt dans la journée, quand il avait obtenu un nouveau père, et il était heureux de n'avoir rien renversé sur lui lors du dîner. Pas même avec la tourte de viande hachée recouvert de crème, la première vraie tourte qu'il n'ait jamais mangé ! Il avait vraiment fait très attention.

Harry pensa de nouveau à la cérémonie. Il pouvait à peine l'oublier ! C'était étrange la façon dont il s'était senti après avoir bu le vin. Il se demanda brièvement si Oncle Vernon se sentait toujours comme cela après avoir bu. Si ça lui arrivait de toute manière, ça ne pouvait certainement pas être ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Parc'que la seule gorgée de vin avait fait se sentir Harry très, très bien, comme s'il volait et était entouré de bonheur, toute à la fois. Non, Oncle Vernon ne pourrait jamais se sentir comme cela.

Posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, Harry regarda fixement le bout de ses nouvelles et brillantes chaussures. Son nouveau père lui avait déjà donné tellement de choses, et Dappin aussi, mais quand Harry avait remercié l'elfe de maison de l'aider avec ses lacets plus tôt, elle avait presque pleuré et avait alors essayé de l'étreindre, mais il n'aimait pas quand des personnes le saisissait ainsi, pas même les petites personnes comme Dappin. Il pensait qu'il avait compris son choc, cependant. Après tout, personne ne _l'_avaient jamais remercié quand _il_ était un elfe de maison ; il était juste censé être calme et ne pas rester dans les jambes de sa famille ou faire du bruit ou être vu tout simplement. Mais il savait également qu'il était censé dire merci quand quelqu'un l'aidait, ou lui donnait quelque chose. Pas que ça ne se soit produit très souvent avant qu'il ne vienne dans cette maison.

Pour s'empêcher de remuer, il continua à penser à ce jour. Son nouveau père avait dit que la magie n'était _pas_ mauvaise, qu'il pouvait dire le mot et ne pas être puni. Qu'il pouvait aussi _faire_ de la magie et ne pas être frappé. Mais Harry ne _faisait_ pas vraiment de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste des accidents, comme quand Dudley et ses copains l'avaient chassé, et qu'il avait fini sur le toit de l'école, ou quand les cheveux de son professeur étaient devenus bleus le jour où elle lui hurlait de faire attention, quand il pouvait à peine s'asseoir à cause de la douleur dans ses jambes et sur ses fesses.

Et le Silencieux. Les Dursleys détestaient le bruit. Ils le détestaient particulièrement quand _il_ faisait du bruit. Et quand il faisait d'affreux cauchemars, ceux avec les yeux rouges et brillants dedans, il pouvait difficilement aider, mais pleurait pour avoir de l'aide. Oncle Vernon lui avait appris ce qu'il arrivait si il les réveillait au milieu de la nuit, ou s'il faisait n'importe quel bruit avec une _leçon_, qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Ainsi il faisait du Silencieux, mais il n'était pas sûr de comment. Il savait juste qu'il était censé ne pas bouger, même si son corps entier le blessait comme si il était en feu, comme plus tôt aujourd'hui. Tout serait plus mauvais s'il ne restait pas tranquille.

Mais c'était magique ? Et il avait le droit de le faire ?

Il se demandait s'il pouvait faire n'importe quelle magie _intentionnellement_.

Comment le saurait-il ? Il ne savait même pas _comment_ il avait fait. Peut-être, s'il pensait très durement à quelque chose de magique, comme... comme un verre de lait apparaissant soudainement sur la table à côté de lui, parc'qu'il avait vraiment soif, peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire ?

Il ferma fortement ses yeux et y pensa vraiment, vraiment durement, se concentrant sur ce à quoi le lait ressemblait, avec son goût, dans un grand verre propre, et pas dans la tasse de bébé dans laquelle Tante Pétunia lui donnait à boire. Mais quand il ouvrit finalement ses yeux, rien n'était apparu. La déception serra son estomac, comme s'il tombait soudain dans un escalier invisible. Mais il avait l'habitude de cela, et ajusta son visage en un « aucun trouble maintenant, garçon! » qu'Oncle Vernon préférait, et attendait encore plus.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment un sorcier. Peut-être que son nouveau père ne le voudrait plus, s'il ne pouvait pas faire de la magie intentionnellement. S'il ne pouvait pas, il devrait s'assurer que son père ne le découvre jamais.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il entendit un whoosh, puis un bruit sourd dans l'autre salle, le salon, et il attrapa anxieusement les bras de la chaise. Cela ressemblait à une personne qui tombe, une grande personne... Comme Oncle Vernon. Rapidement, il sauta de la chaise et s'assit sur le plancher derrière lui, comme son oncle le lui avait dit, parc'que les sales monstres n'avaient pas le droit de s'asseoir sur des chaises.

Mais ce n'est pas Oncle Vernon qui entra dans la salle. C'était son nouveau père ! Il se releva quand son père fronça les sourcils. « Que faisais-tu sur le sol ? » demanda son père.

En se sentant légèrement nauséeux – il l'avait déjà sali. Comment pouvait-il être _aussi_ stupide ? – Harry se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'oeil sur la chaise. « Je... Je n'ai pas le droit, monsieur »

« Tu as plus que le droit de t'asseoir sur la chaise. Toutes les chaises. » Le froncement de sourcils de son père s'approfondit. « Sauf dans mon bureau privé. C'est la limite. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Harry... »

« Je veux dire, oui, Père. Merci. »

« De rien. » Le visage de son père s'adoucit et il tendit sa main. « Viens ici, Harry. »

Déglutissant rapidement, parc'que il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon quand on lui disait 'Viens ici', il fit cependant ce qu'il lui était demandé. Mais plutôt que de le coucher sur ses genoux, ou de l'enfermer dans un placard, son père lui serra doucement sa main.

Père l'emmena en dehors de la bibliothèque, jusque dans le salon, où ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé, et Père le regarda. « C'est ta maison, Harry, et tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux dans cette maison. Excepté où ? »

« Votre bureau, monsieur, hum, Père. »

« Exact. Il y a d'autres règles, dont certaines sur lesquelles nous avons déjà discuté. Tu te rappelles ? »

« Ne pas dire, monstre » récita Harry avec obéissance. « Et je dois être obéissant et poli, mais ne pas vous appeler Maître Rogue, mais Père. Je peux vous regarder quand vous me parlez, et je peux employer les toilettes chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, sans... » Il avala encore, pas très sûr que ce soit effectivement vrai. « Sans vous remercier. Je dois utiliser les couverts à table, et attendre que tout le monde soit servi avant de manger. » Il réfléchit un moment. « Je suis 'torisé à poser des questions et à dire le mot 'magie'. Et le Silencieux est permis. »

Père le regarda fixement, sa bouche formant un petit O. Il devait avoir dit quelque chose de faux. Oh, non, il devait s'être trompé sur une règle ! Mais laquelle ? Il essaya de se rappeler si l'une d'entre elles avait changé, mais peut-être que Père l'avait changé quand il était parti ! Harry se crispa, mais son père le regarda encore un instant, avant de cligner des yeux, plusieurs fois, comme s'il se réveillait.

« C'est... très bien, Harry. Je suis heureux que tu te rappelles de toutes ces règles. Maintenant, la seule où je pense qu'il y ait un malentendu c'est sûr le Silencieux, comme tu l'appelles. »

L'estomac de Harry se serra encore, et il essaya vraiment de continuer à regarder son père, parc'que c'était l'une des règles, mais il savait qu'il avait été méchant de faire une chose si bizarre, et il était terriblement difficile de ne pas regarder fixement ses pieds à la place. « Oui, monsieur. Je ne le ferai plus. »

« Bien. » Son père fit une pause, et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Tu penses que je ne veux pas que tu fasses encore de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mons – père. Je sais que c'est mal. »

Son père soupira. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Je souhaite seulement que tu ne mettes pas le Silencieux quand tu es blessé. Te rappelles-tu ce que j'ai dit avant ? »

Harry haussa rapidement une épaule puis la laissa retomber. « Oh ! Et aucune gesticulation ! »

Les coins des lèvres de Père se relevèrent, très faiblement, et Harry réalisa que c'était un sourire. « Exact. Aucune gesticulation. Mais nous parlions du Silencieux. Est-ce que tu te rappelles pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela quand tu es blessé ? »

« N-non, monsieur. »

« Parce que je veux savoir si tu as un problème. Si tu es blessé, ou si tu fais un cauchemar, je veux le savoir, pour que je puisse t'aider. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et décida de poser une question. C'était effrayant cependant, et son estomac semblait se contracter à l'intérieur de lui. Il poussa un profond soupir. « M'aider à faire quoi, monsieur ? »

Le visage de son père s'effondra un peu, comme s'il était triste ou bouleversé. « T'aider à te sentir mieux » dit-il doucement, et quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry s'effondra un peu aussi, à l'entente de ses mots, et de leur tristesse.

Il regardait fixement ses mains, maintenant, pliées encore une fois sur son édredon. « Personne... Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi, monsieur ? » Il leva la tête vers son père, se sentant curieusement perdu et ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu obtenir une telle chose.

« Parce que tu es mon fils, et que c'est ce que font les pères. »

Harry réfléchit à cela pendant une minute, et se rappela comment Dudley était autorisé à venir dans le lit de ses parents quand il avait fait un cauchemar, et comment Tante Pétunia s'occupait toujours de Dudley quand il s'éraflait le genou ou tombait de son vélo, et il hocha la tête. « Les mamans aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son père renifla avec un léger sourire. « Les maman aussi, oui. » Une autre pause. « Harry, ta maman était... était une de mes amies à l'école. Je... je l'aimais beaucoup. Et je te promets que je prendrais soin de toi au meilleur de mes capacités. Je le lui dois... Et à toi aussi. » Père bougea sa main dans un geste que Harry commençait à comprendre, geste qu'il faisait en parlant de quelque chose dont il ne voulait plus parler.

« Mais pour les autres règles » dit Père sévèrement « Aucun Silencieux, nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Oui, Père. »

Son père lui accorda un de ses minces sourires ; c'était la première fois que Harry n'avait pas trébuché sur la façon de l'appeler.

Le sourire de Harry en réponse fut rapide. Il aimait rendre son père heureux, même si il ne pouvait pas faire de la vraie magie.

« Bien. Et tu seras responsable de ta chambre en la gardant propre. Aucun jouet ou vêtement sur le sol. »

« Mais, Père, je n'ai pas... »

« Pas de jouets, ou de vêtements. Je sais. Tu les auras, avant la fin de la semaine. »

« Vraiment ? A moi ? »

« Oui, enfant. Les tiens. Maintenant, tu ne dois pas être en retard pour les repas. Si tu ne sais pas encore lire l'heure, Dappin ou moi-même t'appellerons. »

« Je _sais_ lire l'heure ! Sauf si je ne peux pas voir d'horloge. »

« Ce qui serait assez difficile. » Son père tapota légèrement ses lèvres avec un doigt mince. « Peut-être qu'au début, nous veillerons juste à t'appeler pour les repas, jusqu'à ce que tu saches où se trouvent toutes les horloges. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Tu devras prendre un bain chaque soir – ou une douche » Ajouta son père, après avoir vu que Harry allait protester. Il avait dit à Dappin que les bains étaient seulement pour les bébés, mais en réalité, il n'avait seulement pas aimé ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'un d'eux. Les douches étaient beaucoup plus sûres. Plus rapides. Il fut soulagé quand son père lui permit de prendre des douches, à la place. « Et mettre des vêtements propres chaque matin. Dappin t'aidera à les choisir. »

« Oui, Père. »

« Tu es autorisé à aller dans le jardin de derrière chaque matin, mais comme il fait plutôt chaud les après-midi, je préférerais que tu restes à l'intérieur après le déjeuner. Dappin te montrera le jardin demain. »

Il y avait un jardin derrière ? Ce devait être là qu'il ferait ses corvées de maison. Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il détestait travailler dehors quand il faisait vraiment chaud, surtout quand il n'avait pas le droit de boire ou de se mettre à l'ombre. « Merci, Père » dit-il.

Son père tendit la main, et tapota son genou, en pensant que Harry était un peu étrange, mais puisque ce n'était pas blessant, il ne chercha pas plus. Enfin, pas trop. « Je pense que c'est assez pour le moment. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te laver avant le dîner, et me retrouver dans la salle à manger dans dix minutes? »

« Oui, monsieur ! » Il allait dîner aussi ! C'était une très bonne journée.

* * *

Severus observa le garçon monter les escaliers et réprima un soupir. Le moment de pur plaisir qu'il avait expérimenté en forçant les Dursleys à supporter toutes les punitions qu'ils avaient faites subir à Harry au cours des années, avait complètement disparu quand il s'était retrouvé face à la réalité d'un garçon qui pensait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à s'asseoir sur des chaises et qui n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été réconforté quand il était blessé. Une fois encore, il se demanda comment il avait pu penser qu'il était capable de s'occuper de ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, que savait-il des enfants maltraités ? A part qu'il en avait été un lui-même ! Ce qui était difficilement d'un chaleureux réconfort.

Avant dîner, cependant, il avait une chose à faire. Entrant dans son bureau, il ferma la porte, et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Des flammes vertes s'élevèrent rapidement, et il appela « Albus Dumbledore ! »

Un moment plus tard, la tête d'Albus apparut dans les flammes. « Bonsoir, Severus. Comment se passe la soirée ? Aucun problème, j'espère ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. » Soupira Severus. « Pourrais-je venir chez vous ? »

« Naturellement, cher garçon. » La tête du Directeur disparut, et Rogue jeta un peu plus de poudre, appela le bureau du Directeur et avança dans les flammes. Après avoir tourné en rond le temps qu'il donne le mot de passe, il glissa avec élégance hors de la cheminée et se retrouva dans le bureau circulaire d'Albus.

« Merci » dit-il en nettoyant sa longue robe d'un geste de la main.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Un bonbon au citron ? » Proposa le Directeur en tendant une coupe.

« Non, merci » répondit Severus, bien qu'il ait pris un siège. « J'ai rendu visite aux Dursleys » dit-il pour éviter toute parlotte ennuyante qui aurait pu autrement continuer. « Et exécuté le _Priori Malum Res_. »

« Ah » Albus rassembla ses doigts devant son visage et dévisagea Severus à travers eux.

« Je ne regrette rien. J'ai juste pensé que vous devriez le savoir. »

Le directeur hocha la tête. « Cela fait longtemps que cette malédiction n'a pas été lancée. »

« Ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire, Albus ! » Severus haussa le ton et marcha dans la pièce « De toute façon, ils l'ont mérité. Et j'ai le droit de parenté. »

« Oui. Mais ce droit puissance trois est un peu... dur pour des Moldus, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Si vous aviez vu... » Il pourrait aussi bien tout admettre, maintenant était aussi bien que plus tard. « Je les ai legillimencé d'abord. »

« Tous ? »

Fichu Albus avec son ton doux et pas tout à fait accusateur. « Oui » gronda-t-il. « Même le garçon. Sept ans comme Harry, et déjà plus despote que _Black_ ne l'a jamais été, même dans son pire moment. Il a montré Harry – qu'il a appelé le _chien_, d'ailleurs – à ses amis, et les encourageait à le battre chacun leur tour. »

Dumbledore soupira fortement, ses yeux bleus fatigués et tirés, mais pénétrant au coeur du problème, jusqu'à sa conscience. « Combien de temps a-t-il duré ? »

Severus regarda droit dans les yeux de son mentor, sachant qu'il serait probablement legillimencé, s'il ne répondait pas. « Six ans, je pense. Puisque c'est la durée qu'ils ont eu à prendre soin de lui. Ils n'en mourront pas, mais ils pourraient le souhaiter. »

« Très bien. » Albus mit la coupe de ses bonbons au citron dans un tiroir. « Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose, Severus ? »

« Oui, une question futile » dit-il, plutôt raidement. Severus était reconnaissant au Directeur de l'aide qu'il avait fournie sur les 'problèmes juridiques de Severus' avec le Ministère ; Albus pouvait être de bons conseils quelquefois. « Harry s'est réveillé de son petit somme cet après-midi, en criant. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui pouvait causer une douleur chez lui, mais il a dit qu'il avait mal de partout, jusque dans ses os. Mais son apparence n'a pas changé, et de toute façon, je pensais que le rituel de sang agirait sur plusieurs mois. »

« En effet » convint Albus.

« Il a également lancé un sort parfait de Silence autour de lui, tout en dormant ! Il dit qu'il a dû le faire avec les Dursleys parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire du bruit, même dans ses rêves. »

« Très doué, pour son âge. »

Severus lui lança un regard furieux. « Vous n'avez même pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon a appris par lui-même la magie pour se protéger de ces créatures sanguinaires, et ne me dit même pas quand il souffre ! Je veux savoir par l'enfer, ce qui n'a pas marché avec le rituel. Quelles nouvelles douleurs puis-je prévoir pour mon fils, puisqu'il ne me dira rien à ce sujet par lui-même ? »

« Rien que je suspecte » Dit Albus avec sérénité. Ses yeux avaient regagné d'une façon ou d'une autre leur scintillement, et Severus ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce soit vrai. « A part sur sa magie externe. Il aura certainement une période d'ajustage, en vivant pour la première fois avec un véritable parent. »

« Vous _savez _quelque chose » attaqua Severus. Il n'aimait pas le scintillement, ni la tonalité affectueuse qu'Albus avait pris avec lui. « Que me cachez vous ? »

« Moi ? Severus, vous devriez me connaître mieux que cela. »

« Je vous connais suffisamment bien pour attendre une réponse franche. » Severus desserra ses poings et se demanda pour la centième fois s'il faisait la bonne chose en se mettant sous l'égide du vieil homme. Mais quel choix avait-il vraiment ?

« Je vous dis toujours tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

« Et pas un dixième de ce que je veux savoir » murmura Severus. Il attrapa le récipient contenant la poudre de cheminette, et en arracha le couvercle.

« Je vous verrai, vendredi. Avec le garçon. »

Avec un signe d'assentiment à peine civil, Severus jeta la poudre dans les flammes et repartit chez lui.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et voici le chapitre 13, presque le milieu de l'histoire ! Albus est toujours aussi cachotier, Severus exaspéré (ça se comprend !) et Harry... Ca progresse un peu mais c'est pas encore ça !!

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 16.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Harry cria encore dans son sommeil cette nuit-là. Et sans même le réaliser, il plaça le charme de Silence. Mais Severus avait déjà posé des sorts pour le réveiller si le sommeil de Harry était perturbé par quoi que ce soit, et fut ainsi averti quand les cauchemars du garçon commencèrent. Dans sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, il se retourna au son du bourdonnement incessant, réalisa ce que c'était après dix ou quinze secondes, et se précipita alors hors de son lit jusqu'à la chambre du garçon. Il trouva Harry entrain de se débattre dans le lit, essayant d'échapper à l'édredon et au drap qui l'emprisonnaient et le faisaient presque hyperventiler... mais silencieusement.

Severus annula le sort, se préparant aux cris perçants qui allaient suivre, puis recueillit le garçon dans ses bras. Pendant quelques minutes, il dut batailler contre les poings et les pieds du garçon tandis que Harry luttait pour se libérer de celui qui le tenait, mais quand le garçon se réveilla finalement, ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à cet enfant qu'il ne devait plus faire de magie accidentelle, qu'importe combien cela le préoccupait. Le garçon était rigide de crainte dans les bras de Severus. Sa peau était rougie et en sueur devant ses efforts, et Severus lui parla doucement, lui disant « Chuuut, Harry. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là... »

« Papa » chuchota le petit garçon avec une respiration saccadée, et il s'affaissa mollement, cachant son visage dans l'épaule de Severus, ses bras minuscules et fins s'enroulant autour de son cou.

Effrayé, Severus tapota l'arrière de la tête de Harry plutôt maladroitement. _Papa_ ? « Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? »

Harry hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Severus. Son souffle devenait de chauds halètements. « C'était terrible. Ell'était entrain de crier. »

« Qui criait, Harry ? »

« La femme aux cheveux rouge. Et puis il y a eu la lumière verte et elle est _morte_. »

Severus sentit le froid l'entourer et serra le garçon plus étroitement contre lui. Lily. Il avait rêvé de la mort de sa mère. « Tout va bien » murmura-t-il.

« Elle ne va pas bien » argua le garçon « Elle est morte, et je ne pourrai jamais la connaître. »

« Non » dit Severus « Non, tu ne le pourras jamais. »

Après cela, il lui caressa le dos, et Dappin leur apporta leur chocolat. Le garçon indiqua qu'il n'en avait jamais goûté de sa vie mais une fois fait, il prononça un « Délicieux ! » et en but encore. Severus laissa une petite boule de lumière, de la taille d'un Rappeltout sur la table de nuit, que Harry pourrait observer s'il voulait tandis qu'elle prenait diverses couleurs.

« Essaye de dormir encore » dit-il à son fils pendant qu'il commençait à fermer la porte. « Demain sera un jour chargé. »

« Père ! » appela le garçon. « S'il vous plait... Pouvez-vous laissez ouvert ? »

Severus hocha la tête et le fit, s'assurant que sa propre porte était un peu ouverte également, quand il retourna se coucher, au cas où le garçon aurait encore besoin de lui durant la nuit. Le reste de la nuit se passa assez calmement, bien que Severus se releva plusieurs fois, juste pour s'assurer que le garçon allait bien, une fois nécessitant de le recouvrir correctement, car toutes ses couvertures avait été repoussées au pied du lit..

Le matin, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, toujours fatigué, et frotta ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Même si cela faisait peu de temps, il appréciait l'idée que Harry soit son fils à présent. Souriant faiblement, il effectua sa toilette du matin et rencontra le garçon pendant qu'il descendait les étroits escaliers jusqu'au salon. Le garçon portait les vêtements de la veille, sans sa robe cependant, et ses chaussures claquaient fortement sur les escaliers.

« On s'occupe des vêtements, aujourd'hui » annonça Severus, en regardant le garçon de haut et en bas. « Directement après le petit déjeuner. »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, mais il ne dit rien excepté « oui, monsieur. »

Les lèvres de Severus s'amincirent, mais il hocha la tête et le mena vers la salle à manger où le petit déjeuner était déjà servi. Une fois que l'enfant fut assis sur une chaise, Severus l'a fit grandir pour lui comme il l'avait fait avant. Au lieu de le regarder horrifié, cette fois Harry rit avec plaisir pendant que la chaise montait rapidement, même si ses doigts se fermaient spasmodiquement sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le garçon rire, et Severus se rendit compte qu'il voulait entendre ce son plus souvent.

Harry regarda au-dessus de la table, une lueur affamée dans les yeux, mais ne prit rien. Severus saisit le plateau d'oeufs et se servit une portion, et Harry observa, ses yeux glissant du plateau à la cuillère puis à l'assiette tout en restant dans une anticipation nerveuse. « Tu aimes les oeufs, Harry ? »

Le garçon se mordit tout de suite la lèvre plutôt que de répondre, et Severus se maudit immédiatement. De part son invasion dans le minuscule cerveau de ces Moldus, il savait que cette même question – en particulier s'il répondait par l'affirmatif – recevait presque toujours la même réplique par la 'famille' de Harry. _« Trop mauvais, tu as été un horrible petit garçon et tu n'en auras pas. »_ de sa tante, et _« Seulement s'il y en reste après que je me sois servi, n'est-ce pas maman ? »_ de son cousin.

Donc... « Tu auras des œufs, Harry » dit Severus, en rompant le silence maladroit, et il mit une généreuse portion dans l'assiette du garçon.

Harry le regarda fixement avec une telle adoration qu'il sentit son coeur vaciller. « Merci, monsieur. »

« Et du bacon » et il posa également trois bandes de lard sur l'assiette de Harry. « Des toasts aussi. » Deux morceaux de pain beurré suivirent, remplissant l'assiette.

« Merci, monsieur ! » dit une nouvelle fois Harry. Il prit sa fourchette – de nouveau dans son poing, ils allaient très bientôt devoir travailler sur l'étiquette à table – mais attendit patiemment que Severus est fini de se servir et tienne sa propre fourchette.

« C'est bon, Harry. Tu peux manger maintenant. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le garçon engloutisse le bacon dans sa bouche, s'aidant aussi de son autre main, celle sans la fourchette, pour faire disparaître la nourriture plus rapidement que Severus le pensait possible, comme s'il était sûr que tout allait être emporté. Et, d'après les souvenirs de sa famille, il sut que ça avait été le cas. A chaque fois... « Doucement, enfant. La nourriture ne va pas disparaître. »

Se sentant grondé, Harry fit une pause brièvement avec une deuxième fourchette remplie d'oeufs seulement à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. La fourchette trembla tandis que Severus observait le garçon, comme s'il attendait le signal pour recommencer de manger.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade, Harry » indiqua Severus. « Si tu manges trop vite, tu le seras. »

« Oui, monsieur » dit Harry, et il mangea ses oeufs, parvenant cette fois réellement à mâcher avant de les avaler.

Severus réprima un soupir. Les bonnes manières viendraient mieux une fois que l'enfant ne serait plus si effrayé de ne pas pouvoir manger de tout, supposa-t-il. Jusque-là, il éviterait juste de regarder Harry quand ils étaient à table.

Après le petit déjeuner, Severus montra au garçon le reste de la maison, y compris la cuisine, où Harry semblait regarder un peu trop gaiement où les plats, les casseroles et le nécessaire de nettoyage étaient rangés, à la grande consternation de Severus. Et dans le jardin, il dut rappeler au garçon qu'in n'était _pas_ un elfe de garçon, _encore_ une fois, et qu'il n'avait pas à faire le jardin, mais jouer.

L'image du garçon redressant la tête à ses côtés, comme si Severus avait prononcé un mot étranger quand il avait dit « jouer » resterait gravé en Severus pour toujours. Ca lui rappelait sa propre enfance, sans aucun souvenir d'un temps affectueux, qui avait été presque assidûment sombre et désespéré. Presque. Cet enfant... Le mot « jouer » _était_ pour lui étranger, mais Severus se jura que ce ne serait pas toujours ainsi.

Ainsi, directement après être partis de chez la couturière, qui mesura Harry et adapta convenablement les chemises, pantalons, shorts, chaussettes, pyjamas, chaussures et robes, dans divers motifs et couleurs, ils approchèrent de la porte du magasin de jouets, et Severus indiqua à Harry d'en prendre quelques uns. Il observa le visage de l'enfant pendant qu'ils traversaient l'établissement, et le regard émerveillé de Harry pendant qu'il découvrait tous les jouets magiques et leurs bruits et les ailes qui s'agitaient et les cris « Joues avec _moi_ ! » était de l'or pur.

Harry ne toucha à rien, mais son regard s'attarda sur plusieurs jouets qui, alors que Harry essayait de choisir les jouets qui étaient petits et peu coûteux – les moins chers en fait, si Severus devaient être honnête – avec l'espoir évident que s'il ne demandait pas plus, il en obtiendrait au moins un, Severus secoua sa tête et ramena de nouveau le garçon vers eux. Sans aucun mot ambiguë, il dit à Harry de prendre l'ensemble des figurines entièrement animées de dragons Roumains peintes en couleurs vives, le sac de bavboules bleu et vert et enfin, le balai pour enfant débutant.

Il imaginait qu'à la fin de la semaine, il regretterait probablement tous ces achats, mais pour le moment, voir la joie innocente de Harry était déjà une récompense.

Comme les vêtements, il rétrécit les jouets et les mit dans sa poche, avec une promesse au garçon de les lui remettre dès qu'ils seraient à la maison. Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'Opticien et achetèrent des lunettes qui lui étaient adaptées avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il avait eu pour les jouets. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent au Chaudron Baveur, où Harry tint maladroitement le menu dans ses petites mains, près de son visage, mais sans sembler le regarder réellement. Il fixa la table et marmonna incompréhensiblement quand on lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur, heu, Père. » Ses nouvelles lunettes rendaient ses yeux plus brillants, plus ronds, et il ne louchait plus, ce qui était définitivement une amélioration.

Une autre pensée s'imposa à lui « Tu ne peux pas lire le menu ? »

Les joues du garçon rougirent avant qu'il ne regarde au loin avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Harry... »

« Désolé, monsieur ! » Il reposa le menu et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, regardant misérablement vers le bas.

« Harry, je ne suis pas préoccupé par ton attitude pour le moment. Je suis préoccupé par ta lecture. N'as-tu pas appris quand tu étais à l'école ? »

Le garçon déglutit et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi non ? » Il ne _semblait_ pas sot.

Inexplicablement, les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes. Il les essuya méchamment avec ses petits poings. « Parc'que je suis stupide. »

« Non. Tu n'es pas stupide. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui pourrait se rappeler de toutes les règles de ma maison, à moins d'avoir une bonne mémoire.

« Je l'_suis_ » insista le garçon. « Tante Pétunia dit... »

« Je suis sûr » dit calmement Severus, avant que Harry ne finisse sa phrase « que ta tante a dit beaucoup de choses sur toi au cours des années qui ne sont simplement pas vraies. Je l'ai déjà dit avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne le regardait toujours pas, mais il bougea la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Bien. Maintenant, y avait-il des sujets que tu aimais à l'école ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Les maths. »

« Bien. Qu'aimais-tu dans cette matière ? »

« Je peux compter vite, et les nombres sont faciles à écrire. Il y en a seulement dix. »

Severus hocha la tête. Tom vint à leur table pour voir comment ils allaient, et Severus fit un geste irrité pour l'éloigner. Quand l'homme repartit, il dit. « En voyant mieux maintenant, ce le sera encore plus. Pourquoi est-ce que la lecture t'ennuie ? Et je ne veux pas la même réponse que tu m'as donnée avant. »

L'épaule de Harry se haussa. « C'est difficile de se concentrer. »

« La raison est difficile à dire ? »

Secouant sa tête, Harry dit « Non, monsieur. En classe, c'était souvent dur de _réfléchir_. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Severus, bien qu'il avait une ou deux idées à ce sujet.

« Je suis facilement distrait » dit Harry, ce qui sonna comme s'il récitait quelque chose. « Et après la récréation du matin, je suis souvent déprimé et imprévisible. »

« Vraiment. Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Tante Pétunia. »

Severus avait mentalement deviné les mots en même temps que le garçon. Il secoua la tête. « Quand t'a-t-elle dit que tu étais déprimé et imprévisible ? »

« Quand elle a reçu mes notes, la première année. Elle a dit que le professeur le lui avait dit. Et que son Dudd' était un si bon étudiant, que c'tait une honte qu'il doive aller à l'école avec des gens comme moi. »

« Est-ce que... Dudd' était dans ta classe ? » Il s'étouffa presque sur le surnom. _Par la malle de Merlin_.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Et quand il était dans la classe avec toi, est-ce qu'il te distrayait de ton travail ? »

Harry le regarda finalement, interrogateur. « Pardon, monsieur ? »

« Etait-il toujours bruyant et désagréable en ta présence, au point de t'empêcher de te concentrer sur ton travail ? » Il savait malheureusement bien comment avait été _Dudd'_ mais il voulait que Harry le comprenne par lui-même. « Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès de prendre ton travail pour l'abîmer, ou demandait à d'autres de le faire ? »

Très tranquillement, Harry dit « Oui, monsieur. Parfois. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Et pendant la récréation du matin, après laquelle tu étais si _déprimé et imprévisible_, est-ce que ton cousin t'attaquait ou demandait aux autres de le faire ? »

« Parfois, monsieur. » Le garçon le regarda malheureux, et Severus se radoucit finalement.

« Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que, si tu n'étais pas embêté par cet idiot de cousin à chaque minute lors de tes journées d'école, tu pourrais être capable de te concentrer pour apprendre à lire ? Et peut-être même devenir encore meilleur en maths ? »

« Peut-être. » admit le garçon.

« Mm » accepta Severus et il fit un geste vers Tom pour qu'il vienne maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts à passer commande. « Nous verrons cela. »

* * *

Les deux jours suivants passèrent comme dans un tourbillon pour Harry. Il suivit Dappin et l'aida avec les corvées, et même si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, elle poussait des cris aigus et ravis quand elle le voyait. Dans le jardin, il apprit les noms de toutes les fleurs et plantes, et les récitait de nouveau à son père au dîner, et son père lui faisait un léger mouvement des lèvres qui indiquait qu'il était heureux. Pendant la journée, Père était souvent occupé avec son propre travail d'école lui avait-il dit, et donc Harry jouait dans le jardin ou dans sa chambre, avec les nouveaux jouets que son père lui avait donné, particulièrement le balai !

Il aimait voler, et espérait seulement pouvoir voler plus haut que son balai pour enfant le lui permettait. Il restait à quelques vingtaines de centimètres du sol, mais son père lui avait dit que quand il serait plus âgé, il pourrait monter sur un plus grand balai qui volerait n'importe où dans le ciel. Il les verrait, Père le lui avait dit, à Poudlard, où ils allaient habiter pendant l'école.

Père avait dit beaucoup de chose sur Poudlard.

Les meilleurs moments étaient après dîner, quand Père asseyait Harry sur ses genoux, dans une chaise confortable de la bibliothèque et où ils regardaient des livres ensemble. Père avait transformé en jeu le fait d'apprendre les lettres et de les épeler dans des mots, et chaque soir avant de se coucher, il disait que Harry était très intelligent et lirait tout seul en un rien de temps. À l'heure du coucher, Père aimait raconter à Harry une histoire au sujet du monde sorcier, parfois au sujet de Poudlard et des choses à quoi il pouvait s'attendre là-bas – comme des vrais fantômes ! – et parfois c'était comme les contes de fées que Mlle Egglestrom leur lisait parfois à l'école, avec des dragons et des géants et des monstres.

Il avait toujours des cauchemars, cependant, le pire étant l'homme-serpent aux yeux rouges et la lumière verte qui avait tué la dame. Et d'autres, où il avait toujours le collier sur son cou, et puis Dudley le mettait dans une cage et lui donnait des coups de bâton tandis que Piers lui chantait « Haleine de chien, haleine de chien » et Oncle Vernon rendait la laisse plus serrée et plus serrée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Le père de Harry n'avait encore jamais redit qu'il ne devait pas mettre le Silence et ce, même si Harry le mettait, parc'que il ne pouvait rien y faire, comme c'était un accident quand il le mettait et donc, Père le réveillait toujours de ses terribles rêves et le tenait fermement contre lui, lui disant doucement des choses, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à se rendormir. Parfois, il restait même, se reposant sur le lit, quand Harry était d'accord, et ses mains étaient douces pendant qu'elles frottaient en cercles son dos, ou se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Harry reculait à peine désormais quand il faisait cela.

Harry avait même trouvé un ami, dans le jardin. Un serpent avec des bandes rouges avait sifflé près de lui quand il jouait à la bataille des dragons ! Et sa langue avait chatouillé sa cheville. Il avait demandé à Père au sujet des serpents, et du pourquoi leurs langues restaient dehors comme ça, et il avait dit qu'ils goûtaient l'air, donc Harry demanda au serpent _« Quel goût j'ai ? »_

La tête du serpent monta un peu, et il le considéra avec surprise, comme l'autre serpent l'vait fait, dans la cour des Dursleys. _« Tu parles ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Harry n'en prit pas offense cette fois, et répondit juste. _« Oui. Est-ce qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres qui le peuvent ? »_

_« Pas beaucoup. »_ dit le serpent.

_« Désolé. Hum, mon nom est Harry. Et le tien ? »_

_« Nom ? Cccccc'est une chose humaine. »_ Le serpent glissa au-dessus de ses nouvelles chaussures qu'il était seulement supposé porter quand il jouait dehors, et toucha encore sa cheville nue avec sa langue. _« Mais tu peux m'appeler Hassssseth. »_

_« Ravi de te rencontrer, Hasseth »_ dit Harry, se rappelant les choses que Père lui avait enseigné au sujet de la façon de saluer des personnes.

_« Moi aussssi, Harry. »_ Le serpent remonta à l'intérieur de son nouveau pantalon et se lova autour de sa jambe. _« Tu es chaud, Harry. Et tu as la sssaveur d'un chaud été. »_

Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, ou pas, mais décida que si Hasseth aimait ça, ça devait être bien. _« Tu peux rester là si tu veux, et te maintenir au chaud. »_ dit-il au serpent. _« Mais je ne sais pas si je peux te rentrer à l'intérieur. »_

_« Je ne voudrais pas être à l'intérieur d'un endroit pour humains, Harry. Mais oui tu es chaud. Merccci. »_

En grimaçant, Harry retourna à son jeu, parlant de temps en temps avec Hasseth et lui racontant tout au sujet de Poudlard aussi.

Puis plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il fut l'heure d'aller à l'école.

Ils utilisèrent la cheminée (floo) – et Père dit que ce n'était pas la même chose que « volé (flew) comme sur un balai », même si ça se prononçait pareil – comme celle qu'ils avaient pris pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, le lieu où se situait les magasins sorciers. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup quand il entrait dans l'âtre, craignant d'être brûlé comme c'était arrivé une ou deux fois quand Tante Pétunia le punissait lorsqu'il faisait tomber des choses dans la cuisine. Mais Père expliqua que le feu n'était pas chaud quand de la poudre magique était lancée dedans, et que c'était l'un des moyens de transport le plus rapide des sorciers.

Harry ne lui dit pas qu'il n'était pas réellement un sorcier, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de la magie, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir les yeux plissés le regarder, ceux qui l'informaient que son père était gêné ou triste. Ainsi il prit la main de Père et la cheminée l'amena à Poudlard. Il se retrouva plein de suie, comme la dernière fois, et son père fit un geste pour faire partir la saleté de ses vêtements avec le bâton qu'il gardait habituellement dans sa manche, et qu'il appelait une baguette magique.

Ils se tenaient dans une grande salle, avec toutes sortes de choses brillantes et tournantes sur elles-mêmes, et derrière un bureau était assis le Directeur Dumbledore. Harry se cacha derrière la jambe de son père, mais Père ne le laissa pas faire cela très longtemps, mais mit une main sur son épaule et le fit passer devant lui.

« Bonjour, Harry » dit le Directeur.

Le père de Harry serra un peu son épaule, donc il regarda le vieil homme avec la drôle de robe et le chapeau pointu et répondit « Bonjour, Directeur Dumbledore, monsieur. »

L'homme sourit et ses yeux bleus lumineux pétillèrent comme deux diamants et il tendit vers lui une coupelle avec des bonbons « Sucette au citron, Harry ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'oeil à son père, qui hocha la tête, et Harry s'avança donc pour prendre une des sucreries. « Merci, monsieur » dit-il et il la mit avec plaisir dans sa bouche. C'était très doux et ça pétillait sur sa langue. Il grimaça.

Le Directeur regarda Père par-dessus ses lunettes et son sourire s'approfondit. « Tu as un jeune homme très bien élevé. »

« Bien sûr » dit Père, et sa main tapota l'épaule de Harry. « Il es mon fils. »

Harry sentit sa poitrine chauffer de joie et suça avec plaisir son bonbon tandis que les deux hommes parlaient.

« Laissez-moi appeler l'un des elfes de maison pour vous montrer vos quartiers. Nous avons du les agrandir, légèrement, pour les adapter aux nouvelles circonstances. J'ai pris la liberté de vous affecter un elfe pour vous aider avec les soins de l'enfant, durant vos classes, si vous acceptez. »

Harry se redressa, en reconnaissant le mot « acceptez », mais il resta calme, comme il était supposé le faire. Père le regarda. « Cela semble sage » dit-il « Merci »

« Ne pensez rien de cela, Severus. Nous avons eu des parents enseignants avant, et j'imagine que nous en aurons encore. » Il regarda encore Harry, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller sous son regard pénétrant. « Il ressemble beaucoup à son père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maintenant Père le regardait fixement et Harry essaya durement de garder la tête haute, mais c'était très difficile, quand il voulait se faire petit et invisible. « En effet » murmura Père « Beaucoup. »

Le Directeur rit sous cape, et la tête de Père se dirigea vers lui. Il semblait fâché, et Harry baissa rapidement la tête. Mais Père ne dit rien de plus, et ne le frappa pas ou ne lui jeta rien dessus, mais sa poigne sur l'épaule de Harry se serra, juste un peu « Tout va bien, Harry. » dit-il doucement. « Je ne suis pas en colère. »

Harry lui jeta un rapide regard, pas vraiment rassuré, et Père rajouta « Je ne suis pas en colère contre _toi_. »

Harry put alors se détendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur des escaliers qui se déplaçaient ! Descendant dans un long corridor avec un plafond haut et un sol en bois brillant sur lequel Harry pensait qu'il aimerait essayer de voler sur son balai. Deux statues laides se trouvaient en bas des escaliers, ainsi que quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Dappin, en seulement plus petit et avec les yeux jaunâtres au lieu de verts.

« Je suis Nelli, messieurs. » dit l'elfe de maison. « Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, Maître Rogue, Maître Harry. »

« Merci, Nelli. » dit Père, et Harry lui fit écho.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina, en souriant joyeusement, et les mena au fond du couloir à un ensemble de larges escaliers en pierre avec des rampes qui seraient suffisamment brillantes pour glisser jusqu'en bas. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, de nombreux d'escaliers jaillissaient des murs et pendant que Harry les observait, plusieurs d'entre eux se déplaçaient, supprimant un raccordement pour en créer un neuf.

« Père, est-ce que vous avez vu ? » demanda Harry en les pointant du doigt.

« Oui, Harry. Je t'ai parlé des escaliers. »

C'était vrai, il l'avait fait, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que cela _signifiait_. Les escaliers ne faisaient pas juste que _bouger_. « Oui, monsieur, mais est-ce que vous avez vu ?! »

Les lèvres de Père se contractèrent à mi-chemin d'un sourire et il hocha la tête, en prenant la main de Harry et en suivant l'elfe de maison derrière un grand escalier jusqu'à un couloir plus étroit qui descendait. Ils suivirent le long vestibule jusqu'à un autre ensemble d'escaliers, et passèrent devant de nombreuses portes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un mur blanc.

Nelli s'arrêta et leur montra. « Voici vos chambres, Maître Rogue et Maître Harry. Maître Dumbledore a dit que le mot de passe devra être changé comme vous voulez. Pour le moment le mot de passe est Chocogrenouille. »

À ces mots, le mur se déplaça, comme les escaliers, rentrant à l'intérieur. Une porte secrète ! Harry tapa ses mains ensemble. « Père, est-ce que... »

« J'ai vu, Harry. » dit Père, mais il semblait heureux, pas agaçé, et il le fit entrer dans leur nouvelle maison.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas super bien traduit pour tout vous dire mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux avec certaines phrases. Si quelqu'un a des idées je suis preneuse, comme d'hab'. :D

Pas eu le temps pour des réponses perso, donc un GRAND MERCI à : _oOBlanche NeigeOo, schiezca, nagoya, zaika, petite grenouille, black sirie, Aurelie Malfoy, grispoils, titmo_

Merci bis à Nagoya pour son aide de traduction

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 17.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Severus observa Harry explorer sa nouvelle chambre. Albus avait bien fait les choses pour le garçon ; la chambre était d'une taille décente, et bien aérée, avec une fenêtre magique dans un mur qui montrait le parc de Poudlard. Harry le regarda pendant un long moment avant de se retourner.

« Père, est-ce que... ? Je pensais que nous avions descendu un long chemin. »

« Oui, nous sommes sous terre ici. C'est une fenêtre magique. C'est le terrain de Quidditch que tu peux voir là-bas. »

« Ils jouent au Quidditch ici ? Sur de vrais balais, monsieur ? » Ils avaient du – à la grande consternation de Severus – lire ensemble un livre de Quidditch (un cadeau d'Albus, le Vieux Renard) pendant une soirée, et le garçon n'avait presque pensé à rien d'autre, de ce qu'il en savait, depuis qu'il avait appris que ça se jouait sur des balais. Harry semblait avoir une fascination pour le vol bien au-delà de tout ce que Severus n'avait jamais entendu et il désespérait de pouvoir garder le garçon les pieds au sol.

Mais pour l'instant, Severus hocha la tête, et le garçon sourit et retourna à ses explorations. La penderie avait déjà ses vêtements d'accrochés, et le lit de grande taille était entouré de rideaux bleu et or. Une malle à l'extrémité du lit contenait des couvertures supplémentaires, et Harry utilisa une étagère contre le mur pour arranger sa collection de dragons, aussi bien que ses bavboules, auxquelles Dappin lui avait enseigné comment jouer. L'elfe de maison était devenu très affectueux avec Harry, Severus le savait, et était certainement le plus contrarié d'être laissé derrière, à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Cette chambre avait même sa propre salle de bains, pas aussi grande que celle principale mais c'était assez grand pour y avoir une baignoire, un lavabo et des toilettes. Plutôt que d'en être heureux cependant, Harry se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de bains et la regardait fixement, les lèvres mordues entre ses dents.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Severus examina la salle, et le garçon, avant de réaliser ce qui n'allait pas. « Pousse-toi un peu, Harry. » dit-il, et Harry fut effrayé, mais fit comme il avait dit. Severus fit un geste de sa baguette magique et après quelques murmures et une chiquenaude, il métamorphosa la baignoire en une large douche, avec un panneau en verre décoré de balais volant après des vifs d'or.

« Merci, monsieur, » souffla Harry.

Severus hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Ils allaient devoir un jour discuter de cette crainte particulière avec Harry. Mais pas maintenant. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient d'autres choses à discuter. Une qui avait été mise de côté pendant un moment, et une autre en rapport avec le nouveau développement de la situation.

« Allons au salon. Nous devons parler tous les deux. » Dit-il et le garçon obéit, semblant soudainement craintif. Pour le rassurer il ajouta « tu n'as pas d'ennuis. Nous devons simplement… Il y a quelque chose dont je dois discuter avec toi. »

En semblant légèrement moins nerveux, mais aucunement plus à l'aise, Harry avança dans le salon, devant la chaise que Severus installa, jusqu'à ce que Severus lui fasse signe de s'asseoir dans le siège près du secrétaire. Jetant un charme d'intimité, pour empêcher une écoute clandestine par un vieil-homme-se-mêlant-de-tout, il regarda de nouveau attentivement la pièce.

L'appartement ici était tout à fait agréable, vraiment. Les meubles étaient dans des tons neutres, et leurs rembourrages pour le dos confortables. Les murs étaient garnis d'étagères intégrées, et il y avait beaucoup d'espace pour ajouter des bibliothèques, si besoin. Ce le serait probablement. Un petit laboratoire privé de potions était prévu à l'extrémité du hall, en face de sa propre chambre à coucher, qui était à côté de Harry. Il y avait un bureau en plus de ce salon et une petite cuisine. La plupart du temps, ils mangeraient les repas des elfes de maison, mais de temps à autre, il aimait faire son propre thé, merci beaucoup.

Une fois fait, son regard revint à Harry, assis devant lui, ses mains sagement sur les genoux, paraissant pour n'importe qui, comme s'il allait être puni, et Severus soupira un peu. « Harry, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon leva les yeux, mais pas la tête, et Severus se trouva à regarder fixement les yeux de Lily, à travers de longues mèches de couleur charbon. Il était très heureux que même après le rituel d'adoption, le garçon ait toujours ses yeux, quoique chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il souffrait devant la chance qu'il avait perdu il y a bien longtemps.

Choisissant soigneusement ses mots, Severus indiqua, « Nous avons déjà parlé très brièvement de vos parents avant et de comment ils sont morts, vous vous rappelez ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Vous avez dit qu'ils avaient menti, ma Tante et mon Oncle. Que ma Maman et mon Papa n'étaient pas vraiment morts dans un accident de voiture. »

« En effet » Severus desserra ses mains et prit une profonde respiration. Si c'était dur pour lui, il pouvait seulement imaginer comment ce devait être pour Harry ! « Les rêves que tu fais... La dame que tu vois est Lily. Ta mère. »

Le visage de Harry pâlit comme s'il avait été giflé. « J'entends ses _cris_… »

« Oui, enfant. Tes parents – James et Lily – sont morts quand tu étais encore un bébé. La lumière verte que tu vois dans tes rêves, est appelée le Sortilège de la Mort. C'est magique, mais la pire sorte de magie. Un Sorcier Noir l'a utilisé pour les tuer. »

Faisant un petit O avec sa bouche, Harry regarda fixement Severus comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Severus attendit, comme les sourcils de Harry se fronçaient devant les images dont il se rappelait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon dit lentement, « Tante Pétunia dit toujours... Que j'aurai du mourir avec eux. Est-ce que... Est-ce que le Sorcier Noir a essayé de me tuer aussi ? »

Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, Severus indiqua, « Oui, Harry. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Il a disparu à la place, et tu en es sorti avec seulement cette cicatrice sur le front. »

Harry posa une main sur sa cicatrice. « Je pensais que je l'avais obtenu... »

« Dans l'accident de voiture ? » Severus essaya durement de ne pas ricaner à cette idée. Mais Harry hocha seulement la tête, et il continua, « Non. C'est une cicatrice due au mauvais sort, et elle ne s'effacera probablement jamais. Et beaucoup de personnes dans le monde des Sorciers savent que tu as survécu au Sortilège de la Mort. Ils te reconnaîtront grâce à cette cicatrice. »

Le garçon le regarda si confusément que Severus se radoucit. « Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais Harry, tu dois réaliser, que personne d'autre n'a jamais survécu à cette malédiction. Le fait que tu l'ais fait, et que le Lord Noir n'a plus été vu depuis la nuit où il a essayé de te tuer, te rend plutôt célèbre dans notre monde. Il y a ceux qui t'aduleront, ceux qui attendront beaucoup plus de choses de toi, et il y a ceux qui ne te croiront pas capable d'une telle magie et qui t'en voudront pour cela. »

Il fit une pause, et considéra s'il devait en dire plus, mais il le devait s'ils voulaient aborder correctement la suite. « Et puis il y a ceux qui suivaient le Lord Noir, qui seront... Moins enthousiastes du fait que tu l'ais fait disparaître. Ces personnes, tu devras y faire très attention. Je te protégerai avec le meilleur de mes capacités, naturellement. Mais tu devras être aussi très vigilant. »

« Vigilant ? »

« Sur tes gardes. Même ici, à Poudlard, j'en ai peur. Certains des enfants ici ont des parents qui ont par le passé suivi le Lord Loir. Naturellement, bon nombre d'entre eux ont dit qu'ils avaient été forcés d'agir contre leur volonté, mais… » Il soupira, et s'arrêta. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'entrer dans les raisons pour lesquelles quelques Mangemorts étaient à Azkaban et d'autres ne l'étaient pas. C'était assez – peut-être même trop – pour le garçon de savoir qu'il y en avait encore en liberté.

« Est-ce qu'ils essayeront de me tuer ? » La question était si réfléchie, et sérieuse, pour un si jeune et innocent visage que Severus voulut pouvoir crier toute l'injustice de cela. Ce garçon avait traversé tellement de chose, dans sa courte vie. Mal-aimé, sans soin, excepté dans sa première année, maltraité et négligé, puis enlevé de tout endroit familier et il apprenait que ses parents avaient été assassinés….

Mais il devait dire la vérité à Harry. « Ils pourraient » dit-il doucement. « Tu devras être prudent autour d'eux, et il est possible que personne ne cherchera à te faire de mal. Mais tu es également sous ma protection » lui rappela-t-il. « Et je te protégerais. »

Harry hocha la tête encore une fois, sans tout à fait le croire au vu de son expression, et à cet instant, Severus était encore plus furieux envers les Dursleys qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu. Pour avoir utilisé leurs six années en tant que gardiens du garçon à ne rien lui enseigner excepté comment ne pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un le protège, et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait attendre de la vie sauf de la souffrance. Il les haïssait pour cela, et regrettait de ne pas avoir lancé le Sort de la Mort sur eux à la place ou de les avoir envoyé à Azkaban où chacun de leurs tourments aurait été ressassé pour toujours entre les griffes des Détraqueurs.

Mais même si son propre statut juridique était pour le moment protégé, il savait que le ministère le considérait toujours comme un autre mangemort qu'ils n'avaient pas pu emprisonner et sauterait sur la chance de rectifier sa faute. De même, trop de publicité au sujet des Moldus chez qui le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu avait été placé mettrait juste le statut de _Harry_ en péril. Ainsi, il devrait se contenter de savoir qu'au moins pendant les prochaines années, les Dursleys n'auraient pas un moment où ils ne revivraient pas – en se retrouvant à la place de Harry – ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Du moins dans leurs esprits.

« As-tu d'autres questions ? » demanda-t-il finalement, bien qu'il pressentait que le garçon était probablement surchargé par toutes les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Comme prévu, Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, Père. »

« Alors nous n'avons plus qu'une seule chose à discuter. Nous avons été invités à prendre le thé demain chez un vieil… ami à moi. Il a un fils de ton âge, Draco, qui est également mon filleul. Les Malefoys sont une vieille famille de Sorciers, très influente dans certains cercles, et ils sont impatients de te rencontrer. »

Harry était calme, et quand il parla, Severus fut tout à fait heureux qu'il semble comprendre les implications des deux thèmes qu'il avait présentées. « Est-ce que je dois faire attention avec eux ? »

« Oui. Mais Lucius Malefoy est très bien considéré au ministère, en ce moment, et il est peu probable qu'il fasse n'importe quoi qui compromettrait sa position. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien. » Severus se leva. « C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner. Pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas te laver et je vais demander aux elfes de maison de nous apporter quelque chose à manger. »

« Oui, Père ! »

Severus observa le garçon monter rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bains, la perspective d'un nouveau repas encore aussi passionnant pour lui aujourd'hui qu'en début de semaine. Un jour, il espérait que Harry accepterait le fait qu'avoir des repas réguliers et être protégé étaient des choses normales.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, le père de Harry le laissa avec Nelli, pour pouvoir faire quelques travaux, avait-il dit, dans sa nouvelle salle de classe. Harry n'en avait pas été dérangé, parc'que Nelli lui avait proposé de lui montrer Poudlard, bien qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'emmener dehors sans la permission spécifique de son père. Elle lui avait montré les cuisines, cependant, et certaines des salles de bains voisines des étudiants, qu'il avait trouvé immenses et magnifiques, avec tout ce marbre, et ces étranges statues dans les coins. Dans les couloirs, ils passèrent devant des centaines d'armures et des millions de statues, tous de sorciers et de sorcières, indiqua Nelli, et Harry essaya de lire les plaques sur leurs socles, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre plusieurs des mots, seulement certaines lettres. Nelli lui montra plusieurs autres salles de classe, également, et ils visitèrent un beau jardin d'été avant qu'elle ne le ramène dans le grand hall.

Harry se tenait debout devant la grande porte de la salle, bouche bée devant le ciel qu'il voyait. Ils étaient à l'intérieur, mais… Le ciel ! Comme le plafond de sa chambre à l'Impasse du Tisseur mais celui-ci était tellement immense !

« Il change, Maître Harry, monsieur, quand le temps change dehors, » dit Nelli.

« C'est magnifique ! Est-il magique ? »

Nelli hocha la tête avec plaisir. « Oh, oui, Maître Harry. Poudlard possède de la magie dans ses murs et dans toutes ses salles et de partout. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est de la bonne magie ? »

« Oui, Maître Harry, monsieur. La magie de Poudlard est de la meilleure sorte de magie. Les elfes de maison, comme Nelli, monsieur, aiment beaucoup travailler ici. »

Harry lui sourit. « J'aime être ici, aussi. »

« Qu'avons-nous donc ici ? » interrogea une voix traînante, derrière eux.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Un homme très laid avec les cheveux visqueux et les yeux perçant le regarda de haut en bas et se renfrogna, encore plus méchamment que Père ne pourrait le faire dans ses plus mauvais jours. Un chat miteux s'enroula autour de ses jambes, ses yeux jaunes clignotant lentement.

« Désolé, monsieur ! Je regardais juste. »

Le visage de l'homme se durcit comme il remarqua la saleté du jardin sur les chaussures de Harry. « Vous jetiez un oeil, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas suffisant de passer tout mon temps à nettoyer après le passage des gamins pendant l'école, maintenant vous entrez pour ruiner mon travail en été, aussi ? Je ne le permettrais pas ! » L'homme saisit Harry par le col. « Je vous conduis au Directeur, garçon ! »

Bien qu'habituellement très rapide, Harry fut assez surpris pour ne pas réussir à temps à éviter la poigne griffue de l'homme. Trop rapidement, il se retrouva suspendu par le col, ses orteils touchant à peine le plancher alors que l'homme le traînait derrière lui dans le couloir. Le souffle de Harry était devenu très rapide, et il attrapa l'armature de la porte, mais l'homme était fort et l'en écarta. Le bois dur érafla ses mains nues.

« Nelli ! » pleura-t-il, mais l'elfe de maison disparut dans un bruit. L'homme ne ralentit pas, et Harry sut qu'il avait de vrais ennuis, qu'il serait probablement battu. « S'il vous plait, monsieur ! Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que je n'étais pas s'pposé aller... »

« La ferme, petit morveux. Le Directeur entendra parler de ceci. Je vous mettrais les chaînes avant que la nuit ne tombe, je vous l'assure. »

_Non ! Oh, non. Pas encore la chaîne, il ne pouvait pas faire cela encore une fois_… Harry pouvait à peine respirer, et pensait que, s'il pouvait juste arriver jusqu'à son père, s'il pouvait juste partir pendant une seconde... Il chercha en tâtonnant la main qui tenait sa chemise, creusant dans la chair de l'homme avec ses ongles, et bien que l'homme l'insulta et le secoua, il ne le laissa pas s'enfuir.

_Oh, non. S'il vous plaît_. Il ne voulait pas crier, mais après que l'homme l'ait secoué, il n'arrivait plus à prendre de l'air dans ses poumons, ne pouvait pas respirer du tout. _Père, à l'aide !_

Une lumière blanche brillante grandit autour de Harry pendant un bref instant, puis forma une boule qui s'éloigna, vers les escaliers massifs et la porte menant aux cachots. L'homme qui le traînait en avant ne prêta aucune attention à elle, cependant, et l'amena jusqu'aux escaliers. Les pieds et les chevilles de Harry frappaient les marches comme l'homme le balançait à chaque fois. Harry griffa sa chemise, serrée fortement au niveau de sa gorge. Des taches de lumière étincelaient devant ses yeux tandis que le reste du monde s'obscurcissait.

« QUE PENSEZ-VOUS FAIRE ! ? LIBÉREZ MON FILS IMMÉDIATEMENT ! ! »

L'air crépita juste comme avant un orage, mais il n'était pas effrayé. Son père était ici maintenant, et il pouvait se laisser aller.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Rien à dire je pense, à part que Rusard est un sale bonhomme !

A vendredi prochain

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre : **Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 18. (m'en reste plus que… 9 !)

_Je ne le dis pas à chaque fois mais merci pour les reviews anonymes auxquelles on ne peut malheureusement pas répondre !_

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

_Papa est venu pour moi_. Ce fut la première pensée de Harry à son réveil. La deuxième était qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il était dans une chambre, _pas_ enchaîné dans l'arrière-cour, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, juste d'un coup d'oeil, il vit qu'il était dans _sa_ chambre, la nouvelle du château. Ses lunettes étaient sur la table de nuit et il tendit le bras vers elles avant de les mettre sur son nez.

C'est alors qu'il entendit les voix. Fortes. Mécontentes. Dans le salon, au fond du couloir. Père, et… et le Directeur.

« ... Veux qu'il soit _licencié_, Albus ! La manière dont il a maltraité le garçon… l'a presque étranglé à mort. Je ne veux plus le voir près de Harry. _Jamais _! »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez assez fait de choses à cet homme, Severus ? Soyez raisonnable ! Je sais qu'Argus est coriace, mais il ne savait pas qui était Harry... »

« Au nom de MERLIN, pourquoi pas ? Vous saviez que nous serions ici aujourd'hui. Vous ne lui aviez pas dit ? »

« J'ai informé le personnel en entier, naturellement. Mais je suspecte qu'il n'ait pas fait-- »

« N'ait pas fait quoi ? S'être légèrement inquiété de qui était cet enfant ou de s'il avait le droit d'être là ? Si Nelli n'était pas venue me voir immédiatement, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait produit. »

Il y eut une longue pause, et la voix du Directeur était beaucoup plus douce quand il parla de nouveau. Harry s'approcha de la porte et écouta, comme il l'avait toujours fait chez le Durselys, de l'intérieur de son placard. « Et le message en Patronus ? »

« Harry l'a envoyé. Un appel à l'aide. » Père sembla triste soudainement. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir envoyé de message, juste une onde étincelante de lumière et puis son père était là, le sauvant. « Il serait arrivé trop tard. Il avait perdu connaissance quand je l'ai rejoint. »

_Mais tu m'as sauvé, Papa_, aurait voulu dire Harry. Il n'était pas trop tard.

« Je doute qu'il l'aurait laissé l'emmener plus loin que cela. Il est déjà puissant- »

« Albus… » Il y avait une note d'avertissement dans la voix de son père, ce que Harry pouvait entendre fort et clair ; c'était rarement si bas et grave en même temps. « Vous n'avez _aucune idée_ de ce que ces Moldus lui ont fait. Il _aurait pu_ l'empêcher de continuer aussi loin sans sa magie, en donnant un coup de pied pour se sauver. Argus aurait probablement pu le tuer sans que Harry ne se _défende_. Vous remarquerez que son sortilège n'était pas destiné à se défaire de la situation, mais plutôt à l'affaiblir. Le sortilège de _Silence_, à ne pas montrer sa souffrance ! Et ensuite il envoie un message au lieu de juste frapper ce bâtard à mort ! »

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir son souffle. Il savait qu'ils parlaient de lui, et de son accident de magie, et il détestait que son père semble ainsi dérangé au sujet de son Silencieux, quand il pensait que c'était d'accord pour qu'il le fasse maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas _tuer_ n'importe qui, même s'il était vraiment, vraiment méchant ! _Même le Sorcier Noir qui a tué tes parents ?_ demanda une petite voix. Harry dit à la petite voix de _se taire_, alors même que la porte s'ouvrait pour révéler son père qui le regardait fixement.

« En as-tu entendu assez ? » demanda Père, sa voix encore froide et dure comme du verre.

Se forçant lui-même à rester debout au lieu de courir se cacher derrière le lit, Harry hocha la tête en tremblant. « Ou-ou-oui, monsieur. »

Père haussa un sourcil et attrapa l'épaule de Harry, le propulsant dans le salon. Il était fâché. Et Harry méritait sa colère, il le savait, pour avoir écouté et pour être allé dans la Grande Salle. « Désolé, monsieur, » dit-il. « Je suis désolé. »

Mais son père ne répondit pas, gardant seulement une main sur son épaule, continuant à l'amener inexorablement vers le Directeur. Juste comme l'homme hargneux avait dit qu'il ferait. Et le Directeur le pendrait à des chaînes ! Il traîna des pieds et essaya de s'éloigner de son père. « Je suis désolé ! S'il vous plaît, monsieur, je n'avais pas l'intention de regarder le ciel ! S'il vous plaît, ne me remettez pas le collier ! »

La main partit abruptement de son épaule, et il tomba en arrière, contre le mur du petit vestibule Il haleta encore alors que son mal de tête empirait.

« Pardon ? ! » demanda Père. « Harry, de quoi parles-tu ? »

« L'homme - il - il a dit que - le Directeur – me mettrait – mettrait les chaînes, monsieur, » lui dit Harry, entre les halètements. Mais il ne pleurerait pas, il ne _voulait _pas ! « S'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas monsieur. Je serai bon, je le promets ! »

« Oh, enfant. » Son père s'accroupit devant lui, à l'endroit où il était à moitié pelotonné sur le sol. Quand il essaya de mettre une main sur la tête de Harry, cependant, Harry s'écarta sur le côté, loin de lui. Père retira sa main. « Il n'y aura plus _aucun collier_, jamais. Monsieur Rusard est… » Père serra ses dents ; Harry pouvait les entendre grincer les unes contre les autres. « Il n'est pas un gentil homme. Il ne te fera jamais une telle chose. Ni le Directeur. »

« Non, monsieur, » dit Harry, parce qu'il était supposé le faire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le faire ressembler à une question.

« C'est bien. Je ne le permettrais jamais. » Père s'assit en arrière sur ses talons et lui tendit la main. « Lève-toi, s'il te plaît Harry. Je ne suis pas en colère contre _toi_. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda encore une fois dans les yeux foncés de son père mais sans prendre sa main, pas encore. « Je ne savais pas que je ne pouvais pas regarder le ciel, monsieur. Est-ce une nouvelle règle ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas du tout une règle. Monsieur Rusard a agi peu convenablement. » Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Le Directeur _le_ punira pour avoir posé les mains sur toi alors qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Ou bien je le ferai moi-même. »

« Vraiment, monsieur ? »

« Vraiment, » dit Père. « Et comment es-tu sensé m'appeler ? »

« Père, » chuchota Harry.

« C'est exact. Maintenant, aimerais-tu boire ou manger quelque chose ? »

« Oui, monsieur, mais… Père, n'êtes-vous pas fâché contre moi ? »

Père fixa son regard sur ses mains et secoua la tête. « J'étais inquiet pour toi. Quand j'ai vu... Je suis très en colère contre Monsieur Rusard. Mais pas après toi, Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Mais j'ai _écouté._ À la porte. C'est comme espionner et ce sont seulement les petits bâtards sournois qui font cela. »

Père pâlit et se recula d'un coup de quelques centimètres. « Où est-ce que... Qui t'as dit une telle chose ? »

« Tante Pétunia. Dans mon placard, je les écoutais quand ils hurlaient, parc'que parfois c'était à mon sujet, et je... Je devais _savoir_. » Il ne voulait pas dire pourquoi, que s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ils hurlaient, ou ce qu'ils prévoyaient de lui faire, alors il ne pourrait pas être préparé. Qu'importe ce qui arrivait, c'était toujours plus facile d'y faire face s'il était préparé. « Mais elle m'a attrapé, et m'a dit que je les espionnais. Elle disait que c'était seulement les petits bâtards sournois comme moi qui faisaient ça. »

Père resta calme pendant un long moment, sans rencontrer les yeux de Harry. Puis, finalement il le regarda. « C'est compliqué, Harry, » dit-il. « Tout d'abord, tu _n'es pas_ un 'petit bâtard sournois'. C'est un autre de ses mensonges. Mais... C'est vrai que c'est grossier d'écouter les conversations auxquelles tu ne participes pas. Ce ne sont juste pas tes affaires. Mais parfois... _parfois_, il peut être très important de faire ainsi. Tu te rappelles de ce que nous avons discuté, de faire très attention avec certaines personnes ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Comme les Malefoys. »

« Oui. Et, parfois, en écoutant des choses que tu n'es pas censé entendre, tu peux te sauver la vie. Si ces gens peuvent te mettre en danger. Tu comprends ? »

« Je pense oui, mons – hem, Père. Mais si ce n'est pas pour me garder en sécurité, je ne dois pas écouter clandestinement, parc'que c'est grossier ? »

« Oui, exactement. »

« D'accord. Je ne le ferai plus. Je suis désolé. »

Père tendit de nouveau sa main. « Est-ce que tu viens avec moi maintenant, Harry ? Je m'excuse de t'avoir effrayé. »

Etonné d'entendre des excuses dirigées vers _lui_, Harry prit la main et, bien qu'il tremblait toujours, alla sans contester avec son père rencontrer le Directeur.

* * *

« Harry, cher enfant. J'ai entendu que tu avais eu une petite aventure aujourd'hui. »

Severus renifla presque de l'audace du Directeur, mais réussit à se retenir, même s'il était encore furieux contre lui. Pourquoi Albus pensait-il qu'il annulerait le sortilège qu'il avait jeté sur Rusard, il n'en avait aucune idée. L'homme odieux serait incapable de mettre une main sur _n'importe qui_, littéralement, pendant un mois. Il souhaitait seulement pouvoir être laissé une autre fois avec lui pour qu'il puisse faire disparaître les jambes de l'homme également.

Harry le regardait maintenant, encore craintif, et en ayant besoin d'une assurance, et Severus jura que sa vengeance n'était pas encore complète. « C'est tout bon » dit-il à Harry, cependant. « Le Directeur _est_ un peu fou. »

La bouche de l'enfant s'ouvrit à moitié, et le regard de Severus s'attendrit, alors qu'Albus gloussa devant sa réaction.

« Oui, monsieur » dit Harry à Albus, et Severus serra sa main.

« J'ose dire que tu ne devrais plus avoir de problème. Mais nous devrions-nous en assurer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Nous vous aurons au dîner ce soir, et tu pourras rencontrer le reste de l'équipe. »

« Non. Absolument pas » indiqua Severus. « Je ne vous laisserai pas le montrer comme certains caniches primés. Il mangera ici avec moi jusqu'à ce que _je_ juge qu'il est prêt pour une telle compagnie. »

Albus soutint fixement son regard pendant un long moment, et Severus n'hésita pas un seul instant. _Nous sommes deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu, vieil homme_, pensa-t-il peu charitablement.

Avec un soupir, le Directeur approuva. « Très bien. La rentrée commence dans trois semaines. Probablement avant cela ? »

Severus hocha la tête. Se sentant généreux – et pas stupide, en dépit de son agacement actuel – il continua, « Demain, nous devons aller prendre le thé » dit-il tranquillement. « Sur une invitation de Lucius Malefoy. Je crois que ses relations au Ministère lui ont fourni quelques informations qu'il veut confirmer. »

« Que prévoyez-vous de lui dire ? »

« La vérité. En partie. Harry est mon fils par adoption. Rien d'autre n'a besoin d'être dit. » Et même en ne disant rien de plus, Lucius aura l'occasion suffisante pour tirer ses propres conclusions.

« Faites attention, Severus ... » Les yeux bleus d'Albus brillèrent, juste un peu. « Bien que je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » murmura Severus. « En effet. »

Cette nuit, Harry endura les pires cauchemars qu'il ait eus depuis que Severus l'avait sauvé, et plus d'une heure après, il n'était toujours pas calmé. C'était son oncle, cette fois, et cette horrible laisse que le bâtard lui avait attaché, et Severus pleurait presque lui-même, en écoutant les gémissements de Harry et les prières pour que son oncle le laisse partir. Il berça le garçon dans ses bras, en faisant le serment à quiconque pourrait l'entendre qu'il _aiderait _Harry à surmonter ça, qu'il ne donnerait jamais à son fils l'occasion de le craindre, ni ne permettrait jamais une telle chose de lui arriver de nouveau.

Il faillit presque annuler la visite chez les Malefoys, mais décida le lendemain après réflexion de ne pas le faire. Lucius n'apprécierait pas d'être décommandé, et le statut de Severus n'était pas suffisamment sécuritaire pour qu'il puisse insulter l'homme plus âgé et plus influent. En outre, peut-être qu'Harry pourrait avoir un ami de jeu, et bien que Drago soit un gamin un peu corrompu, il avait au moins de bonnes manières. La plupart du temps.

Ainsi à quatorze heures trente, il prit la main de Harry pour un autre voyage par cheminée, en direction du Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Bien qu'il ait un peu trébuché en sortant de la cheminée, Père l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, et Harry regarda autour de lui la salle immense dans laquelle ils avaient débarqué avec de grands yeux. Père les nettoya tous deux de la suie avec un mouvement de sa baguette magique, alors qu'une grande femme avec des cheveux blonds pâles attachés dans son dos en une simple tresse faisait un pas vers eux et offrait sa main à Père.

« Severus. C'est si bon de te voir de nouveau. » Bien que ses mots soient gentils, son visage était froid, et sa bouche avait à peine bougé.

Père prit sa main et inclina la tête, en posant ses lèvres sur elle. « Narcissa. Un plaisir comme toujours. » Puis sa main chercha l'épaule de Harry et Harry s'avança, la femme le regardant avec attention. « C'est mon fils, Harry. Harry, voici Madame Malefoy. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, m'dame. » dit Harry, juste comme on lui avait appris.

Le visage de la femme ne changea pas mais une étincelle de _quelque chose_ brilla dans ses yeux. « Très poli. » murmura-t-elle. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Tante Sissy, Harry. »

Il leva la tête vers son père, qui hocha la tête. « Merci, m'dame... hum, Tante Sissy. »

Elle se retourna et fit signe à quelqu'un par la porte. « Drago, vient rencontrer le fils de ton oncle. »

Un garçon de l'âge de Harry apparut. Il avait les mêmes cheveux pâles que sa mère, un visage aigu et des yeux gris clair. Il dévisagea Harry de haut en bas, presque comme Tante Pétunia le faisait parfois, et il se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise, comme il l'était toujours dans ce cas-là. Mais il portait de nouveaux vêtements, aussi, ceux que Père avait choisi, bien que Harry se soit plaint qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer avec de telles choses si jolies, pas dans un jardin en tout cas ! Père lui avait expliqué qu'elles convenaient pour le thé, et, au moins pour cette fois, il était peu probable qu'il puisse _jouer_ avec Drago.

Mais Harry renvoya au garçon son regard, au lieu de regarder ses chaussures comme il le voulait, et finalement Drago sembla décider quelque chose, puisqu'il tendit sa main. « Je suis Drago » dit-il.

Harry sourit et serra sa main. « Heureux de te rencontrer, Drago. Je suis Harry. »

Drago lui fit un bref sourire. « Mère, je vais montrer à Harry ma chambre. »

« Très bien, chéri. Le thé sera prêt dans une demi-heure. »

Drago poussa un soupir et roula un peu des yeux. Harry le regarda fixement, étonné. « Oui, Mère. » Il saisit la main de Harry et le traîna vers la porte. « Allons-y ! Tu vas voir mon nouveau balai ! »

Harry rit, content, comme ils couraient tous deux vers un ensemble de gigantesques escaliers qui auraient rendu Poudlard fier. « Tu aimes voler ? »

« Bien sûr ! » se moqua Drago, en montant les marches deux par deux. « Qui n'aime pas ? »

« Mon père. » Harry plissa un peu son nez, en trottant derrière son nouvel ami. « Il dit que si nous étions censés voler, nous aurions des _ailes_. _J_'aime voler, cependant. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement, au cas où il aurait eu un doute. « J'ai eu mon propre balai juste cette semaine ! » Il ne dit pas qu'il n'avait jamais vu un balai volant avant qu'il n'ait le sien. Drago n'avait sûrement pas besoin de le savoir.

« Est-ce un balai pour bébé ? » Drago le mena le long d'un large vestibule jusqu'à une grande porte en bois foncé, et la poussa pour l'ouvrir.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non... »

« Est-ce un vrai, alors ? » Drago se retourna et lui lança un autre regard évaluateur. « Peux-tu voler aussi haut que tu le veux ? »

Avec un soupir, Harry admit « Non. Mais je ne suis pas un bébé. J'ai sept ans. »

« Tu ne _sembles_ pas avoir sept ans. » contra Drago. « Ici. C'est ma chambre. » Il fit un geste dans l'immense pièce, avec des fenêtres ornées de fins rideaux de couleur argent et vert. Un grand et massif lit était situé au centre d'un mur, et avait des tentures tout autour, qui pouvaient être ouvertes avec de lourdes cordes de soie. Une des trois garde-robes était entrebâillée, la montrant pleine de vêtements. Des étagères s'alignaient dans la chambre, remplies de livres, de jouets et de bibelots, et Harry les regarda toutes fixement.

« Ici, regarde. » Drago saisit un balai dans un coin et le tendit vers Harry. « Cleansweep 400. Le dernier modèle. Père dit que ce sera le meilleur que Poudlard n'ait jamais vu. Tu joues au Quidditch ? »

« Pas encore. » Harry fit courir sa main le long du manche du balai avec respect. Il était beaucoup plus grand que le sien, et il aurait désespérément voulu l'essayer. « Mais je vole bon. »

« Bien. Tu voles _bien_. » Drago le corrigea, et Harry se renfrogna. Surpris, Drago grimaça. « Mère me dit toujours ça. »

Harry grimaça en retour, et à contre-coeur rendit le balai. « As-tu des bavboules ? Je sais jouer. »

« Les bavboules sont pour les bé... » Drago s'arrêta comme Harry se renfrognait de nouveau. « Je veux dire, n'aimerais-tu pas plutôt jouer à un agréable jeu d'échecs sorciers ? »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Plutôt contente de la punition de Rusard je dois dire ! Et je trouve le Drago aristocrate de sept ans plutôt réaliste.

A vendredi prochain

Bye

PS: Bon Anniversaire Gini95


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 19. (m'en reste plus que… 8 !)

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Severus s'assit à une petite table ovale – petite, au sens _Malfoyen_ du terme, ce qui signifiait que l'on pouvait seulement s'asseoir à 12 – dans leur jardin extérieur et sirotait son premier thé. Le murmure de l'eau coulant d'une fontaine voisine était le seul bruit hormis le tintement des cuillères sur la porcelaine et les occasionnels chants d'oiseaux venant des rangées d'arbres qui formaient le mur à l'est de la propriété.

Narcissa l'observait avec une indifférence froide, mais sa distance était plus que compensée par la grande attention de Lucius. Le chef de la famille Malfoy était détendu, d'après lui, habillé dans une robe d'un vert si sombre qu'elle semblait presque noire, mais sans les broches ou rubans raffinés qu'il portait si souvent quand il sortait en soirée. Et, par miracle, sa canne à pommeau argenté n'était nulle part en vue, ce qui signifiait seulement que sa baguette magique était probablement dans sa manche, comme celle de Severus.

Se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise, Lucius fit tourner sa tasse de thé au dessus de sa soucoupe, comme il l'avait déjà fait par trois fois – Severus n'était rien sinon un observateur invétéré des habitudes nerveuses des autres personnes – puis la reposa, à contre-coeur et fit un sourire averti à Severus. « J'ai entendu que tu avais pris un poste à Poudlard. »

Bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucune inflexion particulière sur le nom de l'école, Severus savait que Lucius aimait évaluer les réactions des gens, et qu'il écouterait la réponse de Severus très attentivement, quelque soit les _sentiments_ que Severus pourrait projeter. Il n'était pas très inquiet ; Lucius était un terrible Legilimens, et l'Occlumencie de Severus était parmi la meilleure de Grande-Bretagne. Cependant... Il ne faut jamais être imprudent. « En effet, » dit-il doucement. « Comme Maître des Potions ».

« Oh, tu as finalement obtenu ta Maîtrise ? »

« Oui, » dit Severus, et il essaya de ne pas laisser la remarque le toucher. Ca lui avait demandé plus d'argents qu'il n'en avait à sa disposition pour s'installer un endroit où pouvoir faire les expériences nécessaires, et il avait du ainsi la préparer sur plusieurs années. Il pouvait presque faire toutes les potions requises tout en dormant lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant, mais chacune devaient être faites devant le comité d'examen. Naturellement, Lucius avait su cela. L'argent était juste un autre outil qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait des personnes, et il ne voulait rien de Severus. Pas encore. « Il y a un an, maintenant. »

« Tu t'en rappelles sûrement, Luc' chéri. » Narcissa sourit fraîchement à son mari au-dessus de sa propre tasse. « Il l'a annoncé à l'anniversaire de Drago à l'automne dernier. »

« Oh, oui. » Lucius sourit. « Naturellement. J'ai du te donner mes félicitations alors. »

Severus inclina la tête.

« Et un fils ! Tttt, avons-nous été si occupés ? »

Découvrant ses dents dans une de ses mimiques railleuses habituelles, Severus indiqua, « Harry est adopté, par un rite de sang. »

Les sourcils blanc-doré de Lucius se haussèrent et ses mains reprirent une nouvelle fois la tasse de thé. « Il l'est maintenant. J'imagine qu'il faut faire toutes sortes de choses pour protéger sa position à Poudlard. »

« En effet, » Reconnut Severus. Laissons Lucius penser qu'il avait adopté le garçon sous la contrainte, s'il voulait. Ce serait plus sûr pour Harry de cette manière.

« Et Dumbledore devraient se révéler… un intéressant maître. »

_Il l'est déjà_, pensa Severus. _Certainement aussi manipulateur que le Lord Noir, Lucius, mais pas aussi fou._ « Je n'en ai aucun doute. »

Lucius l'honora d'un rire bas et étouffé, et quelques instants plus tard, une paire d'elfes de maison _poppaient_ avec de petits plateaux de sandwichs aux concombres ou au cresson, des biscuits, et des tranches de fruit coupées. Ils présentèrent les plats et servirent le thé, enlevèrent les anciennes tasses, et arrangèrent la table avec une vitesse qui annonçait un personnel bien entraîné.

« Dobby » dit Lucius. « Avertis les garçons que le thé est prêt. »

L'elfe de maison _poppa_ après avoir salué et couiné un « Tout de suite, Maître Malfoy, monsieur ! » et l'autre finit d'installer les couverts avant de disparaître à sont tour.

Severus était heureux que les garçons les rejoignent ; Qu'importe que Drago soit juste un enfant, il était le fils de Lucius, et Severus voulait être sûr que _son_ fils était sain et sauf. Il avait averti Harry des choses dont il ne devait pas parler, et lui avait dit d'être sur ses gardes, mais, et bien, il n'_avait_ que sept ans. Quelque chose avait pu se passer. Et pendant qu'ils attendaient, et attendaient, que les garçons se montrent, Severus devenait de plus en plus convaincu que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivée.

* * *

Fronçant les sourcils devant l'échiquier sorcier, Harry demanda encore, « comment font les cavaliers pour se déplacer ? » et fut immédiatement désolé de l'avoir fait. Les pièces – pas _seulement_ les cavaliers mais la reine et la moitié des pions également – commencèrent à lui crier des « Continues ! » et « Deux de plus, encore un ! » et « Laisse-moi bouger ; oh, s'il te plaît, j'ai toujours voulu battre un cavalier ! » sans compter que Drago roulait une nouvelle fois des yeux.

Harry détestait cela. « Désolé » murmura-t-il.

Plusieurs pièces étaient parties déjà, et il avait du mal à prendre celles Drago, donc il savait qu'il allait perdre. Enfin, _maintenant_ il savait. Au début, il aimait plutôt la façon dont les pièces se percutaient et se brisaient avant de s'épousseter, donc il plaçait délibérément ses pions pour qu'ils soient détruit, jusqu'à ce que Drago le remarque et le fasse arrêter en disant d'une voix légèrement plaintive « Tu es seulement s'pposé détruire _mes_ pions. Tu n'as même pas essayé. »

En fait, Harry _avait_ essayé. Il n'essayait juste pas de gagner. Et maintenant, cela ne servait à rien de continuer ainsi. Le menton posé dans sa main, il jeta un œil à Drago à travers sa frange. « Est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas juste les faire encore se battre ? C'était drôle. » Avec un sourire presque malicieux, il ajouta, « Tu as gagné de toute façon. Tu peux détruire mon roi si tu veux. »

Drago le regarda fixement pendant une minute, et Harry pensa que l'autre garçon pourrait refuser, mais finalement Drago hocha la tête. « Bien, très bien. _J'ai _gagné, vraiment. »

Après que Drago ait explosé le roi de Harry d'une façon satisfaisante, ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à mettre les pions les uns en face des autres, jusqu'à ce que _toutes_ les pièces se plaignent et les deux garçons encourageaient les combattants, sur une table parsemée de morceaux de pièces d'échecs.

Puis un elfe de maison apparut près de la table et annonça, « Maître Malfoy indique que le thé est servi, Messieurs. Vous devez aller au jardin nord maintenant. »

« Merci, » dit Harry, en se relevant et en commençant à nettoyer la table.

Les yeux de l'elfe de maison – grosses balles vertes, comme celles de tennis – s'ouvrirent encore plus que Harry ne l'imaginait possible et puis clignèrent une fois, lentement. Les yeux du Drago étaient écarquillés, aussi, et il siffla, « tu n'es pas censés remercier les _elfes de maison_. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry en tourmentant sa lèvre inférieure. Dappin n'avait pas beaucoup aimé qu'il le fasse au début, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas. Et Nelli n'avait pas semblé s'en préoccuper du tout. En outre, Harry _aurait aimé_ que quelqu'un le remercie, par le passé, quand il était un elfe de maison chez le Dursleys.

Drago grimaça. « Il ne faut juste pas le faire. Mon père me l'a dit. »

« Mon père dit que je suis censé être poli, » contra Harry. « Et il est _poli_ de remercier les personnes qui réalisent un travail pour vous. »

« Mais les elfes de maison ne sont pas des _personnes_. »

« Ils le sont ! » cria Harry. L'elfe de maison en question tournait sa tête de garçon en garçon, les observant tous les deux avec une expression horrifiée.

« Pas comme nous ! Ils sont _réglementés_. »

« Qu'est-ce que _ça_ veut dire ? »

Le visage de Drago rougit, ce qui contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux pâles, lissés en arrière. « Je ne sais pas ! Mais c'est mauvais, quoiqu'il en soit, et ils _le_ sont. »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il se mit à rire.

Et comme il réalisait la bêtise de son argument, Drago éclata aussi de rire un instant plus tard.

« Messieurs… » Osa l'elfe de maison après un moment, alors qu'ils ne montraient aucun signe de retour au calme. « Maître Malfoy… le thé… »

Drago, se tenant les côtés après s'être pratiquement roulé sur le plancher, sourit en direction de Harry avant de dire, parfaitement poliment, « Merci, Dobby. Dis lui que nous arrivons, s'il te plaît. »

Dobby resta le bouche ouverte un long moment, puis hocha vivement la tête dans un signe d'assentiment et _poppa_ hors de la chambre. Puis Harry et son nouvel ami se ruèrent dans les escaliers.

* * *

Quand Dobby l'elfe de maison apparut, à la place des garçons, et en voyant ses yeux un peu craintifs, Severus lança à la créature un regard dur, mais s'empêcha de lui sauter immédiatement dessus et de commencer à l'interroger, comme il le voulait.

« Où sont ils ? » demanda Lucius, visiblement ennuyé par le retard de son fils, mais sans paraître particulièrement concerné.

« I-Ils sont en-en chemin, M-m-maître Malfoy, monsieur. »

Les yeux de Lucius se rétrécirent en regardant Dooby ; le comportement du petit elfe _était _différent de l'ordinaire. Ses tremblements et ses yeux, si possible encore plus grands qu'avant. « As-tu encore autre chose à me dire ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« R-r-rien, Maître Malfoy, monsieur ! Dobby a donné votre message aux jeunes messieurs, Maître Malfoy, monsieur, et les jeunes messieurs sont en chemin, maintenant, oui, ils le sont ! »

« Très bien, » indiqua Lucius, bien qu'il ne semblait pas pour autant calmé. « Tu peux y aller. »

« Oui, monsieur, Maître Malfoy ! »

Confirmant les mots de l'elfe de maison, les garçons arrivèrent dans le jardin un moment plus tard, semblant essoufflés et en sueur et plutôt ébouriffés. Mais tous les deux souriaient, et Severus se détendit un peu.

Lucius, cependant, transperça son fils d'un regard dur. « Que signifie tout ceci, Drago ? »

Drago se tint plus droit et ajusta sa robe, qui était de travers, à cause de leur course, ou de leur autre activité. Le garçon mit ses mains derrière son dos et releva un peu son menton. « Pardonnez-moi, Père. Harry et moi finissions une partie d'échec sorcier. »

Severus attrapa le regard que Harry lança à Drago, avant que Harry ne copie la posture de Drago, et qu'il ne se redresse, mais il n'était pas sûr que Lucius l'avait vu. _Quelque chose_ n'allait pas, là…

Lucius se leva et s'avança vers les garçons. Sa canne était apparue de nulle part, et claquait le sol à chaque pas. « Quand vous êtes appelés pour le thé, est-ce que cela signifie finir son jeu en premier, et arriver quand cela vous plaît ? »

Drago baissa les yeux brièvement, avant de revenir vers son père et de déglutir difficilement. « Non, monsieur. »

Alors que sa main caressait le pommeau argenté de sa canne, Lucius regarda les deux garçons de haut et en bas. L'estomac de Severus se serra, mais il essaya de contrôler sa propre main… A moins que Malfoy senior ne fasse n'importe quelle sorte de mouvement vers Harry. Pour sa part, Harry regardait fixement la canne, et d'où il était assis, Severus pouvait voir les légers tremblements dans le corps du garçon. Sa baguette magique glissa dans sa main.

Mais après quelques secondes tendues, Lucius dit simplement, « Ne me forcez pas à vous rappeler vos manières aujourd'hui encore. »

Son visage se détendant, Drago reprit sa respiration et dit, « Non, monsieur. Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Bon garçon. Maintenant, venez et asseyez-vous et dites-nous tout au sujet de votre jeu. » Lucius était tous sourires maintenant que son contrôle de la situation avait été reconnu par sa progéniture.

Pendant une seconde, Harry sembla être sur le point de tomber au sol devant son soulagement, mais il suivit avec courage Drago jusqu'à la table, et Severus s'abstint de faire porter toute autre attention sur lui pour l'aider. Harry lui donna un petit, et furtif sourire, qu'il lui renvoya.

« J'ai complètement battu Harry, Père, » se vanta Drago. « J'ai obtenu presque toutes ses pièces _et_ son roi. »

Severus réprima un reniflement moqueur. Comment le garçon ne pouvait-il pas battre Harry, puisque Harry n'avait jamais joué avant ? Mais Lucius indiqua, « Bien, bien » et il observa Harry qui regardait Drago de biais, tout en attendant que les autres se servent avant de prendre quelques chose sur les plateaux. « La stratégie n'est pas votre point fort, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Les sourcils de Harry se baissèrent brièvement, et Severus se demanda s'il savait même ce que signifiait le mot stratégie, mais le garçon répondit seulement « Non, monsieur » et il sut que Harry retombait sur ce qu'il connaissait le mieux quand il parlait aux adultes.

« Oh, bien. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être doués à cela, j'imagine. » Murmura Lucius, avec un sourire affecté en direction de Severus.

Severus se demanda brièvement quels motifs il pourrait donner pour partir, s'il devait en permanence supporter cette expression sur le visage de Malfoy. Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de sourire légèrement et de prendre une autre gorgée de thé. À Harry, il donna un signe d'assentiment, lui rappelant silencieusement qu'il lui était permis de prendre ce qu'il voulait des plateaux, et il s'amusa de voir qu'ici aussi, son fils copiait les manières de Drago autant que possible.

Peut-être y avait-il certaines choses de bien à venir ici, après tout.

* * *

Après qu'ils soient arrivés à la maison – la maison de Poudlard, pas celle de l'Impasse du Tisseur – Harry fut surpris quand Père lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui vous a réellement retardé pour le thé ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander comment Père savait que Drago avait menti, mais il pensa qu'il était mieux de s'excuser de ne pas avoir corrigé Drago à ce moment-là. Mordillant sa lèvre, il essaya de penser à cela, mais son hésitation dut rendre Père vraiment fâché, parc'que son ton était très froid une seconde plus tard. « C'est une simple question, Harry ! Je ne permettrai pas l'impertinence. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, » dit rapidement Harry, et il réussit – de justesse – à rester debout sur ses jambes. « Je ne voulais pas mentir. »

« Je ne t'ai pas accusé de mensonge. Je t'ai demandé ce que vous faisiez. » Le regard de Père était aussi froid que son ton, et Harry faillit se reculer.

« Oui, monsieur. Nous _étions_ en train de jouer aux échecs Sorciers. Au début. Mais ensuite nous nous sommes disputés au sujet de l'elfe de maison. »

Père fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous pour une telle chose ? »

« Et bien… » Harry essaya de se rappeler exactement, et regarda fixement ses chaussures.

« Harry… »

Harry relava une nouvelle fois la tête jusqu'au regard de son père. Il _savait_ que Père détestait quand il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Harry quand ils parlaient. C'était juste si difficile parfois spécialement quand Père était en colère. Il prit une profonde respiration. « Oui, monsieur. Désolé. Hum, bien… J'ai dit 'Merci' à Dobby pour être venu nous dire que le thé était servi, et Drago a dit de ne pas lui dire 'merci', et je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et il a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des personne, mais ils le _sont_, et puis il a dit qu'ils étaient _réglementés_, mais qu'il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, donc j'ai ri de lui, parc'que c'était stupide, de ne pas remercier quelqu'un, et de ne même pas savoir pourquoi, réellement, et il a ri aussi, et nous sommes arrivés en retard. »

Quand Harry eut fini et repris une autre inspiration, il nota que Père ne fronçait plus les sourcils, mais ses yeux étaient encore rétrécis. « Et tu n'as pas corrigé sa version de la raison de votre retard parce que… »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il le frappe, monsieur » dit Harry très calmement. Il déglutit encore, en fixant toujours le regard insondable de son père. « Les cannes blessent. »

Père soupira et donna maintenant à Harry le même regard presque triste que parfois. « Oui. Je devine qu'elles le font. Je dois m'excuser, Harry. J'étais inquiet que quelque chose soit arrivée et que tu sois trop effrayé pour me le dire, et dans mon souci, je t'ai de nouveau donné une raison de me craindre. »

« Non, Père, vraiment. Je ne suis pas… »

« C'est bon, » dit Père. « J'ai un… caractère difficile. Je le sais. Je travaillerai plus dur à l'avenir pour moduler mon ton. »

Harry lui donna un petit sourire, qu'il lui retourna, bien que le sien était toujours terriblement triste. Mais ensuite Père s'accroupit et ouvrit ses bras, comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois avant. Cette fois, pour la première fois, Harry fit un pas dans l'étreinte qu'il lui était offerte, et quand son père mit une main dans son dos et une autre sur sa tête, en tapotant doucement ses cheveux, il ne recula même pas. Il reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Père, écoutant les battements de son coeur, et les bras le serrèrent un peu plus forts, repoussant toutes paroles glaciales au loin.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions inviter Drago à venir quelque fois ici, » dit Père après quelques minutes. « Est-ce que tu aimerais ? »

Un ami, à Poudlard ! Et sans la canne argentée autour d'eux. Il devrait toujours faire attention à Monsieur Rusard, mais avec Drago ici, il aurait quelqu'un pour jouer avec lui aux dragons, et ils pourraient faire attention au méchant homme ensemble. « Oui, monsieur. J'aimerai bien. »

« Bien. J'enverrai un message demain, et nous verrons s'il peut se joindre à nous pendant deux ou trois jours la semaine prochaine. »

Harry se pencha en arrière et regarda le visage de son père. « Merci ! »

« De rien. Maintenant, va te changer en une tenue appropriée pour l'extérieur, prend ton balai, et je t'emmène voler dehors, d'accord ? »

Serrant son père dans une étreinte excitée, il cria, « Oui, monsieur ! » et couru dans sa chambre faire cela.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je suis rentrée à 19h d'un aller-retour à Paris sur deux jours et voici donc le numéro 17 ! Un chapitre un peu difficile à traduire ; certaines tournures de phrase ne me plaisent pas trop mais bon… Peux pas mieux faire. Comme d'hab, toutes remarques sont les bienvenues.

A vendredi prochain

Bye


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 19. (m'en reste plus que… 8 !)

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Pendant tout le reste du week-end, Harry dut demander au moins vingt fois à Severus s'il avait envoyé la demande à Drago pour venir et rester à Poudlard. Bien qu'il était très heureux que Harry commence à se sentir à l'aise pour lui demander des choses, particulièrement des choses pour lui-même, il se décida finalement à envoyer ses remerciement pour le thé, avec l'invitation, dimanche après-midi, alors qu'il était tout à fait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux cette fois-ci. Mais lorsque ce fut fait, Harry eut juste une nouvelle chose à demander : les Malfoys avaient-ils répondu ?

Entre ses questions, le garçon parlait du jeu d'échecs Sorciers et du balai de Drago et de combien son nouvel ami était drôle, et Severus était trop reconnaissant de le voir plus animé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré de chez les Dursleys, pour s'y opposer. Il était seulement plus que fatigué quand ce fut l'heure de dormir le dimanche soir.

Comme c'était devenu leur rituel, Severus borda Harry dans son lit après qu'il ait pris sa douche, enfilé son pyjama, et se soit brossé les dents. Il dégagea les cheveux du garçon de son front, dévoilant brièvement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry attrapa sa main, et continua à la tenir, alors que ses yeux vert clair recherchaient le visage de Severus.

« Qu'y a-t-il, enfant ? »

« Je t'aime, papa » chuchota Harry.

Severus eut le souffle coupé comme si des bandes d'acier s'étaient enroulées autour de son torse. Comment pouvait-il _éprouver _tant de choses pour cet enfant, dans un si court laps de temps ? Il sentit ses lèvres se recourber vers le haut dans un sourire, et il plaça sa main en coupe autour du visage du garçon. « Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Il est l'heure de dormir, maintenant. Demain sera chargé. »

Harry sourit en retour. « Vous dites toujours ça. »

« C'est toujours vrai. »

« Racontez-moi une histoire au sujet de Poudlard ce soir, Père. S'il vous plaît ? »

« D'accord. Allonge-toi. » Il attendit tandis que Harry s'installait dans sa position habituelle sur le côté, ses genoux remontés pour protéger son ventre. « C'est bon ? » Comme Harry lui faisait un signe d'assentiment, il commença, « Quand je suis venu à Poudlard la première fois, j'ai été accueilli à la sortie du train, comme toutes les premières années, par un homme géant appelé Hagrid, avec une voix forte mais si cordiale, un personnalité comme tu n'en as jamais vu… »

« Que veut dire cordale ? » interrompit doucement Harry.

« Cordiale. Cela signifie gentil, Harry. Hagrid est un homme très gentil. »

Alors qu'il finissait un conte particulièrement impressionnant – à son avis – sur les dangers de l'obsession d'Hagrid pour les bêtes dangereuses quand ils sont mélangés à la curiosité de jeunes nouveaux étudiants, Harry avait déjà dérivé au loin, emporté par le sommeil. Severus repoussa une nouvelle fois les cheveux sombres de son visage, et glissa brièvement ses doigts des lèvres jusqu'au front de l'enfant. Sans même considérer ses propres sentiments, _comment _Harry avait décidé que lui, Severus Rogue, était digne de sa confiance. De son _amour_ ?

Il avait mal au cœur pour Lily, et pour son fils. Le sien, à présent. Après avoir jeté le sort sur la boule de lumière posée sur la table de chevet, il plaça le charme qui l'informerait si le garçon se réveillait ou souffrait de n'importe quels mauvais rêves, puis se leva et fit le trajet jusqu'à la porte. Là, il se retourna et observa Harry dans ses couvertures en désordre. Comme il l'avait dit à Albus, Harry ne semblait pas beaucoup plus différent à ses yeux qu'avant le rituel de sang qui les liait à présent, père et fils.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui avait causé la douleur qui avait réveillée le garçon l'autre jour ? Dans la faible obscurité apportée par la lumière de la lune, Severus observa son fils dormir, et considéra son nez et ses lèvres minces, et l'arc de ses sourcils, et les mots énigmatiques d'Albus, _« Il pourrait être votre fils. »_

Se détournant de la chambre avant qu'il ne devienne encore plus fou avec toutes ses questions, Severus retourna au salon bien rangé, choisit un des livres qu'il avait déjà déballé et s'assit pour le lire. C'étaient des questions dont il était sûr qu'Albus avait les réponses, et il les obtiendrait du vieil homme, et plutôt, plus tôt que plus tard. Sans même y penser, il se servit un demi verre de cognac Ogden raffiné et en prit une longue gorgée. Le reste du verre fut siroté lentement pendant qu'il tournait les pages de son livre.

Harry resta tranquille pendant presque deux heures avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche, et Severus renversa le verre de cognac quand il sauta hors de sa chaise. Sans prendre la peine de nettoyer, il jeta son livre et se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller de son nouveau cauchemar, prêt à lui donner le réconfort et la sécurité de ses bras.

* * *

Les cris de la femme résonnaient par dessus des flashs de lumière, et Harry cria « Maman ! » mais il était trop tard ; elle était morte, un bras tendu sur le sol, en essayant de l'atteindre, toujours en essayant de l'atteindre.

Les yeux rouges transpercèrent les siens, et un homme riait en enfonçant sa baguette sur le visage de Harry. Il essayait de l'écarter, mais l'homme cracha des mots horribles, et il y avait beaucoup de lumière verte et de douleur et de cris, à moins que cette fois ce ne soit sa propre voix, et sa tête était entrain d'éclater en morceaux en recouvrant tout de sang jusqu'à la télévision, qui diffusait une émission célèbre. Le sang éclaboussait les robes roses et jaunes, les chaussures blanches et les visages blancs et propres des personnes, et l'une d'entre elles était Tante Pétunia et elle criait, « Pas sur mon nouveau tapis tout propre ! »

La télévision devenait plus grande et plus large jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en Oncle Vernon, et le Silencieux n'avait pas du fonctionner puisqu'Oncle Vernon lui hurlait « TAIS-TOI ! » et il essaya de le faire, en se mordant sa propre main. Mais sa tête lui faisait mal, tout lui faisait douloureusement mal, et il savait qu'il faisait toujours du bruit, donc pour s'arrêter, il se mordit plus fort jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se remplisse de sang. Mais Oncle Vernon était là, saisissant et tirant d'un coup sec sur son bras et il avait bu, Harry pouvait le sentir partout sur lui, et il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis maintenant, et il se replia en la plus petite boule qu'il pouvait et se protégea la tête et attendit que la douleur se termine.

Quelques instants plus tard, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mal, vraiment, sauf à sa tête et à sa main, et que quelqu'un le tenait, le berçait, et disait doucement son nom, en chuchotant presque. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur de la boisson donc peut-être qu'Oncle Vernon était parti.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Et il fut recueilli étroitement dans les bras de _Père_, et la tête de Père était penchée au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il les berçait ensemble, et il y avait des larmes sur ses joues. Harry tendit sa bonne main vers elles pour les faire partir. « Ne pleure pas, Papa. S'il te plaît. Ne soit pas triste. »

« Harry... » La voix de Père sonnait rauque et il se pencha plus bas, son front touchait presque celui de Harry, en gardant ses yeux fermés avant qu'il ne les ouvre en clignant. Il se racla la gorge. « Tu es réveillé. »

Harry hocha la tête, et son père sourit. Évidemment, qu'il l'était.

« Je ne pouvais… Tu avais un cauchemar, et je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller » expliqua Père.

« Je suis désolé, Père. »

« Non… Non, ce n'était pas ta faute. Je pense… Je pense je t'ai donné la raison de croire que j'étais ton… que j'étais la créature du nom de Vernon. » Ses yeux étaient sombres, comme la nuit, comme l'intérieur d'un placard. « Je te promets, je ne boirais pas de nouveau. Je… Je n'avais pas réalisé. »

« Désolé, » dit une nouvelle fois Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas Harry. Je suis le seul à devoir être désolé. J'aurai du comprendre… » Père s'interrompit, sa voix encore rauque, et Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre, par lui-même. Oncle Vernon était parti maintenant, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance, non ? « Comment va ta main ? »

Harry l'a souleva devant ses yeux et vit un nouveau bandage enroulé autour d'elle. Elle lui faisait très mal, et il essaya de bouger ses doigts, mais ils étaient raides et douloureux. D'un mouvement de la tête, il sembla poser une question, et Père hocha la tête. « J'ai guéri la morsure du mieux que je pouvais, Harry, mais c'est… comme tu te l'ais faite toi-même, elle guérira toute seule, pour une grande part. Tu devras y faire attention durant les prochains jours. »

« Oui, monsieur, hum, Père. Je le ferais. » Le mensonge était venu facilement, comme toujours.

« Bien. Est-ce que… Je peux demander à Nelli de nous apporter un chocolat si tu veux. »

« Non, merci. Je suis fatigué. Puis-je retourner dormir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi pendant un moment ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait. » Père l'aida à se recoucher sous les couvertures, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sa main se reposant sur le flanc de Harry, alors que Harry regardait fixement la boule de lumière sur la petite table, et l'observait tourner au rouge et à l'or et au vert et au rose, à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient devenus assez lourds pour rester fermés.

Le matin, Harry se roula hors de son lit en somnolent et était à mi-chemin de la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner avant de réaliser que ici, il n'avait plus à faire cela. Dans le salon, il tourna en rond une ou deux fois, mais son père n'était pas là. La porte de sa chambre à coucher était fermée ; peut-être qu'il dormait encore. Frottant ses yeux fatigués, il grimaça devant le pic de douleur qui traversa sa main gauche, puis s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher devant la cheminée et regarda fixement les charbons qui y restaient.

Peut-être que Père était parti par Cheminette. Il pouvait l'attendre.

Un moment plus tard, Nelli apparut près de lui. « Maître Harry, monsieur. Maître Rogue a dit que vous deviez prendre le petit déjeuner et ensuite Nelli vous surveillera ce matin. »

Harry se remit sur ses pieds. « Merci, Nelli. Où est-il ? »

« Maître Rogue parle au Directeur Dumbledore. Maître Rogue a également indiqué à Nelli de veiller à ce que vous portiez des vêtements pour jouer aujourd'hui. Mais vous ne devez pas utiliser votre main blessée, Maître Harry. Maître Rogue viendra la regarder de nouveau à l'heure du déjeuner. »

Harry soupira, voulant son père _maintenant_, mais il dit, « Merci » une nouvelle fois. Il observa sa main, et se demanda à quoi elle ressemblait sous le bandage. A part celui qu'il avait eu sur sa cheville quand il s'était réveillé la première fois à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir eu de bandage avant. Il avait utilisé des chemises, de vieilles serviettes, et même des morceaux de journaux pour protéger ses coupures et les empêcher de saigner, quand il devait s'occuper de ses propres blessures. C'était étrange que Père ait fait ça pour lui. Mais gentil. »

« Que voulez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner, Maître Harry ? » demanda Nelli, en sautillant un peu sur ses pieds potelés.

« Humm, je ne suis pas sûr » dit-il « Du pain grillé ? »

« Et du jus de fruit et des œufs et du bacon, Maître Harry ? » suggéra Nelli, en agitant sa tête de bas en haut.

Harry sourit comme son estomac répondait d'un grondement impatient. « Oui, s'il te plaît. Merci, Nelli. »

Nelli sourit en retour, montrant ses dents, et disparut dans un _pop_. Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Le choix des vêtements fut facile, puisque Père lui avait dit lesquels étaient pour le jeu et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, et les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements ne prirent pas longtemps à être enfilés. Mais quand il essaya de boutonner son pantalon, sa main blessée ne voulut pas travailler correctement, encore une fois. Et la douleur la traversait, lui apportant presque les larmes aux yeux. Il serra la mâchoire contre elle et essaya de nouveau de fermer le bouton. Il devait juste _ignorer_ la douleur, comme toujours.

Avec un dernier élancement de sa main, le bouton glissa dans le trou, et il laissa son souffle sortir dans un halètement. Voilà. Aucun problème.

Il sélectionna un pull, et ça ce fut facile, et il sortit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner un peu en sueur, et peut-être étourdi, mais habillé. Nelli était déjà revenue avec plus de nourriture qu'il ne pouvait imaginer en manger, mais elle veilla à ce qu'il prenne un peu de tout, et s'assura qu'il prenne au moins un jus de fruit et du lait et du pain grillé avant de le laisser sortir de table.

« Que voudriez-vous faire jusqu'au déjeuner, Maître Harry ? »

« Pouvons-nous aller dehors ? » demanda Harry à l'elfe de maison.

Nelli sauta d'un pied sur l'autre. « Pas de vol, Maître Harry. Maître Rogue m'a dit pas de vol sans… »

« Son expresse permission. Je sais. Mais pouvons-nous juste aller marcher ? »

« Oh, nous pouvons aller marcher, oui, Maître Harry ! Vous devez mettre vos chaussures maintenant et nous pouvons aller dehors pour marcher. »

Chaussures. Il ne serait pas capable de les lacer. Quand tout ce qu'il avait était les vieilles chaussures de Dudley, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de faire ou de défaire le nœud, puisqu'elles étaient toujours trop lâches et qu'il lui suffisait juste d'y glisser ses pieds. Il regarda Nelli et prit une profonde respiration. « Peux-tu m'aider ? »

Nelli sourit. « Oui, Maître Harry ! Nelli vous aide toute la journée. Voici vos chaussures ! »

En quelques secondes, il portait ses chaussures qui semblèrent se lacer toutes seules, et il avait arrêté de respirer, en les observant, puis il se mit à rire. « C'était drôle ! »

« Nous sommes prêts à aller dehors maintenant, Maître Harry ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. » Il marcha jusqu'à la sortie des cachots, comme Père les appelaient et jusqu'aux portes principales près du grand hall, qu'il contourna. Dehors, le soleil était brillant, et bien que l'air soit chaud, une douce brise soufflait, donc il ne faisait pas _trop chaud_. Harry protégea ses yeux du soleil avec sa main droite et scruta au loin vers la forêt où on lui avait expressément interdit d'aller. Mais _près_ de la forêt, il y avait la cabane de Hagrid, normalement, et il voulait rencontrer le demi-géant.

« Là-bas ! » cria-t-il à Nelli et il partit en courant, en bas du flanc de coteau. Il entendit l'augmentation et la diminution de sa voix qui l'appelait derrière lui, et puis _près_ de lui, l'avertissant de faire attention. « Je le serai » promit-il, et il replia sa main blessée près de son torse.

Il entendit l'aboiement grondant d'un chien, avant de voir la petite maison et le son le stoppa net. _Éventreur_ ! Il avança plus près, beaucoup plus lentement maintenant, pendant la dernière petite arête, avec Nelli trottant à ses côtés, et semblant inquiète. La maison ronde avec un toit rond se tenait au bord de la sombre forêt. Un jardin s'étendait derrière elle, et Harry sourit, en ne reconnaissait aucune des plantes dont il s'occupait chez les Dursleys, et l'aimait déjà pour cette différence.

Mais le chien avait un aboiement beaucoup plus bas et plus fort que Eventreur, celui de Tante Marge, donc il était plutôt sûr que ce _n'était pas_ lui. Cependant, il resta prudent comme il s'approchait de la maison. La porte était ouverte, visiblement, et il s'en approcha un peu, pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

A ce moment-là, une grande forme brune dévala vers lui, et il mit ses deux mains devant lui pour l'empêcher de le percuter. Ca ne l'empêcha pas. Un ensemble de langue, de fourrure et de bave lui tomba complètement dessus et lui reniflait les oreilles. Malgré le choc, il ne put s'en empêcher et se mit à rire très fort. « Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Oh, stop ! »

« Crocdur ! » cria quelqu'un. « Viens là, grosse bête. Qu'est-ce que t'as là ? »

Avec un dernier reniflement et une léchouille des sourcils de Harry, l'énorme chien s'enleva de lui et fit le tour pour aller rejoindre un homme encore plus énorme. Harry, couché sur le dos, dut lever les yeux encore, et encore, et encore…

« Harry ? » dit l'homme, et son visage montra sa surprise. « Est-ce toi ? Harry Potter ? »

« Harry Rogue, monsieur, » dit Harry, en observant ses pieds. Il utilisa la manche de sa chemise sur son visage, pour essuyer un peu la bave. Collante ! Crocdur était allongé devant la petite maison et avait posé sa tête sur ses pattes. « Mon nom _a été_ Potter, cependant. »

« Ah, oui. Le professeur m'a dit quelqu'chose sur ça. » L'homme lui sourit et s'avança plus prêt. Chacune de ses mains semblait de la taille d'un plateau, et ses pieds portaient des chaussures aussi grandes que des poubelles. Sa barbe semblait assez grande pour être utilisé comme une couverture. « Je me demandais combien de temps ça prendrait pour que tu viennes ici. »

« Je viens juste d'arriver, monsieur » dit Harry. « Vendredi, Père m'a dit que vous étiez le gardien du parc, et que vous étiez cordial. »

« Oh, maintenant, tu peux m'app'ler Hagrid, Harry. Que veut dire cordi-al ? »

« Il voulait dire que vous êtes gentil, Hagrid, monsieur. Il m'a raconté une histoire avant de dormir la nuit dernière, quand vous avez essayé d'avoir des Musards. Et comment vous vouliez les garder comme animaux de compagnie, même après que le Directeur ait voulu tous les faire partir, à caus'de l'état dans lesquels ils mettaient les jardins. Ils semblaient être supers ! »

« Ah, bien, c'était il y a longtemps. » Hagrid rougit un peu, mais il souriait. « Tu veux un peu de thé, Harry ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! »

« Bien, alors rentre et je pose la théière sur le feu. Crocdur, bouge ton derrière de fainéant plus loin ! »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'ai mis du temps à trouver la traduction des animaux mais j'ai découvert LE site indispensable, EHP : Le bestiaire. Ce qui suit vient d'ailleurs de chez eux !

**Musard** : Escargot africain géant qui change de couleur chaque heure, et qui laisse une traînée de venin derrière lui, faisant dépérir toute la végétation sur son passage et pouvant même tuer les Horglups. On le garde souvent comme animal domestique. Probablement ceux que le trio voit à la Ménagerie Magique (PA4).

A bientôt

Bye


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 20. (m'en reste plus que… 7 !)

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Dans le bureau du Directeur, Severus était assis la tête dans ses mains, et essayait de retenir ses émotions. Quand il pensa qu'il pouvait parler sans se décomposer, il dit, « Je ne pense pas que je suis fait pour cela. Je pense que nous avons fait une erreur. »

« Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce qu'il s'est passé, cher enfant. »

« Harry a eu un cauchemar. »

Albus hocha la tête, un sourire de compréhension sur les lèvres. « Ce n'est sûrement pas le premier. »

« Non » en convint Severus. « Mais c'était la première fois que je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller. Et j'avais bu. »

Avec un froncement des sourcils, Albus indiqua « Est-ce que ces deux faits ont un rapport ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être, probablement. J'aurai du m'en rappeler. Je l'avais vu dans ses souvenirs. Ceux de Vernon, » il gronda le nom. « Il était toujours plus violent quand il buvait. _Naturellement_ le garçon s'en rappelle aussi très bien. Et j'en ai renversé, et il était entrain de pleurer, et se mordait la main, comme s'il ne devait pas faire de bruit et le sang… »

Avant qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, Albus était près de lui, une main sur son épaule, et parlait, mais cela prit un moment pour qu'il entende les mots rassurants sans condamnation. « Chuut, Severus. Reprenez votre souffle. Il ira bien, j'en suis sûr. »

« Vous croyez ? » Severus éloigna la main du Directeur et fut sur ses pieds en un battement de cœur. Il se frappa le torse du poing. « _Je_ lui ai rappelé ce terrible endroit, son horrible oncle. _Je_ l'ai assez effrayé pour qu'il s'arrache un morceau de main pour s'empêcher de pleurer ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas le blesser plus, Albus ! »

« Severus, s'il vous plaît. Calmez-vous. »

« Je ne veux pas être calme, bon sang ! Je veux retourner dans leur ignoble et détestable maison et les tuer. Je veux les envoyer aux Détraqueurs, et je veux les observer perdre leur âmes. »

« Et votre souhait pour Harry ? »

Ses pas l'amenèrent près de la cheminée, et il reposa sa tête sur le manteau. « Je veux qu'il soit en sécurité. »

« Il l'est avec vous. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Il ne l'est pas. Je pense que j'ai réussi à guérir suffisamment sa main, mais seul le temps nous le dira. Et s'il ne récupère jamais l'usage de celle-ci ? Il ne me dit pas quand il est blessé, il me dit juste qu'il va bien. Je ne peux pas être convenable pour lui, même si j'essaye. Mon caractère… Quelqu'un d'autre doit s'en occuper. »

« Non. Vous êtes le seul qui peut le faire maintenant, Severus. Vous êtes un des seuls sorciers formés pour ça. »

« Albus, il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui aimait Lily, qui pourrait le prendre. Quelqu'un de plus stable, plus sociable… moins comme moi. » Il ne pouvait supporter la pensée de renoncer à l'enfant, mais il le voulait plus que toute autre chose, pour que Harry soit en sécurité… pour qu'il se _sente_ en sécurité.

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas si facile que ça, » indiqua Albus calmement. « Le rituel – »

Il se retourna en lançant un regard furieux au Directeur. « N'a pas marché ! Je le sais et vous aussi. Que diable est-il arrivé à Harry ? Le rituel aurait du lui apporter des changements, lentement mais il est… » Severus s'arrêta un instant. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. »

« Il est votre fils. »

Soupirant, Severus dit, « Oui, je sais. Le rituel… » Il regarda Albus, qui le fixait, et un éclair de compréhension le frappa brutalement. « Vous ne voulez pas dire à cause de l'adoption. »

« Non. Il était déjà votre fils. »

« C'est impossible ! J'ai _compté_. Lily – »

« Était très douée en Sortilèges. » Albus sourit doucement. « Et aurait du sortir de Serpentard, je pense. Elle… a ajusté les choses, en faveur de James. »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, _pourquoi _? »

« Avez-vous vraiment besoin de le demander ? »

Non. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. C'était il y a tellement longtemps, il était difficile de revenir sur ses souvenirs en particulier, mais il se rappelait comment il s'était senti terriblement seul la nuit où Lily et lui s'étaient retrouvés. Il était espion pour Albus, pour l'Ordre, depuis presque une année déjà, et il n'avait parlé à personne de ça, sauf à Albus, qui avait très peu de temps pour lui, hormis pour ses rapports.

Il savait que Lily sortait avec James alors, mais ils semblaient être entrés dans une phase plus froide de leur relation, et il l'avait mentionné à Lily après une rencontre pendant une nuit de septembre, ce qui l'avait attristé. Elle s'était décomposée, et avait pleuré sur son épaule, au sujet de la façon dont James était un idiot – il le savait ça ! – et comment elle ne pouvait pas croire certaines choses qu'il avait dit sur elle, ou sur d'autre personne. Au cours de la soirée, ils avaient parlé comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis l'école, et quand il l'embrassa pour effacer les larmes de ses joues… Et bien. Une chose en entraînant une autre.

Cependant, après deux semaines, elle annonça ses fiançailles avec James, suivi moins d'un mois plus tard de leur mariage, et Harry était né en juillet, dix bons mois après leur nuit ensemble.

« Severus, accordez à un vieil homme un certain crédit. Lily savait que si on découvrait que l'enfant était de vous, votre position dans le cercle intime de Voldemort aurait été compromise. Elle est venue chez moi, en me demandant si je connaissais une manière de retarder la naissance d'un enfant, sans lui nuire, naturellement. »

« Vous… vous l'avez aidé ? Vous m'avez caché cela, depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Je suis désolé » dit Albus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la sincérité dans sa voix. Et Severus le détesta pour cela.

« Vous êtes désolé ! Pensez juste un peu à la vie que j'aurai pu lui donner, si seulement j'avais su ! Il n'aurait jamais été avec ces Dursleys pour commencer ! »

« Et votre Maîtrise en Potions ? »

« Au diable mes potions ! Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Pas obligatoirement au début, mais au moins une fois que le Lord Noir a disparu ? »

« Pour la même raison que Lily a du vous le cacher. » Les yeux d'Albus étaient bleu clair, et scintillaient nettement. « Severus, il reste des serviteurs de Voldemort dans la nature, qui feraient n'importe quoi pour nuire au garçon. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque. J'ai pensé qu'il serait moins en danger avec les protections de Lily, vous laissant libre de continuer votre travail pour l'Ordre. »

« Et nous voyons comme cela a bien réussi. » Severus s'écroula dans sa chaise, la tête de nouveau dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait le croire. Harry était _réellement _son fils. « Et le rituel, alors ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? »

« J'en ai parlé avec Enid avant de le faire, et nous avons discuté de ce qui serait le mieux. Elle ne savait pas la vérité. » Ajouta Albus rapidement. « Juste que les choses n'étaient pas comme elle lui semblait. »

Severus ne put s'en empêcher ; il rit tout bas, un rire presque désespéré. « Je peux voir à travers ses sortilèges n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela qu'il me semblait semblable à celui qu'il était au début, bien qu'il soit passé par toute cette douleur ? »

Albus se rassit dans son propre siège, et dévisagea Severus au-dessus de ses mains pliées. « Les sorts de Lily se sont défaits, oui, en raison du rituel. Mais vous pouviez déjà voir comment il était réellement parce qu'il est de votre sang. »

« Pourquoi ce subterfuge, Albus ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'avoir dit qu'il était mon fils quand vous m'avez demandé d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur lui ? »

« J'ai dû m'assurer que vous le vouliez vraiment, et pas par obligation. C'était la seule manière pour que la protection soit transférée. »

Severus soupira, se sentant fatigué, et malade d'avoir été manipulé. Mais rien de cela n'était la faute de Harry. Et s'il était vraiment le seul – sans compter les Dursleys – qui pouvait garder Harry, alors il le ferait. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne blesserait pas encore le garçon à cause de son ignorance et de son inattention. « Je pourrai avoir besoin d'emmener Harry dans un hôpital Moldu, à cause des dommages de sa main. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez, mon cher enfant. Je sais que tout cela fait beaucoup. Peut-être devriez-vous passer le reste de la journée avec Harry. Ne vous faites pas de souci au sujet de la réunion du personnel cet après-midi. Ca n'ira probablement pas plus loin que la planification du nettoyage des dortoirs. »

Sachant reconnaître un congé quand il en entendait un, Severus se leva. « Merci, Albus » dit-il avec un léger hochement de tête.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi » répondit le Directeur, mais Severus était déjà dans les escaliers, à la recherche de Harry.

* * *

Dans la cabane de Hagrid, Harry prit une chaise quand Hagrid lui en montra une, en devant y grimper dessus comme les barres de gym à l'école. Tandis que l'homme géant remplissait une bouilloire avec de l'eau issue d'un grand baril, Harry fit signe à Nelli pour qu'elle le rejoigne de là où elle restait en arrière, près de la porte. Nelli secoua sa tête, mais Harry fit de nouveau des gestes. « Viens, Nelli. Père a dit que Hagrid est gentil. »

« Oh, non, Maître Harry. Nelli n'est pas censée rentrer dans la maison des autres. » Dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. « Pas à moins qu'elle ne soit invitée. »

« Bien, Hagrid pouvez-vous l'inviter ? » Harry éleva la voix. « Hagrid, monsieur ? Pouvez-vous inviter Nelli pour le thé, également ? »

L'homme se détourna de la cheminée, où il venait d'accrocher la bouilloire et leur fit un large sourire. « Bien sûr, 'Arry. Tu peux avancer, petite Nelli. Toujours de la place pour un de plus. »

« Tu vois ? » Harry sourit à Nelli pendant qu'elle s'approchait de lui et sautait sur la chaise près de lui – il y avait largement de la place pour eux deux. « Merci, Hagrid, monsieur. »

« Ach, 'Arry, c'est just' Hagrid."

Harry lui sourit. « Et c'est Nelli. Elle est une elfe de maison, comme moi. »

Nelli tourna sa tête si rapidement que Harry pensa qu'il avait entendu un _Pop _! Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. « Vous n'êtes pas un elfe de maison, Maître Harry. »

« Je l_'étais_. Chez les Dursleys. Père dit que je n'en suis plus un, cependant. »

Hagrid déposa un plat de gâteaux ronds sur la table. Ils étaient recouverts d'une couche de sucre et de noisettes brillantes. « Oh, t'sais, Harry, les gens ne peuvent pas être des elfes de maison. Ce sont des sortes de créatures entièr'ment diff'rentes. »

« Mais j'en étais un. » Des larmes de frustrations se formèrent dans ses yeux, et il les repoussa avec sa bonne main. « Je faisais le nettoyage, et la cuisine, et le jardin, et tout ça. Si je n'étais pas un elfe de maison, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me gardaient ? »

« T'es là maintenant, Harry. Je ne sais rien sur ça, mais prend un gâteau. J'les ai faits moi-même ! »

Après quelques secondes, il prit un des gâteaux et en grignota le bord. C'était très dur, et très sucré, mais il ne le jetterait pas. La nourriture, après tout, ne devait pas être gaspillée. « Merci. »

Posant de grandes tasses et un bol de sucre sur la table, Hagrid s'assit dans une autre chaise, qui grinça sous son poids. « Maintenant, dis-moi comment ça s'passe avec ton n'veau Pa, hein ? Est-c'qu'il t'traite bien ? »

« Oh, il est super ! » dit Harry, en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Il m'a donné pleins de nouveaux vêtements, et mon propre balai, et des jouets, et j'ai ma propre chambre et tout. »

« Bien, c'est s'per, Harry. Maintenant, qu'est-c'qui est arrivé à ta main ? »

Harry regarda le bandage, qui avait un peu de bave de chien dessus, et de la saleté de quand il avait essuyé son pantalon, mais qui sinon était intact. « Je… Père dit que je me suis mordu. Dans mon sommeil. » Il remua et grignota un autre bout du bord de son gâteau. « Elle va bien. »

Hagrid grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe, et se leva un moment plus tard pour récupérer la bouilloire qui sifflait. Il versa le thé dans chacune des tasses et poussa le bol de sucre vers Harry. « Fais 'tention, c'est chaud. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry ajouta un peu de sucre – il n'avais jamais le droit d'avoir du sucre chez les Dursleys – et le remua au fond de la tasse avant de souffler sur son thé. Nelli, près de lui, regardait fixement sa tasse comme si elle était empoisonnée. « Veux-tu une autre sorte de thé ? »

Ses grands yeux bleus pivotèrent pour rencontrer son regard. « Oh, n-non m-m-merci, M-maître Harry. Nelli va très bien, messieurs. »

Bien, quelque chose n'allait pas, parc'qu'elle bégayait comme Dobby l'avait fait, quand il était nerveux. Mais elle n'avait qu'à pas prendre le thé, si elle ne le voulait pas. « Est-ce que vous avez encore des Musards ? »demanda-t-il à Hagrid.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Devais tous les donner, n'est-ce pas ? » Hagrid se gratta la barbe d'une main et en sorti un morceau qui ressemblait à un vieux biscuit, qu'il mit rapidement dans sa bouche. « Non, désolé. Pas de Musards du tout. Ai trouvé un véritable Porlock, cependant. Lui ai trouvé une bonne place dans le forêt, pour qu'il n'soit pas trop ennuyé par les étudiants, tu comprends. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Porlock ? » demanda Harry.

Juste à ce moment-là, Nelli émit un petit couic, et disparut dans un _Pop_ ! Harry regarda fixement l'espace où elle était puis se retourna vers Hagrid. « Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle a eu peur des Porlock ? »

« Nan. Elle a probablement été appelée par quelqu'un du château. Les elfes de maisons peuvent toujours être appelé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, il avait toujours été appelé quand il avait du travail à faire, aussi. Il essaya de soulever sa tasse et s'aperçut qu'il devait utiliser ses deux mains, mais la gauche était tellement douloureuse, il ne pouvait vraiment pas arriver à refermer ses doigts autour d'elle. Au lieu de cela, il utilisa juste cette main pour l'équilibre, et mit tout le poids sur sa bonne main, pour réussir à atteindre sa bouche. Le thé était bien mieux que le gâteau, sucré comme il faut.

« Elle a pas l'air bien » dit Hagrid. « Cette main a besoin d'être soignée. »

« Mon Père l'a fait » lui dit Harry. « Et elle _va_ bien. »

« Hm, hm » murmura Hagrid, juste comme Nelli réapparaissait.

« Maître Rogue vous recherche, Maître Harry. Il veut que vous reveniez à l'appartement. Nelli doit vous raccompagner maintenant, Maître Harry. »

Avec un petit soupir – il ne savait pas encore ce qu'étaient les Porlock – Harry dit « Oui, Nelli. Merci, Hagrid, pour le thé. »

« Reviens quand tu veux, Harry. Je te referai plus de gâteaux demain, d'acco'd ? »

« Super, merci ! » Harry gratta la tête de Crocdur comme il passait vers le chien, bavant toujours sur le perron et suivit Nelli sur la colline pour remonter au château. Il ne pensait pas que c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner, et se demanda pourquoi son père l'appelait si tôt. Peut-être qu'il était en colère au sujet de la main de Harry et voulait le gronder. Peut-être qu'il était fatigué des cauchemars de Harry qui le réveillaient, et voulait l'envoyer ailleurs !

Ce devait être ça, c'est pourquoi il avait parlé au Directeur ! Il allait devoir partir, retourner chez les Dursleys, et personne ne le tiendrait désormais quand il criait la nuit. Il se dépêchait tellement pour revenir qu'il trébucha au-dessus d'un trou de lapin et tomba la tête la première, se rattrapant, malheureusement, sur ses mains. Une onde de douleur augmenta rapidement de sa main blessée jusqu'à son bras, et il laissa passer un halètement, roula sur son côté et se plia en boule, protégeant son bras, son ventre, sa tête.

Nelli fut près de lui en un instant, en disant quelque chose, mais il pouvait à peine l'entendre à travers le bruit de son sang dans ses oreilles. « Désolé, » chuchota-t-il. « Désolé. »

Nelli sauta d'une jambe à l'autre, et il se sentit malade en la regardant. Fermant fortement ses yeux, il respira par la bouche, alors que le thé menaçait de ressortir et de l'étouffer. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta étendu là, mais quand la nausée passa finalement, il se déplia et se remit sur ses pieds.

Nelli était partie.

Harry tituba sur plusieurs pas avant qu'il ne doive s'arrêter pour respirer. Alors il réussit à avancer de deux pas supplémentaires. Alors qu'il atteignait les portes principales du château, il était dans un état critique, tremblant et en larmes et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que son père le garde, même juste pendant un autre jour.

* * *

Severus arpenta le salon et jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée. Où était cet infernal enfant ? Il avait envoyé Nelli le chercher il y avait plus d'une demi-heure. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas s'être promené très loin. Il aurait du spécifier, dans ses ordres à l'elfe de maison ce matin, que Harry devait rester à l'intérieur aujourd'hui, de préférence dans leurs appartements. Mais il n'avait pas pensé clairement, après les événements de la nuit.

Où _était_-il ?

« Nelli ! » appela-t-il.

L'elfe de maison apparut, semblant perdue.

« Où est mon fils ! »

« Maître Rogue, monsieur, Maître Harry est tombé dehors, et sa main est blessée ! »

« Montre-moi le chemin. »

Rogue se dépêcha le long du couloir derrière l'elfe, sa robe noire se soulevant derrière lui. Il était presque aux portes principales quand l'une d'entre elles s'ouvrit, et Harry avança à l'intérieur par l'embrasure et tomba sur le plancher dans un son mat.

Son visage était pâteux et blanc, et des tremblements secouaient son frêle corps. Du sang avait imbibé le bandage sur sa main gauche. Severus recueillit l'enfant dans ses bras et courut en bas du parc.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard… :D

Je trouve que Sev' le prend plutôt bien… Moi à sa place je crois que Dumbledore ou pas, je lui aurai craché ses quatre vérités !!

Un GRAND MERCI à : _claire0021, schiezca, Isatis, Meeria, neverland, grispoils, zaika, oOBlanche NeigeOo, titmo, NEPHERIA, Aurelie Malfoy, oOo-PoP-oOo. (x2), Eni, lise261, voldemort xxx._

Quelques réponses :

- Séverus ne peut pas plus guérir la main de Harry parce que ses compétences en soin sont limitées.

- Le Horglups est un animal ressemblant à un champignon rosâtre parsemé de quelques poils

A plus

Bye


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 21. (m'en reste plus que… 6 !)

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

L'hôpital Moldu était blanc et propre et horrible. Severus s'était assis, berçant son fils contre son torse dans la salle d'attente des Urgences, tout en voulant désespérément lancer un Imperium pour enfin obtenir leur attention. Tout autour d'eux étaient installées d'autres personnes aussi désespérées que lui, certaines avec des blessures provoquées par des armes Moldues, d'autres souffrant des conséquences de chutes, ou de blessures de travail, et un petit garçon, pas plus âgé que Harry, luttait pour respirer à cause d'une crise d'asthme. Sa mère était un peu inquiète pour son fils, mais semblait résignée à une longue attente.

Severus n'avait aucun papier nécessaire pour voir réellement quelqu'un ici, mais un léger sort d'Obéissance jeté à la réceptionniste l'avait inscrit sur la liste appropriée. C'était il y a deux heures, lors de leur arrivée, et Severus avait fait tout qu'il pouvait pour installer Harry confortablement, en lui donnant des morceaux de glace et en lui essuyant le front avec une mouchoir humide, en immobilisant sa main blessée, et en lui parlant dans des tonalités douces et basses, en lui promettant que tout irait bientôt mieux.

Finalement, ils furent appelés à venir dans un compartiment entouré de rideaux comme avec Madame Pomfresh dans son infirmerie, et une infirmière fit étendre Harry sur un lit réglable avant de lui prendre sa température et sa tension. Severus aurait pu lui dire que toutes deux étaient très élevées, mais il ne le fit pas, puisqu'il n'aurait pas pu expliquer comment il le savait.

Quand elle déroula le bandage, sur lequel l'enfant était parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à mettre des poils de chien et de la saleté de toute sorte, et après avoir inspecté la blessure d'un regard inexpérimenté, elle fronça les sourcils. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Il a des cauchemars la nuit, » dit Severus, en considérant que ça ne l'aiderait pas de mentir, pas maintenant. « Et il crie, mais la nuit dernière il s'est mordu à la place. »

La femme ne semblait pas convaincue, en inspectant le travail qu'il avait fait avec des steristrips de sa mallette Moldue de Premiers soins qu'il gardait toujours pour de telles urgences. Son froncement continuel de sourcils ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

« Le docteur va bientôt arriver. » dit-elle enfin, puis elle le laissa une fois encore seul avec son fils.

Il repoussa les cheveux de l'enfant de son front, des cheveux vraiment semblables aux siens, et conjura rapidement un nouveau tissu pour en essuyer la sueur tandis que personne ne l'observait. Harry gémit un peu, et il se pencha près de lui, en chuchotant, « Tout va bien, Harry. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Papa ? » chuchota Harry en retour, ses yeux vert-foncé à peine ouverts. « S'il te plaît ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas. »

« Jamais. » Il embrassa le front de l'enfant. « Je ne le ferai jamais. »

* * *

Après deux nouvelles heures, ils étaient prêts à partir. Severus avait reçu des instructions spécifiques sur la façon de changer les pansements de la main de Harry, sur la quantité d'antibiotiques qu'il était censé donner à l'enfant, et combien de fois, sur quand ils devraient revenir pour un suivi, et sur quand programmer la première de plusieurs opérations. Harry avait nettement mordu à travers les tendons situés autour de son pouce, et cela exigerait une intervention chirurgicale, pour réparer les dommages.

Harry devrait également voir un psychologue pour enfant.

Hormis les médicaments et les pansements, cependant, Severus n'avait aucune intention de suivre le reste du « programme ». Il y avait de nombreux chirurgiens Sorciers qualifiés qui pourraient effectuer toutes les opérations, et entre Madame Pomfresh et Madame Hooch, n'importe quelle intervention chirurgicale pourrait être faite à Poudlard. Le psychologue était complètement hors de question, bien que ça pourrait valoir la peine d'étudier cette possibilité, à Ste Mangouste.

Ainsi, après avoir remercié le médecin et l'infirmière qui les avaient conduits derrière le rideau, Severus leur lança des Oubliettes et ramena Harry à la maison.

Nelli les attendait, avec le déjeuner tout prêt et maintenu au chaud avec des charmes de conservation, et le petit elfe de maison semblait franchement malheureux. Harry dormait toujours, comme il l'avait fait, la plupart du temps, depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Poudlard, et la voix de Nelli était basse quand elle dit, « Est-ce que Maître Harry va bien, monsieur ? »

« Il va aller bien, » indiqua doucement Severus. « Mais il devra rester calme pendant quelques jours. Aucun voyage non surveillé dehors. Aucune course, et il devra faire très attention à sa main. » La main en question était emmaillotée de plusieurs couches de bandages Moldus et d'une attelle, afin d'empêcher autant de mouvements que possible. Cependant, mieux valait être prudent.

En ramenant l'enfant dans sa chambre à coucher, Severus se permit de penser vraiment, pour la première fois, à ce dont il avait discuté avec le Directeur ce matin. Harry était leur fils, à Lily et à lui. _Le leur_, né de cette nuit de compassion et d'empathie et – oserait-il le penser ? – d'amour. Et ensuite, elle avait immédiatement couru vers James. 'L'idiot'. Severus les avait peu vu durant l'année qui avait suivi, et seulement une ou deux fois après lorsque Harry fut né, et il essayait de se rappeler si Lily avait été heureuse à son mariage, s'il y avait eu des signes que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était quelque chose – quelqu'_un_ – de différent.

Severus enleva les chaussures de Harry et ramena le léger édredon sur lui une fois qu'il l'eut couché dans le lit. Dans son sommeil, le garçon se roula comme d'habitude en boule, en gardant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine. Severus s'assit à ses côtés, et passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux fins et légers de l'enfant, en observant son visage, encore marqué, même maintenant, de plis de tensions qu'aucun enfant de sept ans ne devrait jamais avoir. Particulièrement pas son fils.

« Est-ce que ça en valait la peine, Lily ? » chuchota-t-il doucement. « Toute cette douleur. Etait-ce ce que tu voulais ? » Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de réponse. Mais quand Harry murmura légèrement dans son sommeil, Severus se mit à lui raconter une histoire, pour l'apaiser. Celle-ci commençait par un petit garçon avec peu d'amis, et une fille aux yeux verts qui capturait son coeur.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au léger son de la voix de son père, et il se détendit en un instant, juste en entendant ce bruit et sans même vraiment comprendre les mots. Mais ensuite, il releva sa bonne main, pour essayer de toucher son père, et la voix s'arrêta. Une main captura la sienne et la serra doucement.

« Harry ? Es-tu réveillé ? »

« Mm-mm » dit Harry et il papillonna fortement des yeux. Il bâilla et essaya de couvrir sa bouche de son autre main, mais elle semblait étrange. Il la leva devant ses yeux et regarda le bandage qui l'enveloppait du bout des doigts jusqu'au poignet, et essaya de plier ses doigts, mais ils ne se plièrent pas. Il regarda son père, et fronça les sourcils devant le regard qu'il voyait sur le visage de Père.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Père ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons été un peu effrayés aujourd'hui, toi et moi. » Père attrapa sa main blessée et la reposa sur la poitrine de Harry. Il semblait toujours très sérieux, et ça rendit Harry nerveux. Il n'avait _jamais_ voulu effrayer son père, ni le rendre fou d'inquiétude ou contrarié. « Nous sommes allés à l'hôpital, pour faire examiner ta main. Ils ont dû mettre une attelle dessus, et te donner des antibiotiques. Cela prendra un moment pour guérir. Un mois, ou plus. »

Oh. Il connaissait ça. Il était un embêtement, causant plein d'ennuis. Père le renverrait de nouveau chez les Dursleys dès qu'il le pourrait. « Quand est-ce que… » Harry déglutit et se reprit avec courage. « Monsieur ? Quand est-ce que je devrai y retourner ? »

Père fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Jamais, je pense. Tant que tu feras ce que tu as dit et que tu garderas la blessure propre et bien bandée. Pompom, ou plutôt, Madame Pomfresh devrait être capable de nous aider avec ça. Et je lui demanderai auprès de qui nous devrions programmer les interventions. »

« Je… » Harry était si confus. Rien de cela n'avait de sens, excepté qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé chez les Dursleys s'il obéissait à son père. Il pourrait faire ça. Il le _pouvait_.

« Qu'y a t il, Harry ? Tu sembles confus ? »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Père tapota son bras, et Harry recula un peu seulement. « Aucunes excuses, Harry. Pas pour ne pas avoir compris. Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'explique ? »

« Interventions, monsieur ? »

« Pour ta main. Tu as mordu le… Le tendon extenseur, et ils devront faire au moins une intervention la semaine prochaine, pour le réparer. Autrement, tu ne pourras plus déplacer de nouveau tes doigts correctement. »

« Oh ! C'est pour ça que je ne peux plus rien attraper. »

Père soupira. « Oui. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? Ils t'ont donné certains de leurs médicaments pour la douleur, mais je peux te donner une petite dose de potion si ce n'est pas suffisant. » Le regard de Père le dévisageait soigneusement. « Et je veux la vérité, Harry. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien si ce n'est pas le cas. C'est quelque chose de sérieux. »

Le regard de Harry se perdit au loin. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Bien, alors ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu es… Ce n'est pas grave, si tu me dis que ça te fait mal. Je suis ton père, et c'est une partie de mon travail de vérifier cela, et de te faire te sentir mieux si tu n'es pas bien. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes arriver dans ses yeux, bien qu'il ne puisse pas dire pourquoi ; Peut-être juste parce que personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui comme ceci. « Désolé » chuchota-t-il, il essuya avec colère son visage. « Désolé, monsieur. »

« Harry. » La voix de Père était très calme, mais un calme gentil, pas le calme irrité qu'elle pouvait parfois avoir. « Tu as le droit de pleurer si tu le veux. Tu as le droit de me dire si tu as mal. Tu as le droit de me dire de te laisser seul, si tu trouves que je te couve trop. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'excuser pour des choses qui ne sont pas de ta faute. »

Il ne pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes maintenant, mais s'il essayait. Elles glissaient sans retenue sur son visage comme il se jetait lui-même dans les bras de son père et sanglotait et sanglotait ; Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur le pourquoi de ses larmes, mais elles lui semblaient être pour _tout_. Pour le placard, et la ceinture d'Oncle Vernon, et la chaîne dans l'arrière-cour et la baignoire et pour tout ça.

Père lui frottait le dos en cercle et le laissa pleurer, en disant seulement des choses comme, « C'est bien, tu peux pleurer. Je suis là, Harry, laisse les sortir. Père est là. »

La gentillesse et les mots apaisants le firent seulement pleurer plus fort, mais il y avait quelque chose… de bon au sujet de ces larmes. Il avait l'impression que toutes les mauvaises choses étaient libérées de la prison qu'il avait construite pour elles dans son ventre, dans sa tête, et il se sentirait mieux après. Presque paisible.

Quand il finit de pleurer, il était vraiment, vraiment fatigué, et ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait bouger. Et il aimait la sécurité des bras de son père et ne voulait pas bouger, de toute manière. Et Père continua de le tenir, pendant un long moment, sans vraiment parler, en _étant_ juste là.

Et c'était bien.

* * *

Plus tard, après que Harry se soit lavé, et qu'ils aient mangé leur déjeuner – bien que c'était plutôt comme un thé, en réalité, puisqu'il était quatre heures et demi avant qu'ils n'émergent de la chambre de Harry – Nelli _poppa_ dans leurs appartements avec une lettre adressée à Père. Père la lut et hocha la tête, puis répondit quelque chose rapidement et la renvoya avec l'elfe de maison.

« Drago aimerait venir nous rendre visite, » lui dit Père. « Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec lui pour qu'il vienne ce mercredi. »

« Super ! Harry sauta du canapé sur lequel il regardait les photos de son livre de Quidditch. « Quand c'est mercredi ? »

« Un jour après demain. Il restera pendant une semaine. » L'expression de Père devint sévère, le plus souvent à cause d'un faible rétrécissement de ses yeux, mais Harry savait que quand Père faisait ça, c'est que Harry devait s'assurer de faire ce qu'il lui disait ensuite, parc'que c'était vraiment important. « Vous et moi devront établir des règles pour quant il est ici. Je ne permettrai pas que vous manquiez de respect au château ou aux professeurs. »

« Non, monsieur. Je veux dire, oui, monsieur. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Nous serons gentils. »

Le visage sévère s'adoucit. « Je sais que tu le seras. »

* * *

Mercredi n'aurait jamais pu arriver assez tôt au goût de Harry. En attendant, cependant, il avait eu beaucoup de choses pour le garder occupé. Peu après que Père lui ait dit au sujet de Drago venant à Poudlard, il rencontra Madame Pomfresh pour la première fois. Elle était très gentille et elle lui donna une grenouille en chocolat, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, et après laquelle il dut courir avant de l'attraper alors qu'elle essayait de sauter ailleurs. Elle dit aussi à Père que Harry avait besoin de plus de potion de nutrition, et qu'il pouvait employer une petite dose de quelque chose appelé Sommeil sans Rêve, mais seulement toutes les deux nuits, pour l'aider avec ses cauchemars. Et ensuite elle examina la main de Harry et marmonna et fit un signe de tête et en parla avec Père pendant longtemps, pendant que Harry s'était assis sur le bord d'un étroit, mais très propre, lit dans l'infirmerie, en grignotant son chocolat et en regardant la lumière des grandes fenêtres étinceler sur le sol.

En fin de compte, ils décidèrent qu'il devrait subir l'intervention le jour suivant, et Madame Pomfresh la programma tandis qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'infirmerie. L'idée de quelqu'un coupant sa main rendait Harry très nerveux, mais Père lui promit qu'il ne sentirait rien, comme il allait être endormi, et que Père serait là à l'attendre quand il se réveillerait.

Il prit un peu de potion de Sommeil sans Rêve et n'eut aucun cauchemar du tout, et il aurait seulement un petit déjeuner le lendemain, parce que comme il allait dormir durant l'intervention, cela pourrait le rendre malade, avait dit Père. Ils partirent par cheminée dans un autre hôpital, où Père le laissa s'asseoir sur sa couverture et jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller dormir, et puis, quand il se réveilla plus tard, Père était là, attendant, juste comme il avait dit qu'il serait.

La main de Harry était un peu douloureuse après ça, mais il avait une nouvelle attelle dessus, et un bandage vert avec de petits oiseaux jaunes volant de partout dessus, et Harry les observa, ravi, jusqu'à ce que Père lui demande de s'asseoir pour le dîner. Après le dîner il pouvait à peine maintenir ses yeux ouverts, et donc Père lança un charme de _Répulsion_ sur sa main blessée pour qu'il puisse se doucher avant d'aller dormir sans mouiller ses bandages. Ensuite Père lui raconta une histoire, mais Harry s'endormit presque avant qu'il n'ait commencé.

Mercredi matin, Père changea le bandage de la main de Harry, et elle lui sembla étrange, avec les fils blancs passant à travers sa peau, et les marques évidentes de déchirure là où ses dents avaient mordu dedans. Mais ce n'était plus irrité et rouge, et ce n'était même plus aussi douloureux que ça l'avait été, donc Harry faisait à peine attention à Père qui la touchait et lui mettait une crème spéciale dessus.

Après déjeuner, ils passèrent quelques heures en ajoutant un deuxième lit dans la chambre de Harry, et plus d'étagères et une garde-robe différente, pour Drago. Harry était si excité, que Père dut lui dire trois fois qu'il avait besoin de se calmer.

Mais finalement, Drago arriva !

Juste après le déjeuner, un bruit vif incita Harry à lever le nez de son livre pour voir Mr Malefoy arriver par la Cheminée. Harry sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, pendant que Père se levait du bureau où il préparait le programme de ses leçons.

« Severus, » dit Monsieur Malefoy, et il lui tendit une minuscule malle, sur laquelle Père agita sa baguette magique jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue plus grande.

« Lucius. » Père inclina sa tête. « Ravi de te voir. »

« Naturellement. » Monsieur Malefoy regarda alors Harry, et l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Ses genoux butèrent contre le canapé et il l'utilisa pour retrouver son équilibre. « Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, Harry. »

« Bon après-midi, monsieur. C'est très agréable de vous voir. »

« J'en suis sûr. » Monsieur Malefoy se tourna quand la Cheminée fit un autre bruit et Drago arriva.

Au lieu de tomber, comme Harry le faisait souvent, Drago se rattrapa de lui-même et resta sur ses pieds. Il fit un sourire à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le visage de son propre père, qui le fit se redresser et se tenir la tête haute. « Oncle Sev. Merci de m'inviter à rester avec vous. »

Père inclina une nouvelle fois la tête. « Tu es le bienvenu. Tu peux aller mettre tes affaires dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Harry, si tu montrais à Drago votre chambre ? Et fais attention à ta main ! »

« Oui, Père ! » Harry sauta en avant et contourna le père de Drago, puis saisit une extrémité de la malle pour qu'ils puissent la traîner dans le couloir. « Par ici, Drago. »

Drago prit l'autre extrémité et ils se dépêchèrent tous deux de sortir du salon. « C'est petit, non ? » dit Drago, quand Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et qu'il ait fait un pas à l'intérieur.

Harry s'agita, sentant une petite angoisse dans son ventre. Est-ce que Drago ne voudrait plus être son ami, si sa chambre n'était pas assez grande ? C'était bien plus grand que son placard, et même plus grand que la chambre principale de Dudley, mais il devait admettre que la chambre de Drago était bien plus grande que cela. « C'est assez grand pour moi. »

« J'imagine. » Drago regarda autour de lui. « Nous devons la partager ? »

Harry hocha la tête tristement devant le ton de Drago

« Bien, quel lit est le mien alors ? »

« Celui-là, » dit Harry, en le montrant. « Père a dit que tu pourrais choisir tes propres déc'rations si tu voulais quelque chose de différent. »

Drago hocha la tête et se jeta sur le lit. « Pas mal. Je pense que je pourrai m'y habituer. Je voudrai plus d'oreillers cependant. » Il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. « Où sont tous tes jouets ? Est-ce que tu as une salle de jeu ? »

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit et puis se referma, en se rappelant mal à l'aise de Dudley et de ses deux chambres. La chambre de Drago était remplie de jouets, se rappelait-il. Y en avait-il eu plus, dans une autre chambre ? Harry pouvait même à peine l'imaginer. « Ce _sont_ mes jouets. J'ai des dragons, tu vois ? »

« Mm-hm. Où est ton balai ? »

Harry soupira, sachant qu'il était sur le point de se faire moquer de lui pour être un bébé, tout en étant impuissant sur ce sujet. Il avait voulu que Drago visite, mais il n'avait pas pensé à quelque chose comme ça. En montrant le coin, il ferma ses yeux et attendit les inévitables railleries.

Mais quand il n'entendit rien après une minute ou deux, il ouvrit avec précaution ses yeux. Drago se tenait prêt du balai, et sa propre lèvre était mordue entre ses dents pendant qu'il observait Harry. « J'en avais un comme çà, aussi. Jusqu'à mon anniversaire. » Il remua. « Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ un balai de bébé. »

Harry lui donna un petit sourire. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas si mauvais, après tous. « Hé, Drago, est-ce qu'tu veux rencontrer un géant ? »

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent, toute trace de vantardise disparue. « Bien sûr ! »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Un long chapitre (à traduire !) mais le voilà comme prévu !

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 22. (m'en reste plus que… 5 !)

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

« Père ! Pouvons nous aller – » Harry était arrivé en courant dans le salon, et venait de s'arrêter dans un dérapage quand il s'aperçut que M. Malefoy était toujours là. L'homme grand aux cheveux pâles et argentés discutait en tête à tête avec Père, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait heureux. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et dévisagèrent Harry, qui se recula.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » demanda Père. Son ton était froid, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas fâchés, comme ils pouvaient l'être parfois.

« Je… heu… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle plus fort, garçon ! » Tança M. Malefoy.

Les mots firent naître en Harry une sensation de vertige, et il secoua la tête pour essayer de la faire partir. Quand l'homme avança d'un pas vers lui, le pommeau argenté de la canne refléta la lumière du feu, et Harry s'enfuit, repartant dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se rendait faiblement compte que son père l'appelait par son nom, mais sa propre respiration devenaient trop forte pour entendre plus que cela. Dans sa chambre, il se baissa rapidement derrière son lit et se glissa dessous, en trouvant du réconfort dans l'espace bas et étroit. C'était presque comme son placard, et personne ne pourrait l'attraper ici.

« Harry ? » C'était une nouvelle voix, et cela lui prit une minute pour réaliser que c'était Drago, et encore, seulement parce qu'il pouvait voir son visage dirigé vers lui du bord du lit, où il s'était accroupi. « Que fais-tu là­-dessous ? Je croyais que nous devions aller voir un géant. »

Secouant la tête, Harry se replia sur lui-même, formant la plus petite boule qu'il pouvait.

« Oncle Sev ! » appela Drago, et son visage disparut. « V'nez ! Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry. »

« Drago. Baissez d'un ton. Seuls les voyous crient. » Plusieurs paires de pieds entrèrent dans la petite chambre, mais la voix était celle de M. Malefoy et Harry frissonna comme l'homme s'approchait.

« Oui, Père. » Drago fit une pause, puis, « mais Harry est sous le lit, Oncle Sev. Comme s'il se cachait. Est-ce un jeu ? »

« Oui, Drago. …. Pourquoi ne nous attendriez-vous pas ton père et toi dans le salon. Nous arriverons d'ici peu. »

Les pieds repartirent, mais une paire fit une pause, et Harry put entendre M. Malefoy dire quelque chose très doucement, et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement entendre ce qui avait été dit, le ton menaçant de l'homme le fit trembler et se mordre la lèvre pour rester calme. Puis les pieds s'éloignèrent, dans le couloir, et tout fut calme une fois de plus.

Harry eut une respiration tremblante, puis toussa alors qu'il inhalait de la poussière. Ses yeux le démangèrent et il les frotta jusqu'à ce qu'il senti que quelqu'un était tout près. Son père s'agenouilla près du lit.

« Harry, » dit Père, très doucement. Il se pencha plus près du plancher, et son nez et ses yeux sombres et plissés étaient tout ce que Harry pouvait voir de lui, à travers le rideau noir de ses cheveux. « Sors de là, maintenant. Personne ne va te blesser. »

« C-canne, » chuchota Harry.

« Monsieur Malefoy ne fera jamais, jamais utilisation de cette canne sur toi. Jamais. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Tu m'entends ? »

Le souffle de Harry se débloqua et il hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Bien. » Père tendit sa main, et après un long moment, Harry la prit et laissa son père le tirer de dessous le lit. « C'est une bonne chose que tu sois vêtu de vêtements de jeu. » Père balaya légèrement un peu de poussière qui s'était accrochée à la chemise de Harry.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry, regardant fixement ses chaussures.

« Harry, » murmura Père, et Harry risqua un œil vers lui, pour voir la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Désolé, monsieur. Je veux dire,… Père désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de la présentation d'excuses pour les choses qui ne sont pas de ta faute ? »

Harry hocha la tête et frotta encore ses yeux irrités, et eut peur quand les longs doigts minces de Père se replièrent sous son menton et soulevèrent sa tête. Il essaya de regarder au loin, mais Père attendit juste que Harry, les lèvres fermement mordues entre ses dents, rencontre son regard. Père haussa un sourcil, et Harry marmonna, « Oui, mons – Père. Je m'en rappelle. »

« Bien. Maintenant. Tu avais une question pour moi ? »

« Oui, Père. » Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait demander à présent, mais Père attendait. Ses mots sortirent avec précipitation, « PouvonsnousencoreallervoirHagridmoietDrago ? »

« Plus lentement, et plus distinctement. »

« Désolé, monsieur. Pouvons-nous aller voir Hagrid moi et Drago aujourd'hui ? »

« Drago et toi _avez le droit_ de rendre visite à Hagrid, oui. Mais seulement sous surveillance, de moi-même, ou de Nelli. Je ne veux pas te voir courir dehors avec cette main. Compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! Merci ! »

Père délaissa son menton et mit une main sur son épaule à la place, et son visage était très sérieux. « Et si tu as n'importe quel ennui… n'importe quel ennui quelqu'il soit, avec Drago ou ta main, ou toute autre chose, tu reviens directement et je t'aiderai. »

« Je le ferai. Merci, père. » Il se mordit encore une fois la lèvre, et Père la tira doucement pour la sortir d'entre ses dents avec le bout de ses doigts, faisant rougir Harry d'embarras. « Pouvez-vous nous accompagner chez Hagrid ? »

« Hélas, je suis occupé cet après-midi. Mais tu peux demander à Nelli si elle est disponible. » Il le regarda comme s'il voulait dire autre chose, mais à la place il tapota l'épaule de Harry et le dirigea vers la porte. « Sortons maintenant et disons au revoir à M. Malefoy, comme de bons hôtes. »

« O-o-oui, P-père. »

« Redresse-toi, Harry, » dit Père, et il y avait un avertissement dans ses yeux. « Ne le laisse pas voir que tu es effrayé. Sois courageux. »

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête, redressa ses épaules et remonta le menton comme Drago le faisait. Il avait encore peur, mais son père était avec lui, maintenant, et Père le protègerait. Il avait promis.

« C'est bien. Allons, viens. »

En dépit de sa tentative d'être courageux, ses pas ralentissaient en approchant du salon, où Drago se tenait debout près de la chaise de M. Malefoy, mais la main de Père était encore sur son épaule. M. Malefoy s'était levé pendant qu'ils entraient, et Harry soutint son regard, bien qu'il ne le voulait vraiment, vraiment pas. Ils avancèrent plus loin dans la pièce. « Merci d'avoir amené Drago, monsieur, » dit-il, et sa voix hésita seulement un tout petit peu. « Je-J'ai été ravi de vous revoir. »

Le père de Harry serra son épaule, alors même que M. Malefoy souriait en coin. « De même. Severus. » Il inclina la tête pour Père, puis jeta à Drago un regard dur. « Fais-moi savoir si il y a n'importe quel problème. »

« Naturellement. » Père inclina la tête, aussi, et une minute après, M. Malefoy était parti, et l'air semblait soudainement plus léger, plus facile à respirer.

Pendant que Père les emmenait à travers son bureau, Harry se tourna vers Drago. « Nous devons demander à Nelli si elle peut nous accompagner. » Drago lui lança un regard incompréhensif, donc il rappela à son ami, « chez Hagrid. Tu sais, le géant. »

« Oh. Qui est Nelli ? »

« Notre Elfe de Maison ! »

* * *

Cependant malgré les instructions de son père, Harry dut courir en bas de la colline vers la cabane de Hagrid, pour pouvoir suivre Drago. Les jambes de son ami étaient plus longues et il semblait pressé de lui montrer comment il pouvait courir rapidement et sans chute.

Nelli trottait à côté de Harry, son visage à demi-couvert par ses mains et en gémissant, « Vous allez avoir des ennuis, Maître Harry. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas blesser votre main de nouveau. »

« Je ne le ferai pas, » essaya-t-il de lui dire, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, et puis ils arrivaient à la dernière butte, et une tâche floue, sombre et aboyante courrait vers eux comme une touffe excité de fourrure et de membres et de bave. « Crocdur ! » cria Harry avec plaisir, et il lui présenta ses bras. Crocdur se détourna du chemin de Drago – légèrement – et dévala les derniers mètres jusqu'à Harry, le renversant de nouveau.

Crocdur renifla son visage et bava sur sa tête et lécha ses joues et ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que Harry rie sans pouvoir s'arrêter en essayant de repousser le chien au loin. Et ensuite Hagrid était là, criant un ordre et Crocdur gambada plus loin, bien qu'il traînait de la bave après lui dans une ligne qui s'étendait de la chemise de Harry jusqu' à ses mâchoires.

« Content d'te r'voir, Harry ! »

Plissant son nez comme il essuyait son visage, Harry répondit, « Bonjour, Hagrid, monsieur. C'est Drago. Il est mon ami. » Il fit un geste vers Drago, qui regardait fixement, avec de grands yeux, Crocdur, puis Hagrid, et de nouveau Crocdur, en semblant ne pas savoir ce qu'était la plus grande menace. « C'est bon, Drago, » lui assura Harry. « Père a dit que Hagrid était cordi-al. Ca veut dire qu'il est gentil. »

« Ravi d'te rencontrer, Drago… Tu ne serais pas Drago _Malefoy _? » Hagrid se plaça au-dessus du garçon et bien qu'il sourie, ses yeux se rétrécirent un peu.

« O-oui, monsieur ? »

« Et t'es un ami d'Harry ici ? »

Drago hocha la tête, et Harry le vit déglutir difficilement, et il se demanda si Drago était effrayé par Hagrid comme lui l'était par M. Malefoy.

« Bien, bienv'nue, alors. » Hagrid rit et tapa Drago sur l'épaule, l'envoyant presque par terre. « Allons boire un peu de thé, messieurs. J'ai fait un plat de biscuits au gingembre. Devraient encore être chauds. Rien d'mieux qu'ça, le gingembre. Bon contre la douleur. »

Harry lui sourit. « Merci, Hagrid ! Et pouvez-vous nous raconter une histoire sur la forêt ? »

« La forêt ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur ça ? Rien qu't'ait besoin de t'inquiéter à l'intérieur. »

« C'est _interdit_, » chuchota Harry à Drago comme tous trois – en incluant Nelli – suivaient Hagrid vers les marches et dans sa maison. « Ca veut dire que nous ne sommes pas s'pposés y aller. »

« Je sais ce que veut dire interdit. » siffla Drago en retour. Il évita Crocdur sur le seuil, et regarda l'intérieur de la petite maison. Harry espéra, soudainement, que son ami ne dirait pas n'importe quoi sur la maison de Hagrid. C'était petit, bien sûr et certainement pas aussi bien rangé que _Tante Pétunia_ l'aurait voulu, mais c'était plein de choses intéressantes sur les murs, et ça sentait vraiment bizarre, aussi, et Harry aimait ça.

« Oui et bien Hagrid est le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux et le garde-chasse, hein, Hagrid ? Donc il connaît toutes les créatures qui y sont, comme les Musards et les Centaures et les Strangulots et les Croups et tout cela. Mon père me l'a dit. »

Drago roula ses yeux. « Il n'y a pas des Strangulots dans la forêt. Ils vivent dans l'eau. »

« Oh. Et bien, y a-t-il des Strangulots dans le lac, monsieur ? » Demanda Harry à Hagrid, qui remplissait son énorme bouilloire à thé.

« Quelqu'uns, ouais, il y en a certains dedans. Restez loin d'eux le plus souvent, hors du chemin des Etres de l'eau. Et du calmar. » Il montra de son menton la table où un plat de biscuits en forme d'étoile attendait. « Servez-vous. Encore chauds, comme je l'disais. »

« Merci ! » Harry en prit un et grignota un côté, bien que comme avec les gâteaux rocher, il décida qu'il pourrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris son thé, pour ainsi pouvoir tremper le biscuit dedans et le laisser se ramollir avant d'essayer de réellement le mâcher.

Drago, Nelli et lui passèrent la paire d'heures suivante avec Hagrid, qui leur raconta des histoires, au sujet des centaures de la forêt pour commencer, et qui leur servait des tasses gigantesques de thé et qui convainquit même Nelli d'en prendre une, quand elle voulut refuser par principe. Drago avait regardé obliquement l'elfe de maison, quand elle s'était assise la première fois à côté de Harry, mais il sembla l'oublier après quelques minutes à essayer de manger les biscuits de Hagrid sans se casser les dents, en écoutant des histoires. À un certain moment, Crocdur décida que Drago était digne de sa bave, et mit sa grande tête humide sur ses genoux, au grand déplaisir du garçon.

Harry, cependant, avait rarement eu un après-midi si merveilleux.

Il avait été parfait, vraiment. Après qu'ils aient laissé Hagrid, les deux garçons partirent avec Nelli regarder le lac et voir si le calmar était aussi espiègle que Hagrid l'avait dit, ainsi ils pourraient chatouiller ses tentacules. Mais il n'était pas dehors aujourd'hui, et l'eau du lac semblait plutôt froide et sombre.

Oui, l'après-midi aurait été parfait, sauf que Drago suggéra qu'ils devraient utiliser leurs balais pour voler au-dessus du lac, et voir de plus près le calmar.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

_Trois petites remarques :_

Dans la phrase : « Monsieur Malefoy regarda alors Harry, et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Ses genoux butèrent contre le canapé et il l'utilisa pour retrouver son équilibre. » Et bien c'est Harry qui recule. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça pouvait prêter à confusion avec la traduction. (Quoiqu'en VO aussi). Je vais donc un peu modifier la phrase pour qu'elle soit moins ambiguë.

Sinon, je me suis aperçue que quoique j'en dise, j'utilisais effectivement beaucoup le mot garçon pour boy ! Pour tout vous dire, c'est un mot qu'on utilise souvent par chez moi (peut-être parce que j'ai deux frères :D) et donc ça ne me choque pas vraiment. Alors je vais essayer de faire attention mais dans certains cas et bien, soit je trouve que ça va mieux, soit j'aurai pu le remplacer par enfant ou le prénom mais je n'ai pas fait attention… Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plaît !! ;D

Et enfin, pour le vouvoiement du chapitre 17, quand Severus interroge Harry « Qu'est-ce qui vous a réellement retardé pour le thé ? » ou « Je t'ai demandé ce que vous faisiez. », j'ai mis Vous pour Harry ET Drago… dans le sens : Je t'ai demandé ce que vous faisiez (tous les deux).

Voili-Voilà ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres questions

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 23. (m'en reste plus que… 4 !)

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

_Oui, l'après-midi aurait été parfait, sauf que Drago suggéra qu'ils devraient utiliser leurs balais pour voler au-dessus du lac, et voir de plus près le calmar. _

Même alors, si Père avait pu être dans leur appartement et les arrêter quand ils prenaient leurs balais, ou si Nelli n'avait pas été convaincue que, « juste parce que nous ne pouvons pas aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas voler, » tout aurait pu bien se passer.

Une demi-heure après cependant, Harry et Drago étaient de retour au bord du lac, leur balai dans les mains. Nelli était près d'eux, sa grande tête tenue dans ses mains. De légers bruits de reniflements venaient d'elle, mais elle avait déjà reconnu que ceci n'était pas expressément interdit. Néanmoins, Harry se sentait mal pour elle, et espérait qu'elle n'aurait aucun ennui avec leur escapade.

« Tu es effrayé, » dit Drago. Il était déjà à cheval sur son balai, et attendait que Harry fasse la même chose.

« J'le suis pas » Mais Harry l'_était_, en réalité. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller dans l'eau s'il tombait de son balai. Il ne savait pas nager, d'une part, et elle ressemblait trop à… enfin, il n'aimait pas ça.

« Tu l'es. » Drago regarda le dessus du lac. « Tu ne _veux_ pas voir le calmar ? »

« Si, » dit Harry. Il n'était encore jamais tombé, donc pourquoi serait-ce la première fois ? Prenant une profonde respiration, il passa une jambe par-dessus son balai. « Monte ! » énonça-t-il, et il s'éleva, même si ce n'était que d'un mètre cinquante environ. Son balai n'irait pas plus haut que cela, jusqu'à ce que la protection pour les enfants ne soit enlevée. Et Père disait qu'il ne le ferait pas avant au moins un ou deux ans.

Drago lui sourit et donna un coup de pied dans le sol, planant alors à quelques pieds au-dessus de Harry. « Prêt, alors ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et ils étaient partis !

Drago descendit vers lui, et se plaça ensuite à ses côtés, ils étaient ainsi au même niveau. Ils avancèrent ensemble, côte à côte, juste au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. En dépit du soleil d'été, l'air juste au-dessus du lac était frais. Et même sans le vent qui fouettait leurs visages, Harry aurait quand même été entrain de frissonner en temps normal.

Bien que Drago doive garder une vitesse plus faible que celle qu'il pouvait avoir fait, puisque le balai de Harry avait des sûretés pour les enfant dessus, ils volaient quand même en tandem, faisant des demi-tours brusques et des montées abruptes qui se transformaient en piqués, et toutes les craintes de Harry sur cette escapade furent rapidement oubliées. Il aimait vraiment voler. Il cria autant que Drago lors d'une courbe faite à grande vitesse, quand leurs genoux se heurtèrent et qu'il tira d'un coup sec son balai sur le côté pour éviter le plongeon dans le lac.

Drago rit et cria en retour, « A moi ! »

Juste après, quelque chose sortit du lac droit devant eux, trop proche pour que l'un ou l'autre puisse s'en écarter. Une vague de l'eau s'écrasa sur Harry, qui tira frénétiquement sur son balai pour éviter le long tentacule rose couvert de ventouses qui se rabattit sur lui. Il passa au-dessous de l'un des « bras » du calmar mais son balai ne pouvait réagir assez rapidement pour l'empêcher de voler directement dans le suivant. Le tentacule balaya autour de lui et le saisit fortement autour de la poitrine. Un bras était coincé sur son côté, son bon bras, et l'autre pulsait de douleur.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer !

« Harry ! » cria Drago, et Harry se contorsionna et se tourna dans la prise du calmar, mais ne put trouver son ami. Le tentacule le tenait de plus en plus serré, et sa poitrine était entrain de se briser. Fouetté d'avant en arrière, haut dans le ciel, son estomac était noué et il pouvait à peine voir ce qui l'entourait. Il était sûr qu'il avait entendu quelque chose se casser. Un bras ? Une côte ? Drago cria encore.

_Non ! Il devait aider Drago ! Laissez-le ! LAISSEZ-LE ! _

Une série de bruits secs fit écho dans ses oreilles avant qu'il ne chute pendant un long moment et tombe dans le lac. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de prendre la plus minuscule des respirations, de l'eau recouvrit sa tête, et il glissa vers le bas, vers le bas, vers le bas, dans l'obscurité…

* * *

« Oncle Sev ! » Drago poussait des cris perçants comme il dévalait les couloirs du château. « Oncle Sev ! »

Severus faillit presque le renverser alors qu'il courait, de toutes ses forces, vers les Portes Principales. Un instant plus tôt, il avait été une fois de plus retrouvé par une lumière brillante en forme de serpent ailé – le Patronus accidentel de Harry – et il débaroula hors des cachots, prêt à sortir son fils de n'importe quel problème.

Drago avait dérapé à un mètre devant lui, en se cramponnant à un mur, de l'eau gouttant de ses vêtements. Une éraflure à travers sa joue était à vif et saignait. Tremblant, il saisit le bras de Severus et le tira vers les Portes Principales. La respiration saccadée, il haleta, « Harry… est tombé… calmar… le lac. »

_Merlin, non…_ Se détachant de la poigne de Drago, Severus dévala les marches extérieures et courut à travers le parc. Tous les scénarii possibles traversaient son esprit ; Harry était mort ; le calmar l'avait mangé ; il s'était noyé ; il avait été capturé par des strangulots et déchiré en lambeaux….

Comme il s'approchait du lac, il aperçut deux petites formes sur le bord, dont seulement une semblait se déplacer. Il se dirigea vers elles et, malgré son point de côté et ses poumons brûlants, il courut encore plus rapidement. Une fois qu'il se fut rapproché d'elles, il put voir que la forme qui se déplaçait était Nelli, et elle tournait celle immobile sur le côté, et la tapotait dans le dos.

_Harry. _

_S'il vous plaît, non. _

Severus, dans ses derniers pas, dérapa jusqu'à son fils, et s'agenouilla avant même de s'arrêter. Nelli se tordait les mains pendant que Severus examinait le garçon. Une fois encore, les lèvres de Harry étaient bleues dues au manque d'oxygène, et Severus sortit sa baguette magique en quelques secondes, avant de l'agiter au-dessus de lui. Le désespoir lui fit crier le nom du sort, « _Respiro Coactum_ ! »

Le charme fonctionna du premier coup cette fois-ci, et Harry inspira dans une toux hachée et râpeuse, laissant Severus vidé mais soulagé. Une autre crise de toux lui fit cracher de l'eau, teintée de rouge à cause du sang, qui coula hors de la bouche de l'enfant. Ses yeux étaient hagards – il avait perdu ses lunettes – et sa peau était pâle comme un mort. Il tremblait de partout et cracha encore de l'eau, tandis que ses larmes et son nez coulaient jusqu'à son menton.

Quand il essaya de se lever, Severus le repoussa doucement, sur son dos cette fois. « Non, Harry, reste encore allongé une minute. » Il continua à évaluer son état avec sa baguette magique, et ne fut pas étonné de trouver deux côtés fêlées, une clavicule brisée, et encore un peu d'eau dans ses poumons avec de nombreuses contusions. Il prit dans sa poche une potion pour soulager la douleur et maintient la tête du garçon pendant qu'il la lui donna à boire, en tenant son épaule blessée.

« Dra-drago ? » souffla-t-il, entre deux quintes de toux.

« Il va très bien, Harry. Chuut, maintenant. » Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir que Drago se tenait juste derrière lui, semblant plus pâle que d'habitude.

Les larmes avaient laissé des traces sur les joues du garçon plus grand. « D-désolé, Oncle Sev. Je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. J'ai _essayé_, mais ensuite le calmar a juste _éclaté_ ! »

Harry était tombé de nouveau dans l'inconscience, mais au moins il respirait, et alors qu'il soulevait le garçon dans ses bras, Severus regarda au-dessus du lac. Des amas de boue bleue et visqueuse flottaient sur l'eau avec des morceaux de ce qui ressemblait à un tentacule. Il devrait découvrir ce qui s'était exactement produit – était-ce la magie accidentelle bien plus puissante que prévu de Harry ? Mais pour l'instant il devait le ramener à l'intérieur au chaud et au sec. Après un léger vacillement, il porta le garçon vers le château. Nelli trottait à côté d'eux, semblant craintive et choquée en même temps.

« Est-ce que tu l'a ramené hors de l'eau, Nelli ? » demanda Severus pendant qu'ils s'approchaient du château.

« Nelli l'a fait, oui, monsieur. Maître Harry descendait, sous l'eau. En criant, et l'eau entrait dans sa bouche, et Nelli devait le sortir du lac, oui, Maître Rogue. »

« C'est bien, tu as bien agi. » Il aurait une discussion plus tard avec l'elfe de maison au sujet de laisser les garçons près du lac en premier lieu, mais il devait la remercier du fait que Harry ne s'était pas noyé. Que _faisaient-_ils ? « Va dire à Madame Pomfresh que nous arrivons. »

« Oui, Maître Rogue, monsieur. »

Comme il montait la première série d'escaliers menant à l'infirmerie, Drago continuait à lui lancer de discrets regards. Finalement, Severus demanda, « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Vous… vous ne le direz pas à Père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans savoir la pleine histoire, il ne promettrait rien. « Nous verrons, Drago. » Quand Nelli apparut de nouveau, à côté de lui, il lui dit, « Ramène Drago à mes appartements et fais-lui mettre des vêtements secs. Prends-en aussi pour Harry. Reviens ici quand tu as fini. »

« Oui, Maître Rogue, monsieur. » L'elfe de maison s'inclina, les oreilles tremblotantes, et entraîna Drago dans les escaliers.

Severus continua son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Pompom préparait un lit pour Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis que Severus y allongeait Harry. Pompom envoya les vêtements mouillés au loin, ainsi que les bandages et pansements humides de sa main. Sa poitrine et son dos étaient couverts de contusions. Pompom fronça les sourcils. « L'elfe de maison a dit qu'ils étaient tombés dans le lac. »

« Je pense que c'est plus sérieux que ça. » Il l'observa pendant que Pompom jetait le même sort de diagnostic que lui, puis allait prendre une bouteille de Poussos. « Quelque chose à voir avec le calmar. »

« Le calmar ! Et bien, ce n'est pas étonnant alors. Elle jeta un sort pour que le pyjama de l'infirmerie habille Harry, mais petit comme il l'était, il y nageait dedans. Le rétrécissant pour l'adapter, elle dit, « Je ne vais pas le réveiller, pour lui donner ses médicaments. Cette épaule va être douloureuse en guérissant, et il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

« Très bien. » Severus se glissa derrière Harry sur le lit, et le releva, son dos contre son torse. De cette façon, Pompom put faire prendre différentes potions à l'enfant avec l'aide de Séverus qui le faisait déglutir.

« Vous savez, Severus, » dit Pompom sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'elle reposait le troisième flacon vide de potion et commençait à rebander la main du garçon. « J'aimerai qu'un jour se passe sans que Harry ne finisse à l'infirmerie. »

Severus sentit son visage rougir. Il ne surveillait visiblement pas Harry aussi bien qu'il le devrait. « Il a du talent pour se mettre dans ce genre de situation » dit-il calmement.

« Hum. » Pompom avait presque fini quand Drago entra, avec Nelli à ses côtés. Le garçon renfilait toujours, et Severus lui envoya un regard, qui eut au moins le mérite de le faire se tenir plus droit.

« Est-ce que… Harry va aller bien, Oncle Sev ? »

« Cette fois. » Il lui indiqua une chaise proche d'un mouvement de tête. « Assis-toi. Et dis-moi ce qui est arrivé. »

Drago se glissa sur la chaise et s'assit avec raideur, ses mains pliées correctement sur ses genoux. « Hagrid nous a parlé du calmar, et nous voulions le voir, mais nous ne pouvions pas, pas du rivage… donc nous avons décidé d'utiliser nos balais pour- »

« Quoi ! » Drago recula en arrière dans sa chaise, et même dans son sommeil, Harry se tendit au cri de Severus. Severus grinça des dents, et sa voix était beaucoup plus douce, mais bien plus menaçante, quand il continua. « Vous avez fait _quoi _? »

« N-nous avons volé sur nos b-b-balais au-dessus du lac, p-pour voir le c-calmar. Je… Nous ne savions pas qu'il monterait comme ça ! »

« Comme quoi ? » Severus se sentait comme un perroquet, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas secouer le garçon. Au lieu de cela, ses bras se serrèrent doucement autour de son fils.

« Il est juste apparu de l'eau et a attrapé Harry en plein air. Son balai…. Je n'ai même pas vu où il a disparu. Il le serrait de plus en plus, et j'ai essayé de voler vers lui et de le rattraper, mais ensuite il y a eu ce flash brillant de lumière et le calmar a juste… explosé. Il y avait des morceaux de tentacule de partout, et Harry est tombé dans le lac. » Drago prit une profonde respiration, son regard fixé sur Harry. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Je ne pouvais plus le voir. J'ai regardé partout, mais je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Alors j'ai couru te chercher, Oncle Sev. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il soit blessé ! »

Severus échangea un regard avec Pompom, et elle haussa ses sourcils. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, que Harry avait fait exploser le calmar. Il savait déjà que le garçon était puissant, mais c'était son premier exemple en magie _offensive_. Il aurait besoin d'être bridé, ou au moins, d'apprendre à avoir un certain contrôle.

Laissant passer un profond soupir, Severus posa un baiser juste au dessus de la tête de Harry, puis reposa sa joue sur la crinière encore humide de ses cheveux. Tellement d'agitation dans la vie de ce petit garçon. A quoi pensait-il, pour voler sur des balais au-dessus du lac ? Il se rappela que le garçon avait peur de l'eau profonde.

Il dévisagea Drago. « Qui a eu la brillante idée de se servir des balais ? »

Drago se mordit la lèvre et regarda au loin, ce qui était le réponse dont il avait besoin, bien qu'il aurait aimé que le garçon lui dise la vérité.

« Est-ce que tu l'as menacé ? »

« Quoi ? Non, Oncle Sev ! Il a accepté d'y aller ; il voulait voir le calmar aussi ! » Réalisant qu'il avait juste confirmé qu'il était à l'origine de l'émotion du jour, Drago se tut.

« Et il n'a émis aucune réserve ? Tu n'as rien dit ou fait pour le convaincre ? »

Drago rougit, et Severus eut également la réponse à cette question. Une fureur soudaine s'empara de lui et il cria, « N'as-tu pas honte d'avoir fait çà ? Ne _savais_-tu pas qu'il avait peur ? Sors de ma vue ! Harry aurait pu mourir à cause de toi ! Sors ! ALLEZ ! »

Jetant un dernier regard triste à Harry, Drago glissa de sa chaise et se sauva.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Severus a intérêt de refaire son stock de potions calmantes s'il veut s'en sortir avec ces gosses !! :D

A plus

Bye


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 24. (m'en reste plus que… 3 !)

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

_« N'as-tu pas honte d'avoir fait çà ? Ne savais-tu pas qu'il avait peur ? Sors de ma vue ! Harry aurait pu mourir à cause de toi ! Sors ! ALLEZ ! » _

_Jetant un dernier regard triste à Harry, Drago glissa de sa chaise et se sauva. _

Severus serra Harry un peu plus fort, mais alors qu'il observait l'autre garçon se ruer hors de l'infirmerie, il envoya Nelli auprès de lui, ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Si c'était le cas, Lucius le tuerait entre autres choses.

« Je ne peux pas croire, » dit Pompom, juste à sa droite, « que je viens juste d'entendre de tels mots sortir de votre bouche, Severus Rogue. Et à votre propre filleul ! »

Surpris, car elle employait rarement un tel ton avec lui, il se retourna vers la Medicomage, et se sentit immédiatement plus petit devant la fureur de ses yeux. « Pompom, Je- »

« Je n'ai même pas pu l'examiner en plus ! » tempêta-t-elle, à voix basse dans l'intérêt de Harry, pensait-il, puisqu'elle le regardait comme si elle voulait _lui _hurler dessus. « Et ne pensez-vous pas qu'il se sente déjà assez mal ? Il a besoin d'être réconforté, pas de… ça, qu'importe la façon dont vous appelez ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Pompom, Je- » reprit-il, seulement pour être interrompu _une nouvelle fois_.

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Je m'occuperai de Harry ici, et _vous_ allez trouver votre filleul et vous lui ferez des excuses ! »

Il leva une main, dans une sorte de supplication ; il voulait parler, bon sang ! Il avait le droit de dire des mots durs quand ils étaient mérités, et ils l'_étaient_ ! Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir lui-même à nouveau sept ans ?

« Et ne pensez même pas à revenir ici avant de l'avoir fait ! Je n'accepterai pas que de telles horribles choses soient dites dans _mon_ infirmerie. » Après cela, la Medicomage pointa sa baguette sur lui et siffla, « maintenant, Severus ! »

« Mais Harry- »

« Ira bien avec du repos. _Drago_ non. »

Sa baguette magique ne bougea pas, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré la femme, il y a presque seize ans, quand son Directeur de Maison l'avait envoyé ici, le premier jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, sous-alimenté avec des contusions et un bras cassé, courtoisie de son propre père, il craint réellement ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Secoué par le souvenir de ce jour, et de ce père qu'il avait toujours craint et détesté, Severus s'effondra contre la tête de lit. Il inclina la tête, honteux, et se glissa doucement hors du lit, reposant doucement le garçon contre ses oreillers.

« S'il se réveille… »

« Je serai ici, et je lui dirai que vous revenez. » Le ton de Pompom s'allégea dès qu'elle vit qu'il faisait ce qu'elle attendait de lui, ou peut-être devina-t-elle la raison de la rougeur de ses joues.

Elle l'avait vu pour ce qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir l'homme que son père avait été, mais, à la première provocation… Comment allait-il jamais réussir à enseigner dans cette école ? Il se le demandait pendant qu'il approchait des portes de l'infirmerie. Si certains étudiants étaient indisciplinés – et ils le seraient sûrement à un moment – est-ce qu'il les traiterait ainsi ?

Pire, comment pourrait-il jamais être un bon parent pour Harry, s'il se mettait en colère dès la première fois où il était confronté à la sottise insensée de l'enfant ? Que ce serait-il passé si ça avait été Harry qui avait décidé de prendre les balais ? Aurait-il lancé de telles accusations à son propre fils ? Un sentiment intérieur de malaise lui en dit plus que ce qu'il voulait de sa propre nature. Les doutes sur sa capacité en tant que parent augmentèrent encore en lui, et il les poussa impitoyablement de côté. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas temps de se perdre dans sa propre incompétence. Pour l'instant, il était l'heure d'aller s'excuser à un enfant.

* * *

« Drago. » Severus garda son ton aussi doux qu'il le pouvait. Il était encore fâché, mais sa colère contre le garçon était tempérée par la conscience que son filleul ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

D'où il s'était blotti sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'il devait partager avec Harry, Drago ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait entendu que quelqu'un avait dit son prénom. Donc Severus l'appela encore, et cette fois, il ajouta, « Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon frotta durement son bras à travers son visage avant de se retourner, et Severus comprit plus avec ce geste qu'avec tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire à quel point il avait échoué. Même maintenant, Drago semblait fort, et sans sentiments, un héritage de Malfoy Senior que Severus avait espéré effacer. Il espérait juste à présent avoir une nouvelle chance.

Le visage du Drago était sale, la coupure qu'il avait obtenue commençant à rougir sur les bords, bien qu'au moins elle ne saignait plus. Et ses cheveux – en général parfaitement coiffés – étaient encore emmêlés de son vol en balai et de sa course à travers le château. Mais le garçon ne pleura pas devant lui, et soutint fixement son regard, avec un peu de circonspection, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir encore plus de mépris. L'idée même transperça le coeur de Severus.

« Je… Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, tout à l'heure, » dit Severus au garçon. « J'étais… inquiet, parce que Harry était blessé, et je m'en suis pris à toi. »

Drago le dévisagea, les yeux plissés, mais ne répondit pas.

Severus soupira. Aucun doute que Pompom le saurait s'il ne disait pas les prochains mots. « Et je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du évacuer ma colère d'une telle façon, particulièrement quand tu avais besoin d'un examen médical. »

Les sourcils pâles se haussèrent au-dessus d'yeux gris comme un orage d'été. « Est-ce que Harry va bien ? »

« Il va aller mieux. Tu… Tu as bien fait de venir me chercher. Un peu de plus et je n'aurai pas pu arriver à temps pour l'aider à respirer de nouveau. Mais il s'en remettra. Il dort maintenant. »

Drago avala sa salive. « Je ne voulais _vraiment_ pas faire ça pour qu'il se blesse. » chuchota-t-il.

« Je sais, » dit Severus, presque aussi doucement. Il fit un mouvement vers le lit du garçon. « Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Drago se décala dans le lit jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur, et observa Severus s'asseoir avec un mélange de surprise et de crainte toujours présent à travers son visage. Une telle franchise disparaîtrait dans les années à venir, il le savait. Lucius ne permettrait pas aux sentiments de son fils de transparaître aussi facilement.

« Toi et moi avons besoin d'une franche discussion sur ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, » commença-t-il, mais devant le regard inquiet de Drago, il continua « mais je pense que cela attendra jusqu'à ce que Harry puisse y participer aussi. Il est responsable de ses propres actions, après tout, et je serais injuste en ne lui reprochant pas son manque de jugement aussi bien que le tien. »

Notant l'écarquillement des yeux de son filleul, il hocha la tête. « Harry est capable de faire ses propres choix et aurait pu choisir de ne pas aller avec toi. » Même s'il disait ces mots, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'ils soient vrais, après ce que le garçon avait vécu avec ses Moldus. Mais si Harry n'était pas capable de se défendre lui-même pour le moment, Severus pouvait déjà faire quelque chose pour ça.

« Cependant, » continua-t-il, « Il lui est arrivé pas mal d'ennuis, et en conséquence, il peut parfois faire des choses qu'il n'aime pas normalement, parce qu'il ne veut pas te perdre en tant qu'ami. Et parce que je pense qu'il t'admire et veut que tu penses du bien de lui. Ainsi je dois te demander, Drago, que s'il semble particulièrement peu disposé à faire quelque chose – telle que voler au-dessus d'une grande surface d'eau – de _respecter_ son souhait et de ne pas le pousser à le faire. » Il garda son regard fixement ancré dans celui du garçon, et espérait qu'il faisait le bon choix. « Tu comprends ? »

Après un long moment, Drago inclina la tête. « Oui, Oncle Sev. » Il regarda ses mains, puis releva la tête rapidement. « Il _était _effrayé, mais je… Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment voler ou quelque chose d'autre. » Il poussa une profonde expiration, et le regard qui prit place sur son visage était rempli de la compréhension la plus mature qu'il n'ait vu chez n'importe quel autre enfant… excepté peut-être Harry. « C'était mauvais, n'est-ce pas? Là où il vivait avant que vous veniez le chercher. »

Severus étudia pendant longtemps le garçon avant de donner sa réponse. Finalement, il se rendit compte que, malgré ses défauts, Drago n'était pas son père, et il avait volontairement offert son amitié à Harry. Etre honnête maintenant n'endommagerait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux. « Oui, Drago. C'était mauvais. »

* * *

Harry se réveilla lentement à l'odeur familière du désinfectant, comme son placard parfois, après qu'il est ouvert une nouvelle bouteille de produit ménager. Pendant un instant, il paniqua – Il était de retour là-bas ! Père l'y avait renvoyé ! – jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et, même à travers la brume embrouillée de sa vue sans lunette, il vit la lumière du soleil briller par les hautes fenêtres. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'expira lentement. Il était dans un lit. Dans l'infirmerie. A Poudlard.

_Pas dans le placard. _

Alors il se souvint du reste, de l'eau profonde et de l'obscurité et des cris tandis que l'eau remplissait sa bouche et son nez, juste comme les _bains _quand Tante Pétunia essayait de le faire disparaître de sa vue et le maintenait sous l'eau et qu'il essayait et essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour sortir…

Il devait se lever, et partir d'ici, et trouver Père, et Drago ! Frénétique, il se souleva sur ses coudes, mais la douleur fusa à travers sa poitrine, et il haleta. Ca blessait un peu, quand il inspirait, mais il serra les dents et respira par le nez à la place, lentement.

Madame Pomfresh, une grande tache floue dans le blanc, était près de son lit la seconde suivant. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui sourit. « Harry, mon chéri. C'est bien que tu sois réveillé. Ne bouge pas pour le moment, tes côtes n'ont pas besoin de ça. » Remontant ses oreillers, elle réussit à le faire asseoir dans une position qui ne le lui faisait pas mal du tout.

« Merci, M'dame, » dit-il, et sa voix semblait bizarre. Rugueuse, comme s'il avait mangé du sable.

« Oh, de rien, mon chéri. » dit-elle et elle lui tapota légèrement la joue. Il recula, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et elle écarta sa main. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce que ta poitrine te fait mal ? »

« Non, M'dame, » dit Harry, parc'qu'il pouvait le dire à _Père_ quand il était blessé. Mais les infirmières d'école ne devaient pas le savoir. Il savait _cela_.

« Ton épaule ? » Insista Madame Pomfresh, et elle tendit son bâton – sa _baguette magique_ – vers le haut de son bras et marmonna un peu.

« Non, M'dame. » Il voulait désespérément demander où son père était, et si Drago allait bien, mais les questions étaient à éliminer, aussi. Il pouvait poser des questions à Hagrid, parce que Père lui avait parlé de lui et que l'homme aimait parler. Mais pas Madame Pomfresh.

« Laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour ta gorge, Harry. Tu as avalé beaucoup d'eau, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est éraillée. »

« Elle va bien, M'dame. Je vais très bien, merci. » Il se décala encore un peu, prêt à se lever et à partir, mais la femme fit un pas devant lui sur le côté du lit et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et où penses-tu aller, jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle, mais sa voix restait gentille, donc Harry recula seulement de quelques centimètres. « Ton épaule est entrain de guérir, comme tes côtes. Tu vas devoir rester tranquillement ici cette nuit, si j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus, et tu pourras retourner à la maison demain matin. »

La bouche de Harry s'assécha. Il avait ainsi sa réponse, pour savoir où son père était. Il avait été vraiment mauvais, pour avoir probablement blessé Drago, et Père l'envoyait loin de lui. Mais il ne le lui dirait même pas lui-même. N'ayant soudainement plus aucun endroit où aller, il hocha la tête en réponse à Madame Pomfresh et glissa de nouveau ses jambes dans le lit. Des larmes lui piquaient le coin des yeux. Il les cligna rapidement pour les éloigner. Les larmes n'étaient pas autorisées. Il le savait. « Oui, M'dame. »

« Bon garçon. Repose-toi. » Dit-elle, et elle le laissa seul.

Un trou terriblement profond s'ouvrit sous lui et son estomac fut le premier à tomber dedans, suivit de sa poitrine, et du reste de lui. Il était encore seul, et il était inutile de ramper hors du trou une fois de plus.

* * *

La première chose que Severus nota quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, cette fois avec Drago dans son sillage, était que Harry était éveillé. La deuxième chose qu'il nota, quand il s'avança plus près du garçon, était qu'il n'avait pas vu un regard si vide sur le visage de Harry depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré chez les Dursleys. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'arrêtait à côté du lit, et qu'Harry ne se tourna pas pour le regarder. Bien, ses lunettes étaient absentes, peut-être était-ce à cause de ça.

« Harry ? » dit-il doucement, et le garçon cligna des yeux, mais ne le regarda toujours pas. Son visage semblait encore plus mince sans ses lunettes, et ses yeux… n'étaient pas vitreux, pas vraiment, mais regardaient quelque chose de lointain, que Severus ne pouvait espérer voir. Severus s'assit sur le côté du lit et prit une des mains de Harry dans les siennes.

« Harry, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. » Il fut momentanément frappé par son expression, très peu différente de celle de Drago avant qu'il ne lui parle il y avait seulement une demi-heure. Les deux garçons devaient être traités avec précaution, il le savait, et il se sentit une fois de plus en dehors de ses capacités. Tandis que son fils gardait son regard distant, Severus sentit les premières prémices de la crainte. Il serra la main de Harry et lui parla plus fermement. « Harry. Regarde-moi. »

Drago fit un pas en avant. « Harry ? » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé pour le lac, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que le calmar… » Il jeta un oeil à Severus. « Je veux dire, je suis simplement désolé. »

Harry cligna encore des yeux, et tourna sa tête de côté comme s'il était à moitié endormi, mais son regard fixait Drago, dont le visage était encore plissé par l'inquiétude. « Drago ? »

« Ouais, Harry. Est-ce que tu es encore un peu endormi ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais très bien. J'étais inquiet pour _toi_. » Drago sourit un peu. « Tu nous as tous inquiétés, même Nelli. »

« Nelli ? »

Severus observait l'échange entre son filleul et Harry, et se demanda si Pompom n'avait pas donné au garçon trop de Potion de Sommeil ; il semblait vraiment perdu, et n'avait même pas encore du voir que Severus était également là. Il détestait admettre qu'être ignoré comme cela le blessait, beaucoup.

« L'elfe de maison qui nous surveillait. Elle t'a tiré hors de l'eau, alors que j'allais chercher ton père. Tu te rappelles ? »

« Mon père est mort, » marmonna Harry, et les mots frappèrent Severus comme le coup de pied d'un centaure à la poitrine. « Accident de voiture… »

« Non ! Harry – » Commença Drago, mais Severus l'interrompit.

« Drago, sois gentil, » dit-il, et il montra de son menton les chaises près des portes. Le garçon lui lança un regard furieux, mais fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Pendant ce temps, Severus avait mis ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et regarda dans ses yeux verts qu'il aimait tant voir sur le visage de Lily. « Harry, _je_ suis ton père, et je vais _bien_. »

« Vous'llez me renvoyer, » marmonna encore le garçon, ses yeux regardant toujours dans le vague.

« Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose ! » Il voulut secouer le garçon, mais à la place il resserra simplement sa poigne sur les épaules osseuses. « Tu es mon fils, et je ne t'enverrai jamais loin de moi… »

« M'main a été mouillée. Désobéi. Dois partir si je désobéis. »

« Non, Harry. Non » Merlin, était-ce ce que pensait le garçon ? Qu'il était ici provisoirement, que la moindre infraction des règles qu'avait données Severus l'enverrait de nouveau à ces horribles personnes ? Comment allait-il faire comprendre à Harry que ce n'était pas le cas ? Sa voix était rauque quand il dit, « Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Ce que tu fais n'a pas d'importance, tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi, mais jamais, jamais je ne t'enverrai loin de moi. Je ne te renverrai jamais chez ces personnes. Tu es mon fils et tu le seras toujours. Tu me comprends ? »

Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux verts, brièvement, et Severus se réjouit quand Harry rencontra vraiment son regard. Il y avait tellement de confiance dedans, et d'espoir, et Severus se jura d'en devenir digne ou de mourir en essayant. « Vous ne m'enverrez jamais ailleurs ? »

« Jamais, » assura Severus dans un chuchotement et il serra le garçon dans ses bras. Harry enroula ses minces bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Severus. Comme des larmes silencieuses trempaient son cou, Severus pressa sa joue sur le côté de la tête de son fils et la tension dans sa propre poitrine fut soulagée, juste un peu. Ah, quelle angoisse, l'amour.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Mimi la fin de ce chapitre non ?

A vendredi prochain

Bye


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 25. (m'en reste plus que… 2 !)

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

Après avoir dîné avec Drago dans ses appartements, Severus passa le reste de l'après-midi avec Harry, assis près de son lit dans l'infirmerie. Les deux garçons s'étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre, le dos appuyé contre les oreillers et parlaient doucement, tandis que Severus lisait le dernier _Trimestriel des Potions_ et écoutait discrètement leur conversation. Drago ne s'était pas excusé de nouveau, bien qu'il n'avait pas à le faire – S'excuser était très bien occasionnellement, mais des excuses excessives de la part d'un _Malefoy _seraient intolérables – mais il était étonné d'entendre Harry demander une nouvelle fois à Drago s'il était blessé.

« Je t'ai entendu crier, » lui dit Harry, sérieux malgré sa voix calme. « J'ai pensé que le calmar t'avait attrapé. »

« Je n'ai pas _crié,_ » insista Drago. « J'appelais juste ton prénom. Tu sais, par _inquiétude_. » Drago fit une pause et poussa légèrement Harry avec son épaule. « De toute façon, est-ce que tu sais que tu as fait éclater le calmar ? »

Severus s'arrêta, la page du journal à moitié tournée, et écouta soigneusement, pendant que Harry chuchotait, « Moi jamais ! »

« Si, tu l'as fait, » rétorqua Drago suffisant. « C'était répugnant, vraiment. De la boue bleue de partout. Tu as eu le tentacule qui t'avait attrapé, et deux autres, aussi, je pense. »

Harry sembla malheureux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « Je voulais juste qu'il me laisse partir, pour que je puisse ainsi t'aider. »

« Tu étais celui qui avait des problèmes. _Je _n'avais pas besoin d'aide. » Drago sourit d'un air affecté. « J'viens d'avoir un meilleur balai. »

« Oh, ouais, » dit Harry, et ses lèvres furent à nouveau mordues. « Je s'pose que le mien est perdu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est tombé dans le lac. Je n'ai pas vu où il est allé après cela. »

Harry hocha la tête, et Severus voyait que le garçon essayait dur de ne pas pleurer pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec la couverture qui le recouvrait. Le regard de Severus effleura Drago pendant un instant, assez vite pour voir le regard indécis avant que le petit blond offre, « Tu pourras utiliser le mien quelquefois, si tu veux. »

Severus sourit derrière son journal alors que Harry disait, « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais, heu, nous n'irons plus voler au-dessus du lac, d'accord ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. « D'accord, » promit-il. « Plus de lac. »

Il y eut une longue pause, puis « Pourquoi étais-tu effrayé par le lac de toute façon ? »

« Je n'_étais_ pas effrayé, » siffla Harry, en semblant scandalisé par l'idée.

Drago fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. « Très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimais pas ça, alors ? »

Il y eut une nouvelle pause beaucoup plus longue. Severus retenait son souffle, attendant de voir si Harry allait dire à son ami ce qu'avait fait Pétunia. Il avait vu ces souvenirs dans la tête de la femme, la nuit où il avait utilisé la Legilimencie sur elle, mais Harry ne le savait pas. Harry, en réalité, ne savait rien du tout au sujet des Dursleys, sauf ce que lui avait lui-même dit le garçon. Et, il devrait également dire à Harry qu'il avait vu Vernon et Pétunia et qu'il leur avait infligé une punition. Cela pouvait attendre un autre moment, cependant.

Drago attendait patiemment, aussi, un exploit pour lequel il avait probablement reçu un entraînement par son père, et Severus pensait presque que son fils n'allait pas répondre du tout quand Harry parla de nouveau. « Je n'aime pas l'eau comme ça. Profonde et noire. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa un petit peu les épaules et regarda fixement ses mains. « Je me suis presque noyé. » dit-il, tellement doucement que Severus du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Vraiment ? Où ? Comment ? »

Une fois de plus Harry le surprit. « Dans une baignoire. J'étais tout petit. »

« Tu es encore petit. »

« Et bien, j'étais _mieux petit_. »

Drago plissa son nez, et Severus sut que le garçon voulait corriger la phrase de Harry, mais il fut franchement choqué quand Drago passa sur l'occasion et dit à la place, « Je n'aimerais probablement pas les lacs non plus, si _je_ m'étais presque noyé. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, et leur conversation repartit sur le thé qu'ils avaient eu avec Hagrid et comment le chien du garde-chasse était baveux. Ils riaient tous les deux une minute plus tard.

Severus finit de tourner sa page et reprit sa lecture.

* * *

« Père, » chuchota Harry, et Severus ouvrit ses yeux alors qu'il somnolait sur une chaise longue qu'il avait métamorphosé. Drago dormait dans un lit de l'autre côté de Harry, puisque Pompom avait refusé de le laisser ramener Harry dans leurs appartements, et Severus avait refusé de laisser l'un ou l'autre garçon seul pour la nuit. Les ronflements du garçon étaient extrêmement non-Malefoyens.

Severus leur avait raconté à tous deux une histoire avant de dormir – que Pompom avait apparemment trouvé très amusante, à en juger son expression – et les avait bordé dans leur lit, puis avait lu pendant un moment avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait supposé, avec la dose de Potion de Sommeil que Harry avait eu, que le garçon ne se réveillerait pas avant le milieu de la matinée. Mais il était seulement 2 heures du matin.

« Oui, Harry ? »

Les yeux du garçon étaient cachés du petit rayon de lumière de la lune qui brillait par les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, et son visage restait dans l'ombre. Néanmoins, il vit le garçon déglutir difficilement et lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux. « Je suis désolé, pour le calmar, et mon balai, et pour avoir mouillé ma main, et m'être blessé encore. »

« Je sais que tu l'es, Harry. Nous parlerons de ça demain, avec Drago, aussi. »

« Oui, mons – Oui, Père. »

Severus hésita, mais il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'aborder le problème tôt ou tard. Par la suite, le garçon devrait faire face à sa crainte de l'eau. Il avait essayé, Severus le savait, et s'il n'y avait pas eu le calmar, il aurait pu avancer d'une étape pour surmonter cette peur. Mais maintenant… Très lentement, Severus redressa le dossier de sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en position droite, et tendit sa main pour la reposer sur la couverture à côté de celle de Harry.

« Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé dans le bain, quand tu étais plus jeune, Harry. »

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit et il secoua la tête.

« Si, je le sais. Je… J'ai vu des souvenirs de ça, les souvenirs de ta Tante, et je suis plus désolé que tu ne peux l'imaginer, pour ce qui t'est arrivé.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, » insista le garçon. « Rien ! »

Drago gémit et se retourna dans son sommeil, et les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, comme il jetait un œil à l'autre garçon. En un rien de temps, un halo bleu pâle s'agrandit autour de Harry puis s'évapora lentement.

Un moment plus tard, le garçon le regardait complètement paniqué. « Je suis désolé ! » haleta-t-il et il ondula sa main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Une plus petite lumière, moins brillante apparut, et disparut encore plus rapidement. « Aucun Silencieux, vous avez dit, monsieur. Je suis désolé ! »

« Harry. » Surpris par cette fraction de magie visiblement intentionnelle, Severus se pencha en avant avec un froncement des sourcils, qui s'approfondit quand Harry se recula, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée comme s'il attendait un coup. Severus lança son propre _Silencio_, pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. « Du calme. Je pense que nous avons un autre malentendu. »

« Vraiment ? » Un coup d'oeil à travers la frange lui donna un aperçu de deux yeux verts minuscules.

« Oui, » indiqua Severus, puis il continua très lentement, et fermement, « parce que ce que je voulais dire en ce qui concerne ce sort, c'était que je ne voulais pas que tu lances de Silencieux quand tu es bouleversé ou que tu as mal. Je ne veux pas que tu l'utilises pour essayer de ne pas me déranger quand tu te réveilles à cause de cauchemars ou quand tu es blessé ou effrayé, parce que je veux pouvoir t'aider. Est-ce que tu vois en quoi ces situations sont différentes de celle-ci ? »

Harry jeta un autre regard au jeune Malefoy avant d'hocher la tête une fois.

« Explique-moi s'il te plaît en quoi c'est différent, Harry. »

« Je… Heu, je n'ai pas mal en ce moment, monsieur ? »

« Oui, et ? »

« Et je ne suis pas bouleversé par un cauchemar ? »

Les lèvres de Rogue se relevèrent dans une ébauche de sourire. « Oui. Et quoi encore ? »

« Et je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Exactement. » Il releva un peu sa tête et lança à Harry un regard perçant. « Mais tu ne voulais pas déranger Drago dans son sommeil avec notre conversation ; c'était très prévenant. Est-ce que tu as réellement jeté le sort, ou est-ce que c'était un accident ? »

Harry regarda au loin. « Je ne peux pas faire de magie quand je le veux, Père. J'ai essayé avant, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et rien ne s'est produit. Je suis désolé. »

Severus secoua la tête et demanda à Harry de le regarder, attendant jusqu'à ce que le garçon ait rencontré son regard une nouvelle fois. « Je crois que tu _peux_ faire de la magie, Harry. Je crois que viens juste de le faire. » Quand les yeux de Harry se plissèrent d'inquiétude et qu'il ouvrit sa bouche pour dénier, Severus continua implacablement, « Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que tu faisais quand tu as lancé le sort de Silence il y a quelques secondes ? Ou est-ce que c'est juste arrivé sans que tu ne le veuilles ? Et quand tu as annulé le sort ensuite, en pensant que j'étais en colère, est-ce que tu savais ce que tu faisais, ou est-ce que c'est juste_ arrivé_, comme ça ? »

« Je… Heu… » Un sourire éclaira soudain le visage du garçon. « Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais ! »

« Oui. »

« Alors je _peux_ être votre fils ! »

« Bien sûr que tu le peux, » indiqua Severus avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe. « Tu _es _mon fils. »

« Mais pas si je n'avais pas de magie, Père. Drago dit que les gens sans magie sont des _Moldus_ et qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés à Poudlard. »

« Et bien, c'est vrai, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu sois mon fils ou pas. »

« Ca ne change rien ? »

« Non, Harry. Je te l'ai dit plus tôt, tu es mon fils qu'importe ce que tu fais, ou ne fais pas. Tu ne partiras pas, et moi non plus. »

Le garçon prit une longue inspiration visiblement soulagé, avant qu'il ne fasse à Severus un minuscule sourire qui semblait malicieux. « Drago a dit aussi que certaine chose comme la télévision n'existait pas. »

« Vraiment ? » Severus sourit à son tour au garçon. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce _qu'était _la télévision, mais il savait au moins que cela existait ; une sorte d'objet Moldu avec des images, se rappelait-il. « Je devine que cela veut dire que Drago ne sait pas tout. Tu serais sage de garder cela à l'esprit, si d'autres idées d'aventure vous passent par la tête à tous deux. »

« Oui, Père, » dit Harry, son sourire devenant triste, et il s'appuya contre ses oreillers.

« Dors maintenant. Nous reparlerons de cela demain, » lui indiqua Severus, et il posa un baiser sur son front et fut infiniment satisfait quand Harry ne se recula pas.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, que Harry mangea sur un plateau, dans le _lit_, Madame Pomfresh lui laissa quitter l'infirmerie avec Père et Drago. Ils _auraient dû_ manger dans les cachots, _ensemble_, et Harry s'était senti mal à l'aise dehors, et il était ce que Père appelait 'irritable' alors qu'ils entraient dans leur appartement, et se renfrogna donc un peu quand Père ne les laissa pas aller dans leur chambre pour jouer, mais leur dit « de rester et de s'asseoir sur le canapé » à la place.

Harry bougonna un peu plus quand il vit que Drago pouvait presque toucher le plancher avec ses pieds quand il était assis, alors que les chevilles de Harry arrivaient à peine au bord du coussin tapissé. Il _détestait_ être tout le temps le plus petit.

Père s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir devant eux. Ses sourcils étaient baissés pendant qu'il regardait fixement au-dessus de ses mains serrées ensemble vers son menton. L'irritation de Harry disparut, et il sentit un trou se creuser dans son estomac. Drago et lui avaient de sérieux ennuis.

Drago était parfaitement assis, ses mains pliées sur ses genoux. Harry le copia, et essaya de fixer son regard sur le visage de Père, et pas sur ses chaussures.

« Je suis très déçu de votre comportement à tous les deux, » dit Père.

Le coeur de Harry descendit dans le trou de son estomac également. Ce ton doux et calme était presque pire que les colères d'Oncle Vernon. Et il ne voulait plus _jamais_ décevoir son nouveau père, jamais !

« Je vous faisais confiance à tous les deux pour écouter Nelli et pour ne pas lui causer de problèmes. Je te faisais confiance, Harry, pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait re-blesser ta main, après toute la difficulté que nous avons eu pour la soigner. Et Drago, je te faisais confiance pour ne pas te mettre en danger avec des cascades périlleuses, particulièrement pour ton premier jour ici. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez mérité ma confiance. »

La honte submergeait Harry comme Père faisait une pause. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller voler. Il savait que Nelli ne voulait pas qu'ils le fassent. Il avait été méchant, et comme Père pinçait ses lèvres, Harry serra ses mains ensemble, se préparant pour n'importe quelle punition qu'il allait recevoir. Allait-il être enfermé dans un placard ? Peut-être n'aurait-il aucun repas ? Ou peut-être que Père utiliserait une ceinture ? Il pouvait accepter n'importe laquelle de celle-ci, n'importe quelle punition en général, sauf un collier et une chaîne.

« J'essaye de décider si c'était une erreur de recevoir Drago, si peu de temps après que nous nous soyons installés. Peut-être devrait-il retourner dans sa maison, et ainsi Harry pourrait mieux s'acclimater à Poudlard sans distraction. »

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard à cette déclaration, et Drago semblait encore plus effrayé que Harry, mais aucun des deux ne dit quelque chose. Harry savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter, et Drago le savait aussi devinait-il. Son ami avait du sentir la canne de son propre père sur son derrière plus d'une fois, il parierait n'importe quoi dessus.

Père se pencha en arrière, les observant tous les deux de ses yeux sombres et brillants. Puis il soupira. « Hélas, je crains que Lucius soit plutôt gêné que je renvoie son fils plus tôt que prévu, et donc je suis forcé de considérer d'autres conséquences pour votre comportement décidément idiot. »

Harry se ressaisit, et vit Drago faire la même chose, du coin de son oeil.

« Par conséquent, je pense que la meilleure solution est de vous enlever toute tentation pour cette sorte… d'aventures _Gryffondoriennes_ en vous interdisant de balai pour la durée du séjour de Drago. Aucun vol pendant une semaine, pour vous deux. Peut-être apprendrez-vous à garder la tête sur les épaules si elle reste plus près du sol. » Il les balaya d'un regard fixe une fois de plus et montra de son menton le vestibule où se trouvait la chambre de Harry. « C'est tout. Allez-y maintenant, tous les deux. J'ai du travail à faire. »

Harry regarda Drago, qui le regardait aussi, et tous deux prirent une inspiration soulagée. Aucuns balais ! C'était frustrant, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait craint. Ils sautèrent hors du canapé et se dirigèrent avec obéissance vers la chambre de Harry. « Merci, Père, » dit Harry alors qu'ils passaient devant sa chaise.

« Merci, Oncle Sev, » répéta Drago.

Père ferma brièvement ses yeux, Harry le vit, et quand il parla, ses mots étaient tranquilles et presque tristes, ce qui n'avait pas de sens, à moins qu'il ait encore été vraiment déçu, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il l'était. « De rien, les garçons. Mais s'il vous plaît, _essayez_ de bien vous comporter aujourd'hui. »

« Promis ! » répondirent-ils, et ils se comportèrent bien jusqu'au début de l'après-midi.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Tttt ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore faire ces deux là ?!

A vendredi

Bye

PS : La fin est bientôt là… En ce qui concerne la suite, et après réflexion, je la traduirai probablement aussi mais je vais attendre que jharad17 la finisse (et il faut qu'elle soit d'accord bien évidemment !!)


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 26, enfin presque… (bientôt la fin !)

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

_Mais s'il vous plaît, essayez de bien vous comporter aujourd'hui. »_

_« Promis ! » répondirent-ils, et ils se comportèrent bien jusqu'au début de l'après-midi._

« Peeves ! » Le cri de Severus résonna contre les murs du couloir du troisième étage. Une jambière vola vers lui et lui frappa la poitrine. Il gronda et se précipita vers le poltergeist flottant, qui était apparemment autant le fléau des étudiants à cette époque qu'il l'avait été quand Severus était élève.

« Ha, ha ! Je t'ai eu, Sevy chéri, » caqueta Peeves.

Les morceaux d'une armure s'étalaient dans le couloir, et Severus dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un haume volant. Il se prit les pieds sur une cuissarde et évita de justesse de s'étaler face la première contre le sol. « Sors d'ici maintenant, Peeves, ou je te jure que le Baron en sera averti dès mon départ ! »

S'assagissant immédiatement, le poltergeist disparut à travers un mur voisin. Un halètement se fit entendre à quelques mètres, et après que Severus se soit agrippé au mur pour ne pas tomber, il jeta un regard par la porte ouverte. Une tête blonde, et une couverte de cheveux noirs emmêlés jetèrent un coup d'oeil à l'armure, et le regardèrent inquiets.

« Harry. Drago. Venez là. »

Le visage rouge, les deux garçons s'approchèrent, en traînant les pieds cependant.

« Tout de suite ! »

Harry courut à ses côtés, obéissant immédiatement, bien que ses épaules minces tremblaient comme il dérapait en s'arrêtant. Drago fut seulement plus lent d'une seconde. Severus tendit la main pour aider le garçon à reprendre son équilibre, mais Harry leva son bras pour se protéger la tête et se baissa subitement.

Severus jura silencieusement. Au lieu de dire quelque chose, cependant, il se dirigea à l'emplacement vide où l'armure s'était tenue. « Explications. »

Regardant fixement ses pieds, Harry s'était reculé hors d'atteinte de bras et se tenait très raide, visiblement embarrassé par sa réaction. « Je l'ai renversé, monsieur. J'suis désolé. »

Étonné, Severus dévisagea le garçon. Harry avait tous les signes de culpabilité pour cet incident – que Nelli lui avait rapporté il y a quelques minutes – et cela avait prit un peu de temps mais ses quelques questions lui avaient permis d'obtenir directement la vraie histoire, d'après Severus. Mais sa patience avait déjà été mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui, et il avait beaucoup de travail à faire après la longue réunion du personnel de ce matin. Son ton était donc plus tranchant qu'il l'aurait aimé quand il dit, « Dis-moi la vérité, Harry. »

Harry recula seulement une nouvelle fois, en voûtant ses épaules.

Severus regarda directement Drago et haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à donner sa version de l'histoire, mais le garçon blond regarda au loin, choisissant visiblement d'ignorer la situation.

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers lui, Harry dit encore, « Je l'ai renversé. C'est ma faute. »

Grinçant des dents, Severus dut se forcer à rester calme. Bien qu'il se soit rendu compte que Harry s'était accusé pour épargner son ami, il savait également que le garçon serait blessé si la situation inverse se présentait et que Drago ne fasse pas la même chose, et il voulait donner à Drago une chance de se racheter. Mais Drago ne se saisit pas de l'occasion, et Severus grogna, « Est-ce que vous jouiez près de l'armure ? En courant dans les couloirs ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je… » Harry lança un regard à son ami, puis baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Et _regarde-moi_ quand je te parle. »

Harry déglutit. « Oui, monsieur. » Il tira sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla. « J'étais en train de courir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je… » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extrémité du couloir, où Severus avait déjà trouvé les restes de ce que Nelli avait indiqué comme étant un sac de compost plutôt grand, jeté sur les garçons par Peeves.

« Parle plus fort, Harry ! »

La tête de Harry se retourna vivement vers lui. Ses yeux étaient larges et dilatés. « Oui, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. J'ai vu un… Drago dit que c'est un fantôme ? Peeves, monsieur ? Et j'ai couru, et je ne regardais pas où j'allais et j'ai trébuché et j'ai renversé le soldat. »

« Est-ce qu'il y'a autre chose que vous souhaiteriez me dire ? » _Parle s'il te plaît, Drago_, pensa Severus. _Montre à Harry que tu es digne d'être son ami_.

Mais seul _Harry_ bougea, et seulement pour dénier de la tête. « Non, monsieur. »

Il allait devoir être direct. « Drago ? »

Drago sursauta comme s'il avait été giflé, puis releva la tête, avec de grands yeux innocents. « Oncle Sev ? »

« As-_tu_ quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Le garçon lança à Harry un rapide regard en biais, Harry secoua sa tête, juste un tout petit peu, tellement peu que si Severus ne l'avait pas observé, il ne l'aurait pas noté. « Non, monsieur. Mais c'était un accident. »

« Très bien, Drago. Harry, va dans ta chambre. Maintenant. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Observant de nouveau ses pieds, Harry partit moitié sautant, moitié courant, et Severus soupira. Sa tête était douloureuse. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez, pensant qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à commencer ses potions pour l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

« Oncle Sev ? »

La colère monta en lui avec tellement de force et en seulement quelques secondes qu'il était sûr que s'il se retournait, il dirait beaucoup de choses qu'il viendrait à regretter par la suite, et il avait déjà fait suffisamment d'excuses à cet enfant. Sans regarder le garçon, il dit, « Drago, retourne dans l'appartement. Ne pense même pas à en partir. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Severus entendit la perplexité dans la voix de Drago, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Allez, j'ai dit ! »

Drago sursauta, et courut après son ami. Severus appela Nelli et lui demanda de garder un oeil sur les garçons, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter leur appartement. Puis il lança un Reparo sur l'armure et alla directement au bureau du Directeur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, après avoir refusé le thé et les bonbons acidulés, il fit les cents pas devant le bureau d'Albus. « Ca ne va pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, cher enfant ? »

« Je ne suis pas fait pour être père. »

« Nous avons déjà discuté de ça. J'imagine que nous devrons en reparler jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez plus confiant dans votre rôle. Mais où est-ce que Harry irait autrement si vous le rejetiez ? »

C'était seulement une des nombreuses questions qui tourmentait Severus en ce moment. Une autre était, « Dites-moi comment faire pour m'empêcher de le blesser ? Je ne peux visiblement pas m'empêcher de l'effrayer toutes les fois que j'élève la voix. Et je ne suis pas accoutumé à être civil tout le temps. »

Albus sourit gentiment. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le soyez. Mais je le répète, vous êtes le seul espoir de sécurité pour Harry. »

« Albus, je – »

« Je n'ai pas fini. Bien que vous soyez la seule personne qui peut le protéger des disciples de Voldemort, » Severus se tendit devant la façon désinvolte dont Albus utilisait ce nom, « vous n'êtes nullement le seul à avoir la responsabilité de prendre soin de lui. Vous n'êtes pas seul, mon cher garçon. J'ai pris la liberté d'affecter deux elfes de maison supplémentaires à vos appartements, pour aider Nelli, et j'ai invité quelqu'un à venir ici qui je crois pourrait vous offrir des conseils sur le fait d'être parent. Ils seront ici demain, pour se présenter, et nous verrons une date pour qu'ils puissent venir et rester pendant une ou deux semaines. »

« Oh ? » Severus était soulagé, pour Nelli sinon pour lui-même, au sujet des elfes de maison supplémentaires ; courir après ces deux garçons était simplement trop pour qu'elle s'en occupe seule, et elle était vraiment fatiguée. Presque autant que lui. Mais il parcourut une liste mentale de 'mentors' possibles, et il n'aimait pas les options qui se présentaient à lui. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quelque chose, bien qu'il méprisait vraiment ce genre de manipulations. « Et qui est-ce que ce sera ? »

« Molly Weasley, naturellement. Elle est un membre de l'Ordre, et a évidemment beaucoup d'expérience, comme je suis sûr que vous en conviendrez. » Albus rit intérieurement de l'expression de Severus. « Oh, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Elle a un fils de l'âge de Harry et de Drago, et elle amènera Ron avec elle. »

Severus ferma les yeux. Son mal de tête s'était transformé en tourmente. « Ah. Parfait. »

* * *

« Oncle Sev n'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas venir dans notre chambre, » indiqua Drago pendant qu'il entrait et s'asseyait sur son lit. « Il a juste dit que je devais rester dans notre appartement. »

Du coin où il s'était caché, accroupi sur ses talons en attendant d'être puni, Harry essaya de sourire, mais il était vraiment effrayé. Il avait menti à son père, et pire que ça, Père le savait. Drago avait été celui qui avait renversé l'armure, mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'il soit renvoyé chez lui, ne voulait pas que son ami soit blessé, et donc il s'était accusé à sa place. Mais quand il avait regardé dans les yeux de Père, il _avait su_ que Père avait pu voir dans son esprit.

Mordillant sa lèvre, il se demanda si son père le frapperait cette fois. Oncle Vernon détestait les mensonges, mais semblait aimer les excuses, même pour les choses qui n'étaient pas de la faute de Harry. Mais c'était difficile de savoir ce que Père préférait.

« Viens, » dit Drago. « Jouons aux échecs. » Il sortit son jeu de sa malle et commença à l'installer.

Malgré le poids dans son estomac, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers le lit de Drago. « Pouvons-nous les faire se battre encore ? »

Drago hocha la tête. « Mais essayons de jouer en premier, d'accord ? Puis ils pourront se battre après. »

« Okay. » Harry suivit les gestes de son ami en installant les pièces et commença à les encourager à faire ce qu'il voulait. Après une douzaine de mouvements, il était évident que Drago avait l'avantage, bien que Harry ait fait mieux que la dernière fois. Naturellement, cette fois il ne gaspillait pas ses pièces.

Un des chevaliers de Drago prit la tour de Harry et pendant que les morceaux de la tour étaient balayés du plateau, Drago dit, « C'était stupide, tu sais. »

Harry se renfrogna, pour sa tour, et les mots. « De quoi faire ? »

« De dire à ton père que c'était toi qui avait renversé l'armure. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu ais des problèmes. Je veux que tu restes là, et je ne voulais pas qu'il te renvoie chez toi. » Est-ce que Père renverrait _Harry_ ? Est-ce qu'un mensonge était pire qu'un calmar ? Fronçant les sourcils en observant le plateau, Harry envisagea de jeter d'autres pièces sur le chemin du chevalier de Drago, juste pour les voir se faire détruire. Mais à la place il soupira.

« Enfin, merci. » Drago sourit encore. « Il ne _t'_enverra certainement pas ailleurs. Il est ton père. Il ne peut pas. »

_Drago_ n'y connaissait rien. Il avait déjà perdu une Maman et un Papa, et Oncle Vernon et Tante Petunia voulaient se séparer de lui depuis un moment, et maintenant ils l'étaient. Il était facile de se débarrasser de personnes si vous le vouliez vraiment.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'après le dîner – durant lequel Père fut presque silencieux, excepté pour demander à Harry de reposer sa fourchette sale sur l'assiette au lieu de la table – que Harry fut appelé dans le bureau de Père. La porte se ferma derrière Harry, laissant Drago dans le salon avec des ordres stricts à savoir, « Lis quelque chose ou repose-toi, comme tu veux. Mais reste sur le canapé. »

Père montra une chaise vers son bureau et tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur elle, Père pointa sa baguette magique sur la porte et murmura un sort dans un souffle.

Harry tremblait. Ses mains étaient moites. Celle blessée lui faisait mal, et il l'a frotta anxieusement.

« Est-ce que ta main te blesse ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Pourquoi la frottes-tu alors, »

Harry haussa une épaule. « Elle me fait un peu mal. »

« Tu ne considères pas qu'elle te blesse ? »

Regardant toujours fixement ses mains, Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné. « Non, monsieur. »

Un soupir. « Harry, regarde moi. » Mordant sa lèvre, il obéit. Père était dans sa chaise de bureau, sa baguette magique posée un peu plus loin, et son front était plissé.

« Désolé, mons – heu, Père. »

« Merci de t'en souvenir. » Le visage de Père était très calme, même lorsqu'il parlait, et ses yeux semblaient fatigués. Il ne semblait pas fâché, juste … déçu. Encore.

« Je suis désolé, Père. »

Père resta silencieux pendant longtemps avant qu'il n'ouvre un tiroir de son bureau et n'en sorte une bouteille mince qui était large au fond et étroite au dessus. Il la déboucha et la tendit à Harry. « Bois cela, s'il te plaît. »

Harry la tint serrée, bien que le verre frais était glissant dans sa main. Il regarda fixement le liquide rose-clair à l'intérieur, puis revint sur Père. Il avait menti. Allait-il recevoir une leçon pour apprendre à surveiller sa langue ? Dans sa main, la bouteille trembla. Il ne voulait pas boire ça. Il ne voulait pas encore être blessé ; entre hier et le lac, sa gorge commençait juste à aller mieux. Est-ce que la potion le ferait vomir ou le brûlerait-elle juste ? Est-ce qu'elle ferait se tordre l'intérieur de son ventre comme des serpents sinueux ?

Mais Père avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait _dit_.

« Harry… »

La note d'avertissement brisa sa résolution. « S'il vous plaît, Père, je suis désolé ! Je ne mentirai plus, je le promets ! Je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas boire ça ! »

Le visage de Père s'effondra et il se couvrit le visage d'une main. « Oh, Harry. » Il secoua sa tête et reprit la petite bouteille. Alors que Harry l'observait, il prit une gorgée, comme il l'avait fait à l'Impasse du Tisseur, pour les premières potions qu'il avait données à Harry. Lui donnant de nouveau la bouteille, il dit, « C'est pour la douleur. Bois la potion s'il te plaît. »

Les mains tremblant toujours, Harry obéit, en fixant continuellement son père. En quelques secondes, la douleur disparut de sa main, et du côté où le calmar l'avait meurtri. Sa poitrine le blessait toujours, mais c'était juste par peur, raisonnait Harry. « Merci, » chuchota-t-il, se sentant honteux et stupide. Bien _évidemment_ que Père ne voulait pas le blesser comme ça.

Père récupéra la bouteille vide et la posa sur son bureau. « Merci _à toi_, Harry. Je sais que la vie est différente ici, et que tu n'as pas l'habitude de cela, ou l'habitude de ma façon de faire. Mais comprends-moi. Je ne te frapperai pas, ni te donnerai jamais quelque chose à manger ou à boire qui pourrait te faire souffrir. Je ne t'empêcherai pas non plus de manger et je ne t'enfermerai pas dans un placard. Je ne t'enchaînerai pas dans la cour, et je ne t'enverrai pas ailleurs. » Il fit une pause et bougea un peu comme s'il voulait prendre la main de Harry, mais finalement il reposa sa paume sur son bureau à la place.

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, Père. »

Une lueur de quelque chose apparut dans les yeux de Père, mais partit rapidement, puis, « Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit nécessaire de te répéter ces choses plusieurs fois. Un jour, j'espère que tu me croiras. »

Une partie de la tension collait à la poitrine de Harry comme une sangsue. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait être puni.

Père l'observa remuer, et bien qu'il soit mal à l'aise, Harry maintint son regard sur le visage de Père. De longues autres minutes passèrent en silence, pendant lesquelles Harry mordillait sa lèvre. Finalement, Père déplaça sa main, pour prendre très lentement la joue de Harry dans sa paume, et de son pouce, il retira la lèvre d'entre ses dents. Harry y appuya sa tête.

« Je sais que tu attends d'être puni pour m'avoir menti sur qui a renversé l'armure, mais tu as déjà été assez puni, en passant l'après-midi dans ta chambre au lieu de pouvoir te promener librement. »

Harry redressa la tête. « Je l'ai déjà été ? »

« Oui. » Père grimaça comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler quelque chose. « En outre, je veux que tu saches que je comprends pourquoi tu as pris le blâme à la place de Drago. Tu avais peur de ce qui arriverait s'il devait retourner chez lui. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais finalement donna juste un simple signe d'assentiment. Père _savait_, ça n'avait aucun sens de continuer à mentir.

« J'admets, » continua Père, « que je suis heureux que _tu_ ne m'ais pas dit que Drago était le seul qui avait renversé l'armure, parce que dénoncer ses amis n'est pas la meilleure manière de les garder. Tu es fidèle à ton ami, et je n'ai que peu de problème avec cela, excepté quand une telle fidélité n'est pas réciproque. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre.

« Tu n'as pas d'ennui, Harry, » dit Père, en observant son visage. « Je ne suis pas en colère ou déçu de _toi_. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'approfondit. « Père ? »

« Je suis déçu que Drago ne t'ait pas offert la même dose de fidélité que tu lui as montré. Rappelles-toi, Harry, de ce que nous avons discuté au sujet des Malefoys. »

Un poids apparut à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Père ne pouvait pas penser cela ! « C'est que nous devions être prudents, mais Père, Drago est mon _ami_. »

« Je sais qu'il l'est. Mais il ne regardera pas toujours tes meilleurs intérêts. Quand ses propres intérêts sont plus importants pour lui, comme cet après-midi, il pensera à lui, pas à toi. »

« Non ! Il ne ferait pas ça ! » Mais dans un petit coin au fond de son esprit, il savait ce que Père voulait dire, et il voyait pourquoi Père pensait que Drago ne ferait pas attention à lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas admis l'accident. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Seulement, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé, pas quand il pouvait l'empêcher.

Père secoua sa tête, et il y avait une tonalité étrange dans sa voix quand il parla de nouveau. « Tes idéaux sur l'amitié sont, j'imagine, plus absolus que d'autres personnes. Tu es déjà si confiant envers Drago. Merlin sait comment après tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Je sais que tu veux faire confiance à Drago. Mais Harry, s'il te plaît reste prudent. »

L'expression sur le visage de Père plus que tout autre chose incita Harry à faire une pause avant de continuer. Il semblait si triste. Voir son père comme ça lui faisait mal à la poitrine, bien plus que ses inquiétudes pour Drago. Harry glissa de sa chaise et se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il touche les jambes de Père. Harry lui tapota sur l'épaule, comme Père faisait pour lui. « Ne soit pas triste, Papa, » chuchota-t-il. « Je serai prudent. »

Les yeux brillant – est-ce qu'il _pleurait _? – Père ouvrit ses bras, et Harry se laissa envelopper dans une étreinte. Il ferma ses yeux quand Père lui embrassa le front, avant de reposer sa joue sur la tête de Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Drago mais pour le moment, il prendrait juste de la force et du réconfort dans les bras de son père.

* * *

Cette nuit, quand Harry fit des cauchemars, il réussit un Silencieux pour ne pas que Drago se réveille. Mais il envoya également un message de lumière à Père, qui vient rapidement et ainsi Harry pouvait s'accrocher à son cou et pleurer doucement contre son épaule. Tandis que Père tenait Harry et le berçait, il chuchotait à plusieurs reprises que tout irait bien, et aussi comme il était fier, que Harry lui ait finalement demandé de l'aide.

Le matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Père leur dit qu'il y aurait un autre garçon pour jouer avec eux aujourd'hui. Sa mère et lui devaient arriver en fin de matinée.

« Un autre garçon ? Qui, Père ? »

« Son nom est Ron. Il est de votre âge. J'attends de vous que vous lui fassiez bon accueil. »

« Oui, monsieur ! »

Père sourit à Harry puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago, qui se renfrognait sur ses oeufs. « Drago ? »

« Les échecs se jouent seulement à deux, oncle Sev. »

« Oui. Mais j'ai un set, aussi, ainsi si vous tournez un peu, ou si vous trouvez un quatrième joueur, vous pourrez avoir deux plateaux. »

Avec une pointe de mécontentement, Drago répondit, « Très bien, c'est bon. »

« Nous pourrons aller rendre visite à Hagrid ! »

Père leva une main. « Vous resterez très loin du lac si vous vous aventurez dehors. Et si vous allez dehors, Nelli ou un des autres elfes de maison devra être avec vous, et _vous écouterez leurs instructions_. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! » dirent ensemble les deux garçons.

* * *

Ron arriva par Cheminée avec sa mère dans le Bureau du Directeur. Un autre garçon arriva également après eux. Ils avaient tous les mêmes cheveux roux, et Ron avait des tâches de rousseur de partout sur ses bras et son visage. Le deuxième garçon n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que Ron, mais Ron faisait quelques centimètres de plus que Drago.

Harry soupira. Ils étaient tous plus grands que lui. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se renfrogner, particulièrement quand il fut présenté à Mme Weasley, et elle s'avança vers lui en ouvrant grands les bras, comme si elle essayait de rassembler des chats. « Harry, mon chéri ! »

Harry se cacha derrière la jambe de Père, et fut heureux quand Père le laissa faire.

« Severus Rogue ! Qu'avez-vous fait à cet enfant ? » Sa voix était moins aiguë que celle de Tante Petunia, et elle ne semblait pas aussi aigrie que la tante de Harry, mais elle était apparemment furieuse au sujet de quelque chose. « Il n'a que la peau sur les os, et regardez comme il est pâle et craintif ! »

Père croisa ses bras sur son torse – et Harry aurait voulu faire pareil. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à mon fils ? Je l'ai sauvé et ai préparé une maison pour lui. Est-ce que c'est ce que vouliez dire ? » Il continua pour le Directeur, « Je vous assure, Albus, que je n'ai besoin d'une telle aide. »

« Severus – »

« Je refuse d'être considéré dès le début comme négligent. Mettons quelques petites chose au point, Madame, » dit Père, et il se tourna de nouveau vers Mme Weasley. « J'ai accepté d'écouter votre avis sur la façon d'élever un enfant, mais en aucun cas je ne tolérerai d'ingérence dans la façon dont j'élève mon fils. »

D'où il était derrière la jambe de Père, Harry pouvait voir Mme Weasley dévisager Père de haut en bas. Son visage avait rosi, mais pas vraiment comme celui d'Oncle Vernon pouvait l'être. Puis, soudainement, elle sourit, et il y avait une lueur presque malicieuse dans ses yeux. « Bien entendu, Severus. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider. »

Père s'avança d'un pas vers elle, mais Harry saisit sa robe, ne voulant pas le laisser partir, et ne voulant pas que quelqu'un se batte pour lui, ou au sujet de lui, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Tandis que Père jetait un coup d'oeil vers lui et touchait son épaule dans un signe de compréhension, Mme Weasley s'accroupit devant lui. À sa surprise, elle était juste au niveau des yeux de Harry, et son sourire était beaucoup plus chaleureux. Gentil, en réalité. Il lui donna une ébauche de sourire en échange.

« C'est un bon garçon, » dit-elle, et elle n'essaya pas de le toucher une nouvelle fois. Puis elle montra les deux autres garçons. « Harry, voici deux de mes garçons, Ron, mon plus jeune, » elle fit un geste en direction du garçon avec toutes les taches de rousseur. « Il a sept ans, comme toi. Et voici Charlie. Charlie est un peu plus vieux que toi, il est déjà à Poudlard, dans l'équipe de Quidditch, aussi – »

« Ehh, Maman, arrête, » Se plaignit Charlie tandis ses oreilles devenaient rouges et qu'il penchait sa tête.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, mon chéri, » et elle hérissa les cheveux de Charlie, « il sera capable de garder un œil sur vous trois aujourd'hui, avec Nelli, je crois ? »

Le Directeur hocha la tête. « En effet. Je crois qu'elle attend en bas, si les garçons veulent aller jouer… ? »

Harry leva la tête vers Père, dont la bouche s'était encore pincée depuis l'ennui avec Mme Weasley. Mais quand il hocha la tête, Harry sourit à Drago, qui était resté près de la porte pendant tout le temps. « Allons-y ! Drago, nous pouvons _tous_ aller voir Hagrid ! » Il dévala les escaliers en emmenant les autres garçons.

Derrière eux, il entendit Mme Weasley dire, « Oh, laissez les y aller, Severus. Tout se passera bien. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Un long, long chapitre… En fait, les trois derniers ne sont pas les plus courts à traduire apparemment !!

MERCI à :

_Isatis, nanie nouche, Flore Jade, schiezca, serenity444, stormtrooper2, Aurelie Malfoy, Eni, yaone-kami, lise261, petite grenouille, titmo._

La première suite : Whelp II -- The Wrath of Snape ou Whelp II – La colère de Rogue, pour les non anglophones : ) fait pour l'instant 19 chapitres.

A plus

Bye


	26. Chapter 26

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

Traduction effectuée jusqu'au chapitre 26…

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

Severus se rassit raidement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, alors qu'il aurait vraiment voulu être dehors, à surveiller la troupe d'enfants… ou du moins, un enfant en particulier. Il n'avait aucun doute que, même avec des instructions explicites sur ce qui était interdit, Harry pouvait trouver une façon de finir évanoui, et pouvait tout aussi bien se retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie. Et les nerfs de Severus avaient déjà été suffisamment tendus, merci beaucoup.

Molly Weasley, qui avait accepté le thé offert par le Directeur, le sirotait lentement, et l'observait par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. « Vous semblez fatigué, » observa-t-elle.

Severus parvint – de justesse – à ne pas rouler des yeux. « En effet. »

« Comment dormez-vous ? »

« Bien. »

Elle poussa un soupir d'ennui. « S'il vous plaît, Severus. J'essaye de vous aider. Cela ne servira à rien si vous n'êtes pas franc avec moi. »

« Si vous saviez déjà la réponse, pourquoi avez-vous demandé ? » siffla-t-il.

« Vous devriez connaître cette réponse, » indiqua Molly avec un petit rire. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et souleva ses sourcils comme pour demander ce qu'elle devait faire avec un tel enfant récalcitrant. Severus n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que cela impliquait.

« J'ai dormi autant que possible, » dit-il enfin. « Harry… fait de nombreux cauchemars, et son sommeil est souvent interrompu. »

« Et le vôtre l'est aussi de ce fait. » Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais comment c'est. Ronnie continue à faire parfois des cauchemars au sujet d'araignées, et quand il en fait, nous sommes tous les deux épuisés le jour suivant. Comment sont-ils ? »

« Assez mauvais. » Apres un regard aigu d'Albus, il élabora, « Ils sont horribles. Chaque nuit, sauf quand nous – Madame Pomfresh et moi-même – lui donnons une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. J'admets que je suis cependant prudent quant au fait de lui en donner trop souvent, au vu de son âge et de sa taille. Il crie fréquemment jusqu'à en être enroué, cependant. Il y a quelques nuits, il a essayé d'arrêter ses propres cris en se mordant la main. Jusqu'à se déchirer le tendon du pouce. »

Molly hoqueta. « Oh, mon Dieu. Est-ce pourquoi… »

« Sa main gauche est bandée. Oui. »

Elle resta tranquille pendant un moment cette fois, et Severus saisit l'occasion pour l'étudier, à son tour. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis six ans voir plus. Pas depuis que son plus jeune est né, depuis que les Potters sont morts, depuis que le Lord Noir a disparu. Elle avait sept enfants, à présent. Six d'entre eux étaient des garçons. Il avait entendu des autres professeurs que Bill était un peu rebelle, mais un bon étudiant malgré tout, et probablement un futur Préfet. Charlie, bien qu'il soit un étudiant correct, était bien meilleur au Quidditch. Selon Albus, il était le responsable du fait que Gryffondor remporte la Coupe de Quidditch depuis plusieurs années maintenant et était apparemment un fan de dragons. Severus n'était pas sûr de faire confiance à l'adolescent en ce qui concernait son fils, mais il était évident que Molly Weasley s'occupait de sa couvée, avec une main juste et affectueuse.

Pourrait-il un jour en dire autant de lui-même...

« J'ai été étonné d'entendre que vous vous occupiez de Harry, » dit Molly soudainement.

« Je devine que beaucoup de personnes le sont, ou le seront. »

Elle sourit faiblement. « Puis-je demander ce qui a encouragé un tel geste ? » Son regard glissa sur Dumbledore, qui observait leur interaction avec un amusement légèrement voilé, et il comprit. Le Vieux Fou ne lui avait pas dit que Harry était réellement son fils. Bien.

Très bien.

« Une telle information n'est pas nécessaire, » dit-il fraîchement, « pour que vous puissiez me donner des conseils. »

« Non… Mais cela m'aiderait à comprendre ses réactions, et me permettrait de mieux vous aider dans la préparation de ses futurs comportements. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je peux seulement assumer que son dernier foyer – chez sa tante et son oncle, n'est-ce pas ? – était moins que satisfaisant, au vu de l'état dans lequel je l'ai vu il y a quelques instants. Il est clairement sous-alimenté et plutôt petit pour son âge, et il a peur des contacts. »

« Peut-être a-t-il eu peur de se faire foncer dessus ! »

Elle l'ignora, et continua sans tenir compte de son reproche. « Je suppose qu'il a été maltraité, probablement assez souvent. Cela prendra du temps pour gagner sa confiance, mais vous semblez faire des progrès à ce niveau. Il vous cherche pour être rassuré et se faire conseiller. »

A présent calmé, Severus considéra ces mots. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai.

« Avez-vous essayé la Legilimencie ? »

Surpris par la question, Severus jeta un regard à Albus, mais le Directeur suçait simplement un bonbon au citron et ignora sa réclamation silencieuse. « Pardon ? »

« Pour aider avec ses cauchemars. Je sais que vous êtes un Legilimens, Severus. Vous l'avez utilisé sur Harry ? »

« Non, je… » Il ne l'avait pas vraiment considéré, mais cela pourrait fonctionner. Et peut-être, s'il travaillait avec l'enfant pour développer une certaine compétence en Occlumencie également, Harry serait plus détendu avant de dormir. Il savait que le garçon pouvait apprendre cette capacité ; il était un peu plus puissant que Severus le pensait au début, et sa magie « accidentelle », sans baguette devenait plus forte chaque jour. Et moins _accidentelle_, aussi.

« C'est une bonne idée, Molly, » admit-il après quelques minutes. « J'essayerai cela. »

« Bien. Ce n'était pas si difficile. » Elle lui sourit comme s'il avait finalement fait ses devoirs après avoir longtemps refuser de les faire. « Maintenant, parlez-moi de vos méthodes disciplinaires… »

Severus soupira. Ca allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Dehors dans le parc, les garçons jouaient bruyamment avec Crocdur, alors que Hagrid et Nelli l'Elfe de Maison gardaient un oeil sur eux. Nelli semblait un peu agitée, pour dire la vérité, mais Hagrid menait une surveillance discrète, pour lui, juste un regard ou deux toutes les quelques minutes, et sarclait son jardin. Crocdur fut fatigué du jeu bien plus tôt que ses partenaires humains, et se coucha haletant sur le perron de la maison. Sa bave s'était accumulée en quelque chose de gluant près de sa tête.

Hagrid rit de lui naturellement et jeta une moitié de tomate mûre sur les pattes énormes de la bête. Crocdur la lécha ; il appréciait un bon bifteck autant que les proies vivant dans le voisinage mais ne laissait jamais une tomate s'échapper. Une bête de cirque, voila ce qu'il était. Doux comme un agneau. « C'est un bon garçon. T'peux la manger ! »

Des rires perçants et des appels forts et heureux criaient « Par là, par là ! » Il semblait que le jeu se passait bien. Harry s'amusait, pensa Hagrid, en l'observant courir après Ron Weasley, qui sautait et souriait comme un fou, et il était heureux de voir ça. Il s'était inquiété pour le gosse quand il était descendu pour lui rendre visite la première fois, avec sa main blessée et quand il avait parlé d'être un Elfe de Maison, et son sourire prudent, et pas tout à fait vrai. Crocdur avait mis l'enfant davantage à l'aise, pensa-t-il, ainsi qu'un peu de thé.

Et puis il était revenu, avec Drago Malefoy, pas moins ! Il n'avait jamais aimé Lucius, non, ce dernier était mauvais jusqu'à l'os, pour ainsi dire, mais il n'avait rien contre l'enfant, à moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pour causer des ennuis à Harry. Bon sang, ils étaient allés vers le calmar ! Mais Drago semblait avoir de bonnes manières, au moins, Il avait même laissé Crocdur baver sur lui. Et maintenant, avec les autres garçons, il semblait plus insouciant que son père ne daignerait jamais l'être, et courait et souriait autant que les autres.

Charlie Weasley était un bon garçon, aimant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques que le professeur Brûlepot enseignait, à ce qu'il avait entendu. Et il était doué au Quidditch, aussi. Son petit frère, Ron, était mignon comme un bourgeon, si un bourgeon pouvait avoir une chevelure rousse et des trous à la place de ses dents de lait manquantes.

Une heure après, alors que Hagrid finissait d'écosser les petits pois, assis sur le devant de sa maison, les garçons titubèrent avant de s'effondrer en riant sur le sol, puis se rassemblèrent dans un coin d'ombre. Hagrid les écouta discuter de Quidditch – sans surprise, les connaissances de Harry étaient plutôt faibles, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu parler de ce sport avant que le Professeur Rogue le prenne avec lui, mais Drago et Charlie semblaient tous deux connaître énormément de positions et de statistiques courantes, et beaucoup d'autres faits qui passaient clairement au-dessus de la tête de Hagrid. Ron était quelque part au milieu, très enthousiaste, mais pas très fort en réalité, d'après les objections de son frère.

A côté d'eux, il était facile de reconnaître le visage de Harry, et bien qu'il souriait à ses nouveaux amis, il y avait quelque chose de lointain dans son expression. Cela avait pris quelques minutes d'étroite observation avant de s'en rendre compte, et pendant ce temps les deux Elfes de Maison étaient apparus avec un panier de déjeuner pour leur groupe. Harry invita Hagrid – et les elfes ! – à se joindre à eux, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas apporté assez de nourriture pour un demi-géant et ce dernier déclina donc l'offre. Les Elfes de Maison semblèrent proprement consternés à l'idée même de partager de la nourriture avec les personnes qu'ils servaient. Hagrid prit une portion de jus de potiron, cependant. Il aimait bien cette boisson.

Tous les garçons semblaient affamés, bien que Hagrid nota que Harry attendit que les autres garçons prennent leurs sandwichs, chips et fruits en morceau avant de prendre quelque chose pour lui, mais une fois qu'il eut une assiette garnie, il la posa vers son ventre et enroula un bras autour de son plat, clairement protecteur envers son repas. Le regard qu'il portait sur les plus grands des garçons était devenu vraiment vigilant, quoique le moucheron ait essayé de leur cacher.

Hagrid décida de garder un oeil sur l'enfant, et s'il ne devenait pas plus à l'aise assez tôt, il en parlerait au Professeur. Etrange comme Rogue s'occupait du garçon ; mais ils semblaient tous les deux heureux de cet arrangement. Retournant à ses petits pois, il observa les garçons manger _tout ce qu'il y avait_ avant de débuter avec enthousiasme une partie de Cartes Explosives, grâce à un paquet de cartes tiré de la poche de Ron.

Harry fit un bond d'un mètre la première fois que les cartes explosèrent, comme s'il avait été mordu par un Magyar. Mais ensuite il sourit et rit avec les autres garçons, et le jeu recommença une nouvelle fois.

* * *

L'après-midi, sous l'oeil attentif de Nelli, les garçons jouèrent aux échecs dans la chambre de Harry. Drago et Ron jouaient ensemble, et Charlie, en ayant admis qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux échecs, jouait contre Harry. Leur jeu se transforma en un « Combat de Pièces » sur la suggestion de Harry, et quand leurs huées et cris de mépris furent trop pour Drago et Ron, le jeu « sérieux » se déplaça jusqu'au salon.

Charlie sourit à Harry, qui se sentait un peu désespéré – et s'il devait admettre la vérité, un peu nerveux – de cet abandon. Charlie était beaucoup plus grand que lui, et plus vieux, aussi, et il pouvait probablement faire toutes sortes de choses avec sa magie qui pourrait le blesser. Il était heureux que Nelli soit restée avec lui. Elle était actuellement assise sur une petite chaise près de sa garde-robe et l'observait avec un gentil sourire.

« Ils te manquent ? » demanda soudainement Charlie.

Harry le regarda et remua. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient bien loin, mais _il_ voulait être leurs amis, pas qu'ils le soient juste entre eux. Cela ressemblait presque à ce qu'il se passait à l'école primaire, avec Duddy faisant en sorte que tout le monde reste loin de lui en les frappant s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Après cette partie, Ron reviendra rapidement. Il est un peu trop absorbé par les échecs. Percy ne joue plus avec lui, et personne d'autre ne sait jouer à la maison. »

« Percy ? »

« Mon petit frère, juste après moi. » Au regard perdu de Harry il dit « Nous sommes sept en tout, six garçons et une fille. L'aîné est Bill, il est l'héritier, tu le rencontreras quand l'école recommencera. Ensuite moi, puis Percy, qui rentrera en Première Année en septembre. Puis les jumeaux, Fred et George. Le plus jeune garçon est Ron, et puis il y a Ginny. Elle est le bébé. » Il plissa le visage. « Sauf qu'il ne faut pas lui dire que j'ai dit cela ; elle a six ans maintenant ; elle me tuerait. »

« Je ne lui dirai pas, » promit Harry, en souriant. Charlie était très bien, pensa-t-il, d'autant plus qu'il aimait voler en balai et était vraiment cool, et il jouait au Quidditch, aussi. Ron, il ne savait pas trop ; il avait tendance à dire souvent « c'est pas juste » quand ils jouaient à quelque chose, et Drago lui criait dessus, lui disant que les choses n'étaient pas toujours justes dans la vie et qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour passer au-dessus de ça. Harry savait que c'était vrai, et s'imaginait que c'était quelque chose que Drago avait apprise de son père, de la même manière que Harry l'avait apprise d'Oncle Vernon.

Charlie plaça un de ses fous pour battre deux de ses pions. Harry déplaça rapidement un chevalier de ses propres pièces pour les couvrir, et peut-être qu'il frapperait un peu la tour également. « Donc… Comment est-ce que tu t'entends avec Drago Malefoy ? Je dois te dire que ça m'a surpris de le voir ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… » Les oreilles de Charlie rougirent. « Ce n'est pas un secret que son père était un grand supporter de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Qui ? »

« Tu-_Sais_-Qui… Je veux dire le Mage Noir qui, et bien… hum,… »

« A tué mes parents ? » ajouta Harry pour l'aider. Quand Charlie hocha juste la tête, il continua, « Oh, je le sais, au sujet des Malefoys. Père me l'a dit. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mm-hm. Et bien, il a dit que je devais faire attention à eux. Mais c'est bon. Drago est mon ami maintenant. »

« Oh. C'est bien que tu restes prudent. » Il sourit d'un air affecté et envoya un groupe de pions à travers le plateau pour attaquer les pièces de Harry, qui étaient la plupart du temps non protégées, maintenant qu'il avait déplacé tous ses tours et ses chevaliers. « Je pense que tu devrais regarder le jeu, aussi. »

Harry rit et amena finalement sa reine en soutien, après l'avoir gardé en sécurité. « Va les aider, » ordonna-t-il, et le plateau fut bientôt couvert de poussière et de petits morceaux de bras et de jambes. C'était drôle.

* * *

Le soir, après avoir dîné, s'être douché, brossé les dents et avoir lu une histoire, Père s'assit sur le bord du lit de Harry et lança un Sort de Silence autour d'eux. La veilleuse que Harry avait apportée avec lui de l'Impasse du Tisseur passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose cependant. Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard constant de son père et remuait un peu.

« Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui ? » Père passa ses doigts fins à travers ses cheveux, en les repoussant de son front et de la cicatrice que Ron avait demandé à voir, plus tôt. Harry pencha son visage à ce geste, heureux il puisse avoir un peu de temps seul, tous les deux avec son père.

« Oui, Père. » Harry lui donna son meilleur sourire. « Nous avons rendu visite à Hagrid et on a joué aux Cartes Splosives et aux échecs et Charlie m'a parlé de dragons, et qu'il voulait travailler avec eux quand il quitterait l'école. »

« Cartes Splosives? »

« C'est quand les cartes splosent de partout ! » lança-t-il, avant de réaliser qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort, et il jeta un œil vers Drago, mais son ami dormait paisiblement. Alors il se rappela du Silencieux.

« Oh. Les Cartes _Ex_plosives. J'espère que personne n'a perdu un oeil. »

Harry pouffa de rire. « Non. » Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce possible, avec des Cartes Explosives ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » dit Père, et ses lèvres se contractèrent un peu, comme elles le faisaient quand il trouvait que quelque chose était drôle.

« Bien. Est-ce que Ron et Charlie vont encore revenir ? »

« Aimerais-tu qu'ils reviennent ? »

« Oui, Père. Mais peut-être pas avant que je puisse utiliser de nouveau un balai, parc'que Ron et Charlie jouent aussi au Quidditch, et j'aimerai pouvoir jouer. »

« Je suppose que nous pouvons retarder leur visite jusque là, » dit Père lentement, et ses lèvres firent encore cette chose. « Peut-être la semaine prochaine. Ils pourraient venir et rester ici pendant quelques jours, comme le fait Drago pour le moment. »

« Ce serait super ! »

« Du calme, Harry. Tu es censé te reposer maintenant. »

« Désolé, Père. Est-ce que vous allez me raconter une autre histoire ? »

« Non, Lutin, » dit Père avec un sourire presque complet. « Je ne vais pas te raconter une autre histoire maintenant. Mais je vais commencer à t'enseigner quelque chose qui peut t'aider avec tes cauchemars. » Il leva un doigt en avertissement quand Harry s'éloigna, soudainement appréhensif. « Si cela ne fonctionne pas, tu ne devras pas t'en sentir coupable, d'accord ? C'est possible, mais je pense que nous devrions essayer. »

« Oui, Père. »

« Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, et que tu te réveilles encore cette nuit, que devras-tu faire ? »

« Vous envoyez un message, » chuchota Harry. Il avait un étrange poids dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux lui piquaient aussi. « Pour que vous puissiez m'aider. »

« Exactement. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide, Harry. Je souhaite juste que tu n'ais plus du tout à subir de tels cauchemar la nuit. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Harry laissa passer un souffle tremblant de ses lèvres. « Oui, Père. »

« Bien. Ferme tes yeux à présent. Je vais mettre ma main là. Je veux que tu penses à quelque chose d'agréable, d'apaisant, sur laquelle tu peux te concentrer. Est-ce que tu aimes regarder le ciel, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant en sécurité avec le poids de la main de Père sur sa poitrine. Il pensa à la peinture de ciel sur le plafond de sa chambre à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et aux nuages qui le traversaient, faisant des images parfois. « Et les nuages, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, et les nuages. Maintenant, garde une bonne image dans ton esprit des nuages, et concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Je vais respirer avec toi, fais le juste en même temps. Innnnnspire. Eeeeexpire. Innnnnspire. Bien, maintenant Eeeeexpire. » Alors que Père parlait, Harry gardait dans son esprit l'image du plafond de son autre chambre, imaginant des nuages y flotter et se transformer en ours, et en bateau et en montagne. Père dessinait des cercles sur sa poitrine, dans un sens lorsqu'il inspirait et dans l'autre quand il expirait. Ses mots étaient doux, presque comme quand il racontait une histoire, et Harry se détendait de plus en plus en même temps que les mots 'Inspire. Expire' suivaient le rythme de sa respiration.

Après un temps plutôt long, alors qu'il était presque sûr d'être déjà endormi, la main de Père s'enleva de sa poitrine. Sa voix semblait lointaine quand il dit, « Garde ton esprit sur les nuages, Harry. Observe-les soigneusement, et si quelque chose rentre dans tes rêves, reviens juste sur l'image des nuages. »

Un souffle se fit sentir sur son front ; Les fines lèvres de Père. « Je t'aime aussi, Papa. » murmura Harry, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses mots aient voyagé plus loin que sa propre bouche.

Quand le démon aux yeux rouges envahit ses rêves cette fois, il le repoussa – lui et la lumière verte – dans le ciel et les recouvrit de nuages en forme de canard et de pomme et de chiens comme Crocdur. C'était dur, et ça lui faisait mal à la tête, mais quand il se réveilla, il était tremblant et effrayé, mais il ne cria pas.

Il était si surpris qu'il oublia d'envoyer le message blanc. Mais Père vint quand même, et le serra étroitement contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer de nouveau.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'avoue : je n'ai pas encore traduit le dernier chapitre mais il sera probablement mis en ligne jeudi ! Après je pars en vacances donc je serai absente quelques semaines et ensuite et bien mes histoires à finir et d'autres traductions en perspective !

A jeudi donc

Bye


	27. Chapter 27

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original :** Whelp qui signifie le petit d'un animal, généralement du chien donc en français Chiot.

**Traducteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating :** M pour violence sur enfant.

**Remarques :** C'est ma première traduction. Elle fait 27 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

* * *

**Chiot**

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent sans qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de tragique ou d'horrible à Harry ou à Drago, à la grande surprise et soulagement de Severus, de Pompom, d'Albus et même, si on lui avait demandé, de Nelli.

Vers la fin de la semaine, ils étaient tombés dans une sorte de routine, avec les garçons levés un peu après l'aube, qui s'habillaient et prenaient leur petit déjeuner tandis que Severus somnolait au-dessus de sa première tasse de café, avant de partir dehors avec Nelli et ses assistants, pour courir et jouer en criant. Pendant ce temps, Severus travaillait sur le plan de ses leçons pour l'année prochaine, et aménageait ses salles de classe et sa réserve d'ingrédients. Pendant le déjeuner, les garçons lui décrivaient en détail tous les jeux auxquels ils avaient joués et le gagnant de chacun, aussi bien que les conversations qu'ils avaient eu avec divers habitants du château, y compris Sire Nicholas, le Baron Sanglant, Peeves, et plusieurs des portraits les plus loquaces. Et après, ils étaient encouragés à s'occuper avec des jeux plus tranquilles, dans la chambre de Harry ou dans le salon si nécessaire, alors que Severus assistait à des réunions du personnel ou préparait des potions pour l'infirmerie.

Le dîner se déroula avec les nombreux récits des aventures des deux enfants, et ensuite, ce fut l'heure des exercices de lecture et d'écriture (pour Harry) ou d'une partie d'échecs, et puis la douche, le brossage de dents, l'histoire, et le lit. Bien que Severus n'était pas celui qui les avait surveillé toute la journée, il était une nouvelle fois épuisé en cette fin de soirée, et il s'émerveilla de l'énergie des Elfes de Maison. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir tellement… de compagnie et de conversation, et le manque de solitude était quelquefois plutôt déplorable. Une part de lui espérait que Molly Weasley avait raison quand elle disait qu'il s'y habituerait, et une autre partie redoutait presque l'idée que lui, Severus Rogue, s'habitue au bavardage insensé des jeunes enfants.

Pour ce week-end, Albus n'avait pas été enclin à accepter un « non » pour réponse quand il avait demandé que Harry et Drago rencontrent le reste du personnel, et donc Severus s'y était résolu, promettant qu'ils seraient présents pour le déjeuner de samedi. Il avait cependant insisté pour qu'ils ne soient pas immédiatement montrés en présence de tout le personnel. De petits groupes seraient mieux. Pas plus de deux ou trois nouveaux visages. Assuré que Dumbledore acceptait cette demande, il ne pensa pas à spécifier quelles personnes seraient, selon lui, les plus faciles à rencontrer pour le garçon en premier. Ainsi samedi, assis à table au déjeuner, se trouvaient les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave, avec Albus et Hagrid.

Harry, habillé d'une robe verte bien coupée, s'arrêta juste devant les portes de la Grande Salle et les regardait. Drago, naturellement plus assuré, et sans aucun doute habitué aux repas dans lesquels il était présenté à de nombreux nouveaux adultes, lui lança un regard curieux avant de mener Harry par la main jusqu'à la table. Severus suivait derrière eux et les conduit jusqu'aux chaises à une extrémité de la longue table, au lieu de les mettre au milieu du groupe.

« Ne sois pas effrayé, Harry, » chuchota Drago. « Ce sont juste des professeurs. »

« Je ne suis pas effrayé, » protesta Harry, mais la pâleur de sa peau et l'écarquillement de ses yeux suggéraient le contraire.

Drago remua et regarda Severus, qui secoua légèrement sa tête. « Harry, Drago, voici le Professeur Flitwick, qui enseigne les Sortilèges. » Il fit un geste vers l'homme très petit sur sa gauche, qui était assis sur un grand coussin sur une chaise qui s'agrandissait magiquement, comme pour Harry.

« Heureux de vous rencontrer, » dit Flitwick d'une voix flûtée et il fit un grand sourire aux deux garçons.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Professeur Flitwick, » répondit Drago avec un petit hochement de tête, et après un moment d'hésitation, Harry l'imita, en mots, intonation et signe d'assentiment.

« Je me rappelle de votre mère, » indiqua Flitwick et il se pencha pratiquement sur la table pour pouvoir voir les yeux d'Harry où il était assis, entre Severus et Drago. « Lily était très douée en Sortilèges. Une de mes meilleures étudiantes. »

« Ma maman ? » demanda Harry, en sautant sur l'avant de son siège, la curiosité surmontant sa circonspection naturelle. « Vraiment ? »

Flitwick sourit et hocha la tête. « Vous avez ses yeux, M. Potter. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez également un certain talent pour les Sortilèges. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne pense pas, monsieur. »

« Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez déjà envoyer un message en Patronus ? Et sans baguette de surcroît pourrai-je ajouter. »

Harry se pencha vers Severus et le regarda avec des yeux inquiets. « Père ? »

« Il a raison, Harry. Le message blanc que tu envoies quand tu as besoin d'aide s'appelle un Patronus. Ce n'est pas un sort que n'importe qui peut apprendre, particulièrement quand il est jeune. » Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry et le serra contre lui rapidement. « Le professeur te fait un compliment. »

Harry donna au petit homme un demi-sourire. « Ah, hum, merci, monsieur. »

De son autre côté, Drago resta bouche bée. « Un Patronus ? Est-ce que c'était ça la lumière brillante quand le calmar nous a attaqué ? »

« Je le suppose, » admit Harry, pendant que Severus répondait, « Oui. »

« Wouah. Je veux dire, mon Père dit que c'est un sort de cinquième année. »

« En effet, » dit Severus.

Harry remua seulement et joua avec la nourriture de son assiette, et Severus nota son attitude craintive et ses épaules voûtées. Le garçon détestait vraiment que l'attention se porte sur lui. « Drago, pourquoi ne parlerais-tu pas au professeur de ton livre d'énigmes ? »

« Vous appréciez les énigmes, jeune homme ? » demanda Flitwick, et Drago se redressa et expliqua, dans un récit assez détaillé, certaines des énigmes du livre qu'il avait apporté de chez lui. Harry semblait aimer les énigmes autant que Drago, mais l'exposé de Drago enlevait la pression de son fils et il pourrait ainsi manger de nouveau. En attendant que le dessert ne soit servi, Harry mangeait à nouveau normalement – pour lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il picorait de petits morceaux de son assiette qu'il surveillait soigneusement – tout en écoutant attentivement la voix aiguë de Flitwick avec un minuscule sourire.

Cependant, quand Minerva vint vers lui pour le rencontrer quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se pressa contre le flanc de Severus, essayant de se cacher derrière sa longue robe. Severus y répondit tranquillement par un « ttttt » désapprobateur, et encouragea Harry à montrer ses bonnes manières en se présentant à elle. Avec un regard prudent, Harry chuchota finalement, « Ravi de vous rencontrer, m'dame, » à la femme au regard sévère, mais baissa la tête en le faisant.

Minerva sourit gentiment en réponse. « Pas aussi extraverti que son père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour faire savoir aux professeurs que Harry était son véritable fils, plutôt que son fils adoptif. Il n'avait toujours pas dit la vérité à Harry !

« Non, » convint-il à la place, parce qu'il était vrai que Harry n'était pas aussi communicatif que Severus l'était. Pas avec les adultes, du moins, pensa-t-il, après avoir observé le garçon avec Drago – mais également avec Ron et Charlie – la semaine passée. Il donna au garçon un petit clin d'œil pendant qu'il continuait, « Mais il est tout à fait capable de répondre aux questions qui _le_ concernent, si elles _lui_ sont adressées. »

Avec un pincement désapprobateur des lèvres, Minerva renifla brusquement, et Harry cacha une nouvelle fois son visage. Cette fois, Severus put sentir le rire silencieux du garçon, insonorisés par sa robe, et il était heureux de cela. Plus il trouverait cette expérience amusante, au lieu de terrifiante, plus il arriverait facilement à s'habituer à la vie de Poudlard après que les étudiants ne soient arrivés. Du moins, il l'espérait ainsi.

Pomona Chourave s'arrêta seulement brièvement, en disant qu'elle devait retourner aux serres et couper les Chardonfléox avant qu'ils ne se ressèment et infestent entièrement le parc de l'école. Mais elle fit un signe de tête aux garçons et un amical et plutôt distrait sourire, et Harry la trouva moins menaçante que Minerva une fois qu'il fut parvenu à les éloigner toutes les deux, avec seulement un regard en biais vers Severus.

Le jour suivant était le jour où Drago rentrait à sa maison, et une fois que le garçon blond eut pris la Cheminée pour rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient, Harry resta déçu et inquiet, demandant à plusieurs reprises quand son ami pourrait revenir. « Pas avant que l'école ait bien commencé, » lui disait Severus, à chaque fois. « Cela va nous prendre du temps à tous les deux pour nous habituer à notre nouveau programme, et comme je n'ai jamais enseigné avant, je ne suis pas encore sûr de combien d'heures de libre j'aurai une fois que les classes auront commencé. »

« Mais nous avons Nelli et Bitti et Fran ! » insista le garçon. « Ils peuvent prendre soin de moi. »

« Pendant le jour, oui, et ils continueront à faire ainsi quand les classes auront repris, mais les soirées seront assez occupées entre les copies à corriger et les leçons à préparer, ainsi que la vérification de tes propres devoirs. Je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'en consacrer à tes amis, en plus. »

Harry avait alors boudé, pour la première fois dans la mémoire de Severus, et il avait été assez surpris quand il avait envoyé le garçon dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment tous les deux.

Plus tard en soirée, Harry avait regretté son geste, suppliant son père qu'il lui pardonne d'avoir été grossier et insolent. Severus avait de sérieux doutes sur le fait que le garçon connaisse la signification du mot insolent, mais il avait rassuré Harry en lui disant qu'il était pardonné et qu'il n'était pas fâché, pas vraiment. Pour le prouver, il tint pendant longtemps Harry sur ses genoux, laissant le garçon s'accrocher à lui pendant qu'il le serrait étroitement. Le réconfort, Molly le lui avait indiqué, était primordial dans leur relation, rassurer Harry sur le fait qu'il était aimé et protégé, et que Severus serait là pour lui n'importe ce qu'il faisait.

Elle avait également indiqué que Harry, particulièrement par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu, avait besoin qu'on lui montre fréquemment des signes physiques d'affection. Bien que Severus n'ait jamais trouvé le contact physique rassurant, et même plutôt affligeant, il comprenait le besoin de Harry pour ça, et était devenu plus attentif aux demandes non-dites de Harry d'être serré dans ses bras et réconforté d'un doux geste. C'était quelque chose qu'ils s'habitueraient tous deux à développer, avait promis Molly.

Cette fois, ses mots et son contact semblèrent fonctionner, et bien que Severus ait pensé que les cauchemars pourraient être plus mauvais ce dimanche soir, ils ne le furent pas. Harry avait, une fois encore, été capable d'éclaircir suffisamment son esprit pour éloigner les pires d'entre eux.

Mardi, Molly Weasley était revenue avec Ron et Charlie. Ils avaient été installés dans les appartements des invités au deuxième étage, laissant Harry s'habituer à avoir de nouveau sa propre chambre. Tandis que Charlie tenait les garçons occupés le matin, Molly et Severus discutaient des différentes façons d'être parent et elle répondait à plusieurs des questions qu'il avait sur la manière de prendre soin de Harry, questions qu'habituellement il n'avait pas réellement besoin de poser. Les après-midi, ils observaient le jeu des garçons, et il attendait souvent son signal quand il fallait intervenir ou quand il fallait laisser les garçons récolter les conséquences de leurs gestes, ou encore quand il était nécessaire de faire respecter les règles à suivre, ou quand elles pouvaient être relâchées.

Ce fut plutôt une semaine épuisante.

Le plus grand test dans son nouveau rôle de père et protecteur de Harry vint quand Charlie voulut donner aux deux plus jeunes garçons une chance de jouer au Quidditch. Severus, au début, répondit, « Non. Absolument pas, » mais Molly négocia par la suite avec lui (pas devant les enfants cependant), pour qu'il accepte « Seulement sous la surveillance stricte d'un adulte. »

Ses craintes – que le garçon soit blessé par un Cognard ou chute ou encore pire, qu'il puisse devenir aussi obsédé par le Quidditch que James – se réalisèrent complètement quand les joues de Harry étaient littéralement devenues rougies de plaisir après avoir été sur un vrai balai pour la première fois. Le garçon semblait vivre pour le vol, et sa compétence et sa grâce dans le ciel étaient stupéfiantes, pour un garçon si jeune et si peu expérimenté. Quand ils touchèrent enfin le sol, Charlie complimenta Harry, et le garçon fut tout sourire pendant les heures suivantes. Et donc, Severus pouvait difficilement dire non aux demandes répétitives de jouer encore une fois. De plus, il devait admettre que Harry avait un don pour Attraper le vif, mais il observait toujours son fils soigneusement, toutes les fois que ses pieds quittaient le sol.

Harry semblait s'entendre assez bien avec Ron, bien que le rouquin soit un peu plus lunatique que Drago, et plus fort également. Tant qu'ils étaient dehors, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Severus, mais il ne supportait pas les cris dans ses appartements. Hormis lors de ses cauchemars, Harry était vraiment un enfant très tranquille. Severus supposait que c'était encore un autre résultat de son éducation, et un désir de passer inaperçu. Severus n'apportait pas d'importance à ce comportement particulier, bien qu'il doive en retour souvent cajoler son fils pour connaître ses besoins.

Ce qui était une surprise pour Severus, était la façon dont Harry considérait Charlie, restant avec lui autant que possible comme un caneton suivant sa mère. Il regardait de plus en plus Charlie pour recevoir une approbation ou un compliment quand ils jouaient au Quidditch, ou même aux 'Cartes Splosives' et acceptait les avis du plus âgé comme s'ils étaient paroles divines.

Apparemment averti de l'admiration qu'il inspirait, Charlie donnait compliments et approbations au compte-gouttes autant que possible, et c'est pendant une soirée, après que les deux plus jeunes soient allés au lit, que Severus lui parla de cela autour d'un chocolat chaud.

« Et bien, j'ai quatre jeunes frères, monsieur, » dit Charlie. « Je suis plus ou moins habitué à ça. »

« Cependant, » lui indiqua Severus, « J'apprécie la façon dont vous interagissez avec Harry. Il a besoin de personnes ... »

« Auxquelles il peut faire confiance ? » devina Charlie.

« En effet. » Severus dévisagea avec perspicacité l'adolescent de quatorze ans. « Que vous a dit votre mère sur ce qu'il a vécu ? »

Charlie remua. « Pas grand-chose. Je veux dire, chacun connaît Harry Potter… heu, enfin, Rogue maintenant, mais Potter avant que vous l'adoptiez, mais elle n'a rien dit d'autre excepté qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de difficile. Je pouvais le deviner par moi-même, juste en le regardant. »

« Ah ? »

« Ouais, et bien, il observe beaucoup, n'est-ce pas, avant de commencer un jeu ou même de prendre de la nourriture à table, comme s'il vérifiait pour s'assurer qu'il faisait la bonne chose ou qu'il en avait le droit. Et les regards qu'il lance parfois… Ron est arrivé sans faire de bruit derrière lui une fois quand nous jouions dehors, et la chatouillé, et j'ai pensé qu'il allait vraiment s'évanouir, il semblait si apeuré. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Merci de l'avoir aidé cette semaine. Nous avons tous deux une dette envers vous. »

Charlie lui fit un grand sourire. « En aucune manière, monsieur. J'ai aimé être ici, et c'est très amusant d'être avec lui, même si c'est un petit garçon. Il m'a même présenté convenablement à Hagrid, et nous avons eu les meilleures conversations que j'ai jamais eues sur les dragons. Je veux dire, Harry est timide et naïf, mais c'est vraiment un bon garçon. »

« En effet, » convint Severus, et il se réjouit une nouvelle fois que Molly est amenée le garçon avec elle.

Une fois que le Weasleys furent rentrés chez eux, il ne restait que quelques jours avant le début de l'année scolaire. Severus était sur les nerfs, et se trouvait lui-même un peu plus brusque avec Harry qu'il ne l'aurait aimé. Pour essayer d'atténuer les problèmes, il insista auprès de Nelli, Bitti et Fran pour qu'ils gardent le garçon presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tandis qu'il s'occupait lui-même de sa nervosité de pré-enseignement.

Après deux jours de cette situation, cependant, Nelli vint l'avertir du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste _abandonner_ Harry au soin des Elfes de Maison sans craintes de répercussion.

Harry était perdu de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec son père, rapportait-elle, bien que les mots que Nelli avait utilisé étaient, « Les pleurs de Maître Harry sont mauvais maintenant, Maître Rogue. Il sanglote que vous ne voulez plus de lui. »

« Montre-moi, » demanda Severus, et Nelli l'amena à une salle de bain peu utilisée du deuxième étage. Les compartiments en bois de la salle de bain étaient usés et mal-fixés, et même les éviers en pierre étaient troués et ébréchés. Harry était caché au-dessous de l'un des éviers dans la rangée sous un miroir craquelé, replié en une petite boule, son corps mince tremblant silencieusement.

Severus s'accroupit près de lui, mais ne toucha pas le garçon, sachant que faire ceci effraierait plus Harry qu'il ne l'apaiserait, du moins au début. « Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Sors de là-dessous, s'il te plaît. »

Les épaules du garçon se crispèrent quand Severus dit son nom, mais il ne le regarda pas. Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses bras que Severus ne put pas comprendre.

« Harry, » dit-il encore, avec une expression peinée. « Je ne parle pas le Baragouin. Tu va devoir me le répéter en Anglais. »

« Suis désolé, » dit Harry, mais seulement un peu plus fort, soulevant sa tête de ses bras et effaçant rageusement ses larmes avec ses avant-bras. « Suis désolé, Père. »

« Que fais-tu là-dessous ? » Harry se mordit la lèvre et évita son regard. « J'reste hors de votre chemin. J'veux pas être un fer mal. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, puis comprit. Il avait utilisé ce mot la veille au soir, quand il avait essayé désespérément de finir un plan de cours qu'il devait rendre ce matin à Dumbledore, alors que Harry n'arrêtait pas de bavarder sur sa dernière visite chez Hagrid. « Si tu arrêtais d'être infernal, » avait-il dit sèchement, « Je pourrais finir ça et alors nous pourrions parler tranquillement. »

Harry avait été tranquille après cela, et il aurait du réaliser que le garçon était _trop_ tranquille. Il n'avait pas parlé du tout au petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui, par exemple.

« Je suis le seul à être désolé, Harry, » dit-il finalement. « _Tu_ n'es pas infernal. J'étais occupé la nuit dernière, et contrarié, et plutôt que te demander poliment de revenir plus tard, quand j'aurais fini, j'ai été désagréable. »

« C'est pas grave, » dit Harry, en regardant toujours ailleurs. Il frotta son bras sur son visage une nouvelle fois. « J'aurai pas du vous embêter. »

« Oh, mon enfant. » Severus tendit la main en hésitant et la glissa sur le dos de son fils. Harry s'écarta un peu, mais ne recula pas très loin, et le regarda finalement, de ses yeux verts encore humides de larmes. « J'ai été plutôt stressé ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, pas du tout. Sors de là-dessous, s'il te plaît. »

En le câlinant un peu plus, Harry vint dans ses bras, et Severus promit de se garder une heure tous les jours juste pour tous les deux, même lorsqu'il était très, très occupé. Se rappelant quelque chose que Molly lui avait indiqué au sujet de l'honnêteté et de la franchise, il dit, « C'est nouveau pour tous les deux, tu sais. » Harry, toujours très raide, risqua un regard vers son visage et Severus lui fit un petit sourire. « Je n'ai jamais eu de fils avant, Harry. J'ai besoin d'un ajustement. »

Un autre coup d'œil, le front plissé de confusion. « Je dois m'habituer à ça. » clarifia Severus, Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'atténua comme il hochait la tête, juste un peu. « Ne pense pas que je ne veux pas de toi, » ajouta-t-il, et il embrassa les cheveux fins et noirs du garçon. « Tu es mon fils. Tout le temps. »

Enfin, Harry sembla se détendre assez pour être étreint et ses larmes diminuèrent. Un moment plus tard, il se tortilla un peu et put passer ses bras autour du cou de Severus et le serrer à son tour. « Pour toujours ? » chuchota le garçon à son oreille.

« Pour toujours, » assura Severus.

FIN

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Plus de vingt minutes pour trouver un jeu de mot qui aille en français ! Sinon et bien, je vous ai mis les quelques mots de fin de l'auteur, et je vous remercie moi-aussi pour tous les messages et le temps passé à lire cette histoire. Une autre traduction viendra peut-être s'intercaler avant la suite de Whelp mais comme je n'ai pas encore demandé aux auteurs et bien, c'est en attente (de la fin de mes vacances ! )

A bientôt et bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui en ont !!

Bye

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Whelp est fini ! Cette histoire, de Harry et de Rogue devenant une famille et commençant à comprendre comment vivre ensemble, est maintenant achevée. Je mettrai en ligne une suite bientôt, en réalité, qui commencera par les premiers jours d'enseignement de Severus et l'habituation de Harry aux étudiants, etc. ; Je dois juste penser à un titre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et laissé des reviews au cours de cette fiction !


End file.
